


Show Me What You Got

by lalunaoscura, QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged Up, Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Ass Play, BDSM, Best Friends, Business Partners, CEO!Adrien, Creampie, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, HeadofDesigns!Marinette, Kissing, Lingerie, Lipstick, Lovers, Pegging, Romance, Sex, Shibari, Teasing, Tie, adrienette - Freeform, ass fingering, ass licking, blowjob, close friends, distractedsex, friends since lycee, from behind, leather harness, lukadrienette moment, spreader bar, switch - Freeform, switch!Adrien, switch!Marinette, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 145,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/pseuds/lalunaoscura, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: He sighed as he gave in to her talented tongue and lips. God, he could sink into her waves forever.  She was his best and most closest friend since Lycee, and his most trusted business partner. Saying she meant the world to him was an understatement. He couldn’t run the business without her. She would soar into the clouds and he would pull her down when she got too high. They worked together: yin and yang. Partners until the end of time. Business was business. Sex was, well, sex. And damn was she good at both in his eyes.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 166
Kudos: 404





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Lalunaoscura and I decided to have some fun and write a collab together. This probably won't be updating as fast as others due to other projects that we are working on separately, but we'll be working on this from time to time. We're super excited to share this with you all and hope you'll have a ton of fun on this ride with us. XD**
> 
> **Let us know what you think! We love comments! <3**

**_We gon bring the rain_ **

**_Here comes the thunder_ **

**_Here comes the thunder, oh_ **

Marinette slowly rolled her hips as she peered down at a smirking Adrien.

“You’re trouble, you know that?” Adrien playfully stared up at her and wrapped his emerald tie around his fist once. 

“I’m trouble? Sir, I think you are sadly mistaken. I am an innocent angel. You’re the dangerous temptor.” She softly giggled and panted, as she balanced her weight on his muscular thighs with her hands behind herself. Her fingertips barely touched his warm skin as she slowly rocked her hips up and down, circling them every so often. Her gaze ran down to his muscular pecs and abs; before, she peered back up to his chiseled jawline and full pink lips. 

“I could say the same about you, Ms. I’m-Gonna-Flaunt-My-Ass-On-The-Way-To-The-Meeting.” He quietly moaned as she rose up, circled her hips, and fell back down to the base of his throbbing cock. 

He watched her through his long lashes and damp bangs. His golden hair was cut short on the edges and longer on top, accentuating his chiseled jawline and sculpted nose. He was beyond gorgeous and she couldn’t get enough of him. He watched her rise and fall with his emerald hued tie around her neck. The thicker end of it was wrapped around his fist, as she rode him in slow movements. 

Her body was amazing to say the least. His gaze ran along her hourglass figure. He took in how her hips moved with each roll of them. He peered at her smooth pussy, taut stomach, and rounded breasts that bounced with each rise and fall; while, she got lost in how amazing his cock felt inside of her. How he stretched her open and filled her. 

Adrien moaned and bit his bottom lip, as he took in her slender neck and long dark hair. At how his tie looked so much better wrapped around her neck than around his own. 

Marinette feigned being insulted with a gasp as she rose up, keeping just the tip of his cock in her tight pussy. “I think someone… needs to learn a lesson.” 

Adrien rolled his eyes and grabbed her hips, yanking her down to bury his hard cock into her wet pussy. “You forget who has the reins, princess.”

“Oh yeah? Seeing how I’m on top, I say I do.” Marinette giggled and gasped, falling forward to catch herself on his pecs; while, he planted his heels and raised his hips to fuck her faster and harder. “ _ Fuck,  _ Adrien.  _ Ah... _ ” 

“Care to enlighten me, kitten? Who has you?” Adrien watched her as she sat back on his hips, rising and falling in time with his movements. 

“ _ Ah _ -Adrien…  _ Ah- _ greste, does….  _ Oh-God. _ ” Marinette panted and giggled as she peered down at him with parted lips. 

Adrien softly chuckled and wrapped his tie around his fist more, pulling her down to brush his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. His soft lips glided along her swollen ones, as his warm tongue dipped between them. She softly moaned as she swirled her tongue around his and sucked on it. 

Adrien growled from deep within his chest, as she broke the kiss to moan loudly. He brought his lips close to her ear and slowly licked along the shell of it as he whispered, “I missed you.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes and softly smiled as she ran her hands up the sides of his neck, sinking her fingers into his hair as she cupped his face. “You saw me today at the office, asshole.” She burst out into a fit of giggles.

Adrien unwrapped his tie from around his fist and put it between his teeth to hold it, as she sat back on his hips. He ran his hands along her thighs and spread his long slender fingers along her rounded cheeks. He suddenly gripped her ass in a possessive manner, causing her to cry out, as he tugged her down onto his cock and pulled her closer to himself. 

He picked her up by her ass, and slammed her back down onto his cock over and over again until she was a screaming mess. He let go of the tie to speak to her with a smoldering gaze and a dangerous smirk. “Yeah, but I couldn’t do this to you at the office. Could I, kitten?”

Marinette searched his gaze as she ran her fingers along his cheeks and bent down with a giggle as she slowed her hips. She slowly brushed her soft lips against his. Adrien softly chuckled and moaned as he parted his lips, letting her dip her warm tongue into his mouth. She moaned and swept her tongue along his as they softly kissed. Adrien got lost in how her tongue danced along his in time with their lips. How she slowly rolled her hips, letting his cock slide in and out of her wet pussy. How he could feel all of her care for him come out in her love fueled kiss. How soft she was and how she circled her hips to tease him on occasion before going back to rising and falling. 

She sighed and got lost in his loving gaze . She watched as it smoldered into something darker, something more dangerous. “Oh no… you don’t… AH! ADRIEN!” She squealed as he rolled her onto her back, causing her to giggle. 

“You  _ ass _ …” Marinette playfully slapped his chest, as he was suddenly peering down at her with a smile. 

He wrapped the tie around his fist and yanked up, causing his bicep and forearm to flex. “Why... I do have a nice ass. You should ask my Head of Design. She seems to enjoy sneaking glances at it in the hallways of wor-” He was interrupted when Marinette wrapped her legs around his hips and yanked him down for a passionate kiss. 

He sighed as he gave in to her talented tongue and lips. God, he could sink into her waves forever. She was his best and most closest friend since Lycee, and his most trusted business partner. Saying she meant the world to him was an understatement. He couldn’t run the business without her. She would soar into the clouds and he would pull her down when she got too high. They worked together: yin and yang. Partners until the end of time. Business was business. Sex was, well, sex. And damn was she good at both in his eyes. 

“Mmm… maybe she should ask her big-” Marinette kissed one corner of his full lips. “-bad-” She kissed the other corner of his lips. “-sexy-” She kissed his chin. “-CEO about that.” She sighed and brushed her lips against his swollen ones. 

“Oh really? And what do you think he’d say?” Adrien smirked as he played her game. 

“That she was one amazing temptress in bed.” Marinette smirked at him and bit her bottom lip as he growled and rolled them back over. 

Marinette squealed and giggled as she sat back on his hips, bringing her hands up the sides of her neck and running them up to catch her long dark hair as she arched her back and rode him. Her rounded breasts kissed the air, as he held her hips and watched her hips rock back and forth. Her creamy skin was flushed and glistening with drops of sweat. Her thighs trembled and he knew she was close. 

“You’re close.” Adrien licked his lips as he planted his heels and gripped her hips to take control over her movements. 

Marinette let short moans pass her lips with each quick thrust from his hips. She panted and searched his sultry gaze, as he peered up at her with flushed cheeks and flexing thighs. 

“You’re close.” Marinette softly giggled as she raked her teeth along her bottom lip. 

“Not until you cum first. You know I don’t let myself win at this game.” Adrien softly chuckled as he tilted his hips a certain way, and she was suddenly shuddering and crying out in ecstasy as she fell over the edge. 

“The one game you don’t.” Marinette burst out in a short laugh as she tried to catch her breath, humming as she came down from her high. 

“That’s right. I-” Adrien smirked and was going to continue when their phones went off. “Damnit.” 

“Ignore it. They can leave a message.” Marinette bent down to brush her lips against his in a loving kiss. She rested her forehead against his, as their phones kept incessantly ringing. 

“They’re going to keep calling, Marinette. I think we’re fucked.” Adrien sighed as he grabbed her hips to stall them. 

“I think  _ you’re  _ the one getting fucked, hot stuff.” Marinette squealed as he lifted her off of his cock to grab their phones from their discarded work clothes, that were strewn about the floor of his apartment. 

“Shit, hang on.” Adrien finally found their phones and tossed her her phone. 

Marinette rolled her eyes as he climbed back on the bed, settling in behind her. She stared at him with a shocked expression as he grabbed her hip, placing his flexing cock between her thighs. He ran his hand down her thigh to signal for her to lift her slender leg up and over his own. 

“Adrien Agreste.” His voice came out professional as he thrusted into her, causing her to gasp right before she answered her phone. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Head of-  _ Design _ .” Her voice faltered on the last word as Adrien slowly slid his hand between the valley of her breasts and up along her neck, spreading out his fingers and pulling her back against his chest. The smooth tip of his hard cock caressed against her swollen bundle of nerves, and she turned her head into one of his pillows to muffle a loud moan, as her muscles tensed and the pressure built in the pit of her stomach. 

He muted his mic on his phone for a moment and suddenly sped up his thrusts, causing her to struggle to talk on her phone as she muted herself and came undone with a scream of ecstasy; before, he slowed his movements down into controlled deep pumps.

Adrien unmuted himself with a smirk, "Did they say why the satin material would be arriving late?" 

Marinette quickly unmuted herself to chime in, "Yes, I understand that that is a problem. We can rework the design a bit and hopefully that will help with that issue.” 

He ran his hand down between her breasts, along her stomach, and between her thighs. Marinette slowly parted her thighs more to grant him access to her sensitive clit. She was too sensitive and she parted her lips for a moment to silently gasp and mouth, ‘ _ oh God’ _ . 

“Yes. Just change that small detail on the pattern, please. I’ll be in to check it in the morning.” Marinette felt his soft lips and warm tongue on her throat, signaling that he was off his phone. “Yes. No problem at all. Thank you for calling to ask me about it.  _ Uh-huh _ .” Marinette’s last word was more for Adrien, as he thrusted fast into her again. She reached behind her to slap his ass for being one. She heard him quietly laugh as he slowed down his thrusts again. “Sure. Have a good  _ n-night _ .” Her voice faltered again as he bit her pulse point and ran his fingers along her folds, spreading them open to caress her clit. “Bye.” She hung up the phone and threw it to the floor; before, she pulled away from Adrien. His cock slipped out of her wet pussy, and she rolled over to shove him against the bed with her hand on his chest. “You are in  _ so much _ trouble!” Her voice came out irritated as she suddenly straddled his hips and placed her hands on his chest, rolling her hips to catch the tip of his dick on her entrance. She sank down onto his cock with a fast movement, causing him to groan and chuckle.

“Am I now?” Adrien smirked up at her with his hands on her hips, caressing circles on them with his thumbs. “Or are you the one in trouble?” 

Marinette slid her hands to the bed beside his head as she rolled her hips, brushing her swollen clit along his pelvis. “I- You-” 

“What’s the matter… CEO got your tongue?” Adrien wrapped his tie around his fist again and yanked her down to slowly lick up the side of her neck, nibbling on it. 

She panted in his ear and softly mewled as he kissed down to gather her peaked nipple into his warm mouth. He flicked the tip with his tongue and wrapped his lips around her peaked nipple to suck it, as he caressed her breasts with his hands. She gasped and moaned as he stopped lavishing her breasts with his mouth. Adrien peered up at her as he pinched her nipples and gently tugged on them in time with his caresses.

Marinette parted her lips and watched him through her dark lashes as she circled her hips and brushed her clit against him with short strokes, teasing herself. Adrien smirked and leaned up to capture her lips with his own. He moaned into her kiss, as she dipped her tongue between his lips. Adrien swirled his tongue around hers and sucked on it; before, he let it go to hiss and peer down at her hips moving. 

Marinette softly giggled and bit her bottom lip as she did quick up and down movements to pound down on his hard cock, causing him to fling his head back against his pillow with a groan. 

“ _ Fuck, baby girl. _ ” Adrien moaned and slowly peered back down to meet her gaze. 

Marinette leaned back down to hungrily brush her lips against his as she went back to rolling her hips forward in short strokes, feeling her thighs tremble as she got close. His thighs flexed and twitched as he held out for her. He panted and moaned into her warm mouth as they kissed hard. She broke the kiss, gathered the sheets into her fists, and pressed her pussy harder against him as she came hard with a loud moan. Adrien watched her hair cascade down around her face, as she stared at him through her dark lashes with her lips parted in a loud moan. He reached up to cradle her face, as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. She sighed with a hum and a soft giggle, as she turned to place a gentle kiss on his palm. 

“You okay?” Adrien softly smiled and quietly chuckled as she nodded. 

“Yes. Your turn.” Marinette giggled harder and sped up her hips again to focus on him. 

Adrien ran his hands back down to her hips and planted his heels to thrust up. She stopped moving as he took over, controlling how her hips moved with his soft hands. He lifted her and thrusted into her fast and hard, causing her to burst out into a moan, as she felt his cock flex and stretch her open further. She felt more full than before, and she knew that he was right there. 

“Cum, kitten.” Marinette gasped out in a sharp moan as he rolled her onto her back and lifted her legs up to press her knees against her sides to get deeper. “ _ Shit. _ ” 

Adrien watched her as he pounded into her harder and faster until she was getting close again. Marinette slipped her hand between her thighs and rubbed her clit in fast movements with her fingers, cumming at the same time, as Adrien finally broke with a loud moan. He thrusted her into the bed faster and harder. She suddenly smacked her hand on his right bicep and gripped it hard, riding out her orgasm. 

Adrien licked his lips and panted as he slowed down his thrusts. He gently moved his arms to lean down on his forearms and kiss her, as his hips slowly rocked against her. She wrapped her legs loosely around his hips and ran her fingers along his flexing upper back in bliss, as she panted and giggled. 

He groaned as he stopped moving and cuddled her, pressing kisses to her lips and cheeks. “You were right.” 

“About- what?” Marinette giggled the words out in between pants; before, she softly hummed with satisfaction. 

“You’re one amazing temptress in bed.” Adrien softly chuckled and sighed, as he tried to catch his breath while she laughed.

He pulled out and rolled to lay beside her with his arm over her hip and his damp body pressed against hers. 

“I need to go.” She whispered, her head on his shoulder as he caressed her back.

“No!” He hugged her more and she melted in his arms. “Stay. I will make breakfast for you.”

“Last time I spent the night with you, we were both late for work.” She sat down and yawned. Her hair was a mess and all of her body ached in a good way.

“I promise to behave this time.”

“Yeah, right.” She rolled her eyes and pecked his lips before getting up and starting to look for her clothes.

“No way to convince you to stay?” He asked, supporting himself on the bed by his elbow so he could watch her dress.

“No, kitten.” She adjusted her clothes on her body and approached him.

“You said you missed me.”

“And I did.” She cupped his face and kissed him, smirking, when he cupped her neck and tried to pull her closer. “No, Mister.” She whispered against his mouth and he sighed.

“Okay then, you missed the perfect opportunity to have a delicious breakfast with me, though.”

“I think I’ll survive. Thank you for the cup of sugar.” 

He huffed and she winked.

“Why aren’t we together again?” He asked and she stopped at the door, her hand sliding along the doorframe.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

“Your single ass is what makes our business succeed. We don’t want to break your fans’ hearts.”

“Yeah, and what about our hearts?” He got up and she sighed.

“Adrien, we already talked about it.”

“I want to call you mine.” He hugged her from behind and kissed her face.

“I am already yours.”

“Yes, but…” he slid his thumb on her left ring finger. “For real, you know?”

She turned to him and cupped his face, kissing him slowly.

“One day. I promise.”

He sighed and let her kiss him one more time before she left his room.

Adrien watched her go and heard the front door of his apartment being closed. Sighing, he laid back down on his bed and put his hand on his face.

She would kill him one day.

*****

In the morning, Marinette woke up with a random desire to drive Adrien crazy and beg for her. She was craving his begging and his desperate expression, especially after what the asshole did yesterday while they were on the phone.

So she took her time doing her hair, putting it into a high ponytail that would make Adrien crave to twist it around his hand and pull. She did a simple makeup look, letting all the attention fall to her lips that were painted with a dark wine lipstick that was hard to smudge. The salmon blouse she was wearing had an open back, because she knew how much he loved to kiss and nibble her back. And since they would be at work, he wouldn’t be able to touch her.

She grabbed his tie that she had taken home with her last night and wrapped it around her wrist. Marinette filled a large cup with coffee and grabbed her purse. After checking if she had everything, she left her apartment and locked the door before crossing the hallway to his apartment.

She used her keys to open the door and smiled when she saw he wasn’t up yet. Waking up a little early had been worth it.

Marinette walked to his room and opened the door, seeing the man that held her heart in his hands sleeping soundly like the world couldn’t move without him. He was spread out on the bed, one arm behind his head and the other lying lazily on his stomach. His hair was still a mess, the same way it was after every time they had sex, and his lips were swollen from all of the kisses last night. Even sleeping, the man was able to make her body boil. Gently, to not wake him up, she placed the cup of coffee on his nightstand, unwrapped the tie from her wrist, and placed it around the cup.

Smirking, she put her purse on the floor and sat down on the bed.

“Morning, sunshine.” She whispered, brushing his bangs to the side.

He mumbled something and she knew him enough to know that he wasn’t awake. Smiling, she kissed the corner of his mouth and brushed her lips against his, waiting for some reaction. Aside from the grunt he let out, she got nothing.

Well. She needed to be more persuasive then.

Gently, she spread kisses across his face and neck, making sure to mark his skin with her lipstick. When she reached his earlobe, she gave a tiny bite and whispered, “Come on, Agreste. You’re going to be late.”

“Hmm, too early.” He whispered back and she laughed.

“It’s not. Come on.” She pecked his lips and got up. He grabbed her wrist and she rolled her eyes. “Adrien.”

“Work can wait.”

“Actually, it can’t.” She giggled and he pulled her, making her sit down on his lap. “Oh, did someone sleep naked again?”

“I was hot.”

“Hm, you still are.” She brushed her lips against his and when he tried to kiss her, she put her finger on his mouth. “Work.”

“Are you sure?” He grabbed her hand and slid it down his chest until he reached his hard dick. “I have a problem to solve before work and only you can help me.”

She pecked his lips and got up.

“I’ll see you at work.”

“Princess.”

“I love you!” she smiled.

“If you let me fuck you, I’ll cook for you for a week.”

“Oh, now we’re negotiating?” 

“So, do we have a deal?”

“I choose what you have to cook.” She demanded while taking off her shoes.

“Of course.

“And what you’re going to fuck now.”

He smirked.

“I want you r pussy.”

“I’m already ready for work and I won’t let you knead my outfit with your filthy paws, like the cat you are. You can fuck my mouth, though.”

The corner of his swollen lips curled up at her words, as he watched her slowly crawl down his body. 

She kissed the corner of his lips, as she gripped his chin between her fingertips. “You and your sexy smirk. How’s a girl to behave when a man such as yourself stares at her like that?”

“Then don’t.” Adrien challenged her with a smoldering expression as she slowly ran her hands down his strong biceps and forearms, sitting back on his hips. 

She interlaced her fingers with his slender ones and suddenly slammed them over his head, falling forward and bringing her dark wine red lips close to his as he swallowed hard. “How about you just sit back and enjoy yourself, hot stuff? Because-” Marinette softly brushed her lips against the shell of his ear as she whispered, “-I’m going to fulfill my part of the agreement now.”

“Will you now?” Adrien peered up at her as he gave her hands a little squeeze. “I’ll believe it when I see it, tease.” 

Marinette gasped as she peered down at him. “Are you challenging me, Mr. Agreste? You know… bad boys… don’t get pussy. And-” She watched him whine as she rolled her hips, rubbing the soft sheet against his throbbing cock. “I happen to know this bad boy wants it.”

“Marinette….” Her name spouted from his lips in a warning growl as he glared at her. 

Marinette let his hands go to run her hands up her thighs, pushing her black pencil skirt up her thighs. She watched how his eyes devoured her movements as she slipped her fingers into the sides of her panties and she raised up to slip them down. She took them off and sat back on his hips; before, she leaned forward to place one of her hands beside his head. He growled, as she slowly dragged her lace black panties up between his abs and pecs. She teased them along his swollen lips and he parted them to bite the thin material.

“AHT! Behave.” She playfully scolded him and he stared at her like a man that had been starved too long. “Good, boy.” She bit her bottom lip and peered down at him to run her index finger along his bottom lip with her panties in her hand. “Now, open those pretty lips for me.” 

“Marinette…” Adrien growled and parted his lips as his gaze smoldered like coal being enveloped by hot flames. 

“I’m sorry…” Marinette slowly bunched up her panties and placed them into his mouth. “I can’t understand you.”

Adrien groaned as she sat back on his hips. He ran his fingers up her thighs and she suddenly grabbed his hands, slamming them above his head again. He moaned as she rocked her hips, causing the sheets to rub against his cock again. “Did I say you could touch? You’re supposed to relax and enjoy the show, bad boy.” 

“Let me touch you.” Adrien groaned, as she placed a kiss to the corner of his lips. 

“Mmm… still can’t hear you.” Marinette teased as she held herself up with one hand, gripped his chin, and turned his head to slowly lick up the side of his neck. She flicked his earlobe with the tip of her warm tongue and whispered, “How do my panties taste?” 

Adrien closed his eyes and whined out a moan, as she nibbled on the shell of his ear and softly giggled. “ _ Fuck me,  _ woman _.” _

“Not until you’re a good boy and I don’t see that happening anytime soon.” Marinette let his chin go to trail kisses down his neck, leaving a trail of red lipstick prints. 

She kissed along his collarbone and down his pecs, causing him to raise his hips. “Don’t move.” Marinette whispered against his warm skin and slowly licked around one of his nipples and sucked on it before trailing kisses down to his abs. 

Adrien panted and bit down on her panties, as she kissed each sculpted line. She left a trail of kisses down to his hip, running her fingers along the sheet that was sitting low on his hips and only covering one of his sexy legs. God, his legs drove her wild alone. But the rest of him? The rest of him could make her fall to her knees just by staring at him. She felt lucky that she was allowed to play with him. Felt lucky to be his lover and in his bed. 

Marinette watched as he fluttered his lashes and peered at her with flushed cheeks. She slowly kissed along the top of the sheet, leaving red kiss marks along his hot skin. She could hear him breathing hard and softly moaning with each press of her painted lips. 

“ _ Please _ .” Adrien whined, as he slowly ran his hand along the back of her head to run his fingers down her long ponytail. He wrapped her silky hair around his fist, as she slowly darted her tongue out to taste his soft skin. He intently watched her as she slowly pulled down the sheet, settling between his thighs. 

“You never answered me.” Marinette peered down at his hard cock after she uncovered it from the soft top sheet. 

“Hm?” Adrien played with her hair in his hand, letting it slowly unwind from his fist. 

She placed a kiss to the base of his cock, leaving a red lipstick print. “How-” She kissed up a little further along the underside and he flexed against her lips. “-do” She kissed up beneath his swollen head and his cock flexed against her lips again. “-my” She kissed back down to the base before licking up the length of his cock, catching his hungry gaze with her own. “-panties taste?” 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Adrien whined and his words were muffled by her soaking wet panties between his teeth. 

“Now… that’s not the answer I wanted...” Marinette toyed with him and slowly relaxed onto her elbow to run her index finger down his cock, from the tip to the base. “Are you gonna answer me?” 

Adrien hit his head against his pillow in frustration, as she smirked at him. “Seriously, woman?” 

“Do you want to fuck my mouth, or not?” Marinette pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock, leaving another mark. She slowly parted her lips to place an open mouthed kiss to the side of his cock, and he raised his hips to try and get her to do more than tease him. She pulled away and kissed his hip just to drive him more mad, leaving a perfect lipstick mark behind in its wake. Marinette kissed along his smooth pelvis as she slipped her hand into the pocket of her skirt. She pulled out her tube of dark red lipstick, opening it. 

Adrien’s eyes widened as she slowly kissed back over to his hip and wrote, ‘mine’ above the perfect kiss mark. She closed the lipstick and threw it beside him on the bed. 

She slowly placed open mouthed kisses down his left thigh and worked her way back to his cock. Marinette ran her nails along his thighs, as she contemplated what she was going to do next. Adrien growled as she took her sweet time, watching his cock flex and his hips shift. 

“You need to learn to be patient.” Marinette teased as she slowly licked along the underside of his cock; before, she slowly blew air along it. 

He trembled beneath her and whined out a moan at the sensation. Marinette wrapped her fingers around his hard cock and stroked her hand along it a few times. Adrien parted his lips as he watched her tongue slowly run along her top lip, while she watched precum spill from the tip. 

“I’ve been patient enough.” Adrien spoke past her wet panties and stopped talking, as she swirled her tongue around the swollen tip and along the drop of precum to taste it. 

“Mmm… I’ve seen you behave better.” Marinette teased as she kissed down the side of his cock with her sapphire eyes on his emerald ones. 

“Do I have to behave when you have me on my knees begging for you?” Adrien mumbled at her in desperation as she slowly licked up the side and wrapped her painted lips around the head. Adrien let out a loud moan as he reached up and gripped his pillow that was behind his head. His biceps flexed and Marinette whined at how sexy it was. 

Marinette let his cock go, admiring the red lipstick ring beneath the tip of his throbbing cock. “That’s exactly why you should behave. I could stop any moment.” 

“Don’t stop. For fuck’s sake, don’t stop.” Adrien complained past her panties as he panted and let go of his pillow with one hand to wrap her ponytail around his fist. He pulled her back down until her warm breath feathered against his sensitive skin. 

Marinette smirked as she peered up at him with her lips barely brushing against his hot, hard, cock. “Make me.” 

Adrien growled, yanked her panties from his mouth, and suddenly threw her beneath him on the bed. She gasped as he was suddenly above her with the sheet tangled around their legs. Her breasts rose and fell in pants, as he ran his hand along her throat and leaned down with his body pressed against hers to capture her lips in a heated kiss. One that showcased all of his frustrations and desires. 

Marinette panted and hungrily stared at him, as he undid the buttons on her blouse. He grabbed the lipstick beside her, and brought the cap to his teeth to pop it off. “Adrien… Don’t you dare…” 

Adrien smirked, pulled her blouse to the side, and wrote ‘My Kitten’ along the top curve of her breast where no one would see. “Two can play that game, kitten.” 

Marinette gasped as she watched him close the lipstick and stick it back in her skirt pocket. “You’re such a-”

“A what? Careful.” Adrien smirked down at her as he suddenly lowered his hips more to thrust against her pussy, causing her skirt to shift up around her hips and her thighs to spread wider. His warm cock grazed against her wet folds and she panted. 

“You’re not supposed to fuck up my clothes.” Marinette growled at him and he softly chuckled. 

Adrien thrusted against her a few more times, interlacing his fingers with hers above her head. “You’ll live.” 

“Not if you keep doing what you’re doing.” Marinette complained as she gasped when he thrusted hard once with a calculated movement. 

“Too bad.” Adrien slowly licked up the side of her neck, causing her to tilt her head back for more. “I really wanted to fuck your pussy.” 

“Adrien…” Marinette gave him a warning tone as he crawled up her body more, placing his knees beside her shoulders. 

“You were the one that said… I couldn’t fuck your pussy. So, open those gorgeous lips for me.” Adrien smirked as he sat back and ran the pad of his thumb along her bottom lip, causing her lipstick to stain his thumb. 

Marinette stared at him with a sultry gaze, as she slowly parted her lips. His thumb dipped between them and she darted her tongue along it; before, she wrapped her lips around it to suck on it. 

“Now, how about servicing my cock instead?” Adrien dragged his thumb out of her warm mouth, pulling her bottom lip down and watching it spring back as she softly moaned. “How badly do you want to taste?’ 

“So badly.” Marinette panted as she licked her lips and he ran the swollen tip along her bottom lip to tease her.

“I don’t believe you. I think I need to hear you beg more for my hard, throbbing, cock.” Adrien teased, as she parted her lips and darted her tongue out to lick it. He gently smacked it against her tongue, as she peered up at him. “I know you know how to.” He took it away from her mouth and she whined. 

“ _ Please,  _ let me taste your amazingly sexy cock. I want it between my lips and on my tongue. I want to make you say my name like you mean it. I want to make you desperate to cum. I wanna make you moan and- and tremble. I wanna watch you lose control of your words, your thoughts. I-” Marinette whispered in a low tone that showcased her arousal. 

Adrien groaned as he raked his teeth along his bottom lip. “Enough.”

He ran his cock along her bottom lip again with a soft groan, and she parted her lips for him. “I want you.” 

“Moments ago you told me I couldn’t fuck you. Now you want me?” Adrien smirked down at her, gripping his headboard and grazing the tip against her lips. 

“Fuck my mouth, already.  _ Please.  _ Stop being a cocky, bastard.” Marinette spoke in an irritated manner, as she raised her hips slightly. 

Adrien smirked and burst out in a short laugh as he teased her with his dick. “Is this how we play this game? Once I’m the one teasing… you lose all your resolve?”

“ _ Adrien, please. _ I’m begging you. Fuck my mouth.” Marinette desperately peered up at him as he teased her by moving his hips, keeping his cock barely out of her reach. Her gaze fell to how his hip muscles flexed with each slow thrust. 

“With pleasure.” Adrien slipped the warm tip between her lips and she moaned as she closed her eyes and took him to the back of her warm mouth, pressing her red lips around it along the way to leave rings behind. He groaned and watched her relax for him, as he thrusted into her warm mouth. “You okay?” 

Marinette raised her hands and ran her nails up the back of his thighs to grip his muscular ass in her hands, yanking him down harder. Adrien hissed and groaned as she used her hands to control his hips. 

Adrien gripped the headboard in his hands as he fucked her mouth, watching her slowly open her eyes to lock her gaze with his. She took in his damp hair and flushed cheeks. His swollen lips were parted as his chest rose and fell with each heavy breath. She closed her eyes again and focused on taking him to the back of her mouth and back out to the tip. She swiped her tongue along one side of his cock and then the other. 

Adrien moaned and bit his bottom lip as his thighs trembled with each thrust and his muscles tensed up. Marinette felt his thighs tremble in her hands as she ran them back down to grip them, feeling them flex beneath her touch. She moaned and it sent vibrations through his cock, causing him to groan loudly. 

He fucked her mouth faster and she moaned harder as she felt him flex in her mouth. “Marinette… I’m-  _ Ah _ .” He licked his lips and moaned, as he felt the pressure build up and his body tremble harder and his thighs twitch. 

She ran her nails up and down his thighs, coaxing him closer to the edge. She sucked harder as he pumped into her mouth, his knuckles turning white from gripping the headboard. 

“Baby girl, I’m gonna- I can’t-  _ Ah fuck- _ you’re too good at this.” Adrien panted and cursed beneath his breath. 

Marinette smirked as he hissed and sped up his hips. She sucked harder and bobbed her head, as he parted his lips and peered down at her. 

“Cumming.” Adrien trembled, held his breath, and let it out in a moan as he came hard. 

Marinette moaned and gripped his ass in her hands again as he filled her mouth with each warm stream. She gladly swallowed every one as he slowed down, nearly losing all of his strength. His breathing came out in harsh pants as he pulled his cock from her lips. She wrapped her fingers around his softening cock and cleaned the last drop with her warm tongue. “Better?” 

“So- so much better.  _ Fuck _ .” Adrien laid down beside her and brought a hand behind his head, panting and trying to catch his breath. 

Marinette softly giggled beside him, as she tried to calm down her fast beating heart and the heat between her thighs. She rolled onto her side and watched how his eyes were closed and he was still panting. He darted his tongue out to lick his lips and she ran her soft fingertips between his pecs with a confident smile. “Looks like I killed you instead.”

“I’ll get you back.” Adrien raised his index finger from his side and softly chuckled. His laugh slowly turned into a hum as he sighed. 

“Uh-huh. Sure you will.” Marinette teased as she rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling, fixing her clothing back into place.

She rolled back over to peer into his eyes, as he turned to lock his satisfied gaze with hers. They laid there in silence for a moment, drinking each other in. And when  they  were still trying to breath e and come back to life after she sucked his soul, she kissed the corner of his mouth.

“I brought you coffee and please don’t be late. We have a meeting.”

“Yeah.” was the only reply he could give.

“Love you.” She grabbed her shoes, and purse, and left his room.

Later when he could finally move, he saw a cup of coffee on his nightstand with the tie she was wearing last night around it and smirked.

“That little tease.” He whispered and got up, getting the cup to take a long sip. He walked around the room to grab his phone to check the hour when he passed in front of a mirror and saw the lipstick marks spread over his body: on his face, neck, chest, hips, and dick. His fingertips traced the word, 'mine', and one corner of his lips curled up in a smirk at it.

He sighed and tried to clean them with his thumb, but her mouth marks were intact. He tried again and nothing changed.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” He grabbed his phone and dialed her number, finishing his coffee.

“Do you already miss me?”

“The lipstick marks don’t come off!”

“Oh, did you try water and soap?” She said and he could hear the smirk in her tone.

“Marinette, I’ll fuck you so hard later for this.”

“I can’t wait! You have thirty minutes to come to work, kitten. Don’t be late.” She sang-songed and ended the call.

Ok, she would be  _ so  _ punished later. But for now, he needed to go to work before she could find another way to tease him.

*****

“You’re late.” she whispered so only he could hear her. Their business partners were still paying attention to the meeting, ignoring them.

“Yeah, and whose fault is that? I had to take a long shower to get all the lipstick marks off my face and neck. What brand did you use?”

“I was testing a new one. We should use it for the photoshoots. The lipstick is very resistant.” She took a sip of water and smirked. Adrien put his hand on her thigh, under the desk, and squeezed. Slowly, he raised his hands more and felt that she hadn’t put the panties back on.

"I see that you forgot something."

Besides the blush on her cheek, she kept her expression calm.

“You’ll pay for your little fun.” He whispered in her ear and she smiled.

“I can’t wait.”

**Song we wrote to:**

[ **Here Comes the Thunder by Lee Richardson/Tom Ford/Jonathan Murrill (Tribal Pop)** ](https://youtu.be/E0mjzsXy96E)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to chapter two! :D  
> We hope you enjoy the little bit of plot in this chapter. Please, leave a comment, we would love to hear you! <3

Marinette heard her office door being opened and sighed.

“Anna, I told you I don’t want to be bothered.”

“Well it's a good thing I'm not Anna then. Although, I think I could pull off a dress and a pair of fuck-me heels, don't you?”

Marinette smirked and bit her pen as she leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs and watching Adrien.

“Can I help you, sir?”

“I came to ask for a favor.” He said as he approached her, his hand inside his pants pockets.

Oh, she knew that expression. He had put himself and her in trouble and now he would beg for her help.

“Nope,” she said and lowered her head to the documents she was reading.

“Come on, you don’t even know what I’m going to ask.”

“But I know it will put me in trouble, so no.”

He sighed and stayed quiet, and she gathered all of her self-control to not look at him. He was like a damn cat seeking attention and if she gave him what he wanted, she wouldn’t work.

And she really, really, needed to finish her work.

She heard him more than saw him sitting in the chair in front of her desk and pretending like he wasn’t there. She kept reading her doc.

Adrien sighed loudly and started playing with her things on her desk. She stayed quiet, ignoring him the best she could, trying to understand the words on the paper.

She reached for her cup and grabbed air. Frowning, she raised her head and saw Adrien taking a sip from it. Rolling her eyes, she put her hands on her chair arms and squeezed.

“Don’t you have to work?” she asked sweetly and he smiled.

“I’m working.”

“Annoying me is work now?”

“Convincing you to do the interview with me is.”

“Ooooh.” She bit her bottom lip, pretending like she was thinking about her answer and smiled. “No.”

“Come on, you know I hate interviews.”

“Yeah, I hate them too and now you want me to go with you.”

"Hey, you were the one that chose to sign the dotted line beside mine."

“And I regret it sometimes.”

“You love me, shut up.”

“You’re not convincing me to do the interview with you.”

“It’s important to our company,” he pleaded.

“Yeah, still not in the mood.”

He smirked and she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Adrien, no.”

“What? I’m not doing anything.”

“We’re at work! It’s a big no.”

“Nobody can hear us, though.” He got up off the chair and she followed him with her eyes, as he walked around her desk until he was behind her chair. He put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them. “You’re tense, kitten.”

“Adrien.” she warned him, and he caressed her neck.

“I know you hate interviews and you prefer to stay behind the cameras and trust me, love, I wouldn’t ask you this if I didn’t need support. It’s that gossip magazine that I hate.”

She sighed because she knew how much Adrien hated gossip magazines with their crazy theories about his love life and their need to dig at Adrien’s father’s past.

“Adrien I-”

“What if I spoil you after? To pay for the favor?”

She bit her lip and let him slide his hand down her back, exploring the skin that her blouse exposed.

“Spoil me? How?”

“Dinner. Whatever you want to eat, I’ll cook for you. We’re going to have a nice dinner together with your favorite wine and dessert later and… you know the new spreader bar I got?”

She shivered and a whine left her lips.

“What about it?”

He lowered his head until he reached her ear and whispered against it.

“I’ll throw you onto my bed with my spreader bar, and eat your pussy until you tremble and beg for my cock.”

She squeezed the chair’s arms so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

“Deal?” he whispered and his voice made her tighten her legs.

“Deal.” She said, breathlessly.

“Great.” He started kissing her neck, his hands sliding down her back. He used the opening in her shirt to spread one of his hands on her belly.

“You’re going to make me ruin my chair.”

“Oh? We wouldn’t want that, would we?” Adrien smirked as he slipped his hand a little lower, teasing her.

“Adrien…” Marinette moaned and slowly parted her legs further.

“Should I keep going?” He kissed behind her ear and she closed her eyes.

“You know I already agreed.” She tilted her head to the side to give him more access.

“Yes, and I’m already giving you my gratitude.” He whispered and grabbed her chin, tilting her head to his side so he could kiss her. He licked her bottom lip as his hand moved lower.

“Is the door locked?” She moaned and he kissed her jaw.

“Why are you wearing this tight skirt? It’s making my life so hard.” He tried to lower it more.

“You can just take your arm out of my blouse. Besides, I don’t think your life is the only hard thing here.” She laughed and he groaned when he finally reached her pussy.

“What were you saying?”

“The door?” She asked again and he caressed her slit with his finger.

“Locked.”

“Oh,  _ god _ .” She moaned when he entered her with his fingers. “No foreplay, huh?”

“You’re busy and we need to be quick. But don’t worry, I’ll take the time of my life with you later.”

“Can’t wait.” She laughed, a little breathless, as he teased her clit with his thumb. She bit his jaw and he smirked.

“What?” He pumped his fingers, and she stuck her nails into her legs.

“You’re  _ dead _ . Stop teasing! You’re the one that said we’re in a hurry here!”

“True. But watching you this way is making me change my mind.”

“Bastard.” She moaned when he caressed a certain place. He brushed his nose against her temple, kissing it gently.

“Is this any way to talk to who’s taking care of you?”

“Taking care?”, she let out a breathless laugh. “You’re  _ killing _ me.”

“A sweet death, no?” He kissed her ear and bit it after.

“Is still a death. Mercy, please.”

“You didn’t have mercy with me earlier.”

“Yeah, but you took control anyway.” She licked her lips and looked at his green eyes and his cocky smile. “You should be punished, you know? You ruined my clothes and disobeyed me.”

“What are you going to do about it?”

Oh, he  _ didn’t  _ just challenge her.

With a smirk, she put her hands on the desk and pushed herself far from him, making him stumble and have to lean on her desk to keep from falling.

“Do you want to kill me?!” he almost yelled, and she didn’t know if he was angry or laughing.

“Crawl.”

“What?”

She opened her legs.

“Do you want me?  _ Crawl _ .”

He looked at her with a serious expression and for a second her heart flipped thinking he was really angry with her. But then, surprising both of them, he kneeled.

She gasped as he put his hands on her floor and all of her body was screaming, and everything was so intense now. She couldn't take her eyes off him as he crawled towards her.

He sat back on his heels with his palms on his thighs and his eyes on her. She smiled and caressed his jaw with her fingertips, putting her shoes against his chest, their heels poking the middle of his chest.

“You know, I shaved two days ago just for you and you didn’t say anything, kitten.”, she pouted. “I’m a little disappointed.”

“How could I let my princess down?” He grabbed her ankle and brought it to his lips, kissing slowly. He started peppering kisses along her leg, biting her skin before raising his lips more and more.

“Adrien.” She reached for his face and cupped it, kissing him senseless. When she heard him moan during the kiss, she broke it and kissed the tip of his nose, her hands searching for his tie.

Marinette leaned back, put her legs on his shoulder and pulled his tie to make him fall forward and catch himself with his hands on her thighs. He smirked before spreading her legs and closing his mouth against her clit.

Adrien was sweet, lovely, a true sunshine - except when he was between her legs. Every time he had the opportunity to eat her, he took the time of his life. He teased her, nibbling the skin between her thighs, near her pussy. And that was exactly what he was doing, teasing her.

They were in her office and they didn’t have time to be doing this. She pulled his tie again, making his mouth come back to her pussy and he got the message, lapping her folds with gusto.

She felt the first slender finger entering her and she leaned her head back, moaning.

He bit her thigh hard and she yelled, sitting back in her chair.

“What the hell?”

“Not so loud, kitten. We’re in the office. Or will I need to gag you?” He smirked and grabbed her legs, opening them.

“It’s a idea.”

“Huuum, noted. The spreader bar and the gag, deal.”

“You spoil me,  _ chaton _ .” She caressed his face and brought him to her pussy again. “Now make me scream.”

“No screams.” 

“Moan then!” She laughed and a whine left her lips when he licked her slit.

“I can work with it.”

“Good. I’m all yours.” She let the tie go and he put his hands on her thighs, opening them more as he licked her.

She moaned when he blew against her, before he wrapped his mouth around her clit, sucking it. Her fingers sank into his tidy hairstyle and she pulled, making Adrien groan against her as he flicked his tongue faster against her sensitive clit.

She was so close and he could feel it, so he slid one of his slenders fingers inside her and curled it, making her bite her hand to not moan loud. He knew how to make her crazy and was using it against her.

“Faster,” she begged with her shaky voice.

“Hmm, I don’t know.” He raised his face to look at her, his chin all wet. “Does my princess deserve to?

“Adrien,  _ please _ . I won’t concentrate on work if I need to cum.”

“Yeah, we can’t have your productivity reduced. So I’m going to make you cum.”

She laughed and he lapped her clit when her phone rang.

“Oh, fuck it!” she said, when she saw Adrien trying to move. “You stay.”

“We’re at work, you need to answer.” He got up and ran the back of his hand along his chin to clean himself.

“No, no, no!” She tried to get up but her legs weren’t obbeying.

“We can continue later.”

“Don’t leave me like this,” she pleaded.

He picked her phone.

“Yes, Anna?”, he asked and Marinette facepalmed. “Yes, sorry, she will be there in five minutes. We were discussing some contracts. Ok, thank you.” He hung up and looked at Marinette with a big smile.

“I hate you so much, sometimes.”

“I know,” he adjusted her skirt. “Do you have panties? You have a meeting with the autumn collection’s designers in five minutes.”

“Are you really going to leave me like this?” She pouted and he pecked her lips. She could taste herself on his mouth and tried to embrace him, but even with her high heels, she was still too small next him to hold the man.

“I’ll take care of you later, kitten.”

She rolled her eyes and he kissed her.

“I love you.”

“Yeah, after teasing and killing me, of course you do.”

“I’m going to pick you up at lunchtime for the interview, okay?”

“Okay,” she sighed. “Take care.”

“I will.” He kissed her once more and turned to leave her office.

“Adrien!” She called, before he could reach the door.

“Yes?”

She approached him and stood on her tiptoes to adjust his hair.

“Now you can go. Love you.” She cupped his face and kissed his cheek.

He winked at her and left her office and she smiled. Before she could close her door, though, Anna appeared with some folders in her arms.

“Sorry, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. I didn’t want to interrupt you, but the meeting…”

“You did well, Anna. Sometimes Adrien and I forget the outside world.”

Anna smiled in her shy way and Marinette smiled back.

“Ready?” Anna asked.

“Just a second.” She entered her office to grab her cellphone. “Ok, let’s go.”

*

Adrien knocked on the doorframe of her office door, as he watched Marinette staring at paperwork on her desk with her head in her hands. She didn’t look up, so he ripped a piece off of a paper from within the leather bound planner under his arm and balled it up to throw at her. She squeaked and flinched as it hit her on the top of her head. 

“Why are you like this?” Marinette whined as she picked up the ball of paper and threw it at the 188 centimeter tall man, hitting him in the chest, as he walked up to her chuckling. 

“You know you love it, short stuff.” Adrien smirked and sat on the edge of her desk, picking up the papers that were in her hands. “I see you’re reworking that design from that one phone call.” 

“When will you ever stop picking on me for being 158 centimeters, Agreste?” Marinette scolded him as she hit his fingers with her pen.

“When you grow up and stop being a bad girl.” Adrien smirked at her and ripped the pen from her fingers. “So, that design rework?”

Marinette sighed as she gave up. “Yeah, I just can’t figure it out.” 

“Hmm…” Adrien turned it sideways and back around with a curious expression. 

“You don’t know what to do about it, do you?” Marinette crossed her arms as she raised an eyebrow at him. 

Adrien tossed it back down onto her desk. “Nope, not a clue. You’re the creative one.” 

Marinette groaned and stood up from her desk. “Did you come to harass me for any other reason besides my issues at work?” 

“Well… we do have a certain arrangement to get to…” Adrien peered down at his steel watch as he played with it. 

“Shit. Damnit, I totally spaced that.” Marinette quickly organized her papers on her desk and grabbed her purse, causing it to get caught on a round knob on her desk. It yanked her back and choked her as she made a weird sound. 

Adrien widened his eyes for a moment; before, he burst out laughing at her. “Are you okay? You can slow down. No need to choke yourself. Unless…” Adrien walked up to her, making sure no one was walking by the door. He got behind her and ran his hand up her neck to gently squeeze as he brought his lips close to her ear, “you want  _ me _ to. I got a beautiful new collar with your name on it in my drawer at home. I’d be more than happy to show you it later.” 

Marinette whined, and he quickly pulled away from her to adjust his salmon hued silk tie as someone walked past her door. “You’re gonna get us caught, asshole.” 

Adrien chuckled as he made sure his black suit looked presentable. “No one saw a thing. Nothing happened to you.” Adrien rolled his eyes and smirked at her, touching beneath her chin to raise her gaze to his own. “Have some fun, kitten.” 

Marinette shoved past him with a groan. “Yet. C’mon, we’re gonna be late if you keep playing around like a damn kitten.” She grabbed the sleeve of his white button down that was poking from beneath his suit coat and yanked him towards the office door. 

Adrien chuckled and shook his head as he followed her. She dropped his sleeve as she got to the door and walked in front of him like they were mere co-workers sharing the hallway. 

He cleared his throat and fixed his hair as he walked beside her. He slowly walked closer to her, causing their pinkies to almost touch. She could feel the electricity build between them and knew he was closer to her. Her breasts rose and fell as the room grew hotter. 

“Too close.” Marinette whispered and smiled at co-workers walking past them. 

“Not close enough.” Adrien smiled and waved at one of the design team that was standing outside of their office. 

“Behave.” Marinette pushed the button on the elevator to take it down. 

The doors opened and it was packed full of people from the office. Adrien internally groaned, as they politely excused themselves to the back of the elevator. Marinette hit the button for the parking garage; before, she squeezed past people to where Adrien was. 

She was standing beside him until someone almost ran into her, causing Adrien to grab her forearm and yank her in front of himself. Marinette peered over her shoulder and up to look at an apologetic Adrien. He was too close. His cologne surrounded her and it made the ache between her thighs worse. She looked back in front of herself to try and not notice that his chest was pressed against her back. The soft material of his suit coat teased her back and made her shiver. Adrien peered down to watch her fall back against him as the person in front of her stepped back some. 

Adrien caught her by her hip with his left hand and pressed his arousal against her rounded behind, causing her to gasp and clear her throat to hide her reaction. He took his hand from her hip and slipped it between their bodies, raising his left hand to peer at his watch like he was checking the time. He skirted his fingertips along her thigh, slipping it beneath her skirt. She bit her bottom lip, as she felt him tease between her thighs for a moment. 

Adrien peered down at his black dress shoe and suddenly bent down on his knee to pretend to tie his laces. Marinette stayed perfectly still as he peered up to look under her skirt, slowly teasing her calf to her inner thigh with his fingertips as he stood back up to be behind her. 

The doors opened and they stepped out to the garage. Marinette fished in her purse for her car keys, but Adrien reached for his faster. The sound of his white sports car unlocking echoed along the concrete, causing Marinette to whine in complaint. 

“Too slow.” Adrien stuck his tongue out at her as he walked faster past her. 

“You.. dick!” Marinette went to walk faster after him to swat his suit coat, when he ran faster away from her. “Damnit, Agreste!” She took off after him to try and catch him, but he got to his car first. She grabbed his jacket and yanked him back, pinning him against his car. 

Adrien smirked and pointed up at a security camera. “There are cameras all over this place, kitten.” 

“Crap.” Marinette let him go, and he opened the door for her. 

“Your chariot, Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien gestured with his hand and she got inside. 

“Why isn’t Gorilla taking us to this thing?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I… maybe, have told him a little white lie to get him to go focus on something else that was more important?” Adrien gave her a shit-eating grin. 

“Of… course you did. Why do I even ask?” Marinette sighed and got into his car. 

“You can’t take the boy out of the man, Marinette.” Adrien teased as he hit the roof of his car and ran around the back of his car to get into the driver’s seat.

“You sure about that? I think I do that plenty in your bed, _ chaton. _ ” Marinette winked at him as he got situated in his seat, causing him to choke. 

*

Adrien walked into the building of the world’s top gossip magazine with Marinette beside him. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Agreste and Ms. Dupain-Cheng. My name is Juliet. Welcome to the studio.” A smiling woman with brunette hair and forest green eyes smiled at them, as she shook Adrien’s hand then Marinette’s. 

“Thank you for having us.” Adrien smiled as he kissed both of her cheeks and stepped aside for Marinette to do the same in greeting. 

“Shall we? Would you like some water, coffee, or tea before we start?” Juliet gestured to a table of drinks and snacks. 

“I’ll take some water, please.” Marinette warmly smiled, as she walked over to grab one. She came back with a water and a coffee for Adrien. 

“Thank you.” Adrien took the coffee from her and took a sip as Juliet led them over to the white leather sofa that sat across from a matching armchair. A round wooden table sat between them and they set their drinks on it. 

A stylist and make-up artist ran around them, messing with their outfits and hair. The make-up artist brushed powder onto Adrien’s face and refreshed Marinette’s make-up. 

Adrien adjusted his suit coat as he put his ankle up onto his thigh, causing his pant leg to shift up. He cleared his throat as one of the production team attached mics to their shirts. 

“Are we on?” Juliet whispered to the production team and someone flashed their fingers at her to go. She put on a smile for the camera. “Good evening! I’m Juliet Rhinehart and thank you for joining us!” She sighed and placed her cue cards on her lap with a warm smile, as she turned her attention to the two people on the couch. 

Marinette crossed one leg over the other, pulling her pencil skirt down her legs and Adrien glanced from the corner of his eye at her gesture. She sighed and adjusted her shirt, making sure to not show the words across her breast to the world. She internally cursed the pleased man beside her on the couch. 

“I am here with the CEO of the top rated fashion brand,  _ Gabriel _ , Adrien Agreste and his amazingly talented Head of Design, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Juliet smiled at them both as she gestured towards them. 

“Thank you for having us.” Adrien and Marinette spoke in unison and Juliet giggled. 

“I think all of us are interested to know when you two met.” Juliet grabbed her cue cards to look at the question; before, she peered up at the two of them. 

“We met in Lycee and then we went to University together. Ms. Dupain-Cheng majored in fashion and minored in business. I majored in business and minored in management.” Adrien leaned his forearm on the arm of the chair and ran his thumb along his index finger.

“I was hoping to create a brand of my own and make a small fashion business, but I gained something so much better.” Marinette smiled as she reflected on the past four years she had worked at  _ Gabriel _ .

“Aww… I  _ love _ that!” Juliet warmly smiled at Marinette as she let her words sink in for a moment. “How did you two come upon this company?” 

“His father passed away and the company was left to him in his will. Mr. Agreste came to me and asked if I would partner up with him. I was already an intern for his late father. Mr. Agreste saw potential in me and decided to make me Head of Design.” Marinette smiled up at Adrien and back at the interviewer. “I couldn’t  _ not _ sign the dotted line.”

“She is a dear old friend of mine and I had watched her work hard through Lycee and University. I knew she would be the perfect one for the job. She is incredibly talented and shows great skill.” Adrien smiled down at Marinette; before, he turned his attention back to the interviewer. 

“That’s such a heartwarming story. I’m glad to hear it. How old were you two when you started this endeavor?” Juliet flashed a glance at her cue cards and peered back up at them. 

“We were... twenty-four and now… we’re twenty- eight.” Adrien stared at Marinette for a moment as he thought about it, resting his wrist on his ankle that was crossed over his thigh. 

“Wow, so young.” Juliet gasped and flipped to the next cue card in her hands. “Ah.” The interviewer made a sound like she had found the most amazing thing and Adrien visibly swallowed hard, as he played with his fingers again. Juliet set her cue cards down in her lap and smiled at them. “Some fans have mentioned that there might be more going on between you two. Can you elaborate on that for us?” 

Marinette cleared her throat and gave Juliet a smile. “Fans like to make up ships and fantasy filled stories. Mr. Agreste and I are strictly business partners and friends. Nothing more.” She tried to keep herself diplomatic and Adrien kept his gaze on the woman interviewing them.

“Surely there must be something. You moved up in four years. That’s fast for an intern.” Juliet tried to press for an answer. 

“If I may interject.” Adrien raised his hand from his ankle and held up his index finger to interrupt the gossip queen. “Ms. Dupain-Cheng has moved up due to her excellent work ethic. Not because of my- friendship with her. She has worked hard to get to where she is. She has solved issues that no other employee has and I trust her to make half of my late father’s company’s decisions. The fact of the matter is, I am single. If you want me to be blunt about it. I don’t have time to date and I would hope that my fans would respect that. I love my fans dearly. They mean the world to me.” 

Marinette peered up at him with parted lips and a saddened expression, that she hoped the cameras didn’t catch, as he continued to talk. 

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng is nothing more than an amazing friend and an excellent employee that we as a company can lean on. She knows her fashion and her limits, yet she exceeds them with excellence. There is nothing between Ms. Dupain-Cheng and Me. You can count on that.” Adrien adjusted his jacket and rebuttoned it when it came undone as he leaned forward to grab his coffee. 

“And.. Ms. Dupain-Cheng? What about you? Do you have anyone special in your life?” Juliet peered at her and watched her swallow hard and play with her blouse, causing the words ‘my kitten’ to stand out. “Looks like you do have someone special in your life. Who wrote that cute saying? Seems personal since it says, ‘My kitten’. “ 

Adrien choked on his coffee as the interviewer pointed out the words that he had written above her breast.  _ Fuck _ . Adrien cursed in his head and pretended to not notice, as Marinette froze up for a moment beside him. 

“Oh that little thing? Silly me. I forgot to wash that off. A friend of mine came over and we had some wine last night. Girls night in.” Marinette waved it off and Juliet giggled as she pointed at her. 

“I totally understand that, am I right?” Juliet laughed and Adrien stared at Marinette, as he hid his shocked expression behind his coffee cup. 

“It can’t be business all the time. We need to find time to relax as well.” Marinette warmly smiled and Juliet nodded at her. 

“That we do, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. That we do.” Juliet sighed and licked her lips before she brought the question to Marinette’s attention again. “So, is there anyone in your life right now?” 

“Not right now. I’m trying to focus on my career at the moment, but one day I’d like to settle down and have a few kids.” Marinette warmly smiled and Juliet nodded in agreeance. 

“Sounds like a dream and a reachable goal. So, what should we be expecting to see in next season's line?” Juliet smiled at them and Adrien set his coffee cup down to answer. 

“We don’t want to spoil anything, but since it’s fall season, we will see a lot of details reminiscent of that time of year, especially in the colors.”

“We had a meeting with the design team today and I can guarantee to you all that it’s going to be beautiful. I’m working on some designs by myself, after some months without creating anything.” Marinette smiled and felt a little better.

She hated talking about her personal life, especially her complicated love life, but talking about business and clothes? It was something she could do with her eyes closed.

Juliet asked more about their clothing line, what the fans could expect for the new seasons and events and some other questions involving their life - without touching their love lives again.

Juliet ended the interview and when the cameras were off, she turned to Adrien and Marinette.

“Thank you again for coming. It was a true pleasure! You both have so much chemistry and are so calm in front of the camera. It’s incredible.” Juliet smiled in a way that made Marinette tense.

She knew that look. She saw women looking at Adrien that way for  _ years _ .

Ignoring Juliet, Marinette grabbed her cup of water to take a sip and got up from the chair. She felt Adrien’s eyes on her back as she walked to the table in the corner of the studio with some snacks to pour herself more water.

He could deal with his new interest.

She leaned over the table and saw Juliet brushing her hair to the side, smiling and approaching Adrien, who kept some distance between them. His body language said how uncomfortable Juliet was making him feel, and Marinette was ready to save him when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

Sighing, she fished it out from her pocket and froze when she saw the notification.

[ALYA]:  _ My Kitten?! _

“Oh, hell. The Live just ended.” She whispered, angrily, as she opened her chat with Alya. Her friend was freaking out, sending Marinette screenshots of the mark that somehow the cameras got.

[ALYA]: shit girl, you and A need to be more careful.

[MARINETTE]: We were! I didn’t know I would be doing an interview today.

She blocked her phone and put it back in her pocket. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with the mark right now, in a place where she couldn’t freak out or talk with Adrien about it. They needed to do some damage control and soon.

That’s why she put the cup on the table and raised her head, walking to Adrien. Juliet was caressing his suit coat and looking over his watch like it was the most amazing thing, a malicious smile on her lips.

Marinette contained the urge to roll her eyes and putting on a fake smile, she approached them.

“Mr. Agreste, I’m so sorry to interrupt, but we need to go. We have a meeting in half an hour and we need to go now or else we will be late.”

“Oh, of course.” She could practically feel his relief as he looked at Juliet with an apologetic smile. “It was a pleasure, Juliet.”

“It was  _ my  _ pleasure, Adrien!” She kissed his cheek and Marinette wanted to puke. “Hope to have the opportunity to meet you again.”

“Of course. Marinette and I would be pleased to work with you again.”

“Oh, yes, of course.” Juliet blinked and finally realised she wasn’t alone with Adrien. “I hope to see you again, Ms. Dupain-Cheng.”

_ Oh, where are all the warm goodbyes now? _

“Same, Juliet. Until another time.”

Adrien and Marinette walked far from one another and as soon as they were safe in his car, she spoke.

“Did she give you her number?”

“She tried.”

“Urgh, women like her annoy me. Yes, you’re beautiful, but they don’t need to throw themselves on you.” She rolled her eyes as she grabbed her phone.

“Don’t worry, I will throw her card away as soon as we’re in the office.”

“I’m not worried about her. I trust you.” She said and Adrien started the car.

“I love you.” He smiled and when she didn’t smile back, he frowned. “What is happening?”

She didn’t reply to him, her eyes focused on the feed of  _ Twitter _ with the hundreds of tweets asking about her mark.

“Marinette?”, he tried again and he stopped at a red light.

“Sorry, it’s just…” She took a deep breath, “People are freaking out about my mark that was caught on the Live.”

“Oh, shit.”

“I know.”

“I’m sorry, Mari, I-”

“Don’t.” She grabbed his hand and kissed it. “It’s not your fault.”

“I was the one that made the mark, kitten.”

“And I’m saying it’s not your fault. I should’ve been more careful.”

“And I should have put the mark in a safe place like you did with mine.”

“It’s not the time to blame. We need to not let this hit us or our business.”

He sighed and grabbed her hand, placing a gentle kiss on it.

“What do you want to do about it?”

“Damage control. I’m going to tweet that the mark involved my personal life and explain that the mark is something silly that my best friend wrote when we were drunk.”

“Is Alya okay with it?”

“I’m going to call her. I’m hungry, can we buy something and go to my place before going back to the office? I want some peace as I call Alya, she will freak out.”

“Sure. Thai?”

“I’m in the mood for chinese. Damn, I need to call my mom, I miss them.”

“If they call you for dinner…” He looked at her quickly since he was focused on the traffic.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll call you to go with me, don’t worry.” She rolled her eyes. “Just giving them more material to tease us about how married we are.”

“You don’t mind their teasing. You blush easily.” He poked her cheek and she rolled her eyes.

“I hate you so much sometimes, you know that?”

“Love you too, my princess.”

*

Adrien held the door open for Marinette and she walked into her own apartment. He held the bag of takeout in one hand as he stepped inside behind her. Marinette threw her keys and purse onto her kitchen table and watched Adrien set the bag of food down beside them. 

He undid the button on his suit coat and took it off to hang it on one of the chairs. He undid his cufflinks and set them on the table, rolling up his sleeves one at a time. He grabbed the bag and opened it as Marinette paced in her kitchen, grabbing them drinks. Adrien pulled the food out and set the containers out on the table around them. He pulled out the two pairs of chopsticks and set them down. 

“Marinette?” Adrien watched her pace and gesture with her hands like she was going over something. “Marinette.” 

“Hm?” Marinette froze and peered up at him with a curious expression. 

“Come eat, please.” Adrien took a pair of chopsticks from the sleeve and snapped them in half, running the ends of them against one another to desplinter them. 

“O-okay.” Marinette brought them over two cups of water and sat down across from him. She kept checking her phone, watching her social media go insane. By now, it had reached every last one and she was even starting to see Adrien’s name tagged in the posts. 

“Okay. Trade me. I’ve told you to do this ages ago, yet you still haven’t.” Adrien reached across the table and took her phone, replacing it with the pair of chopsticks. 

“But- my phone. What if work calls?” Marinette began to panic as she watched him unlocking her phone and messing with it. 

“Then you’ll answer. I’m merely turning off your notifications. Why do you think my phone isn’t going insane right now?” Adrien hit one last thing and then set her phone down. “There. Now, let’s focus on eating and then you can call Alya.” 

Marinette sighed as she watched him break the other pair of chopsticks apart and brush the ends against one another. She grabbed one of the containers and opened it, running her chopsticks through it to play with the chow mein. 

“Adrien what happens if they find out?” Marinette peered into her container like it would give her all of the answers. 

Adrien covered his mouth, as he chewed and swallowed before he spoke. “Then we deal with it.” 

“I hate worrying about something that no one else in the world has to worry about. If we were just ordinary people then we wouldn’t have to deal with this.” Marinette sighed and stabbed the noodles to bring them to her lips. 

Adrien chewed, swallowed, and pointed at her left hand with his chopsticks. “If we were ordinary people there would be a ring on that finger and you would be my wife.” 

Marinette choked on her food and grabbed her water to take a sip. “I know.” 

“Being famous has its downfalls. Social media, tabloids, and rumors to name a few. But-” Adrien reached across the table to touch her hand. “- we’re in this together. Now, eat and call Alya. Nothing else matters at the moment.” 

Marinette and Adrien finished up eating and spent the whole time laughing and picking on one another. 

She sighed as she stood up and walked over to her desk to sit down and call Alya. Marinette swallowed hard as she took a deep breath. She could do it. She could talk about it. It was fine. Adrien and her were in this together. She wasn't alone. Her heart pounded in her chest as she heard Adrien in her kitchen, messing with something in the sink.

She ran her index finger along her phone screen and clicked on Alya’s name. She placed her phone onto her ear, as she waited for her best friend to pick up. 

“Hey , girl!” Alya shouted into the phone with excitement lacing her words. 

“Hey, Alya!” Marinette feigned excitement and her best friend sighed. 

“What’s wrong, girl? I know that fake tone anywhere.” Alya became serious as she waited for her best friend to talk. “Is this about the mark from A?” 

“Yes… It started out on one social media and now it’s all of them and I‘m freaking out and I don’t know what to do. I’ve come up with one solution, but I don’t want to burden you with it. And I am such a terrible friend and I am so sorry. I’m freaking out because I can only think of one solution and I’m not sure if it’s right and- and-” Marinette was suddenly interrupted by Alya. 

“Marinette.” Alya’s voice came out unamused. 

“I just, I want to answer right and my excuse was to- I don’t know…” Marinette continued to ramble as Adrien walked into the room. 

She watched him graze her desk with his fingertips, and she raised an eyebrow at him, as he slipped two scarves from the desk and got on his knees in front of her. Her eyes went wide as he ran his hands up her calves, over her knees, and gripped her thighs. He peered up at her and suddenly spread them. 

‘Safeword?’ Adrien mouthed as he placed soft kisses along her left inner thigh. 

‘Passion fruit.’ Marinette mouthed back and rolled her eyes because she couldn’t believe he was doing this now of all times. 

Adrien smirked and took one scarf, gliding it along her left ankle and suddenly pulling tight, knotting it around her ankle and the leg of the chair. He kissed along her right inner thigh and did the same to her other ankle. 

“Marinette, spill. If you’re going to ask if you can mention that I did it…” Alya stopped talking when she heard Marinette gasp. “You okay?” 

“Ye- yeah.” Marinette watched Adrien lick and nibble along her inner thighs. “I’m fine.” 

Adrien gripped her thighs and bit her inner thigh harder, causing her to yelp loud. 

“OW!” Marinette knocked her knee into his chest to scold him for biting her. 

Adrien softly chuckled and licked and kissed the bite mark. He ran his hands up her thighs and grabbed her hips, yanking her down closer to the edge of the seat. 

“What happened? Did a bug bite you?” Alya’s voice came out confused as Marinette watched Adrien between her knees, contemplating something. 

“No, Adrien did.” Marinette covered her mouth as he slowly licked up her folds while he reached up to grab a pair of cat ear headbands from her desk. 

“Adrien bit you? Girl…” Alya burst out laughing and Marinette glared at the man, who was currently placing the black leather corseted ears on his head. 

“Wait who?” Marinette gasped again, as he flicked her swollen clit with his tongue. 

“You said Adrien bit you. Look, are you okay?” Alya tried to bring her friend back to the conversation. 

Adrien peered up at Marinette with wet lips, slowly running his tongue along his top one with a smirk. “Meow.” 

Marinette stared at him, trying not to laugh, and sank her fingers into his soft hair to shove him back down between her legs. His mouth closed over her pussy, as she rolled her hips against his mouth. “No, no. It was a bug. I - a big bug. A bug mouse!” Marinette squealed, as he dipped his fingers inside and pumped them in and out while he licked her clit with fast strokes. 

“A… bug mouse? Girl… what have you been eating? Also what has that bug been eating if it’s so big? I have so many questions.” Alya picked on her best friend and heard Marinette clear her throat. 

“You- have…  _ no _ idea.” Marinette closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the chair as she tugged hard on his hair, causing him to groan against her pussy. 

“Okay then. Anyway, did you call because you wanted to know if you could use me as an excuse?” Alya waited for her friend to answer her. 

Marinette’s thighs trembled as she grew closer and closer. “ _ Yes _ …” Marinette cleared her throat to become serious. “Yes, yes I called because I needed to know if I could say that you wrote ‘My kitten’ on me. Ya know like when we….” Marinette stopped to pull her phone away and pant as she peered down at a dangerous man with cat ears on his head. She brought her phone back to her ear for a moment. “When we get drunk, and I could say how we wrote silly things on each other. Please.”

Marinette widened her thighs, as she rocked her hips against his mouth. She waited for Alya to answer her. 

“Are you going to tell me how it got there?” Alya’s voice came out skeptical and Marinette’s sigh came out unsteady. 

“I… I- uh-” Marinette’s voice came out hitched as she felt the pressure and heat begin to build in her lower stomach. 

“Yes?” Alya sighed as she patiently waited. “You sound distracted. Do you want me to call you back later?” 

“NO!” Marinette yelled a little too loud and Adrien stopped licking and sucking on her pussy. “Not  _ you _ .” She stared down at Adrien and he smirked and went back to lavishing her between her thighs. 

“Not… me?” Alya became confused for a moment. 

“No, not you. I don’t want you to call me back later. I was- I was playing with Adrien and we wrote on each other with my lipstick. There. I said it.” Marinette licked her lips and panted as Adrien crooked his fingers and stroked the bundle of nerves within her gently. She shivered from her head to her toes as she grew closer to her climax. 

“You guys seriously need to be more careful. Honestly.” Alya stopped talking and gasped for a moment. “Got to go. Nino is calling me about a new gig, but yes you can use my name.” 

“Thank you! Love ya!” Marinette hung up her phone and tossed it onto the desk. She peered down at Adrien, who gave her clit one last suck before he looked up at her with wet lips. “You’re in so much trouble.” 

“What are you going to do about it?” Adrien gave her a dangerous expression as he challenged her. 

Marinette sank her fingers into his hair and shoved his mouth back onto her pussy. “Make the kitten finish his cream.” 

Adrien moaned as he sped up his fingers and sucked harder on her clit, while he flicked it with his tongue until she was bucking her hips and crying out in bliss. She tried to control her breathing as Adrien raised up and smirked at her.

“Are you feeling better now? Calmer?”

“Yes,” she sighed and smiled. Adrien freed her and helped her get up. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

He held her face with both of his hands and caressed her skin with his thumb, a sweet smile on his face.

“The same thing I did to deserve you: gave me love.”

“God, you’re so sappy.”

“ _ Your _ sappy. Now, go clean. We need to go back to work.”

She frowned and her hand slid down his chest.

“What about you?” She put her hands on his belt waiting for his permission to continue.

“You can pay me back later or else we would be late. Or not go back to work at all. Let’s wait for the night, okay?”

“Okay.”

He bent down to kiss her and, holding her hand, he walked them to her kitchen to get his suit coat. Marinette fixed her make up as Adrien got ready.

“Ready? Let’s go.” He grabbed his car keys and she laughed. “What?”

She approached him and grabbed his tie and pulled it, making him bent down a little.

“I think kitty needs to stay home. We don’t want to give media more material to suspect who ‘My Kitten’ is, no?”

He laughed as she yanked the cat ears off his head.

“Now we’re ready to go.”

He grabbed her chin and kissed her once more.

“Yeah, we are.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you for reading, commenting, and kudoing!!! We are loving the comments and appreciate them all!! <3**

Marinette was walking to her own apartment when Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against himself. She made a surprised noise leave her mouth and looked over her shoulder.

“What?” She asked, confused.

“Where do you think you’re going?”, he asked.

“My place? I need a shower.”

“You can shower at mine.”

“Oh, right, so you can jump on it and make our shower be long until I’m too hungry to wait for you to cook? Right.”

“Damn it, you’re too smart.”, he teased her and bit her earlobe. Marinette rolled her eyes and left his arms.

“I’ll see you in an hour.”, she smiled sweetly.

“No, kitten.”, he pleaded and she blew a kiss and walked down the hallway to her apartment.

She entered her apartment and put her purse on the first thing she saw - her coffee table - and threw herself on the sofa. She was exhausted, the day was a rollercoaster with the interview and the problems with the new collection.

She wanted a really long and hot bath, a delicious plate of whatever Adrien would cook, since she didn’t choose, and wanted to sleep all night. Some peace. Maybe sex with Adrien too if he was in the mood.

_ Is it too much to ask? _

She grabbed her phone and saw that it was on silent, thanks to Adrien. She bit her bottom lip, thinking about opening Twitter and seeing how much the world was burning, but she gave up.

It wasn't worth it.

“Bath, here I go.”, she sighed.

*

Adrien decided to make Quiche Lorraine. She didn’t tell him what she wanted to eat but he knew what dessert she would want.

When he hugged her he could feel how tense she was. Too tired and tense. He knew her enough to know how much she was hiding her stress and her  pain . She wanted to solve everything by herself because she was the one that let the mark be exposed, but she kept forgetting that they were a couple - and he wanted to help to solve the mess too, after all,  _ he _ was the one that wrote it on her skin.

His doorbell rang and he looked around, seeing if everything was set up for the dinner. The table was set up (he picked her favorite tablecloth) with a set for two. The red candles that he spread across the table were lit, the rose petals were on the floor, and her favorite red wine was in an ice bucket.

He nodded and grabbed the tie he was using earlier and went to his door. He opened and smiled at the beautiful woman before him. Her hair was loose and she wore a cute dark green sleeveless summer dress.

“Hey!” She smiled and closed her eyes. “Hmmm, the smell is divine!”

“Hope the taste is good too.” He pecked her lips and closed the door behind them. Marinette frowned. “Okay, I need you to trust me.”

“Of course.”

“Turn around.”

She frowned a little confused, but smiled and turned around. He placed his tie over her eyes and tied it behind her head.

“So secretive!”, she teased him.

“Yeah, I want to make the night perfect.”

“I’m with you, it’s already perfect.”

The warm feeling filled his chest and he couldn’t hold himself back, even knowing they were in the open hallway and that someone could see them, Adrien embraced her, cupped her face, and kissed her slowly.

She put her hands on his chest and he laughed during the kiss when he noticed that she was trying to reach for him. But since she wasn’t wearing high heels, her task was impossible.

“Do you want help?” He teased her and he could swear she rolled her eyes under her blindfold.

“No. I want food. I’m starting to get hangry and you don’t want this, do you, kitten?”

“Oh, no. Hangry Marinette is dangerous.” He chuckled and she smiled. Grabbing her hands, Adrien helped her and they entered his apartment. He closed the door and took a deep breath.

She squeezed his hands and he let it go.

“Okay, promise you won’t freak out.”

“Oh, shit, Adrien. What the hell did you do?”

“I think it’s better if you see by yourself.” He untied his tie and looked at her expression, waiting.

Marinette looked at the place and gasped, putting her hands on her mouth. He saw tears filling her eyes and he froze.

“Too much?”

She didn’t reply to him. He saw a fiery sparkle in her eyes; before, she pushed him against his door and her lips were against his in one of the most intense and hot kisses they had ever shared.

He held her, his hands grabbing behind her thighs to lift her up. He turned her, pressing her against the door.

Marinette put her hands in his hair and pulled, making him moan. He thrusted his hips against hers and she whimpered.

“I would love to keep going, but I’m hungry, seriously. We can have sex later.” She pecked his lips and he laughed, putting her down.

“Okay, let’s feed you first.” He pulled the chair out for her. “Mademoiselle.”

“Aww,  _ chaton _ . Thank you.”

“Wine?”

“Yes!” She smiled as he poured some wine for her. “You know you didn’t need to do all this, right? I would be happy with some pizza and beer, as long as you were with me.”

“Yeah, but we both had a hard day, you more than me, and I wanted to spoil my princess a little. With a good dinner and an amazing dessert.”

“Oh, I’m curious about the dessert.”

“You will love it. But first, dinner?”

“Yes, please!”

They had an amazing dinner.

Adrien sat down by her side and they ate, talking about anything but their work and what had happened. She told him about her last shop trip with Alya and he told her about Nino inviting them to a night of drinking next week.

“Are you going?”

“I don’t know. I mean, if you want to go, we can.”

“Yeah, it can be fun.” She took a sip of the wine.

“Let’s see how the next week goes, though. If it's hell like this week, I would love some Netflix and chill with my favorite kitten.”

She smirked.

“Netflix? Last time you invited me to watch a movie with you I had your cock in my mouth five minutes after you put on the movie.”

“It was your fault.”, he laughed and chewed his food.

“Netflix and chill is an invite to sex!”

“Says who?”

“Everyone. Alya, especially.”

“I swear I’ll behave next time.”

“Okay, I’ll trust you.”

After the dinner, Adrien grabbed the bottle of the wine and he and Marinette sat down on his couch, listening to his playlist as they drank wine and cuddled.

He sat down on the couch with his back against the arm of the couch and she made room between his legs, her back against his chest. He caressed her thigh with his free hand and she played with the hair of his arm.

“I love this, you know?”

“What?” He kissed her temple.

“Staying here. With you. The world outside doesn’t exist when we’re like this. I wish it could be that way every day.”

“It will be one day. I promise you. We’re going to get married and have kids and get older together. If it was for me, we would already be married, but the fuckers can’t accept the fact that you’re where you are for your talent.”

“Hey, no. No talk about work, remember?” Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and poked the tip of his nose with her index finger. “I just want to cuddle with you though…”

“We can cuddle later, kitten. I think it’s time for dessert?”

“Oh?”, she asked, confused, as he got up.

“Come on. I bought your favorite.”

They went to the kitchen table and she helped him to organize the table.

“Do you want to eat more?”, he asked. 

“I don’t. You?” 

“Yes.  _ You _ . Give me your pussy, princess.”

“Asshole.” She pushed him aside. **“** God, I’m so full.” She sighed, her smile showing how much satisfied she was with the dinner.

“I’m glad you enjoyed the food.” He laughed and grabbed their plates to take them to the sink.

“Why did you let me eat that much?” She complained and he rolled his eyes. “I’m so full, Adrien, I’m serious.”

“So, that means you don’t want dessert?” He said as he grabbed the popsicle that he got for her.

“Oh, no, thank you.”

“Are you sure?” He smiled and moved the popsicle like he was hypnotizing her. Marinette gasped and tried to reach the popsicle. “Nah, you are too full.”

“Give it to me, man!”, she said and he laughed as he opened the package.

“Do you want it? But you were so full.”

She pouted and Adrien licked the popsicle. She was looking at him like she was thinking about something and Adrien licked it again.

“It’s dark chocolate, your favorite.”

“So, give it to me then!”

“Ask kindly.”

She crossed her arms and smirked.

“You don’t want me to ask.”

“Well, then you don’t want it like you’re saying.”

She grabbed his wrist, her nails biting into his skin, as she wrapped her mouth around the long popsicle and lowered her head until it hit the back of her throat. Looking into his eyes, she took the popsicle out of her mouth and licked it, from the bottom to the top.

Adrien couldn’t react because his brain stopped working.

“I told you.” She grabbed the popsicle stick and stole it from Adrien, sitting on one of his kitchen cabinets with a victorious smile.

“I don’t know why you enjoy it so much.” He spoke when he could finally function again.

“Because it’s delicious and it kills you every time I have one.” She laughed as she slowly licked up the side of her index finger to catch the melted chocolate that had dripped down it, locking her gaze with his for a moment as he got lost in the way she was licking her finger.

He stared at her and she kept his gaze, never looking away as she slowly licked the popsicle. She wrapped her mouth against the tip and moaned, closing her eyes.

“Kitten… you’re playing a dangerous game.”

She opened her eyes slowly and tilted her head to the side, placing an open mouthed kiss on the base of the popsicle. A little of the melted chocolate was falling from her mouth, so she cleaned it with her thumb and wrapped her mouth around it to clean  the chocolate off , moaning loudly.

“What game?” She asked innocently and put the popsicle in her mouth.

Adrien approached her slowly, putting his hands on the cabinet, with Marinette in the middle. Looking at her, he licked the popsicle and pecked her lips.

“You know what game I’m talking about.”

“You’ll make me get all wet… because the popsicle is melting, of course.”

He wrapped his hand  around the back of her neck and kissed her hard. Marinette whimpered and straightened her back, kissing him back as she tried to not let the popsicle fall.

She broke the kiss and ran the popsicle along his bottom lip, making it all dirty with chocolate.

“Now you’re dirty.”, she whispered and he smiled.

“Yeah, and whose fault is it?” He grabbed the popsicle from her hand and gave it a bite.

“No!” She complained and tried to reach for the popsicle. “You can’t bite it!”

“Who said?”

“I did! Just give me back!”

He looked at her and her eyes widened with fear and lust. Smirking, Adrien brushed his lips against hers, the chocolate on his lips dirtying hers.

“Do you want it?” He asked with a hoarse voice and saw her shivering.

“Y-yes.”

“Ask kindly.”

“Please,  _ sir _ .”

He ran the popsicle on her mouth, down her chin and down her neck. When it reached her collarbone, he stopped. Holding the popsicle with one hand, he started licking the mess from her collarbone, going up to her chin and finally to her mouth. He kissed her again, biting her bottom lip and pulling away so that his lips were out of her reach.

“You know, you were right. It  _ is _ delicious.” He contemplated the popsicle like it was the most interesting thing while Marinette breathed hard all red and bothered.

“I hate you.”

“No, kitten. You  _ love _ me.” He whispered against her mouth, the popsicle sliding down to the neckline of her dress. “Can you hold this for me?” He put the popsicle in her hand and lowered the straps of her dress, making it slide down her body until it tangled around her waist.

He devoured her with his eyes, lingering on her bare breasts.

“No bra?”

“What would be the point?” she asked, licking the popsicle. “You would take it off in a second.”

“True.” He grabbed the popsicle and ran it along the valley of her breasts. “Left or right?”

“None,” she answered.

“Left then.” He said and ran the melted popsicle on her nipple. When it was covered with dark chocolate, he licked it clean and wrapped his mouth around it. Marinette moaned, hugging him with her legs.

“Adrien…”, she whispered.

“Yes, kitten?”

“More.”

“Up or down?” ,he asked. 

“Down.”

“Up then, got it.”

“Down!” She grabbed the popsicle and looked at him with a fiery expression that made his blood boil, as she shoved her dress down the rest of the way with her other hand.

That woman… she would kill him one day.

With her eyes on his, she put her right foot on the cabinet and ran the rest of the popsicle over her stomach. And when she reached between her thighs, he took it from her and threw it in the sink.

“Why?”

“Enough of the teasing.” He grabbed her hand and placed it over his arousal.

“But teasing is the fun part.”

“Oh, kitten…” He caressed her face and cupped it to kiss her. “You don’t know how much I want to fuck you now.”

She opened the button of his pants while nibbling on his chin.

“So do it. Fuck me.”

“Not now. I promised something for you tonight, right?”

Her eyes shined with excitement.

“Yes, you did.”

He helped her to get down and embraced her to give her a really long kiss. When he felt her moving her legs so one of his could be between them, he broke the kiss.

“Do you want me to tie you up, kitten?”, he whispered against her mouth, brushing his legs against her pussy. “Do you?”

“ _ Please _ .”

“You’re already so wet.” He smirked and she squeezed his arms. “Do you want me to take care of you?”

“ _ Please _ , Adrien.”

“I got you, princess.” He picked her up and smiled when she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Are you okay?”

“Take me to your room.” She wrapped her fingers in his hair. “And fuck me good.”

“Your wish is my command, my kitten.”

He walked them to his bedroom, taking more time than was normal because he stopped to push her against the wall and kissed her senseless more than he should, his hands squeezing and cupping her breasts, ass, and thighs.

In one of the stops, she opened his jeans and put her hands inside his underwear, her hands wrapping around his dick as he panted against her mouth. She licked her lips and whimpered.

“Fuck me here, now. Please, please…!”

“Later.” And with a self control he didn't know how he still had, he walked them to his room.

As soon as they were there, he put her on the floor, near his bed, and looked at her.

“Do you want this?” Adrien ran his hand down to his arousal, beneath his boxers, and grabbed his hard cock.

She licked her lips, looking at him with bedroom eyes.

“Yes,  _ mon chaton _ .”

The atmosphere in the room shifted, as Adrien tapped his right foot, and Marinette got on her knees in front of him. She placed her palms on her thighs and straightened her back, causing her breasts to kiss the air. She licked her lips, closed her eyes, and held her head up high and proud. She slowly leaned forward to place her forehead on his instep; before, she placed a kiss on it. 

“Good girl.” Adrien smirked and watched her slowly sit back on her heels to return to her starting position. 

Adrien smiled and ran his fingertips along her shoulders as he walked around her. “Beautiful, kitten.” Adrien’s masculine aura surrounded her and made her breath catch. It was intoxicating and exhilarating and she loved every moment of it.

Marinette waited for him to tell her what to do next. She heard the sound of metal hitting against metal, causing her adrenaline to spike and her to gasp. She loved that sound. Something about it triggered her and made her want to beg for whatever it was. 

“Now, I told you I got a new toy.” Adrien held the spreader bar in his fist as he walked towards her. He stepped behind her and lowered the bar to press across her upper chest. He leaned her back and bent down, as he slowly pulled the cold steel bar up to gently press it beneath her chin. Marinette peered up and slowly fluttered her eyes open with a moan at the sensation of the cold steel against her warm skin. Adrien smirked and brushed his lips against hers. She licked along his top lip to try and get him to part his lips, but he didn’t let her. He bit her bottom lip and tugged as he pulled away from her reach. “You’re a bad girl tonight, aren’t you, kitten?”

“Adrien…” Marinette sighed as she swallowed hard with the spreader bar still beneath her chin. “ _ Please. _ ” 

Adrien pulled the steel bar away from her and put it across his shoulders, flexing for her. “Do you want to play with the spreader bar or not?” 

Marinette whined and became quiet as she settled back into the starting pose, showing that she could be good for him. 

He swung the bar from his shoulders and gently touched the end beneath her chin, “Eyes on me, kitten.” 

Marinette slowly opened her eyes and peered up at him. He towered above her and she loved it more than she should. Her lips parted and her cheeks flushed as she focused on his smoldering gaze. One that showcased his burning desire for her. 

“Are you going to be a good girl for me?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her and she nodded. “I want to hear you say it. Are- you- going-” Adrien bent at the waist as he kept the spreader bar beneath her chin. “-to be- a good… little kitten?” 

“Yes, Sir.” Marinette swallowed hard as his warm breath feathered along her lips. She slowly closed her eyes and opened them to get lost in his hungry emerald gaze. 

“Then show me.” Adrien stood back up and took the spreader bar from beneath her chin. He set the spreader bar onto the bed and ran his thumb along her bottom lip, causing her to part them. He smirked and pulled an O-Ring gag from his back pocket. He ran the cold buckle between her breasts and up her neck, causing her to moan for him. He placed the metal ring between her teeth and slowly fastened it behind her head. He leaned down, touching her chin, and dipped his tongue through the metal ring to run it along hers as he brushed his lips against hers in a teasing kiss. “Good, baby girl?” 

“Uh-huh.” Marinette sighed and watched him smirk, brushing his thumb along her chin as he let her go to reach for the spreader bar again.

“Now, a spreader bar has four places to restrain a person to. Here, here, here, and here.” He pointed to each suspension spot along the steel bar. “Would you mind getting on the bed for me, princess?” 

He held his hand out to her and helped her to stand up, guiding her to the bed. Marinette laid down and Adrien pulled ankle and wrist restraints from the back pocket of his tight designer jeans. She gasped as he threw them onto the bed beside her hips. Adrien set the spreader bar on the bed and crawled onto it. He ran his hands up and down her calves to relax her. His warm fingers slid along her inner thighs and she sighed as she spread them, slowly grasping the sheets into her fists while she raked her teeth along her swollen bottom lip. 

He ran his hands down to her hips and yanked her towards his thighs, causing her to gasp. “Now, since your kitten has your tongue for the evening… We’re gonna do the five finger system.” Adrien gently picked up one of her hands to run the leather of the restraint against her sensitive wrist. “Hold up one finger for ‘I need more, Sir’. Hold up three for ‘Just perfect, Sir’. And hold up five for ‘Red light, end scene’. And lastly, flash those beautiful fingers for ‘yellow, dial it back, Sir’. Okay?” 

“Uh-huh.” Marinette lightly bit the metal ring as she watched him lovingly wrap the restraint around her wrist; before, he suddenly pulled it tight. 

“Good girl. Now the other wrist?” Adrien held his hand out and she placed it into his open palm. He bent down to press a gentle kiss against it. 

He gently ran the leather restraint against her wrist and wrapped it around it, before yanking it tight. She gasped and softly moaned as he grazed her inner leg with an ankle restraint. “Are those okay?” 

Marinette sighed and held up three fingers, as he teased her with the cool leather. He gently picked up her leg by her ankle and placed her dainty foot on his shoulder. 

“Good.” Adrien wrapped the leather restraint around her ankle and pulled it tight; before, he gently kissed her ankle and placed her foot back onto the bed. 

She softly mewled as he did the same to her other ankle. Marinette swallowed hard and watched him through her long lashes. She moaned and peered at him with a look of desperation as she lifted one finger. It caused heat to pool between his thighs and he wanted to drive her wild more than ever. 

Adrien smirked and softly chuckled for a moment; before, he licked his lips and got ready to continue. “You have patience and be a good girl.” 

Marinette whined and arched her back, putting her finger back down, as the leather restraints caused her to slip further into subspace.

“Thank you, baby girl.” Adrien grabbed the spreader bar and fastened one of the ankle restraints to one of the outer suspension points with a chain. Marinette gasped as she felt him attach her other ankle to the other outer suspension point. Her legs were spread about a foot apart and she watched him bend down to grab the bar in his hands with a smirk on his full lips. Marinette stared at him with wild eyes and parted lips. Her chest rose and fell in quick movements as she licked her top lip through the ring and focused on him. Adrien bit his bottom lip, suddenly unlocked the bar, and yanked it further apart. 

Marinette gasped as her legs spread further apart and she slammed her hands down to grab the sheets into her fists. She whined out in a moan as he slowly ran his gaze over her, stopping to focus between her thighs. 

“You okay?” Adrien took in her wet pussy and how it glistened in the low lights. He slowly peered up to her hungry gaze and watched her nod. 

Marinette raised three fingers, licked her lips, and sucked in her bottom lip. 

“Tell me if it’s too much, okay?” Adrien waited for her to nod again, before nodding himself and regripping his hands around the bar. Adrien waited for her to relax and gently hum; before, he suddenly brought the bar up near her chest. 

Marinette gasped as he was suddenly placing his hands beside her head, one at a time. The bar was pressed against his muscular pecs as he leaned down to dip his tongue through the metal ring to run it along hers. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he pulled away to sit back on his heels, not letting her kiss him. 

“Not yet, baby girl.” Adrien softly scolded her and took one of her hands, fastening it to one of the inner suspension points. He took her other hand to do the same, sitting back to take in his handiwork. “Beautiful.” He slapped his hand along the bottom curves of her ass and she gasped, before she moaned. 

Her legs were spread apart with her hands between them, causing her to be folded in such a way that her pussy was spread open like a blooming flower. She panted and stared at him as he slowly glanced over her soaking wet pussy. 

He slowly ran his index and middle finger along her outer lips, causing her to raise her hips from the bed as she moaned. “Aht! Don’t move.” 

Marinette whined as he slowly teased her by running his fingers up and down along her smooth outer lips. He brought them together along her entrance and spread them on the way back up. 

“God, I wanna taste you. You smell heavenly.” Adrien removed his fingers to settle onto his forearms, grabbing her hips and yanking her down towards himself. He peered up at her and slowly licked up her wet folds, taking in her sweet taste. “Mmm… heavenly like honey.” 

Marinette tilted her head back and moaned loudly as he slowly circled her swollen clit and licked back down to dip his tongue into her entrance, surrounding her pussy with his warm mouth. 

She bucked her hips and he removed his tongue and sucked on her inner folds as he let her pussy go to speak, “What did I say about moving, baby girl?”. 

Marinette whimpered as he gently ran his index and middle finger along her inner lips, spreading them apart to softly blow air along her wet folds. She whined and trembled as he teased her. 

“ _ Oh my God...Adrien… please… _ ” Marinette begged, struggling to enunciate, as he ran his fingers up and down along her sex. 

“Please what, princess? Use your fingers.” Adrien clamped his fingers gently onto her throbbing clit and shook it for a moment, causing Marinette to scream out in frustration as she got close and he stopped to run his fingers back down to her entrance. He pressed them against her entrance, teasing her further. “C’mon… show me what I like to see.”

Marinette whined, raising one finger, and cried out in a loud moan as he sank his fingers into her warm pussy. 

“Good girl.” Adrien softly moaned the words as he watched her coat his fingers in her arousal. He dipped them in and out, spreading them apart and bringing them back together again. 

Marinette moaned and clutched the bar in her fists as he worked her with his slender fingers. He spread them and brought them together, pumping them into her over and over again. She panted and moaned as she got closer and closer to the edge. Adrien leaned down and quickly licked up her folds, causing her to gasp. He softly chuckled as he pulled away and crooked his fingers, watching her body tremble. 

“So close…” Adrien softly spoke as he moved his fingers in and out of her entrance. Her walls clenched around his fingers as he pumped them in and out of her. Adrien reached up and undid the O-Ring gag so she could speak clearly. He threw it beside them on the bed and leaned up to kiss the corners of her lips. “So, willing… Do you want to cum?” 

“Yes…  _ chaton _ . Please.” Marinette begged and peered at him with a wanton gaze. 

“Beg for it.” Adrien slowly stroked her swollen bundle of nerves with his fingertips as he watched her. “Tell me how much you  _ need _ it. How much you want my cock.” 

Marinette whined and hit her head against the pillow as she made a frustrated sound. “Please,  _ chaton _ . Let me cum. Please! I need it! I want it! Make me cum! I’ll do anything. Please!” Marinette panted and moaned between words and Adrien leaned down to brush his lips against hers, stroking against her g-spot harder and faster. Marinette ran her tongue along his in a fire fueled kiss as she panted and got closer and closer until the pressure broke. She parted her lips, causing him to stop kissing her as she screamed in ecstasy. 

Adrien pumped his fingers harder and faster, settling back down between her thighs to lick and suck on her clit. She cried out and came a second and third time; before, her muscles relaxed and Adrien sat back on his heels. He slipped his fingers out of her pussy, and she watched him slowly lick up the side of his fingers. He wrapped his lips around his wet fingers and closed his eyes as he moaned in bliss at the taste. Marinette bit her bottom lip and moaned as she watched him enjoy her arousal. 

“Fuck me, please.” Marinette panted and Adrien took her fingers from his lips, wiping his wet mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Okay.” Adrien grabbed her hips and yanked her up onto his thighs, undoing his jeans and entering her wet pussy with ease. 

Marinette gasped and cried out as his throbbing cock filled her sensitive pussy and stretched her open. She moaned as he stretched out along her body, pounding into her harder. He brushed his lips and tongue along hers in a heated kiss as he groaned and fucked her. His muscular ass flexed with each thrust and his bicep muscles moved beneath his skin. Marinette got lost in his heavenly kisses as he got close. His thighs trembled and his breaths came out harsh as he neared his climax. 

Adrien broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers as his voice came out breathless and quiet. “I’m gonna cum.” 

Marinette gasped and moaned as she felt him begin to release warm streams of cum within her as his cock swelled and brushed against her g-spot. She panted and cried out as she came again. Adrien rode out their orgasms until he couldn’t anymore. He gave her one last soft kiss and sat back on his heels, slowly pulling out of her. 

She panted and softly giggled as she raked her teeth along her bottom lip, while Adrien watched his cum spill from her entrance. His gaze followed it as it spilled down the curve of her rounded behind. Adrien smirked and slowly ran his thumb along the line of cum, gathering it on the pad of his thumb. He slowly licked from her pussy, up her stomach, between her breasts, and paused with his body over hers. She got lost in his smoldering gaze as she parted her lips. He slowly ran his thumb along her bottom lip, coating it in his cum. Marinette moaned and wrapped her lips around his thumb, sucking it clean. He bit his bottom lip as he watched her lashes flutter, while she closed her eyes enjoying his taste. He slowly pulled her bottom lip down as he removed his thumb. Marinette slowly opened her eyes and mewled as he ran his thumb along her bottom lip to her top one, tracing the curves. Marinette moaned and pressed a gentle kiss to the pad of his thumb; before, he removed it from her mouth. He watched her lick her lips clean with a soft giggle. 

Adrien leaned down, causing his arms to flex as he brushed his lips against hers. He raked his teeth along her bottom lip and smirked as he let it go. He gave her one more quick kiss; before, he sat back on his heels. 

Adrien undid the wrist restraints and lowered her legs. “You okay?” Adrien smiled and panted as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Uh-huh.” Marinette nodded, breathless, as she watched him make the bar shorter again. 

“Good.” Adrien undid her ankles, as she relaxed her feet onto the bed with a sigh. He took each wrist and placed gentle kisses to them after he removed each restraint. Adrien took each of her legs and placed her feet onto his shoulders as he undid her ankle restraints. He kissed each of her ankles and gently set her legs back onto the bed. “Tired?” Adrien rubbed the feeling back into her ankles as he watched her sigh with her eyes closed. 

“So, tired. Are you?” Marinette kept her wrists relaxed beside her head. 

Adrien settled in beside her and draped his arm over her taut stomach. “Yes. It was a long day.” 

“Mm-hm. It was.” Marinette sighed as she got lost in how his arm felt against her own. She slowly brought one hand down to hold his arm, running her fingers along the soft blonde hair on his muscular forearm. “I love you.” She brought his forearm up to gently kiss it. 

“I love you too, princess.” Adrien sighed as he slowly closed his eyes. 

Marinette turned over to face him and softly nudged his shoulder with her hand, “Hey, sleeping beauty.” 

“Hm?” Adrien kept his eyes closed as she poked him in the chest, trying to get him to wake up more. 

“I need to go home, sadly.” Marinette ran her finger up and down along his muscular pec. 

Adrien wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, nuzzling her breasts against his face. “No… don’t leave. Do you want to stay? You know you’re always welcome, princess.” 

“Sorry kitten, it’s better for us if I sleep in my own room. I’m just going to check my social media before bed. If you need me you can always text or call me. Like if you wake up from a nightmare.” Marinette teased and Adrien rolled his eyes at her last comment. 

Adrien touched her chin and gently gripped it to make her peer into his serious gaze. “NO! No checking social media. Leave  _ Twitter _ alone and go to bed. I’m serious. It’s not good for you. It’ll only make you more upset than you already are and you know it.” 

“It’ll be fine…” Marinette rolled her eyes and slipped out of his embrace and off of his bed to grab her dress. “I’m a big girl. I can handle it.” 

“Marinette…” Adrien got up from the bed to grab his jeans. “I know you, and you’re going to obsess over it and it’s only going to eat you alive and consume your every waking thoughts. Actually, it’ll also consume your sleeping thoughts. Just don’t.” He chased after her as she walked towards his front door. 

“Hey.” Adrien reached out and caught her upper arm with his hand. 

Marinette groaned and slowly turned her head to peer at him, unamused. “What?” 

“Listen to me.” Adrien peered down at her and she locked her gaze with his, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“I’m listening.” Marinette set her jaw as she watched the corner of his lips curl up on one side. 

“I know that look and I know you’re really not hearing anything I’m saying.” Adrien crossed his own arms and stared down at her. 

“Fine…” Marinette sighed as she gave in to him. “Tell me prince charming before I go to bed. Give me your words of wisdom.”

“NO… CHECK-ING… SOCI-” Adrien was interrupted by Marinette as she uncrossed her arms and turned towards the front door, waving him off. 

“Social media…” She shoved him as she grabbed the door handle. “I got it, silly. I won’t if it makes you feel better.” She smiled up at him and rolled her eyes to let go of the handle. She walked up to him and reached up to grab his face in her left hand, bringing him down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. She ran her thumb along his cheek as she smiled. “Promise.” She slowly brought her right hand behind her back to cross her fingers like they always did when they were playing around.

Adrien grabbed her right hand before she could leave, spinning her back towards himself. “I saw that.” 

“You saw nothing. I don’t know  _ what _ you’re talking about.” Marinette gave him an angelic smile and he smirked at her.

“Uh...huh… sure I didn’t.” Adrien searched her face as she peered up at him and watched him bend down slightly to kiss along her knuckles. “Goodnight, my lady.” 

“Goodnight,  _ chaton _ .” Marinette softly smiled as she let his hand slowly slide from hers, while she grabbed the handle and left his apartment. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you so so much for all of the amazing comments and kudos! We appreciate all of them! Also, Happy 4th of July to anyone celebrating it!!! We hope you all have an amazing weekend!!**

Marinette knew she should stop, but she couldn’t. She knew that she had promised Adrien that she wouldn’t look, but she had crossed her fingers behind her back.

It was stronger than her, something inside her was making her keep going, making her scroll down the hashtag with her name. She needed to know if someone knew about their relationship. She needed to know if they weren’t careful, if her silly excuse with Alya’s support and tweet confirming Marinette’s story worked.

But every tweet she read hurt her and she couldn’t stop.

_ Why do you keep saying #marinettedupaincheng is with #adrienagreste? Anyone can see that they’re not together - they don’t fit. _

_ Come on, everyone knows that the “love” between #marinettedupaincheng and #adrienagreste is just a marketing thing, they’re not really together. _

_ #adrinette? Seriously there are people that support them together? They’re just messing with you for fame! #marinettedupaincheng  _

_ I bet she did the mark on herself to make everyone talk about it. #marinettedupaincheng  _

_ It’s easier for me to win the lottery than for #marinettedupaincheng and #adrienagreste to be together. Stop spreading fake news, everyone, we know that they’re not together. _

It was the university and Lila hell all over again.

She sighed and scrolled more, looking at the comments. In the middle of all the hell, she could still find a few ones supporting her and Adrien, but the majority was hate or gossip.

Why didn’t she listen to Adrien? Why did she get her phone and look at her social media when he said she shouldn’t? He knew she would get hurt and she did it anyway!

“One more.” She whispered to herself in her cold and dark room. “One more and I’ll turn my phone off.”

_ #marinettedupaincheng is not talented and she is, yes, sleeping with #adrienagreste. Or else how would someone reach the top of her career in less than 4 years? _

_ #marinettedupaincheng has to be sleeping with #adrienagreste. How else would she get to where she is. I went to university with her. She wasn’t any more talented than the rest! I should know. I sat next to her. #liar #officewhore  _

_ As a co-worker at Gabriel, I heard a commotion in #marinettedupaincheng’s office. I walked in and I witnessed #marinettedupaincheng being fucked against a desk by #adrienagreste. Gabriel Agreste would never allow such an inappropriate thing to happen! I can’t believe I work for such a place! #firemarinettedupaincheng #disgusting #whydoIhavethisjob #Ihatemyjob  _

She locked her phone and squeezed it in her hands, feeling tears burning in her eyes.

She knew, when Adrien came to her a week after his father died, that she would face hate and jealousy - from her coworkers, from models and women that were crazy for Adrien. She knew people would misunderstand their friendship and would get suspicious. But Adrien had guaranteed that he wasn’t asking her to be the Head of Design, not because they were friends but because she was the most talented employee and the only one that could fit Gabriel’s place.

And she knew, she  _ knew _ , that Adrien wasn’t lying to her. He wouldn’t ever use his power to do something like that. He knew how important that job was for her and how much she loved what she was doing. He wouldn’t ask her to do the job if he didn’t trust her talent.

And now everyone was thinking she slept her way up to her position - to the point of pretending to be co-workers at  _ Gabriel _ to sustain their lies.

She rolled on her bed, trying to relax her brain a little so she could sleep. She put songs to listen. She tried to meditate, but nothing seems to work. Her bed was  _ too _ big,  _ too _ cold, and she was  _ too _ lonely and sad to sleep.

Marinette sat down on her bed and licked her lips, thinking. She shouldn’t - it was too late and he was probably sleeping, but…

She needed him.

She got up, grabbed her phone and without caring about shoes, she left her apartment. She locked her door and walked to the door on the other side of the hallway, using the key he gave her years ago to open the door.

His apartment was dark and silent, so he was sleeping. She locked the door behind her, put her phone and keys on his kitchen table, and walked to his room.

Adrien was sleeping soundly on his bed, hugging a pillow, his back exposed since the blanket was thrown in a messy way over his hips. Trying to not wake him up, she walked slowly until she reached his bed and lifted the blanket and laid on the bed.

His scent was everywhere in the bed and already made her feel safe and protected. She put her arm around his waist, hugging him from behind, and kissed his back.

She heard a satisfied sound leave his lips and smiled, nuzzling his back and giving him another kiss on the back.

“You couldn’t stay far, I knew it.” He said, with his voice hoarse because he had been asleep.

“What can I say? I feel safer when I’m with you.”

Something in her voice must have been off because he turned on the lamp that was on his nightstand and turned to her.

“Hey,” he said, worried, and cupped her face. She closed her eyes, leaning against it, feeling immediately better. “What happened?”

“I didn’t listen to you and checked my  _ Twitter _ .”

“Mari.” He sighed and she opened her eyes, seeing his green eyes full of love and worry. Gently, she approached more and he embraced her. “I told you that people can be mean. I grew up under the spotlight for years.”

“I know and I should’ve listened to you, but I was scared someone would find out about us and-”

“What did you read?”

“It’s not important.”

“It is, if it made you get out of your bed in the middle of a cold night just to lay down with me.”

“Hey, I like to lay down with you.”

“I know, my lady, but your expression shows me how hurt you are. What did you read?”

She sighed knowing very well that he wouldn’t leave her in peace unless she told him. So she did it, she told him the mean tweets she read.

“Now I’m really worried about the one that said they worked with us…” he said.

“It must be a lie. We’re so careful when we’re working.”

“Except when we are in our offices. We need to be more careful, princess.”

“We will. I just want this to stop already. It’s stupid.”

“It’s all my fault. I was the one that made you go to that stupid interview with me, I was the one that wrote that on you, I-”

She shushed him up with a fiery kiss. She wrapped her fingers in his hair and pulled until he groaned against the kiss and pushed her against the mattress.

“It’s not your fault. It’s not my fault.” She whispered against his mouth, her hand playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. “What matters is that we’re on this together and that we love each other.”

He agreed and smiled sweetly at her.

“What?”, she asked and smiled back.

“One day,-” he kissed her nose. “-I’ll call you my wife-” her mouth this time. “And you won’t have any excuse-” her neck. “-to not sleep in my bed with me.” He finished kissing her collarbone.

“You say that like I never spent a night in your bed and we both know how much I slept here.”

“Yeah, but I want you here every night. I love to wake up and find you here.”

“I will be here when you wake up tomorrow.” she promised and kissed him. Adrien kissed her back, putting her hands above her head, and started peppering kisses down her body. “Adrien, I don’t think I can do anything after what we did earlier.”

He chuckled and raised her nightgown, kissing her lips.

“Ok, my kitten.” He adjusted her nightgown back and lay next to her, pulling her into his arms. “I’ll wait until tomorrow.”

She huffed amused and kissed his chest.

“I’m tired of people thinking that I’m sleeping with you.”

“Scandalous, right? How could they think that.” He said, as he caressed her hair.

She chuckled.

“I mean, that I’m sleeping with you to get promotions at work.”

“Don’t worry, my lady. I’ll make sure that everyone that hurt you today pays for what they did.”

“Adrien…”

“But you don’t worry your beautiful head with this, ok? Let’s relax and sleep a bit. We have work tomorrow.”

“I love you,  _ mon chaton _ .” She kissed his chin.

“I love you too, my lady.”

*****

When Marinette woke up in the morning, Adrien was all wrapped around her. His legs were intertwined with hers, one of his arms was under her head and the other was thrown on her. His hand, sneaking inside the neckline of her nightgown to grab her boob.

She was warm and protected, and she didn’t want to move. They had to get up and get ready for work - thank God it was finally Friday - but Adrien was so warm and she was so comfy.

Trying to not wake him up, Marinette reached for her phone to check the hour. They still have some minutes to be lazy.

“Adrien.” She called gently. “Your hand is crushing my boob.”

“Sorry.” He grumbled and moved his other arm to hold her other boob. “Good now?”

“I fucking hate you sometimes.” She laughed and kissed his shoulder.

“Nah, you love me. You’re just being mean.”

She rolled her eyes playfully and closed her eyes.

“I’m so tired.”, she mumbled.

“Sleep. I have an alarm set up.”

“How can I sleep with you touching me? I’m sleepy but horny. My brain can’t understand what is happening.”

He chuckled against her ear.

“Sleep. We can fuck when we’re more awake.”

“Ok.” She adjusted herself and he moved his hands to her stomach, which she was glad because then she could focus on sleep.

She must have fallen asleep because one moment she was on a beach and the next one she was moving on his bed. She felt his fingertips running slowly up the back of her left thigh, up to between her thighs, and over the curve of her ass.

She moaned, adjusting her legs to let his hand do whatever it wanted, but he took his hand away and she turned her head to the side. Adrien had his eyes closed and looked like he was still sleeping.

Now she was horny and her man was sleeping.

“Adrien?”, she called and his answer was a grunt. “Can we fuck?”

“Are you awake?”, he whispered.

“No. Are you?”

“Not at all.”

“It will be delicious then. Come on, you don’t need to move.”

He chuckled and kissed her shoulders, his fingers inside her panties teasing her pussy slowly.

“Can I keep going?”

“Yeah,” she sighed, sleepily, and he lowered the straps of her nightgown.

Hugging her from behind, Adrien spread his hand on her thigh and put it over his leg. Marinette moved her hips, brushing her ass against his erection, her hand blindly reaching for his sweatpants to lower them.

He peppered open mouth kisses on her shoulders and neck, his fingers teasing her clit as she grabbed his hard dick in her hand and squeezed a little, making Adrien moan against her ear.

“Fuck me,” she pleaded.

“I’m trying.” He bit her shoulder and she brushed her ass against him again.

“Just put it inside me, we’re too tired.”

He licked her neck as he pushed her panties to the side and entered her slowly. She moaned and put her head on his shoulder, letting him fuck her. It was slow and lazy, more teasing, making the warm sensation in her belly increase slowly.

“Keep going,” she begged and he grabbed her chin to turn her face towards him so he could give her a lazy kiss.

“Actually… I have an idea.”

“Yeah? What is it?”

He slipped out of her and before she could complain, he pushed her down against his mattress, her naked chest against it.

She moaned loud and he kissed her back.

“Good?”, he asked as he trailed kisses along her spine and up her neck.

“So good.”

“Okay. Tell me if it’s too much, okay?”

“Okay.”

He entered her again and this time he laid on top of her with his chest pressed against her back. She put her arms above her head and Adrien slid his hands over them until he reached her hands and intertwined their fingers.

All covered by him, Marinette let out a sigh as he thrusted slowly. She rolled her hips and smirked when he moaned against her ear.

“I thought I was taking care of you.”

“Oh, I thought I could help.”

“By killing me?” He teased her and she kissed his forearm and rolled her hips against him.

“You’re too slow, we don’t have a lot of time for slow sex.”

“You’re the one that asked me to fuck you when I was still sleeping.”

“If you’re talking, you’re not sleeping anymore.” She was laughing, but he pumped his hips hitting that damn spot that made her scream.

“Was that a scream?”, he giggled and she tried to free her hands to slap him.

“Just make me cum, asshole.”

“Oh, I will. You know, I’m not sleepy anymore.”, he said and freed her hands.

“Yeah?”

“Oh, yeah.” He bit and licked her cheek and she laughed.

“Gross.”

“I love you.” He put his hands on her back and pushed her against the mattress. “If it’s not good, let me know.”

“What are going to do?”

“Fuck you hard.”

Before she could ask what he meant by that, he put her arms behind her back and held them together with one hand and with the other, he held her chin.

“You’re mine, princess. And I will make you scream now. I’m going to fuck your pussy so hard that you’ll feel me all day like I’m still inside you.” 

Marinette moaned and gasped as he pulled her up against himself so that her back was pressed against his abs. She sighed as he turned her face and leaned down to capture her lips in a hungry kiss, while he suddenly thrusted into her hard from behind, causing her to break the kiss and cry out in bliss. He pumped faster, sliding his fingers down her neck, holding her head against his chest. She licked her lips and moaned as she rocked her ass against his pelvis in time with his thrusts, begging for him to get deeper. 

Adrien moaned, bit her shoulder, and let go of her neck to throw her back down to the bed. He let go of her arms and she grasped at the pillows and sheets when he ran his hands up the sides of her thighs and gripped her hips with his nails. She gasped as he yanked her up and fucked her deeper and harder. She screamed into the pillow, as he sped up his thrusts and panted out moans. Adrien widened his stance, causing her thighs to spread further apart. Marinette slipped her hand between her spread thighs and Adrien suddenly grabbed her wrist, placing her arms behind her back. 

He slowed his pace and leaned down, holding them together with one hand and supporting his weight with the other. 

He softly brushed his lips along the shell of her ear and whispered in a husky tone, “Don’t touch what’s mine.” 

Marinette gasped and bit her bottom lip as she panted and moaned. He trailed kisses along her shoulder and sat back, grabbing her upper arms to pull her back up off the bed. Her back arched as she moaned and rocked her hips against him. 

“HARDER!” Marinette screamed and cried out as he yanked her back hard, fucking her harder, deeper, and faster. 

“Hands on the bed, princess.” Adrien spoke through pants as he let her back down to the bed gently, slowly pumping into her in a teasing manner. 

Marinette brought her hands in front of her and relaxed for a moment as he slowed his pace even more. He slowly slid his cock out to the tip and slowly thrusted back in. She whimpered as he ran his hands up and over her ass, dragging his nails back down. He continued to slowly pull his cock in and out of her, teasing her with each delicious stroke. 

“Fuck me, hard! Please! Stop teasing me!” Marinette peered over her shoulder at him. 

“Now, is that anyway to ask?” Adrien pulled out and left just the tip inside of her wet pussy. 

“Adrien,  _ please. _ Move… Please!” Marinette whined in desperation, trying to push back against him to make him slip back into her. 

“Not until you beg.” Adrien smirked at her and slowly slipped in an inch before pulling back again. 

Marinette let out a sound that was a cross between a whine and a cry. “Don’t be an asshole!” 

“Beg.” Adrien circled his hips and slowly slid in a bit more and back out. 

Marinette let out a frustrated sound. “ _ Please _ fuck me with you amazing cock. Make me scream. Make me say your name.  _ Please, chaton _ . I need you.”

Adrien smirked and grabbed her hips, yanking her against his hips and slamming his cock into her wet pussy. Marinette squeaked and grabbed the sheets in her fists as she screamed into the bed, while he fucked her hard and fast. 

He slipped a hand between her thighs and began to rub his fingers against her swollen clit as he felt her get close. Marinette’s thighs trembled as he pumped into her hard and circled her clit, causing her to fall over the edge and cry out as she came hard. 

Adrien let go of her hips and brought his palms down beside her head as he thrusted slower and harder , while he rode out her orgasm, pressing her against the mattress. 

Marinette panted and tried to catch her breath as she sat up slightly to peer over her shoulder at him with parted lips. Her hair was tousled and in her eyes as she watched him through her dark lashes. His cheeks were flushed and his golden hair was damp. He smirked and grabbed her chin to bring her lips to his as he thrusted into her with slow, precise movements that made her body quiver. 

“Are you going to cum again for me?” Adrien circled his hips and continued to pump into her with slow, deep, thrusts. 

Marinette nodded as she moaned when his soft, swollen, lips crashed back onto her own. An ache was beginning to build between her thighs from him and she loved the sensation. She whimpered as he broke the kiss to slip his hand back between her thighs, teasing her clit with his fingertips. 

“How many times can you cum, hm?” Adrien’s damp body pressed against hers in a more delicious way, as he circled her sensitive clit and thrusted into her. “Wanna find out?” 

“ _ Shit _ .” Marinette gasped and bit her bottom lip as he felt her clit swell and harden beneath his fingertip. 

“How many times can I make you scream my name? How fast until we wake the neighbors?” Adrien smirked as he licked along the shell of her ear and bit it. 

Marinette cried out in a moan as he licked and sucked on her ear. “ _ Adrien… _ ”

Adrien kissed along her shoulder and bit it as he suddenly sped up his thrusts, causing her to gasp and gather a pillow to scream into it. He sped up his finger on her clit until it felt like it was vibrating against it, causing her to fall over the edge and scream, “ADRIEN!”.

He softly chuckled and kissed her shoulder as she sank into the mattress. “We’re not done yet. That was only twice. I want you stumbling in the office because I fucked you so good and hard.” 

Marinette whined into the pillow as he worked her up again with slow thrusts and slow circles on her sensitive clit. She panted as she felt the heat build up in her stomach again. She softly mewled into the pillows as he felt her clit swell again. 

“Ready for three?” Adrien whispered against her ear and heard her whine. “Take that as a yes, princess.” 

Marinette nodded, unable to form words, and he sped up his fingers and fucked her faster until she was trembling and crying out in a scream again. She softly giggled as she came down from her high, causing Adrien to softly chuckle. 

“That’s three, kitten. How many more you got in you?” Adrien panted and licked his lips as he pulled out of her and rolled her onto her back. 

He grabbed her hips and yanked her up onto his thighs, slamming into her. Marinette squealed and moaned loudly as he placed her ankles onto his right shoulder, wrapped his arms around them, and lifted her up to fuck her harder and faster. She gasped and cried out as the tip of his cock brushed against her sweet spot, making her slam her hands down onto his thighs. She dug her nails into his muscular thighs as she parted her lips and came again, coating him in her arousal. 

Adrien relaxed her back down and took her legs from his shoulder to put them around his hips, sinking down on top of her. He braced himself up on his forearms and held her close, brushing his lips against hers as he slowly thrusted into her. “That’s four, princess. Got any more?” 

Marinette sighed and shook her head as she softly mewled and ran her hands up his muscular back to sink her fingers in his damp hair. “No…. Can’t…  _ Oh my God...Adrien. _ ”

“I don’t know…” Adrien slowly pulled away to sit back on his heels. “I think you got at least one more in you.” 

“No, no I don- AH!” Marinette slammed her hands down onto his biceps as he lifted her hips to pump into her hard and fast. Her clit rubbed against his stomach and within two minutes she was cumming again, rocking her hips against him as his cock brushed her sweet spot again. 

She came back down from her high, exhausted, and panting. She slapped his bicep as she broke out into giggles. “You’re evil! You know that? Asshole.” 

“Am I?” Adrien leaned forward to capture her pulse point between his lips: sucking, nibbling, and licking as he slowly thrusted into her.

“So, so bad.” Marinette panted as she tried to catch her breath, digging her heels into his ass cheeks. 

“I could be worse.” Adrien smirked and slowly pulled all the way out, stopping at the tip. Marinette whined and he slowly thrust back in, causing her to feel every inch of him sliding into her wet entrance. “I could fuck you like this the whole…. Time. Teasing you.” He whispered in her ear as he slowly pulled in and out, teasing her until she was whimpering and clutching his biceps. “But where would the fun be in that, hm?” 

“ _ Adrien... _ You’re gonna make me cum again…” Marinette felt the pressure build in her lower stomach as her toes curled. 

“And?” Adrien smirked as he continued to circle his hips and slowly move within her. “Would that be so bad?” 

“I’m exhausted.” Marinette clung to him as he slowly pulled out, teasing her. 

“Then I guess we should hurry up and make you cum, huh?” Adrien watched her lazily nod and he slammed into her, fucking her hard and fast until she was screaming his name and falling over the edge with him. 

He slowed his pace, riding out his orgasm as he moaned in her ear. He panted and moaned with each stroke as he filled her with his warm cum. She gasped and grabbed his face to capture his lips in a grateful, hungry, kiss. One that showed how much she appreciated and loved him. Her tongue slid along his as their lips brushed against one anothers. He sighed as he sank down against her body, getting lost in her kiss. She wrapped her body around him and sucked on his tongue for a moment, releasing it to bite his bottom lip. She tugged on it and released it, hearing him moan. Marinette went back in to dip her tongue between his lips, causing him to suck on it with a deep groan as she brushed her thumbs along his stubbled jawline. 

Adrien soon became hard again, beginning to move within her again. Marinette broke the kiss and moaned against his neck as she held his face. “Again?” Marinette gasped the word out and felt him nod in her hands. 

“Again.” Adrien panted and she let go of his face to grip his biceps as he pumped into her, taking her under the waves again until they both cried out and came one last time. 

Adrien collapsed on top of her, exhausted. Marinette laughed, feeling drained in a good way as she played with his hair. They were sweaty, hungry and tired and had some minutes to enjoy the afterglow before having to be productive humans again.

“Hey, princess?”

“Yeah?”

“I know things are hard now because of what happened in that interview, but I swear I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you.”, he grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. “I’m going to record a video today and post on  _ Instagram  _ and I hope it can make some idiots realize how amazing and talented you are. You never needed to use anything except your talent to got up in your career.”

She didn’t know what to say, so she just hugged him hard. He embraced her, making her feel small and protected in his arms, and kissed her hair.

“Do you want to take a nap?”, he asked and she nodded. “Ok, I’m going to set another alarm so we don’t miss work.”

“Urgh, I hate work.”

He chuckled.

“No, you don’t. You’re just too tired for it now. Sleep, princess. I’m here with you.” He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes, snuggling against him until she fell asleep.

“Wake me up when we need to be responsible adults, okay?”

“I will.”, he promised and kissed her temple. “Sleep and rest, love.”

*****

The loud noise woke her up - alarm. She needed to get up and get ready for work. She didn’t want to move, though. It was warm and comfy around her and she sighed as she stretched her arms to Adrien’s side of the bed - and found it cold.

“Adrien?” She called out but she got no answer. Frowning, she rested her elbows on the mattress for support and lifted her upper body. “Adrien?”

Once again she got no answer, so she got up and grabbed her phone to turn the alarm off. Blinking, she looked at the hour and screamed.

It was almost noon! They’re so late and-

One message. From Adrien.

[ADRIEN]: Hey, love. You looked tired so I let you sleep a little more, I hope you don’t mind. There is coffee ready and some fruits in the fridge, be my guest. You can take a shower too, your drawer has some formal clothes for work. I love you <3

“Asshole.” She mumbled as she clicked the dial button and waited for him to answer her, but he didn’t. “Oh, you coward!” She threw her phone on his bed and got up.

Never in her entire life had Marinette gotten ready so fast for work. She did her make up in record time and put the first clothes she had found in her drawer on and checked herself in his mirror.

She was wearing a feminine dark suit with red stilettos, and she was ready to punish Adrien.

When she arrived at work, she ignored her floor and went to Adrien’s. She needed to have a small talk with her naughty kitten. She greeted his secretary and went to his door, her hand almost touching the door handle when a red haired woman left the office. She widened her green eyes when she saw Marinette.

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng!” Anna smiled a little surprised and confused. “I thought you wouldn’t come to work today.”

“I know I’m a little later than usual, but I’m here now.” She looked at the folder in Anna’s arms and raised one of her eyebrows. “Is everything okay? Why were you in Adrien’s office?”

“Oh, I needed some signatures and since you weren’t here, I needed to come to ask Mr. Agreste to sign.”

“Great.”

“Are you okay, Ms. Dupain-Cheng? You usually aren’t late.”

“I overslept, since my cat didn’t let me sleep last night.”

“I didn’t know you have a cat…”

“Come with me.”

“What?”

“It’s a stray that is really, really annoying when he is…”

Marinette opened Adrien’s doors and entered his office, her secretary following with a little hesitation.

“... hungry.”, she finished.

Adrien was sipping something from his cup, his eyes on his computer screen. He smirked and turned to them.

“Did you forget something, Anna?”

“No, s-sir.”

Marinette looked at her secretary for half of a second and turned to Adrien, who looked at her trying to hide his satisfied grin.

“Hello, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. I’m glad to see you’re okay. I was almost asking Anna to call all the hospitals to look for you.”

“Haha, so funny.” She crossed her arms.

“Anna, can you please leave me and Ms. Dupain-Cheng alone? We need to talk about some damage control.”

“Oh, of course, Mr. Agreste. Excuse me.”

“You can go to the office, Anna.” Marinette smiled at her secretary, who smiled back and left, closing the door. She turned towards Adrien and was serious. “So, I did ask you to wake me up, didn’t I?”

“You did.” He got up and walked towards the door, locking it. Marinette stayed in place, letting him approach her. “You’re here, right?”

“Yeah, four hours late!”

He stopped behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, letting them slowly move down her arms until he reached her wrists.

“You needed rest, kitten,” he whispered in her ear.

“You disobeyed me.”

“So did you last night. I told you to not check social media.”

“So you made me late for work as a punishment?”

“No. I did it because you needed sleep.” He kissed her cheek. “Since instead of sleep you asked to be fucked. Besides, you were exhausted after it.”

“Whose fault is that, again?”

“I’m not sorry.” He turned her and smiled. “You’re beautiful.”

“Praising me won’t save your ass later.”

“Mmmm, can’t wait.” he pecked her lips. “Are you rested?” He cupped her cheek and looked for any signal of exhaustion.

“Yeah.” She put her hand over his in her cheek. “I’m rested. Thanks to you.”

“I’m glad I could help my kitten.”

“You’re amazing and I still don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“Stayed by my side. Now go.” He kissed her forehead. “You have to work now since you’re four hours late.”

She rolled her eyes and walked to his door. She stopped before unlocking it.

“Hey, Adrien?”

“Yes?” He said, sitting down in his chair.

“What did Anna ask you to sign?”

“Some paperwork about the new collection, don’t worry. You can check with her later.”

“Yeah, I will. See you later?”

“Of course, kitten. Have a good day.”

She smiled before leaving his office.

Marinette went to her office, her phone silent inside her pocket. She didn’t check her social media since she woke up late, but her hand was itching to grab it. Once she stepped inside her office, Anna was up and followed her.

“Sorry for earlier, Anna.” Marinette said and sat down on her chair, sighing. “I had a hard morning.”

“I can imagine. But Mr. Agreste’s video will help, right?”

Marinette frowned.

“What video?”

“Oh!” Anna grabbed her phone and clicked on her screen. “He did a video today about yesterday.” and she handed her phone to Marinette.

Marinette grabbed her phone and clicked play. The video was recorded by Adrien and he had wet hair, was shirtless, and she could bet he was wearing only his suit pants.

_ “I’m sorry for showing up like this, I just saw some comments on my friend and business partner’s Twitter and I needed to record this video before I forgot what I wanted to say.” he sighed. “Look, I know you all are getting crazy about Marinette’s lipstick mark, that she already explained where it came from - and she didn’t even need to, it’s her personal life. Second of all, you all saying that me and her are together is a total lie. We’re always sincere about our relationship being only business. We've been friends since we were 13, of course there is an affection for one another, but it’s only friendship. Third, you say that she is the Head of Design because she slept her way up?”  _ He laughed sarcastically.  _ “You are so wrong. I’m going to put the links of all her works before she even started working with my father. She did a bowler hat that I used in fashion shows when she was 13. She worked with my father and other great designers and if you could spend some minutes searching her work instead of accusing her, you would see that what made her be where she is now? It’s her talent. If I see you saying something bad about my friend and the amazing and talented Designer, I will have to take drastic measures. She helped and protected me more than anyone and I’m ready to help her. I hope you all have an amazing day and check the links. _ ” He smirked and the video ended.

“He’s so kind!” Anna grabbed her phone when Marinette handed it over, quiet.

“He is.” Marinette felt tears in her eyes. “He is.”

“Have you known him since you were thirteen?”

“Yeah. I have.” She took a deep breath.

“How was he? If you don’t mind asking, of course.”

Marinette looked at her secretary.

“An angel. Can you bring me my schedule, please, Anna? I’m already too late.”

“Oh, of course, miss! Just a second.”

Anna left her office and Marinette grabbed her phone.

*****

[MARINETTE]: Marry me.

[ADRIEN]: proposing to me with no ring?

[MARINETTE]: I already gave you a ring, no?

Adrien looked at the grey ring on his finger and smiled.

[ADRIEN]: Yeah, you did.

[MARINETTE]: So?

[ADRIEN]: I do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everybody! we hope you enjoy some backstory so you can know how the horny dorks are together now <3  
> leave a comment if you enjoyed and thank you <3
> 
> ALSO: so. much. flashback. so. much. words.

Adrien took a deep breath as he looked in the mirror. He brushed his fingers along his bangs to get his hair in the right place. His heart raced as he thought about what was in his top dresser drawer. He adjusted the hem of his black deep V-neck tee and made sure his belt was tight around his designer jeans. His heart pounded loudly in his chest and he peered down at the silver ring on his finger, spinning it back and forth as his cheeks grew warm. 

“Okay, get it together Agreste. You can do this. You’ve known her for years. It’s fine. This is fine.” Adrien shook out his hands as he became determined. 

He walked out of his bathroom and made his way to his dresser. He nearly fell on his face as he tripped on nothing and burst out laughing while he rolled his eyes at himself. He sighed and grabbed the handles on his dresser drawer, sliding it open. He poked his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, as he blindly reached into the back of his sock and underwear drawer to grab the small black velvet box from the back of it. 

“HA! Got you, motherfucker!” Adrien burst out in excitement as he wrapped his fingers around the soft square box that had rounded edges. He pulled it from the back of the drawer and looked down at the closed ring box. He had been waiting a  _ long _ time for Marinette to say the words she had. Had waited a long time for her to finally be ready. He had been ready since he first laid eyes on her, but that was beside the point. 

He took a deep breath and opened the box to make sure it was still there. The ring was still nestled in the small cushion that filled the box, sparkly as the day he had bought it. Adrien shut the box and put it into his pocket. He quickly walked to his kitchen to grab the wine he had purchased. He didn’t bother grabbing glasses because he knew she had some. Adrien ran to the door and stopped, nearly tripping over a pair of tennis shoes as he remembered he had also bought pastries for them from her parents’ bakery. 

Adrien cleared his throat, balanced the wine and box of pastries, opened the front door and closed it behind himself after he walked through. He walked across the hall to her door and balanced it all again to unlock her door. 

He opened the door and looked up, finding Marinette in a pair of pink pajama pants and a thin white tank top. His gaze locked on her rounded breasts that pressed against the tank top, causing her peaked nipples to show through it. He shook his head and looked up to see her hair was wet as she dried it with a white towel. 

“I thought we would celebrate.” Adrien warmly smiled as he shut her front door with his foot. “I brought wine and pastries. And now I see I should have come over in pajama pants.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he blushed and smiled at her. 

“Mmm… do you really need pajamas since you always seem to be naked beneath the sheets, stray cat.” Marinette rolled her towel to make it into a thin line and swung it up around his neck to yank him down close. She searched from his lips, to his eyes, and back to his lips. “I can’t seem to get rid of this pesky stray cat. He keeps weaseling his way into my home and heart.” 

Adrien smirked as his eyelashes lowered and he brushed his lips against hers. “Too bad this stray seems to have an owner.”

“Oh? Does he now?” Marinette teased against his lips as she kissed him again. 

“Mm-hm…” Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping the items in his hands, as he walked her back towards her kitchen to set the stuff down. He continued to kiss her, never letting his lips leave hers as he made his way to the kitchen. “Afraid so.” 

“And… who would that be?” Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck, leaving her towel around it as well. 

“Oh? A certain woman that gave that kitten a ring.” Adrien set the items down and ran his hands down her back until he cupped her behind to lift her onto the kitchen island. 

“Oh, I see. Well,-” Marinette poked him on the tip of his nose. “-isn’t he a lucky kitty.”

“Very,  _ very, _ lucky.” Adrien brushed his lips against hers; before, he trailed kisses down her neck. He parted his soft lips and sucked on her pulse point. He nibbled, licked, and teased her sensitive skin with his mouth, causing her to softly mewl. 

“Do you remember when you first met me?” Marinette sighed with her eyes closed as he kissed up to her ear. 

“Of course. How could I forget?” Adrien whispered against her ear as he tugged on her earlobe. 

The gentle pattering of rain on her windows and the sudden crack of thunder took him back to when he had met her.

_ He’d known Chloé since he was 3 years old and she was, basically, his only friend. Yes, they played a little with Sabrina, but Chloé was his best friend. He was used to her bratty and spoiled personality, but he didn’t know that was bad, since, you know, he was locked inside his house until today. _

_ While he was trying to take the gum off the bench, he could feel his new classmates eyes on him, all of them were surprised that Chloé’s friend was being kind. He frowned, wondering why Chloé was so evil with their classmates when they seemed nice.  _

_ “Hey, what do you think you are doing?” _

_ He stumbled and looked back at one angry and petite girl: dark hair in pigtails, arms crossed, and beautiful and amazing blue eyes, flaming with anger and suspicion. _

_ His heart sped up. _

_ “I- I-” _

_ He heard Chloé and Sabrina laughing and turned to them at the same time the girl did. She huffed and turned to him, her suspicions gone and only anger remained. _

_ “Of course, I see now. You three are so funny!” _

_ “No, I was just trying to take it off.” _

_ “Oh, really?” She didn’t even look at him, putting a handkerchief on the gum. _

_ Without knowing what to do - he was new to everything, Adrien just accepted his defeat and sat down next to his new classmate. The guy looked at him, his golden eyes curious. _

_ “Why didn’t you tell her it was Chloé’s idea?” _

_ “I’ve known Chloé since I was little and I know she’s not perfect, but I can’t throw the fault on her. She is like my only friend.” _

_ He waited for the guy to ignore him, or leave him alone, but he didn’t expect the hand that was held out to him. _

_ “I’m Nino. It’s time for making new friends, dude.” _

_ “Adrien.” He shaked Nino’s hand and smiled. _

_ He looked at the girl he pissed off without wanting to. She was talking with her friend and she smiled. She didn’t recognize him - she was the only one that didn’t know who his father was. _

_ She saw her interacting with some of their classmates earlier and she looked kind and sweet. Maybe… maybe he could say sorry. Maybe they could be friends? Nino said he needed new friends and for some reason, he wanted that kind girl to smile at him and be his friend too. _

_ If she wanted to be his friend, of course. And if she forgives him. _

_ He sighed, feeling nervous for some reason that he didn’t know. _

_ * _

_ After lunch, Adrien entered his classroom and noticed that something was different - the dark haired girl was sitting behind him. He hesitated and shyly smiled and waved at her, waiting for a warm smile, maybe? _

_ She huffed and looked away, angrily. _

_ “Dude, you want to make friends, right?” Nino asked low. “Go talk with Marinette about the chewing gum.” _

_ Marinette. That was  _ her  _ name. _

_ “But what should I say to her?” _

_ “Just be yourself.” _

Be myself? _ He thought _ . How can I be myself if I don’t know who I am? When I don’t know what to do to apologize?

_ He sighed. He needed to think in a way to talk with her alone and explain that he wasn’t the one that put the gum on her seat and was just tying to take it off. _

_ The rest of the class was calm and Nino said goodbye to him. Adrien needed to stay to get some paperwork with the principal, since it was his first day at school. _

_ After he got the papers, he left the principal’s office and saw that it was raining. So, he grabbed his black umbrella. He was determined that after dinner, he would research how to apologize to Marinette and how to explain himself without stuttering. _

_ But his plans went down the drain when he saw Marinette in front of the school front door, looking at the rain with a pout. _

_ Didn't she have an umbrella? Was she waiting for the rain to stop or for someone to pick her up? _

_ “Hey.” He waved and smiled and she, once again, huffed and looked away. He sighed. It will be harder than he thought. _

_ He opened his umbrella and walked a little, to give her some space. Nino said for him to be himself and to let her know that it wasn’t his fault. It should be easy, right? _

_ But it wasn’t. His heart was beating so fast and he felt that weird taste he got when he was about to puke. _

_ He could do it. He wanted to be her friend. Nino told him how nice and kind she was and Adrien wanted to be her friend, or at least, know that she knew the truth. _

_ So, even with his stomach dancing a tango and his brain screaming like a bunch of mini Adriens running around not knowing what to do, he spoke. _

_ “I just want you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat.” He looked over his shoulder and saw her looking at him, her big blue eyes looking at him surprised. “I swear.” _

_ She didn’t say anything but didn’t huff or tell him to go away, so he kept going. _

_ “I have never been in a school before. I never had friends.” He said and it was painful to confess how lonely it was in his life. “So it’s all sort of new to me.” He looked at her again and saw a strange glint in her eyes. He turned to her and handed her his umbrella, smiling and looking at her eyes. _

_ He heard thunder as lightning struck and his heart flipped when he saw that her bluebell eyes were wide with wonder and her lips were parted as she blushed. He felt his face getting warm for some reason and his hands were sweating. _

_ She was so beautiful. She was incredible and kind and beautiful and he wanted her to forgive him so badly. _

_ He kept looking at her, waiting for her reaction. Would she hate him? Would she forgive him? Would she want to be his friend? _

_ She lifted her hand and went to grab the umbrella handle and her fingers brushed his hand. The electricity when their skin touched made Adrien shiver, his body grew warm with a good feeling that he had never felt before. _

_ She grabbed the umbrella, her breathing fast as she looked at him with widened eyes. The umbrella, somehow, closed around her and she whined. _

_ The scene was so cliche and funny that he couldn’t resist. He laughed like it was the funniest thing ever and he saw her lifting the umbrella a little to see him. _

_ She laughed with him. _

_ Her laugh was sweet. It was full of joy and so alive! It ran down all his body and he felt happy and alive as it echoed through his heart. _

_ “See you tomorrow?”, he asked. _

_ “Yeah.” Her smile made him melt inside. “Until tomorrow.” _

*

“You were so mad at me.” He whispered against her lips.

“I thought you were evil like Chloé.”

“Me?” He looked at her and smiled innocently. “I’m an angel.”

“Pffft, right.” She rolled her eyes as he played with the strap of her tank top. “An angel, huh?” She looked at his actions with an eyebrow raised.

“Your guardian angel.”

“Oh my god, why are you so sappy?”, she giggled.

“You love me being sappy. Remember I was the one that saved your life and ass with the finals.”

“I hated math and you were a nerd, of course you saved me.”

*

_ “I need your help.” _

_ Adrien raised his head from his homework and looked at his best friend since lycee, all red and sweaty. She was carrying five books and looked nervous. _

_ “Are you okay?”, he asked as Marinette put the books on the table and sat down. She was wearing one of his old black shirts - that she stole and cut to look more feminine - and jeans, her hair was in a messy ponytail. “When was the last time you slept?” _

_ “I don’t know, the finals are kicking my ass. Is this coffee?” She pointed to his cup and he nodded. “Oh, thank god.” she drank half of it and he chuckled. _

_ “Calm down, princess.” He grabbed the cup from her hands. “Tell me how I can help you.” _

_ “Tell me again why I thought that Accounting was something that I needed to learn.” _

_ “Because you do. You want to open your own brand, right? You need to know how to.” _

_ “Yeah, but it’s killing me now. I could just ask for you to take care of my future shop’s finances and focus on clothes.” She put her right elbow on the table and put her chin on her hand. “I can’t understand shit!” _

_ Adrien giggled again and tapped the bench by his side. _

_ “Come here, let me explain it to you.” _

_ “I love you.” She smiled and Adrien’s stomach flipped. He knew that when she said that she loved him it was just as friends or because she was glad he did something for her. _

_ “Yeah, let’s see if you’re going to say this after teaching you this.” He smiled and she sat next to him. _

_ The next hour was with Adrien explaining to her all the math and concepts she needed to know for their final exam. It was the only class that they had together - and it was Adrien’s favorite because she was there with him. _

_ Marinette listened, attentive, her eyes glued to his notes as she bit her pencil. Adrien felt a shiver run down his spine and took a deep breath. _

_ “Are you okay?” She asked, her eyes shining with innocence. _

_ “Yeah, I’m okay.” He cleared his throat. “Did you understand this part?” _

_ “I think I did.”, she frowned. “Adrien, I’m going to fail.” She whimpered and slammed her head against the desk. _

_ “No, Mari!” He caressed her back. “You just need to focus.” _

_ “The exam is in two days and I can’t understand shit!” She licked her lips. _

_ He sighed. _

_ “What if I went to your dorm to study with you during the night? I mean, if Alya is okay with it.” _

_ “She’s spending the night with Nino so they can study.” She looked at Adrien with a small smile. “Are you serious? Can you spend the night with me?” _

As many nights you want me to spend with you,  _ he thought. _

_ “Yeah. Tonight?” _

_ “Okay.” She threw herself at him, hugging him. Accidently, she pulled his hair and he had to contain the moan that wanted to leave his mouth. “Oh shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” _

_ “T-That’s okat- okay! What time do you want me to come?” _

_ She blushed and looked down. _

_ “Mari?”, he asked gently when she didn’t reply. _

_ “Oh. Nine?” _

_ “Yeah. Okay then.” _

_ She kissed his cheek and grabbed her pencil. _

_ “So, let me see if I got this…” she said and started to do the math. _

_ “Hey,” he whispered and she looked up, curious. “I… after we graduate… I was thinking about spending a week at my family’s beach house. I haven't gone since mom died, so I was thinking about going. She loved that place and I kind of want to make a garden for her, you know?” _

_ Marinette’s expression became soft and she smiled. _

_ “I bet she would love that. She was an incredible woman. I miss her.” _

_ “Yeah. I miss her too. But, you know…” he scratched the back of his head. “I was thinking if you want to go with me?” _

_ She gasped. _

_ “Just you and me, I mean. My dad won’t go.” _

_ Marinette started coughing. _

_ “Or we can ask Alya and Nino to join us?” _

_ “NO!” She screamed and people around them looked at them, which made her blush harder. “Just us is okay. If you don’t mind.” _

_ “I don’t. I love to spend time with you.” _

_ "Yeah, me too." She blushed harder. "I mean! I meant, I love to spend time with you. Not like I was talking about myself. I mean that's silly. Why would I say that I love spending time with myself." She rolled her eyes at herself and peered down, talking with her hands before she brushed her hair behind her ear. _

_ "Mari?" Adrien stared at her with a serious expression. _

_ "Hm?" She gently peered up at him with blushing cheeks and babydoll eyes. _

_ Adrien warmly smiled at her, "I know what you meant." _

_ “Oh!” Marinette jumped a bit and chewed on her bottom lip before she became confident again. “Ok, but to make this happen, you need to make me learn this hell.” _

_ “It’s math, not hell.” _

_ “I don’t see a difference.”, she huffed and he laughed. _

_ “Okay, let me help you with what I can.” _

_ * _

“And then I was this massive wreck before you came over that night.”

“Because you thought we would fuck?” He teased her as he caressed her face.

“No, because it would be the first time I would be alone with a boy in my room at night. Even if said boy was my best friend and I had a little crush on him.”

“That was crazy in love with you, by the way.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t know about the last part, did I?” She poked his chest and he smirked. “Oh, no, no, no. Don’t you da-  _ ADRIEN _ !” She yelled when he grabbed her by the back of her thighs and walked to the couch.

“What? I’m just making us more comfy!” He threw himself onto her couch, with Marinette on top of him.

“Like you did that night?”

“You slept like an angel with your head on my chest.”

*

_ Later that night, Marinette was freaking out in her dorm room. Alya was laying down on her bed, laughing. _

_ “Stop!” _

_ “Stop what? I don’t know what you are talking about?” Marinette briskly walked around the room, trying to tidy it up a bit.  _

_ It was Adrien, her best friend, why should she care this much. But for some reason her heart was racing and she felt the need to make their dorm room look nicer than it was. _

_ “Stop… doing that!” Alya gestured to her panicking best friend, stacking up notebooks that were on a desk. “You’re panicking over your best friend coming over here. You’ve known him how long?!”  _

_ “I know… but I- I need to make room to study.” Marinette threw a lame excuse at her friend.  _

_ “Sure, girl. To study. That’s what you’re doing.” Alya burst out laughing. “Like I study with Nino.”  _

_ Marinette gasped at Alya and picked up a pillow from her bed to throw at her laughing friend. “We’re not like THAT!”  _

_ Alya giggled harder and threw the pillow back at her. “Sure… One day girl? You’re gonna be saying something else.”  _

_ “I am not!” Marinette giggled and rolled her eyes as she made her bed again.  _

_ “Girl, he’s coming over at nine. Tell me you’re just studying again.” Alya teased and heard Marinette whine. _

_ “We’re just friends… Als.” Marinette’s voice came out desperate as she went to her dresser, flinging the clothing to the side as she searched for the perfect pajamas. “What pajamas do I wear?” _

_ Alya burst out laughing harder, “Woman, you say he’s just a friend and you’re caring way too much about pajamas.” Marinette pouted at her friend and watched Alya shake her head and sigh. “Those ones.” _

_ Marinette looked at the pajamas Alya pointed to and gasped. _

_ “I’m not wearing this.” She blushed and pushed the low-cut blouse and short shorts aside. “He can’t be distracted.” _

_ “It won’t be the clothing distracting him.” Alya spoke under her breath and Marinette threw the pastel pink satin pajamas at her. “What? You know I’m right.” _

_ “I don’t want you to be. I bet he doesn’t feel the same, now shush.” Marinette made an irritated sound, as she walked over to grab the pajamas and left to change into them. _

_ “NO BRA!” Alya called after her best friend, who was standing behind her old changing screen from her childhood bedroom.  _

_ “Alya!”, Marinette whined. _

_ “I’m serious. No bra! Might as well ditch the panties too.” Alya teased and Marinette blushed so hard, she thought she was dying from overheating.  _

_ Marinette groaned and undid her cotton bra, throwing it over the screen towards her friend. “I’m keeping the panties!” _

_ Alya burst out laughing and smirked, “Bet he’ll love them.”  _

_ “ALYA! Stop….” Marinette whined and waved her hands at her blushing face.  _

_ “What? Just saying…” Alya joked and Marinette came out from behind the screen, throwing her clothes at her before she could keep talking.  _

_ Marinette looked at the time, realizing that it was around 8 P.M. “Okay, I have an hour. What do I do?”  _

_ Alya shook her head and smiled, “Girl… you got it bad and don’t even lie to me.”  _

_ “No, I don’t. Help me. Do I look okay? Does the room look okay? Would you want to hang out here?” Marinette began to panic all over again. _

_ “Bitch, I live here. It’d be biased to say no, I wouldn’t hang here.” Alya laughed and Marinette burst out into a fit of giggles with her.  _

_ “Okay, okay. It’s fine.” Marinette rolled her eyes and sighed.  _

_ “Alright as much as I’d love to see you and golden boy hanging out… I’d rather not… Besides, Nino is waiting for me to study.” Alya winked at her as she got up to grab her overnight bag.  _

_ “Have fun!” Marinette waved good-bye to her friend and sighed as she sat down on her bed.  _

_ Now that the dorm room was silent, her thoughts ran rampant. Her breathing picked up as her heart raced. She became overly concerned with whether she looked nice, if she had shaved recently, if she should wear make-up, if she should shower one more time, even though she just had. She became overly concerned about what her hair looked like and caught herself running her fingers through it to try and fix it when it was really fine. She had gotten ready and taken ages. She shook her hands as her nerves took over.  _

_ “Keep it together Marinette. It’s fine. He’s your best friend. He doesn’t care what you look like. He’s seen you on your worst days and your best days. He’s not going to notice. He’s coming to teach you and help you with that stupid final exam. You are fine and being completely ridiculous. Why am I freaking out over Adrien when I shouldn’t be? This is fine. I am fine. We are fine. He is my friend. He is-” Marinette jumped with a soft squeak when she heard a solid few knocks on her door. “- here. Okay, calm down.” she took a deep breath and nodded. “You can do it.” _

_ She couldn’t do it, but fuck it. _

_ She opened the door and smiled at Adrien, who had his school bag and a big thermos in hand. _

_ “Hey. I brought hot chocolate.” _

_ “That’s so sweet of you. You’re a little early.” _

_ “Yeah, I hope you don’t mind? Nino was kicking me out because Alya is going to spend the night with him.” _

_ “I’m sorry.” Marinette smirked and closed the door. Adrien put the bag on the floor and sat down, near Marinette’s bed. _

_ “I’m used to it. Remember all the movie nights we had because they were too horny.” He teased as she sat down next to him. _

_ Marinette suddenly choked for a moment and hid it by giggling as she hit him a bit too hard in the shoulder. “Yeah. We watched so many movies. Some more than once.”  _

_ Adrien rubbed his back to dull the sting from her slap, as he laughed. “I miss those nights. We should start doing them again.” _

_ “Well, tonight’s a good night to start right? I mean after we study.” Marinette suddenly hit his shoulder. “Damnit!” _

_ “What? What did I do?” Adrien rubbed his shoulder. “And can you stop…” He chuckled at her. _

_ “You distracted me! I need to study. Seriously. Help me pass this shit. Please.” Marinette sat down beside him and peered up at him, watching his lips curl up into a warm smile.  _

_ She got lost in his emerald hued eyes as they captured the light for a moment and sparked. She caught herself leaning towards him, when he shifted back to run his hand through his hair. She quickly jumped back realizing what she had done as she blushed.  _

_ “Where do you want to start in the book? I brought my textbooks and notes to help you.” Adrien grabbed his bag and pulled it towards himself. _

_ “Y-Yeah. I think it will be great.” she blushed more and saw Adrien stumbling to get his notes, his hands shaking a little. “I’m going to pour us some hot chocolate, okay?” _

_ “Oh, yeah.” _

_ Hours passed with Adrien teaching her. She was concentrated, after all she needed to pass that stupid exam, even with Adrien’s arm touching hers and his scent making her a little dizzy. She wanted to turn her head and kiss his neck, she wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss him senseless, she wanted to tell him how much she loved him since they were 13 and he handed her that umbrella. _

_ All the years pining after him, trying to make him notice how much she was crazy in love and being a coward. What if she told him and ruined their friendship? She was so used to having Adrien by her side that she couldn’t think of a life without him. _

_ But keeping that secret was freaking her out. She couldn’t anymore, she needed to let him know how she felt for him. _

_ “Mari?” _

_ She raised her head from the note she was staring at and looked at Adrien, who was frowning. _

_ “Are you okay?” _

_ “Sorry, I got distracted.” _

_ “Yeah. This chapter is very boring. Want to give it a break?” _

_ “No, it’s okay. I’ll focus, I swear.” _

_ He nodded and they went back to studying. _

_ Adrien read an example from the book and thought for a moment as he wrote it down in a notebook for her. Marinette was paying attention to what he was doing, taking it seriously.  _

_ He didn’t look up from the paper as he wrote the last thing down, while he thought about how he could think of a million things he wished they could be doing instead of studying for this damn exam. “We must be really bad at accounting because this is a bad investment.” _

_ Marinette slowly peered up at him and choked on her hot chocolate; before, she burst out into a fit of giggles. “Seriously?” _

_ “What?” Adrien smirked and burst out laughing, as she shook her head and went back to focusing on his notebook.  _

_ “Are you telling me puns now?” _

_ “It’s to make you focus.” _

_ “If I laugh during the exam, I’m going to kill you later.” _

_ “You’d have to catch me first, unless you’d really rather balance your losses by killing me.” _

_ She rolled her eyes and moved her hand - that was holding a pen to put her hair behind her ear. He tilted his head to the side and smiled. _

_ “What?”, she asked, confused. _

_ “You scratched yourself with the pen.” He tried to clean the blue line on her cheek and frowned. “I think it needs water.” He licked her thumb and she laughed, putting her hands on his chest. _

_ “No. You’re gross.”, she laughed and he smirked. “Oh, no, no no, Adrien Agreste. Don’t you dare.” _

_ Adrien laughed and rubbed the pen mark from her cheek with his wet thumb.  _

_ “So gross….” Marinette whined and rubbed her cheek with the back of her hand; before, she reached over for her cup of hot chocolate.  _

_ She took a sip from it as he did the same. Marinette sighed and set the cup down beside her. Adrien stared at her for a moment, his gaze locked on her full lips.  _

_ “What? Did I get ink on my face again?” Marinette went to rub her face when she watched him shake his head and swallow hard with blushing cheeks.  _

_ “No, no. Hang on.” Adrien reached over and touched her chin with his curled index finger. She searched his eyes and parted her lips in confusion as he searched from her lips to her eyes and back to her lips. He ran the pad of his thumb along her bottom lip.  _

_ Marinette sighed and leaned towards him as he leaned in. He lowered his long lashes and brushed his thumb along the corner of her lips, feeling her warm breath on his lips.  _

_ Marinette’s heart went crazy in her chest as his soft thumb grazed the corner of her mouth. She suddenly leaned the rest of the way in. She brushed her soft lips against his as he whispered, “You have chocolate on you-”. _

_ Adrien sighed and brushed his lips against hers. Her tongue ran along the seam of his lips, causing him to part them. Her tongue sought out his and he gave in, letting his tongue sweep along hers. Heat began to pool between his thighs as he felt the incessant nagging begin. His thoughts began to race and go places he knew they shouldn’t. How he wanted to pull her into his lap and cuddle with her. How he wanted to know what it was like to be with her. Her soft fingertips ran along his cheeks and sank into his hair as she gripped his hair and tugged, eliciting a moan from his lips as he grabbed her hips and pulled her into his lap. She sighed and sank into the kiss as he loosely held her hips, while she rocked hers. Adrien tilted his head and deepened the kiss further as his hands skirted up her back. He began to grind his hips up to meet hers without much thought. Marinette moaned as she tugged on his hair again, getting lost in the sounds coming from his lips.  _

_ Her lips brushed against his in a chaste kiss; before, she broke it with a soft hum. She rested her forehead against his before going back in to kiss him again. Everything suddenly registered in his brain. He had kissed her. She had kissed him. His best friend had kissed him. Her lips were so soft and- and- she was so gorgeous. His heart raced as he began to panic.  _

_ He took her off his lap and stood up with his notebook over his lap, covering his predicament, and stumbled back and fell into her dress form that had her newest project pinned to it. It was a black leather jacket with neon green stitching, which he knew must have been for him. His heart was beating a mile a minute, as he caught her dress form right before it could hit the floor. He stood it back up and cleared his throat, leaning on the shoulder of it with one ankle crossed over the other. He ran a hand through his hair like he was all smooth when in actuality his thoughts were going a mile a minute and keeping up with his racing heart. _

_ Marinette covered her mouth with her hands as her blush set in and her heart raced as heat pooled between her thighs more and danced with her embarrassment. What had she done?  _

_ “Ad- Adrien. I- I’m so- saw- SEW- SORRY! I’m so sorry. I- I didn’t mean to- um….” Marinette stumbled on her words as she began to panic.  _

_ “NO! No, Mari. It’s- it’s fine.” Adrien cleared his throat and took a deep breath to calm down what was now nagging in his joggers. He began to curse that they had chosen to meet up in pajamas. They hid next to nothing and it was quickly becoming a pain in the ass for him. He took a deep breath and walked back over to settle down beside her again. “I- uh…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I was thinking the same thing. So, it’s fine. Let’s just study alright? Besides… you still need to cut your losses when you kill me after you laugh during that exam.” He smirked at her and she burst out laughing again, breaking the tension between them once more. _

_ * _

“I was so ashamed when I stumbled all over the place. And I couldn’t concentrate because I kept thinking about you under me…” He cupped her face and kissed her neck. “Your hips grinding against mine, that  _ damn  _ pajama set with no bra under it.”

She licked his bottom lip and kissed him.

“What can I say? I was trying to seduce you.”

“And you did, my sexy temptress.” He cupped her ass and she licked her lips.

“My sappy and sexy kitten.”

“Here we go with you calling me sappy again.” He poked her ribs and she moved her hips in a way that made Adrien moan. “Do you remember how much you loved the trip to the beach? I was the sappiest and you didn’t complain once.”

“Yeah, because it was when you made love to me for the first time.” She played with his hair and smiled.

“And I confessed how much I was crazy for you since I was 13.”

“I did the same.” She pushed him until his back hit the back of the sofa. Smirking, she grabbed his hands and put them above his head. “The hammock confession was beautiful and sweet. Our play date at the ocean? Incredible.” She kissed his jaw. “And our first time having sex?  _ Perfect _ .”

“Yeah. It was. I still remember that day.”

“Me too. How you almost let the condom fall on my boobs.” She whispered against his mouth and he huffed, making her laugh.

“Shush you. I was the definition of calm and collected.”

“Oh, yeah, totally.” She teased as she pecked his lips, intertwining their hands. “My calm and collected dork.”

*

_ Adrien and Marinette walked along the beach. The clear waves crashed along the sandy shore. The fresh scent of salt and sea water surrounded them as the sun warmed their skin. Adrien had rolled his jeans to sit above his ankles and was carrying his shoes. His white button down flowed in the slight breeze as he walked beside Marinette with a hand in his pocket.  _

_ Marinette walked beside him in short jean shorts, a navy top, and a white crocheted kimono styled cover up. She held her sandals in her hand as she watched the water crash around their feet.  _

_ Adrien suddenly smirked and bit his bottom lip, kicking the cold water up and at her. Marinette squeaked as she was sprinkled with the chilled water. She gasped and looked at him like she was insulted. Adrien laughed and did it again.  _

_ “Seriously?” Marinette suddenly ran in front of them to kick water up at him back.  _

_ “You’re like a cat.” Adrien laughed as he kicked water up at her again.  _

_ “I’m like a cat?!” Marinette kicked more water at him, causing him to cover his face with his forearm as water hit him.  _

_ “Mm-hm… you’re acting like one with this water.” Adrien picked on her and watched her gasp with her hands on her hips.  _

_ “You’re the cat! Actually… you’re more like a kitten!” Marinette giggled at his unamused expression.  _

_ Adrien suddenly dropped his shoes, gaining an expression of a devious child.  _

_ “Don’t… you… dare…” Marinette dropped her shoes and backed up, only to squeal when he ran at her to pick her up. She fought him as he carried them into the ocean. “Wait- wait! I’m still in clothes! You’re getting me all wet!”  _

_ “Am I?”Adrien laughed as he took her waist deep into the cold water. “And… I’d say I’m more of a panther.” He winked at her and she rolled her eyes. _

_ Marinette poked his nose, “Nope. I still say you’re more of a kitten.” She giggled and pushed away from him. She leaned back to swim away from him with a sly smile.  _

_ “What are you planning…” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her.  _

_ “Nothing…” Marinette bit her bottom lip and looked away from him. “I am an angel. An absolute sweetheart. I know nothing.” _

_ “Mari…” Adrien warned and gasped when she suddenly splashed him with a massive amount of water. “Damnit, woman!”  _

_ Marinette giggled as she stared at him. His messy hair was soaked and stuck to his forehead, his white shirt was now see-through and she could see his muscular body through the sheer material as it clung to his body. She stopped giggling as she slowly gazed from his low sitting jeans to his eyes.  _

_ “What?” Adrien became confused as he reached up to brush his hair back.  _

_ Marinette shook her head, “Nothing.”  _

_ “No, it’s something. I can see it in your eyes, Marinette.” Adrien smirked at her.  _

_ “Yeah.” Marinette swam up to him and hit him on the shoulder. “A big dumb kitten got me all wet and ruined my outfit because he couldn’t wait for me to take off my clothes and be in my swimsuit.” She giggled as he blushed at her words.  _

_ “C’mon, we should get out and grab our shoes.” Adrien cleared his throat and began to walk towards the shore.  _

_ “Hey! Wait for me!” Marinette took off after him, nearly tripping on the sand as it slipped from beneath her feet due to the current. _

_ “Well hurry up, short stuff.” Adrien joked and she made an irritated sound behind him, causing him to laugh hard. _

_ “Again! Not my fault you are so damn tall and have long legs! I have short leggies!” Marinette whined and heard him laugh even harder, causing her to burst into giggles.  _

_ “I wanna go see that hammock we saw on the way down here.” Adrien grabbed their shoes from the sand and began to walk back with her beside him. _

_ He grabbed her hand, squeezed, and she smiled. After the night in her room, they didn’t let the desire talk louder. She didn’t tell Alya about the kiss and she needed some fucking advice, but how to ask for it when the person she trusted the most was the problem in question? _

_ She wanted him. She wanted to date him, love him, to be his future girlfriend and future wife. And she hoped he wanted her too - after all, he kissed her and looked at her in a way that made her feel hot and alive, and not just because of lust, but also because he looked at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. _

_ Maybe… maybe he loved her back? _

“Do you really think Adrien loves you?” Lila laughed. “He’s taking you to the beach for charity, because he’s gentle and knows that you never saw the ocean.”

“Nobody asked you to join our private conversation, Lila.” Alya rolled her eyes. “Get the fuck out of here.”

“Fine.” Lila smiled like the evil witch she was and left the bathroom.

“What if she is right? What if Adrien sees me as just a friend?” Marinette whispered.

“He is crazy for you, girl, I know this. And you’re amazing, Marinette.” She put her hands on her shoulders. “Now stop doubting yourself and let’s go buy your new swimsuit to blow poor sunshine’s dick.”

_ “Hey, princess?”, he called her and she blinked. “Are you okay?” _

_ “Yeah. I am.” _

_ She wanted to be more than Adrien’s friend - but for this to happen, he needed to know what she felt for him, so she needed to confess. It had been three days since they arrived and she hadn’t told him. She was a coward. _

_ She was determined to tell him during the trip and she was being a coward. _

_ “Come on, princess.” He sat down on the hammock and pulled her. Marinette yelled and fell on top of him, huffing as he laughed like a little kid. “Comfy?” He wrapped his arms around her waist. _

_ “No. I’m wet and not comfy at all. Let me move.” _

_ “Don’t move too much or we will fall.” _

_ “Yeah, I know.” She put her hands on his chest for support and put each leg on either side of his hips, sitting down on his thighs. “Way better.” She lowered her upper body to rest her head on his chest. _

_ She felt him tense and looked up, her chin against his chest. _

_ “What?” _

_ “Hum, nothing. I wasn’t expecting this, that’s all.” _

_ “Oh. Do you want me to move or-” _

_ “No. No, it’s good this way.” He smiled and she intertwined her hands and put them on his chest, her chin on them. “Comfy now?” _

_ “So comfy.” _

_ “I’m glad, princess.” He poked her nose. “So, are you enjoying it here? Was studying and all the stress with Accounting worth it?” _

_ “It is beautiful here and I love spending time with you.” _

_ “I love spending time with you too. You know, I used to come here almost every month to spend a weekend. My mom loved this place, that’s why I wanted to make her garden here. Thank you with the help, by the way. It’s beautiful thanks to you.” _

_ “Thanks to us. You did it too. It was our partnership that made it perfect like your mom deserved.” _

_ “Yeah. You know, one time, I think I was 5, I was running at the beach with mom, we both were laughing like two idiots because a bird flew in a weird way and then… Mari?” He frowned when he saw his best friend looking at him with something shining in her eyes that made his heartbeat speed up and butterflies fly in his belly. “Hey, what’s up?” _

_ “I’m in love with you,” she confessed. “I’m totally in love with you and the day we kissed doesn’t leave my mind and I want to kiss you and be your girlfriend if you love me, of course and-” _

_ He silenced her with a kiss. Marinette sighed as she sank into the kiss, sinking her fingers into his soft hair. She tugged on it, bringing him closer as he skirted his tongue along her bottom lip. She whimpered as she parted her lips and he flicked his tongue along her top one. She moaned and dipped her tongue past her lips to run it along his. Adrien moaned and brushed his lips against hers, sweeping his tongue along hers as she began to move her hips like when they had been in her dorm room. His hands ran down her back and gripped her hips as he got lost in her passion fueled kiss.  _

_ Adrien broke the kiss and panted, “We should- should- fuck.”  _

_ Marinette’s eyes went wide at his words and he suddenly waved his hands as he blushed harder. _

_ “No, no- not- um- shit.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and groaned at himself. “Bad place to put a fuck. Look um… we should go back to the beach house and get dry.” He touched her trembling shoulder. “You’re shivering.” _

_ Marinette blushed harder and gave him a shy smile. “That’s- um… not just from being cold, Adrien.”  _

_ Adrien choked at her words and cleared his throat. “Yes- um- I mean. I- I should stop talking.”  _

_ Marinette burst out in a loud giggle as she hit her head on his chest and gripped his damp shirt, gasping for air. She peered up with a sigh and a warm smile, reaching up to caress his face with her thumbs as she cradled it. She lowered her lashes and peered into his sparkling eyes. “You should start kissing me though.”  _

_ Adrien smirked and raised his hand to lazily trace her spine with his fingertips. “Oh really?”  _

_ “Mm-hm.” Marinette nodded with a soft giggle as she leaned back down to kiss him in slow lingering kisses that drove him wild. _

_ “Hey.” Adrien broke the kiss and gently ran his fingers along her cheek to brush her hair behind her ear.  _

_ “Hm?” Marinette sighed and closed her eyes, nuzzling his palm.  _

_ “I love you too. I’ve loved you since your fingertips grazed mine when I lent you my umbrella that day that I apologized to you for the gum. It was incredibly cute when the umbrella closed around you and the way you peaked from beneath it with that cute blush of yours?” He watched her cheeks gain color at his words. _

_ “What cute blush?” Marinette squeaked as she became embarrassed by it.  _

_ “That one, princess.” Adrien poked her cheek and softly chuckled. “You always blush around me. Have for years. I should have known sooner that you liked me. Not that the kiss in the dorm room wasn’t a big sign.”  _

_ Marinette groaned and he brought her gaze back to hers by cupping her face again. “You’re gorgeous, clumsy, creative, smart, funny, and amazing. So amazing you don’t always see it. The way you stand up for those that need it most? It’s absolutely inspiring, princess. I love you to death. I’m an absolute fool for you, love bug. There hasn’t been one single night that I haven’t thought about you or wished that you weren’t in my bed cuddling me, whispering good-night. Not one.” Adrien let go of her face to hold up his finger with a smile. “You’re my soulmate, princess. My dream girl. The only one that has my heart and I can’t seem to shake it. I’ve been scared to tell you. Been scared that you’ll reject me or that it would ruin the friendship we have, but honestly? I don’t give a damn anymore. Because-” Adrien touched her face again, bringing her closer to him. His warm breath feathered along her soft lips as he brushed them against them with his words. “-Because no matter how hard I try? I can’t stop loving you. I can’t stop wanting you. I can’t stop thinking about how I want to be your husband and no one else's. That I want to have my future children with you. That I want to wake up to your sweet voice every morning. I want to cook and bake with you. I want to walk into my kitchen in the morning and see you in those cute aprons that you make, wrap an arm around you and kiss your cheek as I hand you a cup of my famous hot chocolate you love so much.”  _

_ Marinette’s heart fluttered with his words and she felt like she wanted to cry from pure happiness. She reached up, grabbed his face, and kissed him hard on the lips. He sighed and got lost in it; before, she let him go to speak. “I want that too. I’ve always wanted that. I want to spend meals with you. I want to wake up next to you. I want to kiss you. I want to date you. I want to marry you. I want to have kids with you. I want a future with you and no one else. I have loved you since my fingers touched yours and I thought it was one sided. For YEARS, I thought it was one sided. I would pine after you and think I was such a fool for it. But- but now I’m so happy… because- because-” Marinette began to cry and Adrien shushed her, running his thumbs beneath her eyes. “No, no. Let me talk.” She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. “-because now I know that it wasn’t just me that felt that way. Now I know that you love me too. I’m so happy.”  _

_ Adrien ran his fingers through her hair as she laid her head down on his chest, playing with his shirt. He kissed the top of her head, “I’ve always loved you, princess.”  _

*

“I was so nervous.” Marinette commented as she played with Adrien’s hand, both of them laying down on her couch. It was dark but they didn’t want to move to turn the lights on, just enjoying the cuddling and the warm body of the other.

Marinette’s head was on Adrien’s shoulder and she was looking up, playing with the silver ring on his finger as he kissed her temple.

“I was a little wreck thing too. Do you know how I was scared to lose you?” He cupped her face and turned to him so he could kiss her. “I thought that I would lose you.”

“Never, kitten.” She kissed his nose. “That’s why I gave you this ring.” She tapped his ring and brought his hand to her mouth to kiss the object. “A promise that I will always be yours. And you’ll always be mine.”

“I still remember how nervous you were when you gave me this ring.” He squeezed her hand and brought it to his mouth to nibble her fingers.

“We had just lost our virginity, I was still letting it sink in.” She rolled her eyes, and he hugged her harder.

*

_ The next morning Adrien sat on the bed, flicking his thumb along his phone’s screen. He wasn’t really paying that much attention to the social media on his phone. He adjusted his white swim shorts and groaned as he fell back on the bed, setting his phone on his chest. His navy tee rode up and showed off one of the ‘v’ lines that ran along his hips, as he placed his forearm over his eyes.  _

_ “Marinette…. You’re taking ages… we’re just going down to the beach again…” Adrien whined and sat up with a groan as he heard the bathroom door open.  _

_ She held onto the door in a red bikini, which nearly killed him. His mouth fell open and his gaze ran from the tiny top to her small bottoms. He lost all words as he took in how amazing it looked on her.  _

_ “So? What do you think? Alya picked it out and-” Marinette did a little spin and looked at him with a confused expression, crossing her arms over her chest. “-what is it? Why are you looking at me like that?”  _

_ Adrien shook his head and cleared his throat, “Nothing. It’s stunning on you.”  _

_ “Thank you.” Marinette giggled and walked up to him, kneeling on the bed to get onto his lap. She draped an arm over his shoulder and poked him on the nose. “Kitten got your tongue?”  _

_ “Kitten has more than my tongue.” Adrien spoke beneath his breath and she gasped and giggled at him.  _

_ “C’mon, big kitty. Let’s go have fun! I wanna swim with you!” Marinette kissed him and climbed off his lap, walking backwards towards the door.  _

_ She tripped on a pair of his tennis shoes and he got up and ran to catch her. She squealed and grabbed onto his biceps, as he held her and peered into her eyes. “Thanks. You saved my life.”  _

_ “Pfft. I merely caught you before your head hit the floor.” Adrien chuckled as he stood her up straight and waited for her to balance.  _

_ “Either way, prince charming.” Marinette teased and took his hand, leading him out of the beach house and to the sea. _

_ After a day with Adrien at the beach, with tons of laughs and kisses and just enjoying a good day with the other, they went back to the house. Their vacation days were near the end and they were focused on enjoying the rest the maximum they could. _

_ “What are we going to do when we’re back in Paris?”, she asked. _

_ Adrien laid beside Marinette in the full sized bed that was in the master bedroom of the beach house. _

_ “I don’t know. I just know that I want to be yours. And I want you to be mine.” _

_ She gazed into his forest hued eyes as he reached up to brush a damp tendril of hair behind her ear. A soft smile graced his lips as he got lost in her loving gaze.  _

_ “How long?” Adrien caressed her cheek with his thumb as he searched her shy gaze. He took in how she blushed and worried her bottom lip.  _

_ “How long what?” Marinette slowly peered back up into his heavily lidded gaze. She slowly ran her fingertip along his chest, tracing a wrinkle in his navy tee.  _

_ “How long have you had feelings for me?” Adrien sighed as he felt her trace her finger slightly further down and pause on his abs.  _

_ “A while.” Marinette bit her bottom lip as her heart pounded fast in her chest. “You?” _

_ “A while.” Adrien sighed as he searched from her eyes, to her full lips, and back to her gaze again. He felt her fingers trail down to his swim shorts and he grabbed her wrist, bringing her hand to his lips. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”  _

_ Marinette shook her head as her cheeks grew warmer with his words. Her breathing picked up as she began to be more nervous. She swallowed hard as he grazed the side of her finger with his teeth; before, he put her arm around himself. He touched her chin, as he scooted closer to her on the bed.  _

_ “Hey.” Adrien gazed into her eyes and swallowed hard as his nerves caught up with hers. “I-” _

_ Marinette licked her lips and placed her finger on his lips. “No. I- I want this. I’m okay with this. I- I just don’t know what I’m doing.” She awkwardly giggled as she peered down between them.  _

_ Adrien softly laughed with her and sighed, “I don’t either.” _

_ Marinette peered up at him, watching him rub the back of his neck and look away with a blush. “Really?” _

_ Adrien rolled his eyes, “I mean I’ve seen stuff… Just- I haven’t done said stuff.” He slowly peered at her and gave her an awkward smile. “I mean- have- have you?”  _

_ Marinette rolled over and hid her face into the pillow as she became embarrassed by his question. She felt like she couldn’t breathe with how fast her heart was going. And the room was only growing hotter with him beside her talking about it.  _

_ “Hey. Come back here.” Adrien touched her hip and rolled her back to face him. “It’s okay. We can figure this out together. I mean I at least know the ba-” _

_ Marinette covered her face with her hands, “It’s not that. I-” She waved her hands at her warm face. “-I didn’t know what it would do to me hearing you say that you watch porn.”  _

_ Adrien burst out laughing and held her hip for a moment as he tried to calm down. He took a deep breath. “Did you just think I was this innocent angel that could do nothing wrong?”  _

_ Marinette rolled her eyes and shoved him in the shoulder. “You’re ruining the moment.”  _

_ “Okay, sorry. I’ll behave.” Adrien softly smiled and ran his soft fingertips up her arm, causing her to relax.  _

_ She softly hummed as she closed her eyes and tried to get her heart to calm down. “I’m just- I’m nervous. What if I screw up? What if I hurt you? What if it goes wrong? What if it’s not what I imagined? What if I-”  _

_ Adrien placed his index finger over her soft lips to silence her. “Shh… it’s okay. I’ll be just as lost as you. We’ll figure this out together.” He took his finger from her lips to grip her chin as he peered into her worried expression. A smirk fell on his lips as he whispered, “Besides, I’ll tell you if something hurts. Also, I can show you what I like. As long as you do the same.” Marinette whined and the panic feeling came back to her at the thought of showing him what she did alone in her room. Adrien bit his bottom lip and shook his head. “Or you don’t have to. It’s okay.”  _

_ Marinette took a deep breath and leaned forward to kiss his soft lips; before, she rested her forehead against his. “No, it’s okay. I want to know what you like and don’t like.”  _

_ “As do I, princess.” Adrien gently grazed his fingers along her jawline and sank them into her hair.  _

_ His lips brushed along hers in a slow kiss that teased her. She panted as her heart continued to race. He slowly ran his fingers up and down her back, running them over the string on her red bikini top. He skipped over it as he felt her relax a bit. Her breathing calmed down as he smiled against her lips for a moment; before, he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips. Marinette parted her lips and ran her fingers along his bicep with a trembling hand as she ran her tongue along his. Her fingertips pressed into his bicep as she succumbed to his alluring kiss. Adrien moaned as he felt her thigh slip over his, while his hand wandered down to her rounded behind. He gripped her lower curves, grinding against her, as their lips and tongue brushed against one anothers.  _

_ Marinette ran her hand up to his neck and gripped the back of it, as she played with the damp golden curls at the nape of his neck. She sighed and grinded against him, pressing her breasts against his chest. She couldn’t get close enough to him, no matter how hard she tried.  _

_ She broke the kiss to press her forehead against his, as they both gasped for air. “I can’t get close enough.” She panted the words past her swollen lips and heard him breathing hard in return.  _

_ “Neither can I.” Adrien licked his lips and continued to grind his arousal against her. _

_ She gasped as she finally registered that he was hard and it was pressing between her thighs. He flexed it and she quietly squeaked and brought her fingers to her lips as she blushed a deeper rose.  _

_ “Here.” Adrien gently took her hand from her lips and caught her gaze, as he slowly ran her fingertips along his neck. She felt how he swallowed hard, while he grasped at all of the courage he had. He slowly ran her fingertips over his muscular pec, down his abs, before landing to what was pressing against her and making her more nervous. “Want to know what I like?”  _

_ Marinette nervously nodded as she swallowed hard and her heart rushed. Adrien rolled onto his back and undid the swim shorts with his free hand, rubbing the back of her knuckles with his other hand. She looked away, as she heard the velcro rip, scared to see it.  _

_ Adrien propped himself up onto his elbow and brought her hand to his lips, causing her to flinch. He softly kissed along her knuckles, trying to calm her nerves. “I’m nervous too. We’ll take it slow together. Do you trust me?”  _

_ Marinette took a deep breath and nodded as she turned her gaze back to his. He stared at her through his long lashes and locked his gaze with hers. She didn’t let her gaze follow their hands as he slowly ran hers down his body. She panted and breathed in fast when she finally felt his hardened length with her finger tips.  _

_ “You okay?” Adrien shivered as he ran her fingertips along his shaft.  _

_ His skin was super soft and velvety against her fingertips, as he ran her fingers up to the tip. She gasped and licked her lips as he slowly wrapped her fingers around his throbbing cock, causing a moan to pass his swollen lips. “Can I?”  _

_ Adrien became nervous as he thought about how she was going to actually see it. He had thought he had a nice cock, but he honestly didn’t have much to go off of. He swallowed his nervousness and nodded.  _

_ Marinette slowly peered down and watched Adrien bring her hand up and down his cock, causing himself to softly moan and shiver. “Did I hurt you?” _

_ Adrien shook his head and removed his hand from hers. “No. It feels amazing.” He softly sighed and brought his hand behind his head as she watched him bite his lip and raise his hips when she brought her hand down to the base.  _

_ She gripped a bit too hard and he winced and removed his hand from behind his head to loosen her grip. _

_ “Sorry.” Marinette bit her lip and softly giggled as she loosened her grip.  _

_ “Too hard.” Adrien softly chuckled and sighed as she went back to gently running her hand up to the tip. She ran her thumb along the lip of the head, playing with where the shaft met the tip. He softly moaned and watched her as she explored his cock. “You okay?”  _

_ Marinette nodded as she ran her thumb along the line that ran along the underside of it. Adrien shivered as she gently caressed his balls in her hand. “Is this okay?”  _

_ “Mmm.. yeah it’s fine.” Adrien hissed as she ran her hand back up his shaft and slowly stroked him. “Come here.” He grabbed her wrist and brought her hand back up to kiss along her knuckles.  _

_ Marinette scooted closer and he rolled onto his side to caress her jawline. She ran her hand along his neck and cradled his face. Adrien leaned closer and slowly brushed his lips against hers, but within moments it ignited like a wildfire. She moaned against his lips, bringing her leg back over his hip to grind against him again. Adrien moaned and ran his hand up her stomach to caress her breast. Marinette clumsily reached behind herself and yanked the string on her bikini top. Adrien panted and moaned as he ran his tongue along hers, removing her top from her body with ease. He rolled her onto her back and groaned as he took in her peaked nipples and gorgeous breasts.  _

_ Marinette took one of his hands from the bed and placed it on her left breast. She closed his hand around it, showing him how she liked to caress it. She arched her back and shivered as he caressed her nipple in circles with his fingertip. He gently pinched and tugged on it. The feeling shot down to between her thighs and she gasped as she came within seconds of him just touching her nipple.  _

_ Adrien’s eyes grew wide as he watched her shudder, tilt her head back, part her lips, and softly moan with grinding hips against his thigh. She blushed and giggled as she relaxed and peered up at him with a satisfied expression. “Did you just-” He took his hand from her breast to cover his mouth and blush.  _

_ Marinette nodded and brought her fingers to her mouth, blushing with him. “I think so.”  _

_ “That- just by me doing that?” Adrien was shocked as he watched her nod again and grab the pillow to hide her face from him. Adrien grabbed the pillow and took it from her face. “I wanna see you do it again.”  _

_ Marinette whined as she watched him get between her thighs. Her heart sped up again as she became nervous. She grabbed Adrien’s hand and slipped it down her stomach, taking a deep breath before she slipped his fingertips beneath her bikini bottoms. She gasped and arched her back as his fingertip grazed her sensitive clit. Adrien gently brushed his fingertip along it, catching her clit beneath the hood and watched her wince out a gasp.  _

_ He pulled his finger away with a quick jerking motion, “Sorry.” _

_ “No, no. It’s okay. Gentle. Not directly on it.” Marinette’s breasts rose and fell as he relaxed again.  _

_ “Like this?” Adrien gently applied pressure to the top of her clit and softly circled it, causing Marinette to gasp and moan.  _

_ “Yes…” Marinette’s voice came out as a tremor, while her body shook.  _

_ Adrien got lost in her expression as he gently circled her sensitive clit, feeling it swell beneath his fingertip. He experimented pressing a bit harder and circling a bit faster. She panted and parted her lips as she watched him through her lashes. “Is this okay?”  _

_ Marinette nodded and bit her bottom lip as he spread his fingers and explored along her wet folds. She softly mewled and winced as he tried to stick his fingers in too high. Marinette grabbed his hand and moved it lower to where he was supposed to be. “There.”  _

_ “Sorry.” Adrien softly laughed at himself and heard her softly giggle. He slipped one finger in, finding it tight. “You’re really tight. I don’t know if I’ll fit.”  _

_ “Try.” Marinette sighed as she moaned around his finger.  _

_ Adrien slowly brought his finger in and out of her tight entrance, feeling her walls fight against him. He leaned down to brush his lips against hers, getting her to relax more. He felt her walls loosen around his finger, allowing him to squeeze a second inside.  _

_Marinette winced against his lips as she felt something within her pop and sting. Adrien removed his fingers and searched her pained gaze. “Are you alright? I hurt you. I’m so sorry.”_ _  
__Marinette shook her head and touched his face to bring his attention back to her. “It’s okay. It’s- I heard that it happens. It’s okay.”_

_ Adrien brushed his lips against hers before he broke the kiss to peer down at his fingers. They were tinged in pink and he whined as he wiped them on his swim shorts, laying along her body to caress her cheeks and kiss her lovingly. “I’m so sorry.”  _

_ “It’s okay. Come back.” Marinette kissed him harder, making him forget about what had happened. “I want you. I love you. I want this. I- I need you. Please? Only you.”  _

_ Adrien sighed and nodded as she took his hand and made it slide down her side to one of the ties on her bikini bottoms. “Shit, condom.” Adrien heard Marinette giggle as he got up to grab one from his suitcase.  _

_ “You knew this was going to happen?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.  _

_ “Uh…” Adrien ran a hand through his hair and grabbed the back of his neck. “No, I- I kind of always am prepared.”  _

_ Marinette burst out laughing as he crawled back on the bed. He sat back on his heels and shakily opened the condom with his fingertips, nearly dropping it on her breasts. Marinette covered her mouth and softly giggled as he took the condom out, unrolling it a bit to know which way it was supposed to go on. He cursed under his breath and rolled his eyes. Marinette chewed on her bottom lip and ran her hands along his thighs as she watched him finally slide it on his hardened length. She watched him throw the wrapper out of the way and settle between her thighs. She ran her hands down his back until she reached the band of his swim shorts, shoving them down his thighs. He kicked them off as she grabbed the hem of his shirt, clumsily yanking it up his body. It got stuck around his head and she giggled as he helped her get him unstuck. He flung his shirt down to the bed and shook his head, causing his salt coated golden locks to become messy. She bit her bottom lip with blushing cheeks as she took in his own. Adrien softly laughed and undid the other tie on her bottoms, grabbing the front as she raised her hips from the bed.  _

_ She became nervous as his gaze scanned down her body, while he sat back on his heels. He gazed at her gorgeous breasts, slender stomach, and finally at her smooth pussy. It was slightly rosy from being aroused and her inner folds peaked out when she spread her thighs.  _

_ “Is it okay?” Marinette became nervous as he licked his lips and got lost in how she bloomed between her thighs.  _

_ “Yeah. No. It’s- you’re gorgeous, princess.” Adrien cleared his throat and gently ran his fingertips over her slit, causing her to gasp and raise her hips for more while she gripped the corners of the pillow beneath her head.  _

_ “Not as gorgeous as you.” Marinette let her gaze wander down his body and settle on his flexing cock. “I’m scared.”  _

_ “It’s okay. We’re gonna go slow together, remember?” Adrien slowly crawled up to lay his body against hers.  _

_ “Okay.” Marinette quietly sighed as she whispered the word from her swollen lips.  _

_ She gasped as she watched him reach between them to grab his cock. He brushed the tip along her folds too high and she gasped and flinched, causing him to apologize once more. She shook her head and slipped her hand between them to touch his hand, guiding him to where he needed to be.  _

_ “Thanks.” Adrien peered between them as he slowly thrusted forward with his hips. The tip pressed against her tight entrance and she parted her lips at the slight sting. “Am I hurting you?”  _

_ “A little, but it’s okay.” Marinette felt him slowly enter her, one small movement at a time.  _

_ Adrien waited for her to get used to him as he slowly eased into her with small strokes. He let out a low moan as he finally sank all the way into her warm pussy. Marinette slapped her hands against his biceps and arched her back as she felt fuller than ever before. It was nothing like when she had laid in bed late at night with her fingers between her thighs, imagining it was him there instead. Nothing like she had ever imagined. She felt his soft lips kiss each corner of hers before brushing fully against them. She sighed and ran her hands down to his, intertwining their fingers above her head as he kissed her deeper.  _

_ Adrien’s hips began to move against hers, causing her to break the kiss to gasp. She let go of his hands and suddenly wrapped her arms around his back, gripping his muscles with her fingertips. Her lips brushed along his chest as she placed needy open mouthed kisses along his salty skin. He softly moaned and panted as he felt her legs tighten around his hips, while the heels of her feet pressed against his ass.  _

_ “Marinette.” Adrien softly spoke against her ear as he got lost in her with his fingers in her salty hair.  _

_ “Adrien?” Marinette whispered against his chest as he continued to move within her.  _

_ “Marinette.” Adrien spoke again, getting lost in her grinding hips and biting nails. _

_ “Yes?” Marinette slowly fluttered her eyes open to peer into his as she peered up at him.  _

_ “Marinette.” He softly spoke and she took in his sparkling emerald eyes and warm smile. How his cheeks and the tips of his ears were tinged in pink. How his lips were swollen as he peered at her through his long lashes.  _

_ She warmly smiled and reached up to graze his rough jawline with her fingertips, bringing him down to kiss her. She panted as she broke the kiss to rest her forehead against his. “It feels like I’m on fire. Like I’m connected to you. Like- like-” She felt her toes curl and Adrien brushed his lips against hers, reaching between them to gently caress her clit. She gasped in a breath and held it as she trembled. “-like- ah…” She couldn’t get the words out as they flew away from her. Her heart raced and her body shivered from her head to her toes as she suddenly felt the pressure break. Marinette burst out in a loud moan as she clutched his hair in her hands, pulling his head to her breasts as she came hard.  _

_ Adrien moaned loudly as he felt her walls clench around his cock, sending him over the edge. He pumped into her harder and faster as he released with a loud groan. He panted and collapsed on top of her, gently caressing her face with his thumbs. _

_ “I love you.” He whispered against her damp skin as they tried to catch their breaths.  _

_ “I love you too.” Marinette panted and licked her lips as she peered up at the ceiling with a sigh.  _

_ Adrien groaned and pushed himself up onto one of his palms to reach between them, grabbing the top of the condom as he pulled out. He sat back on his heels, tied it in a knot, and awkwardly grabbed the wrapper to put it inside of it. He threw it into the trash bin beside the bed and laid down beside her.  _

_ Adrien ran his fingers down her stomach and watched her part her thighs as he placed his hand between them. “Are you sore? Do you hurt? Are you okay?”  _

_ Marinette winced as he gently touched her entrance, grabbing his hand to bring it to her lips. “Yes. It stings and feels like you’re still there, but I’ll be okay. Thank you.” She sighed and rolled onto her side and traced between his pecs with her index finger.  _

_ “I’m sorry I hurt you.” He softly hummed as he put his hand behind the pillow and closed his eyes, getting tired.  _

_ “It’s okay. I loved it. I love you.” She sighed as she stared at his soft expression. She suddenly giggled as she realized he was falling asleep.  _ _   
_ _ “Are you sleeping?” Marinette poked him on the nose and he grabbed her hand to bite the side of it.  _

_ “Trying. I’m tired.” Adrien chuckled as he placed her hand on his chest.  _

_ “Don’t sleep…” Marinette teased as she ran her finger down between his abs and ran her hand over his slick soft cock.  _

_ Adrien shivered and grabbed her wrist, placing her hand back onto his chest. “Too sensitive.”  _

_ Marinette bit her bottom lip and giggled as she caressed his left pec. He grabbed her hand again to bite it, causing her to giggle at their little game. “Are you sure?” She ran her hand back between his legs and he bent the knee closest to her as he grabbed her hand again.  _

_ “Hey, I’m trying to sleep.” Adrien chuckled as he kissed her hand.  _

_ “But I’m having too much fun now… I wanna see what other things make you moan….” Marinette explored his body and he chuckled.  _

_ “Nap, silly.” Adrien held her hand against his chest with his other arm wrapped around her waist. “There will be many more chances for you and I to figure that one out.”  _

_ Marinette giggled and rested her cheek against his chest, placing her knee over his hips. She suddenly remembered something she carried with her everywhere because she had always intended to give it to him when the time was right.  _

_ “Hang on. Don’t sleep yet.” Marinette got up and Adrien turned onto his side as he pulled the sheets over half of his hips.  _

_ He rested his head on his palm as he watched her run off to her purse. “What are you doing?”  _

_ “You’ll see. Just hang on.” Marinette brushed her hair behind her ear as she rummaged through her purse.  _

_ * _

Adrien moved slightly and felt the ring box in his back pocket, making sure that Marinette wasn’t paying attention to what he was doing as he checked to make sure it was still there. His heart raced as he licked his lips and kept telling the story.

*

_ Adrien sighed and laid back onto the pillow and closed his eyes again. He felt the bed dip beneath him, as she climbed back onto the bed and poked him on the nose. “Hey, sleeping beauty. Don’t sleep on me.”  _

_ Adrien chuckled and slowly opened his eyes, one at a time. “Or what?” _

_ “I’ll tickle you until you stay awake and beg for mercy.” Marinette teased and Adrien burst out in a short laugh.  _

_ “You already had me begging for mercy moments ago.” Adrien laughed and Marinette giggled as she bit her bottom lip.  _

_ She grabbed his face as she climbed onto his lap, straddling him. She peered down at him with a serious expression that was more silly than serious. “No more being silly. This is serious.”  _

_ Adrien burst out laughing harder as he reached up and poked her cheek. “You’re the silly one. What expression is that?”  _

_ “A serious one. C’mon. I’m trying to be serious here.” Marinette whined and his body shook with laughter beneath her.  _

_ * _

Adrien sat up and picked her up to lay her on the couch. Marinette gasped and peered up at him as he kneeled between her legs. 

“What are you doing?” Marinette became curious as he shrugged. 

“You’ll see.” Adrien winked at her and she became leery. 

“I know that expression, kitten, and I’m concerned.” Marinette giggled and lightly smacked his chest. 

“C’mon… we know I’m innocent. Now, shhh so I can tell the rest of the story. It’s serious.” Adrien gave her a silly pout as he sat back to cross his arms over his chest.

“What expression is that?” Marinette burst out laughing as her heart beat faster. 

“A serious one. I’m trying to be serious here.” Adrien teased as he leaned down to bring his lips close to hers.

“Hmm… where have I heard  _ that _ one before.” Marinette rolled her eyes at him. 

Adrien softly chuckled and gripped her chin, brushing his lips against hers. “A very smart woman told me once, now be a good girl and let me finish our story.” 

Marinette’s eyes went wide after he broke the kiss, sitting back on his heels. 

*

_ "So, what is the serious thing you want to talk about?" Adrien asked and saw she was getting nervous for some reason, her hands were behind her back as she looked down. "Kitten?" _

_ "Look, it's something I got for you a long time ago and I hid it, waiting for the right moment. And today, after our amazing day, I became sure that this is the moment. The moment I waited for so long, it's finally here. You can say no if you want to, it won't change anything or the love I feel for you, it's just… to make it more serious and real. A compromise, we can call it a compromise." She took a deep breath and handed him the black velvet box she was hiding behind her. _

_ * _

“I bought this… probably years ago. Soon after you surprised me in the beach house with this.” Adrien held up his left hand, spinning the silver ring with his thumb. “And… I was waiting for the right moment. I waited so long and now, after everything… I think it’s time. You can say no. We can call it a compromise.” Adrien smirked at her and watched her raise one of her eyebrows at him, confused.

Adrien slipped his hand behind his back and Marinette watched him pull something from his back pocket. Her gaze landed on the black velvet box and her hands clasped over her lips as tears pooled along her lower lashes. 

“You told me you wanted to make it more serious and real. Told me how long you waited to give me the ring. Told me how we could call it a compromise, but it’s not a compromise, Mari. Never was one. I was always meant to be yours. There was never anyone else. There was never a need to compromise. Never a need to negotiate.” Adrien smiled and ran his thumb along the velvet box, as he went back to the story. 

*

_ “What is it?” Adrien sat up to examine the box in his hand.  _

_ Marinette sat with her hands between her knees as she blushed and chewed on her bottom lip. “A token of my undying love for you. A promise. A promise that my heart will be yours until we no longer live. A promise to protect you and love you until I can’t anymore. A promise to be yours and only yours.”  _

_ Adrien opened the box and blushed as he peered at the silver ring that was settled in the soft cushion within the velvet box. It shined in the light and his heart raced in his chest. “I- I love it. It’s absolutely perfect. You got it for me?” He peered up at her with love filled eyes.  _

_ “Mm-hm. I saw it and I couldn’t not get it for you. It suited you and I loved you so much that- that I knew one day. One day, I would give it to you.” Marinette swallowed hard as her hands trembled with her nerves. “Look, you don’t have to say yes to me forever now. You don’t have to wear-” She paused as she watched him eagerly slip it onto his left ring finger.  _

_ “Marinette?” Adrien peered up at her with a smirk.  _

_ “What?” Marinette brushed her hair behind her ear as she peered up at him with blushing cheeks. _

_ Adrien raised his hand and crooked his index finger in a come hither motion. “Come here.”  _

_ Marinette crawled across the bed and laid down beside him with her leg over his hips. She touched his hand that had the ring on it, playing with the silver object. “Is it okay?” _

_ “I love you and I love the ring and I will never take it off.” Adrien touched her chin and brought her gaze up to his, smiling as he leaned down to kiss her.  _

_ * _

“Stand up for me.” Adrien got up off the couch and held his hand out to her. 

She took his hand with her trembling left one and stood up with him. She brought her other hand to her lips as tears began to fall down her cheeks. 

Adrien got down on one knee, rubbing his thumb along the back of her knuckles. He smiled up at her and watched her knees wiggle back and forth in the cute way she always did when she was excited or nervous. “I love you, princess. I love you so much that I have been bursting at the seams to do this. And you asking to marry me just made me burst even more. I knew it was time. So, I came over here a nervous wreck with wine and pastries from your parents’ bakery. I dragged the box from the back of my drawer.”

Marinette burst out in tearful laughter at his words. “That’s where you were hiding it?”

“Mm-hm. I’m lucky you didn’t snoop through my boxers and find it.” Adrien laughed and she rolled her eyes. 

“Why  _ ever _ would I want to go through there?” Marinette teased him and watched him look down to laugh. 

Adrien sighed and peered up at her. “Okay. Serious face now.” He pouted his lips in a silly way that made Marientte giggle.

“You dork.” Marinette shoved him slightly and he nearly fell back on his ass. 

“Hey. I’m trying to be serious here.” Adrien jokingly scolded her and she laughed. 

“Okay, okay. Serious face.” Marinette mirrored his pouty face from moments ago, but it only made her more cute with her blushing cheeks. 

“You’re too cute.” Adrien chuckled and sighed as he focused again. “I’ve said it before and I’ve told you how much I care about you. I’ve told you how I fell for you when I gave you my umbrella. I’ve told you how special you are to me. And I wouldn’t trade you for anything in the world. You mean so much to me and I can’t see my life without you. We don’t have to get married now. We don’t have to move in together anytime soon. But one day we’ll have a house together and a couple of kids. Maybe a hamster.” Adrien laughed at the last thing and she giggled too. “I want to make you the happiest woman in the whole world and even if the world is crashing down around us? I want to be there with you to weather the storm. So-” 

Marinette watched him open the box and she gasped at the ring that was inside it. It was a platinum band with a pink sapphire center stone. The setting was made to look like a rose. Delicate leaves in rose gold ran down the sides and accented the center piece. It was beyond gorgeous. 

Adrien took it from the black velvet box with a shaky hand. He put the box down beside his knees and took her left hand in his again. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, love of my life, my best friend, my lover, my partner in crime.” He placed the ring on the tip of her finger, as he peered up at her. “Will you make me the happiest kitten and marry me?” 

“YES!” Marinette burst out the word as she wiggled with excitement. “YES! OF COURSE!”

Adrien chuckled and slowly put the ring onto her finger; before, he stood up. He held her by the small of her back and ran his hand along her cheek. He brushed his lips against hers and she got lost in the kiss for a moment. 

Marinette broke the kiss and squealed as she raised her left hand to peer at the ring. “IT’S GORGEOUS!” 

“I saw it and couldn’t not get it for you. Took a few months for them to make it, but it was worth it.” Adrien grabbed her hand and ran his finger along the leaves on the band. “Look inside of it.” 

“What?” Marinette peered up at him with parted lips. 

Adrien softly chuckled and slipped the ring off her finger to show her the engraving on the inside of the band. “My Kitten.” 

Marinette read it and her heart raced faster as she suddenly threw herself at him and sobbed into his chest. “This is the happiest day of my life!” 

Adrien laughed and wrapped his arms around her, running his fingers through her hair. He ran his fingers along her jawline and brushed his thumb along her cheek, raising her gaze to his. “Every day of my life is happy when I’m with you.” 

Marinette’s bottom lip trembled as he brought his forehead down to press it against hers. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, kitten.” Adrien kissed her and broke the kiss to take her left hand back in his, sliding her ring back into place. 

Marinette suddenly gasped, “What is maman and papa going to say?” 

Adrien bit his bottom lip and put his hands in his pockets, looking away as he teetered back and forth on his heels. 

“What did you do, Agreste?” Marinette crossed her arms over her chest as she gave him an accusatory expression.

“Nothing.” Adrien shrugged.

“Tell me you didn’t ask them.” Marinette stepped closer to him and he laughed and walked away from her. “No… Mister! You come back here!”

“I want wine. Don’t you want wine?” Adrien grabbed the wine he had brought and popped it open to pour it into glasses. 

“No, I want you to tell me what you did.” Marinette stole the bottle from him. 

“Nothing.” Adrien smirked as he grabbed the box of pastries and a glass of wine. 

“You asked them, didn’t you?” Marinette took the glass and a passion fruit macaron from the box.

Adrien took a sip of wine from his own glass, setting the box down before grabbing a macaron for himself. “I did.” 

“What did they say?” Marinette knew what they had said, but she wanted to hear him say it. 

“Well…” Adrien set his wine glass down and finished his macaron. “... they said how awful I am and that I could not marry their precious daughter. That I would soil her innocence!” 

Marinette looked at him unamused; before, she burst out laughing. “Uh-huh…” 

“Marinette.” Adrien walked closer to her and touched her chin, bringing her gaze up to meet his. “They had nothing but good things to say. They wished me luck and only talked about how long they had been waiting for this to happen. They’re happy. Also, they invited us to dinner. So, BONUS!” He pumped his fist and Marinette shoved him in the bicep.

“Always the stray begging for free food.” Marinette teased him and giggled. 

“Hey, your parents make the best food.” Adrien laughed and sighed as he grabbed another macaron. 

Marinette stole it from his hand and bit it. “And the best pastries.”

“That too.” Adrien laughed as she ate his macaron in front of him. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we tried really hard to not lose control of them. Our plan was one sex scene only. but, welp, we can't control Adrienette.  
> thank you for all the love <3 hope you enjoy and left a comment! :D

When Marinette opened her eyes, she found herself alone in the room. She frowned because, after all, it was Saturday and they had just got engaged. Last night he was so needy, touching her in all the right places, making her moan and dig her nails into him as they made love.

And now she was alone on the bed.

She sat and brushed her hair to the side, yawning. She noticed Adrien’s shirt on the floor and his phone on her nightstand. So he didn’t leave like she thought. If he was there, where was he?

“Adrien?”, she called out but he didn’t answer. Sighing, she got up and as naked as she was the day she was born, she went for the bathroom. Maybe he was showering.

Nope. Not in the bathroom either.

So he must be in his second favorite place: the kitchen.

Marinette walked to the kitchen and she was ready to tease him, or help him with the food, when she froze at what she saw.

Adrien wore only the jeans he wore last night - and from the way they were loose on his waist, Marinette noticed that he wasn’t wearing underwear. If the image wasn’t enough to murder her, the fact that he was barefoot, washing her dishes and wet totally made her clit very happy, thank you very much.

He was distracted, earphones in his ears as he washed her dishes. She noticed a tray on the table, with a rose and what she thought was her breakfast. He woke up early after a long night of sex to make her breakfast in bed.

She had a beautiful and lovely man. She didn’t know what she did to be that lucky, but she was glad for loving Adrien - and for him loving her back.

Smirking, she bit her thumb and waited for him to notice her. Her eyes were glued to his back, all scratched and red from last night and the image alone made her bite her thumb harder.

Adrien finally noticed her, turning to where she was and rolled his eyes, taking off his earphones.

“You should be on the bed,” he said. She brushed her thumb along her mouth, looking at the ‘V’ of his hips with lust.

“It was lonely without you,” she whispered and licked her lips.

“Don’t look at me that way,” he teased.

“What way?”

“Like you want me to bend you over the table and fuck you.”

“Oh, great. So it worked.”

He rolled his eyes again.

“Back to bed, come on. The breakfast is almost done.”

“Will you put cream on your dick for me?”

“Is my kitten already so hungry for my cock?”, he smirked.

“Maybe.” She gave him a sweet smile that could trick anyone, but Adrien.

“Go to bed, kitten. Don’t be a brat.”

“What if I want to, _Adrien_?” She walked slowly towards him and grabbed the kitchen towel that was on his shoulder.

“Marinette…” he said, and his tone of voice was clearly on alert.

“Yeah?”

“Behave. Go to bed and wait for me, okay?”

“Fine!” She rolled her eyes and he gave her a quick kiss before coming back to the sink - with his back to her. Smiling, Marinette looked at his ass and bit her bottom lip.

It was too tempting to not do it.

She hit his ass with the kitchen towel and he jumped. Laughing, she put the towel around her neck and Adrien turned to her, his expression like she just had betrayed him.

“Did you just hit me?”

“Yeah, I did. What are you going to do about it?”

He smirked and walked to her slowly. The smile on Marinette’s face died with the lusty way he looked at her. He grabbed both sides of the towel and pulled, making her crash against his chest.

“You’re so small,” he teased.

“You’re an asshole,” she teased back and gasped when he lowered his head to brush his lips against hers.

“An asshole?”

“Yeah.”

“So you’re a brat. You’re not behaving, princess. Do you want me to punish you that bad?”

She nodded.

“What do you want me to do?” He kissed the corner of her mouth. “Fuck you on the kitchen counter? Against the fridge? Make you kneel and suck me?”

She whimpered and pressed her legs together.

“Maybe you want me to…” he started to kneel, his mouth kissing her breasts in the way as he looked up at her. “You want me to kiss your pussy?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Open your legs,” he ordered and she shivered, obeying. He licked her slit and she closed her eyes, smiling as desire ran all over her body.

She should know. She should know Adrien was a total ass and it wouldn’t be that easy. Because one second she had him kneeling for her, and the next one he was standing up.

“Bed. I’ll finish breakfast. You need to eat.”

“I don’t want to eat! Unless it’s your cock, so we have a deal?”

He just looked at her, not amused and she sighed.

“Fine!” She threw the towel at him and turned to go back to her room. She was almost through the kitchen door when she felt something wet and cold on her back.

She turned around, confused.

“What the _fuck_?” She lowered to grab the sponge he was using to wash her dishes.

“Punishment.”

“ _Punishment?”,_ she gasped. “I wanted to be spanked and you threw a _wet_ sponge at me?” 

“You’re never satisfied.” He splashed soapy water at her.

“Hey!”

“Come on, it’s just a bit of water.”

“Oh, yeah?” She went to hit him with the wet sponge, but he caught her wrist mid-air and pulled her against his soaked body.

“Yeah. As you can see, I’m all wet too and I didn’t die because of it.”

Her naked body was against his semi naked one. They were wet and he was very warm. His emerald eyes were looking into hers, as he squeezed her wrist to make her let the sponge go.

“I was really trying to make you have a hot breakfast, but you like to…” he brushed her hand on his chest, lowering it down. “... make my life hard.”

She gasped when he made her cup his hard dick over his jeans.

“Kneel.” His voice was demanding, and she looked down, as she kneeled in front of him. She heard him lowering the zipper, and she saw his pants on the floor.

She was trembling, her mind in dangerous places, all of them were about his dick inside her mouth.

“Open your pretty mouth for me, kitten. And eyes on me. I want to see you.”

She looked up and opened her mouth. It watered when she saw her favorite dick with a bit of whipped cream on it and smiled.

“You asked for it. So, lick it.”

She shivered and licked slowly the whipped cream, her eyes glued to his as she cleaned his dick. A bit of precum spilled and she wrapped her mouth around the tip to suck it too.

“My good kitten.” He wrapped his fingers on her hair and pulled so she could swallow more of his dick. “How much can you handle, huh?”

She moaned around his dick and he smirked.

“Want to find out?” He thrusted and she opened her hands on his ass, cupping and squeezing it. He groaned and pulled her hair, making her moan louder and sink her nails into his ass and rake them across. The noise that left his mouth made her all wet.

Marinette closed her eyes and licked the underside of his dick. The pressure of his hands on her hair loosened up a bit so she took his dick out of her mouth and wrapped her hands around it, kissing the tip.

“Up.”

“Why?”, she whimpered. “I’m enjoying this.”

“I want to fuck you now, kitten.” He caressed her face with his thumb and she got up with his help, her hand still wrapped around his dick.

He walked her across to the counter, kissing her, dipping his tongue between her lips. Marinette opened her mouth and licked his bottom lip and he put his hand behind her head, holding her closer as he devoured her mouth.

She moaned as he bit her bottom lip and tugged on it with a smirk as he turned her around. She gasped as she put her hands on the corner to support herself, since her legs were trembling.

“You’re a vision, princess.” He whispered against her ear as he bent her over. She shivered a bit when her chest met the cold surface, but she soon forgot about it when Adrien’s lips brushed her back as he slid inside her.

“Adrien…” She moaned and he pressed her head down, her right cheek on the counter.

“You’re so tight, my lady.” He moaned and bit her shoulder. She felt his hand caressing her right thigh and he lifted it, making her bent her knee to put it on the counter. “So tight and wet and all… mine…” he licked her cheek.

“Yours, just yours,” she moaned.

“Yeah?” He wrapped her hair around his hand and pulled, making her scream. “Can you say it louder?”

“I’m yours,” she repeated louder.

“Can’t hear, kitten.” He pulled her hair again.

“ _FUCK_!” She screamed when he hit her g-spot. “Again, please, please, please!” she pleaded.

“Say it again.” He slowed the pace. “Say who you belong to.”

“Adrien!” She screamed in frustration since he was fucking her slowly, teasing her to the limit. “Fuck me.”

“Oh? Like this?” He pumped his hips faster and she cried out. She was so close, she could feel it.

“My clit. Play with my clit, please!” She begged and he slowed his thrusts again.

“Nah, I don’t think so.”

“ _Adrien_.” She whined and tried to reach her clit, but he grabbed her hand and put it behind her back, thrusting faster, edging her once again.

But before she could cum, he stopped moving.

“What, princess? You were the one that asked for punishment, right?” He kissed her cheek, his chest against her back. “I'm just giving you what you asked for.”

“Please, let me cum.” She begged, feeling his dick all warm and hard inside her and she rolled her hips, making him hiss. “Cum inside me, kitten.”

“I’m the one in charge here, baby girl.”

He teased her a little more, slowly pulling out to the tip before slowly sliding back in all the way. One, two, three, four times until she screamed frustrated.

“I’ll do whatever you ask, just fuck me! Just let me cum, please!”

“Anything, kitten?” Adrien smirked as he leaned down to slowly lick along her sensitive skin, causing her to shiver. 

“ _Anything_ , you stupid cat. Just fuck me hard already and make me cum!” Marinette peered over her shoulder and watched him shrug. 

“Alright… you asked for it.” Adrien grabbed her hips and yanked her hard against himself, thrusting into her in a hard movement. 

Marinette gasped and cried out, gripping at anything she could, as he continued to thrust into her with hard and fast movements. She peered into his eyes as he pulled out and yanked her off the counter. Her legs trembled and were weak as he gently spun her to face himself. Adrien winked at her for a moment; before, he suddenly lifted her onto the counter. She gasped and grabbed his shoulders as he yanked her to the edge of the counter. She slammed her palms down behind herself as he slammed into her again, thrusting into her hard and bringing his lips to her left peaked nipple. 

She moaned and rocked her hips in time with his as he sucked, nibbled, and licked on her nipple. She panted and bit her bottom lip as he licked over to her other one. Her breath came out in pants and soft moans as he nibbled and sucked on the other one, while he moved within her. 

“ _Please.”_ Marinette begged and he slowly peered up at her through his long lashes as the corner of his lips curled up. 

“Please what, princess?” Adrien went back to trailing kisses up to her neck, where he nibbled and licked up to her ear. “What do you say?”

“ _Please, kitten.”_ Marinette whimpered, barely able to answer him as she reached forward to sink her nails into his muscular back, while it flexed beneath her fingertips. 

“You wanna cum?” Adrien spoke in a low tone in her ear that made a shiver run up her spine and a moan escape her lips, while she raked her nails along his skin. 

“Yes… _please_.” Marinette’s voice came out as a tremble, while she teetered on the edge of her orgasm. 

“Then let me go and lean back for me.” Adrien felt her loosen her grip and she sat back on her palms again. “Ready?”

Marinette stared at him through her dark lashes with her lips parted. He smirked at her and ran his nails down her left leg, grabbing her ankle and placing it up onto his shoulder. She gasped as he turned his head to kiss her ankle, while he ran his nails down her other leg to place her other ankle onto his other shoulder. 

She gasped when he ran his nails down her thighs and gripped her hips, yanking her closer again. She moaned as she fell back onto her forearms as he ran his hands up her sides to cup her breasts, caressing them. He pinched her nipples and gently tugged as he fucked her hard. She raked her teeth along her bottom lip; before, she parted them to moan. 

Adrien slipped one hand down her body until he reached between her thighs. “Are you ready to cum, baby girl?” 

“Mm-hm… _Please… pretty please…_ ” Marinette trembled all over as he ran his finger above her wet slit, teasing her. 

“Are you sure you deserve to? Have you been punished enough for being a bad girl?” Adrien groaned as he slowed his pace.

“Yes, yes I have! Adrien, _please_!” Marinette begged and Adrien softly chuckled as his hair fell slightly in front of his eyes. 

He slowly ran his soft thumb along her swollen clit, circling it and teasing it. She grabbed his forearm with one hand as she parted her lips. He sped up his thumb and slowed his hips, pulling his throbbing cock in and out of her as her walls began to clench around him. 

“ _Fuck,_ Adrien.” Marinette gasped between words and moaned as she bit her bottom lip. 

Adrien leaned forward and kissed her as he sped up his thumb and thrusts, while his tongue swept along hers until she broke the kiss and let go with a loud scream. He softly smiled as he slowed his thumb down and rode out her orgasm.

Adrien caressed her breasts and leaned back, thrusting into her a little faster. He teased her nipples; before, he slid his soft hands down her body. He touched her thighs and pushed them against her stomach, widening them. 

“I’m gonna cum now. I wanna see it slowly dripping from your sexy pussy.” Adrien licked his lips and watched her gasp and whine at his words. “Is that what you want?” 

“Do it. Cum in me. _Please_!” Marinette begged as she watched his cock slip in and out of her wet entrance. 

Adrien moaned, from deep within his chest, as he leaned down to suck on one of her nipples. He focused on how her warm, wet, pussy felt around his cock. “ _Ah- hah-ah- Mari-Marinette… God you feel amazing as fuck wrapped around my cock.”_

Marinette cried out as she felt the heat build again between her thighs at his words. She watched as his cheeks grew more flushed and his muscles trembled and flexed. She panted and watched him, as he groaned with each thrust. 

“ _Now, I’m cuming now. God you feel so good, baby girl. Oh my God… Yess.. Ah… fuck- fuck- shit- damn- ah-hah-_ ” Adrien thrusted hard and deep as he released in long streams, coating her pussy and claiming her as his. 

Marinette moaned and rocked her hips, watching him pull out. They peered down at her pussy and watched his cum bubble out with each throb of her pussy. He moaned as he watched it drip down along her ass and onto the tile floor. 

Marinette reached between her thighs to run her fingers along the cum, gathering it and spreading it up to her swollen clit that was begging to cum again. She whined and moaned as she circled her clit and Adrien grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips to lick her fingers clean. She gasped and whined as he smirked at her. 

“You told me I could do anything I wanted.” Adrien smirked at her and she suddenly regretted telling him that. 

“Yes?” Marinette searched his dangerous expression. 

“Then don’t cum. I have something else planned for you. Be a good girl and have patience.” Adrien dipped her fingers back along her entrance and brought her fingers to her lips. “Wanna taste?” 

Marinette parted her lips and wrapped them around her fingers with her sultry gaze locked on his. 

“Good girl.” Adrien took them from her mouth and stole a kiss from her swollen lips, dipping his tongue into her mouth. “Come on. Let’s shower and eat something.”

“I don’t think I can move.” Marinette giggled and Adrien rolled his eyes. “What? It’s true. I can’t move. Legs not working.” She pouted and put her arms around his neck. “Carry me.”

“Wrap your non-working legs around my waist then.” He said and she pecked his lips, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Adrien put his hands under her thighs and carried her to the bathroom to give her a long and relaxing bath.

*

Adrien woke up with her hands caressing his arms. Her naked body was pressed against his, her legs intertwined with his, her small hands playing with his hair, caressing his neck, his chest.

He sighed, satisfied, and she pecked the corner of his mouth.

“Morning,” she whispered.

“Morning,” he grunted and hugged her. “Hmm, can’t wait to make this our routine. Waking up with you wrapped around me every day.”

“Me neither.” She sighed and he opened one of his eyes, seeing his sleepy future wife looking at him with a huge smile. “How long have you been hiding this?” She brought her hand in front of her face and wiggled her fingers, the ring he had given yesterday glittering.

“I’ve had it a while. When I saw it, it reminded me of my mother’s engagement ring.” He brushed Marinette’s hair to the side. “Since she passed, I always knew that I wanted to find a ring that was similar to hers and give it to you.”

Marinette gasped, tears filling her eyes.

“Adrien…”

“Mom would have wanted it because she wanted me to give her ring to my future wife. But it was buried with her because my father insisted on it. And you know the day we kissed for the first time at your dorm room? I knew that I wanted to give a ring just like hers to you.”

“I love you so much.”

“I know.” He smirked, and she rolled her eyes as he cleaned her tears. “I love you too, Marinette.”

“So, how are we going to do this? How is this going to work?”, she asked and he saw a little worry shining in her eyes. “You just told the world we’re not together, we can’t suddenly get married.”

“Well, we don’t need to marry right now, even if I want to.” He wrapped her hair around his finger. “Let’s wait for some months… or years, until things get better. Or…”

“Or?” She looked at him, curious at his expression.

“Or… I can quit.”

Marinette frowned, not getting his idea, until…

“You can’t quit! It’s your father’s company!”

“That I trust you to take care of it.” He kissed her hand and Marinette tried to get away from his arms. “Hey, kitten.”

“No!”, she said and looked at him furious. “You won’t quit. You said we would face this together. You promised to be by my side.”

“And I was, right? And you learned and I know the company would be incredible in your hands.”

“I don’t want the company.” She looked at him. “I want my partner by my side. And if people can’t accept this, fuck them.”

“Princess…”

“Me. You. A private island. My parents, Nino and Alya. That’s all I need for our marriage ceremony. Nothing else. I don’t want fancy, I don’t need glamorous things. Just you. We can marry wearing potato sacks and I’ll be the happiest woman in the world.”

Adrien laughed and kissed her.

“I love you so much, my kitten,” she whispered. “I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“We will. And the day people know about us, we’re going to face it together.”

“Yes.” She put his hand against her face and closed her eyes. “But until then, how are we going to do this? We can’t get married and live apart.”

“You can move into mine. Or I can move into yours. Nobody knows we live on the same floor. Or that you forget to buy sugar, since you come to ask for sugar almost every night.”

She smirked and sat down on bed, yawing.

“What can I say? My neighbor is kind and keeps giving me sugar. Why should I buy sugar for me when I have him to give me sugar…” She laid down on him, the sheet separating their hips, as she spread herself on his body. “And some more.”

“I must confess, I will miss you asking for sugar at 3 am.”

“When I crave sugar…” She caressed his cock over the sheet. “I can’t wait to eat it.”

He chuckled and grabbed her hand, kissing it.

“You are insatiable.”

“Sometimes.” She kissed him, cupping his face to make the kiss longer and sweeter. She bit his bottom lip and broke the kiss, licking her lips as he looked at her begging for more. “What do you want for lunch?”

“I’m not in the mood to cook.” He caressed her naked waist, his eyes glued to her breasts.

“Oh, great, because I’m not in the mood to cook either.” She got up - Adrien gave a little smack on her butt as she walked around the bed - and grabbed her phone. “What do you want to eat?”

“You.”

“And I'm the insatiable one?” she teased as she opened the app to order some food for them. “My parents asked if we want to have dinner with them tonight.”

“Yeah, it will be nice.” He grabbed his phone and frowned. “Hey, Mari?”

“Yes?” She looked up.

“Why is Anna calling me?”

“ _What_?!” Marinette jumped on the bed and grabbed his phone, seeing her secretary’s number and name on the screen. “This is weird. You signed some papers yesterday, right? Maybe it is about that?”

“On a Saturday?” He raised his eyebrows. “She knows we don’t answer our phones if it’s about work on weekends, we just check our emails.”

“So she’s calling you to ask you to fuck her.” Marinette teased and put his phone to the side, ignoring the annoying ringtone and straddling him. “I ordered food and we have 20 minutes until food is here. What do you want to do?”

He cupped her ass and turned them around, Marinette gasped as her back hit the mattress.

“Give you sugar.”

*

Twenty minutes later, Adrien paid for the food and Marinette sat down on the couch, wearing a summer dress and with a sheet around her as she waited for Adrien.

He put their food on the coffee table and grabbed the tv control and turned it on.

“What do you want to watch?”, he asked as he opened Netflix.

“Whatever you want to watch.” Marinette mumbled as she attacked the fried rice. Her stomach was empty since she didn’t eat much during breakfast.

“You were hungry, huh?”, he teased as he grabbed his plate.

“You made me hungry. That quickie while waiting for food drained me.”

“I’m not sorry.” He chuckled and put a spoonful in his mouth, moaning later. “This is divine.”

Marinette giggled.

“It’s food, not porn.”

“Do you want to watch porn?” He grabbed the control again. “I don’t think there’s porn on _Netflix_ , though.”

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the control from his hand, searching until she found the tv show they were watching together last night.

“There is porn on _Netflix_ , but I get enough of that by being around _you_.” Marinette gently shoved him with her hand, causing him to choke for a moment on a spoonful of food. “Let’s just watch this again.”

“Trying to kill me, woman.” Adrien laughed after he swallowed his food, leaning forward to grab his drink from the coffee table.

“Maybe. You’ll never prove it was me.” Marinette winked at him and hit resume on the show.

Adrien shook his head and set his cup back down. “I don’t know… what if my cameras caught every- word- you said.” He leaned into her with a dangerous smirk and she slowly leaned away from him with blushing cheeks, nearly falling onto the couch cushion. Adrien caught her and tugged her up. “I’m kidding.”

She smacked his chest with her palm, “Asshole.” 

“So you affectionately call me, my kitten.” Adrien wiggled his eyebrows at her and she groaned as she rolled her eyes.

“Such… a dork. Tell me again how you run half a company with me?” Marinette teased. 

“Because you love me and accept my dorkiness like I accept your clumsiness.” Adrien watched her cross her arms and gasp. 

“Take-that-back!” Marinette pouted at him and he laughed, setting his plate down for a moment. 

Adrien slowly began to crawl towards her on the couch and she scurried backwards. His expression became determined as a smirk formed on his lips. 

“No, don’t- Adrien!” Marinette nearly fell off the arm of the couch when he scooped her up into his lap. She squealed as he threw her down onto the couch with a laugh. She whined as she looked up at him, “I wanna eat… for once… not be the food.” 

“I think you mean…” Adrien leaned down to whisper into her ear, “... the dessert.” 

Marinette bit her bottom lip and whined as he nibbled on her earlobe.

“Adrien, I’ll starve.” She said and he sighed, letting her slip from his lap.

“Fineeeeee!” He grabbed his plate and Mari smiled. “What?”, he said, his voice muffled by the food he was chewing.

“Take off your pants.”

He coughed and put down the plate and grabbed the cup.

“Do you want to kill your fiancé?”, he complained. “I thought you wanted food?”

“Yes, and you want sex. We can do both. Take off your pants and make yourself hard.” She grabbed her plate and Adrien just watched her. “Come on, I’m serious.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Sit on your lap with your dick inside me and warm it, what else?” She said like it was nothing as she ate a little more.

Adrien stared at her a few more minutes in shock and watched her roll her eyes. She sat her plate down on the coffee table and slowly put one of her feet up onto the couch, leaning back against the arm of the couch with her legs spread. She slowly ran her fingers up her thighs, causing her dress to pool around her hips. She gazed at him with a sultry expression as she slipped her fingers into her panties, slowly pushing them down her legs and off from her ankles. 

He shook his head and cleared his throat as she sat up to grab her plate to continue eating. Adrien groaned and set his plate down on the table. He leaned back against the back of the couch cushion and ran his hand over the front of his sweatpants to grab his cock in his hand. He watched her through his long lashes as he ran his hand up and down along his hardened length through the soft cotton material. Adrien ran his left hand up beneath his shirt to run his hand over his abs and slipped his other hand beneath his sweatpants, caressing his warm cock with his hand. 

He slowly slid down the waistband of his sweatpants and she watched as he sprung free, choking on the bite of food she had just taken. She blushed as she watched his hips lift from the couch to meet his hand with her gaze locked on his. 

“Don’t cum.” Marinette gestured at him with her spoon. 

“Sit on my cock then.” Adrien peered forward and tilted his head back against the back of the couch as he let a moan escape his lips, clearly putting on a show for her.

Marinette set her plate down and walked towards him, stopping between his knees. “And do you deserve it?” 

“I let you eat more, did I not?” Adrien peered up at her with a smirk. “Plus, I’d rather this be your sexy pussy than my hand.” Adrien thrusted up into his hand twice to solidify his point, causing Marinette to whine. “And… I’m pretty sure you want the same.” 

“Damn, cat.” Marinette scolded him and watched him softly laugh. 

“I think you mean, _your_ damn cat.” Adrien winked at her and moaned as he slowly brought his fist from the swollen tip to the base. 

“Damn stray cat is more like it.” Marinette picked on him and placed her hands beside his thighs bending down to wrap her lips around the tip. 

Adrien hissed and slammed his hands down onto the cushion to grip it as she slid her mouth to the base of his cock and back up to the head. He moaned and watched her expertly run her warm mouth up and down on his cock. 

She let him go with a wet pop and bit her bottom lip as she slowly stood up and turned away from him. Adrien touched her hips and eased her down onto his hard cock. She gasped as he entered her from behind, gently putting her thighs over his. She grabbed their plates and passed him his as he leaned back against the couch with her back against his chest.

“Comfy, hot stuff?” She asked, sweetly, and he gasped.

“You’re so warm,” he mumbled against her back.

She rolled her hips slowly as she put another spoonful of fried rice in her mouth, moaning later.

“I was wrong. It’s not just food, it’s porn.”

He laughed but it was a choked laugh since she moved again. He pumped his hips and she slapped his thigh.

“Can you stop? I’m trying to eat here.”

“I hate you,” he complained and she stayed still. “ _Mari,_ ” he pleaded.

“Yeah?” She bent down to reach the coffee table and heard Adrien hissing. Smirking, she grabbed her cup and took a sip of her drink.

“I really, _really,_ hate you.”

“Eat, Adrien.” She put her cup on the table again.

“You or the food?”

“Both?”, she teased.

“I’m trying,” he huffed and she turned the volume up.

“I’ll take care of you later, promise,” she said and he tried to move his hips again. Marinette rolled her eyes and carved her nails into his thigh. “Do I need to explain to you what cock warming is?”

He kissed her shoulder and she heard him grabbing a spoonful of the food. Smiling with her victory, she ate more.

They ate in silence, watching the show, Adrien’s dick inside her, all hard and throbbing. She could feel how badly he needed her - and deep down, she needed him as much as he did. But she was hungry and she knew Adrien, if she fooled around with him again her food would get cold.

“Do you think that after we get married, you will still want to eat me every five seconds?”, she asked.

“Of course.” He put his foot on the coffee table, making her move and she moaned, because he hit her G-spot. “Oh? Is my kitten satisfied?”

“No. I’m still hungry.” She tried to make her voice sound firm.

“So finish eating,” he said with his mouth full. “So I can fuck you later.”

“I thought we were going to watch _Netflix_.”

“I can fuck you while we watch.”

“Nah, you can’t. Or else I won’t understand what is happening on screen. You know how easily…” she bent again to grab the cup and he grunted. “I get distracted.”

“Really? You prefer to watch something on tv when I can do this?” He raised his hips and she closed her eyes. “Come on, kitten. You know how much you want my dick fucking you.”

“It already fucked me twice today.”

“One more.” He put his plate to the side and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Just one more.”

“It’s never ‘just’ one more.” She smiled and he grabbed her plate. “Adrien…”

“You ate already, my lady.” He bit her earlobe and she closed her eyes, her back against his chest, moving in the rhythm of his breathing.

“It’s cockwarming, Adrien.”, she said, again.

“I know. Don’t worry, it will be cock warming.” He promised as he kissed and devoured her neck. His hips didn’t move an inch, as his cock flexed and throbbed within her wet pussy. 

She softly moaned, trying not to move her own hips, as she felt stretched open and full. Adrien placed gentle kisses along her neck and nibbled on her pulse point. He licked and sucked on her sensitive skin as his hands skirted up her stomach to caress her soft breasts in his palms. His warm breath feathered her neck as she lost control of her hips, mewling. 

Adrien kissed up to her ear, whispering into it with a low and husky tone, as he leaned forward to make her hands catch her weight on the coffee table. “Is this what you wanted, my kitten? Is this how you wanted me to feel? All hard for you, your wet pussy around my cock? Making me crazy, making me want to bend you over and fuck you hard until you scream my name? Until we break your bed? Or here, on the couch, huh?” 

Marinette parted her lips and whimpered as he kissed along her shoulder blade and sat back with a groan, holding her hips in place. “You’re such a brat.” 

“I’m not the one that said they just wanted cock warming when I could fuck you right here, no problem. Are you sure you don’t want it? You don’t want me to make you scream?” Adrien circled his hips and she gasped as he stopped to lift her up and slam her back down, causing her to cry out. “Your pussy is so warm, wet, and feels amazing on my hard cock. Don’t you want more? Hm?” Adrien raised his hips off the couch again and she gasped. 

“Adrien…” Marinette whined as she peered over her shoulder at him with her bottom lip between her teeth. 

Adrien leaned forward, running his hand up her spine to wrap her hair around his fist. He tugged back to pull her closer, capturing her lips with his own as he pumped his hips up faster into her soaking wet pussy. The wet sound echoed out around them and she moaned loudly against his kiss as he fucked her hard and fast for a moment before he stopped to sit back, releasing her hair and thrusting slower. 

“Tease!” Marinette panted as she peered back at him. “I said cockwarming… not fucking…” 

“Yeah until someone changed the game around by moving her hips.” Adrien smirked at her and yanked her back against his chest. 

“It was you who star- _Ah_ !” Marinette cried out as he slipped his forearms underneath her thighs to lift her up and raised his hips to fuck her fast. She slammed her hands on his hips and dug her nails into them. “- _Fuck_.” 

Adrien moaned and bit his bottom lip as he continued to thrust into her. His cock swelled within her as he got close. He could feel her warm walls clench around his cock as her thighs trembled in his hands. Right as she was about to cum, he stopped moving his hips and put her thighs back over his. 

“Why-are-you stopping?” Marinette peered over her shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. Her pussy was soaking wet and throbbing around his swollen cock and all she wanted him to do was move. 

Adrien leaned forward to nibble on the shell of her ear, “You told me _only_ cockwarming, princess. Not my _hard_ cock fucking your deliciously wet pussy.” He thrusted once with the word ‘hard’ and stopped.

She was trembling. Her body was shaking, begging for release, begging her to stop being so stubborn and beg for him to make her cum. For her moving her hips, to ride him until oblivion, until they’re both a shaking mess.

But if she did this… she will have to deal with smug!Adrien for days and that’s something she couldn’t deal with. He could be a total brat to the point that she would want to punish him all the time.

So, she threw her hair behind her back, put her hands on his knees and took a deep breath. Smirking, she got up, his dick sliding out her pussy as she bent to grab their dirty plates.

“Kitten?”

“Yes?” She smiled, feeling her wetness sliding down her legs.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He pleaded, his hands around his dick.

“Well, I’m satisfied.” She pecked his lips. “Thanks for the lunch, it was delicious.”

“Mari!” Adrien got up and kicked off his sweatpants, taking off after her. “Seriously?!”

Marinette giggled as she peered over her shoulder, “Should take care of that problem.” 

“Yeah, a problem a certain brat caused!” Adrien threw back at her as he followed her to the kitchen.

“Oh? What a shame. You shouldn't be around that kind of woman, you know?” She winked as she put the plates in the sink and turned the faucet on to wash them.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” he hissed.

“That’s my name, yes.”

He trapped her in between his arms and brushed his dick against her ass.

“Come on, my kitten.” He pleaded and kissed her cheek.

“My kitchen, my rules. So, behave”

“We already fucked here. Today!”

“See? You don’t need to fuck me now.”

“You’ve had your fill?”

Marinette fought the urge to answer that truthfully. “Yes, yes I have.” 

Adrien softly laughed in her ear and nibbled on the shell of it. “You know… the thing about you is… You’re a terrible liar.” 

Marinette gasped and stuck her hand under the running water to splash him over her shoulder. “If I keep splashing you will you go away like a scaredy cat?” 

Adrien weighed his options and backed up enough to spin her around and pick her up to set her on the edge of the sink. “This cat is water resistant.” 

“Mm-hm, sure. And how long did you spend on your hair today?” Marinette stared up at his blonde hair and reached behind herself to grab more water. 

He caught her wrist before she could touch it. “Not long, but I’m not having water in it.” 

“Fine…” Marinette waited for his grip to loosen and as soon as it did, she quickly brought her hands up to mess it up more than it was. 

“Damnit!” Adrien reached behind her and grabbed water to splash her, soaking her with water. 

Marinette squealed and giggled as she tried to fight him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer to himself, crashing his lips down onto hers as they laughed. 

“Brat.” Marinette murmured against his lips. 

“You were one first, Ms. My-Kitchen-My-Rules.” Adrien brushed his lips against hers again and she wrapped her arms around his neck, sinking her fingers into the back of his damp hair. 

She sighed and ran her tongue along his bottom lip, causing him to part his lips. She dipped her tongue into his warm mouth and he ran his tongue along hers. He moaned and ran his fingertips down her back and along her ass to grip it in his hands. She softly mewled and rocked her hips as he teased her between her thighs with his flexing cock. 

Marinette suddenly placed her hand on his chest and pushed him away, as she broke the kiss. He whined and let a low growl emanate from his chest as he stepped backwards. She bit her bottom lip and giggled as she took off running again. 

“Gotta catch your mouse first, kitten!” She took off to the bedroom and he shook his head and headed after her. 

Marinette was standing beside the bed and he stared at her as he leaned on the doorframe with his elbow and one ankle crossed over the other. She was panting and flushed as her adrenaline spiked. 

“So, are you just going to stand there and stare or… do something?” Marinette challenged him and went to walk backwards when he pushed off the doorframe to head towards her. She turned around and ran, but stopped when she ran right into him seconds later. She slowly peered up at him as he held her hips. “Too fast.” 

“Long legs, remember? You’re my tiny human.” Adrien smirked down at her and ran his fingertips along her jawline and touched her chin to bring her gaze up to his own. 

“You’re… my… _tall_.. Human?” Marinette smiled and he burst out laughing. 

“Alright, mouse. The cat seems to have caught his prey.” Adrien smirked and leaned down to nibble on her shoulder. 

“Who's to say that the mouse can’t still escape? They are smol and can escape through small openings you know?” Marinette slipped out of his arms and ran to the other side of the bed. 

“Seriously? We’re still gonna play this cat and mouse game?” Adrien laughed and shook his head with his hands on his hips. 

“Guess your cock doesn’t want this pussy that bad.” Marinette teased and he growled and took off after her. 

She screamed as he grabbed her from behind and threw her down on the bed with her arms pinned behind her back and her toes barely touching the floor. She peered over her shoulder with a smirk, “Well, you caught the mouse. Now what’s the kitten gonna do with her?” 

Adrien panted and licked his lips with a smirk as he leaned over her, pressing his cock against her ass. His breath was warm against her ear as he spoke in a low alluring tone, “Fuck her senseless until she loses all words and the only thing that will leave her lips are moans and screams. Until my name is the only thing that you can think of because I’m fucking you so good.” 

“Well, show a mouse what her cat’s go-” Her words were cut off by his hard cock slamming into her pussy as his fingers gripped onto her arms. She gasped and screamed out in a loud moan. 

He took her hands from behind her back and placed them above her head, sliding his hands along her arms and intertwining their fingers together as he thrusted into her hard and fast. 

“How’s my big cock feel in your wet pussy? Does it feel amazing? Does it make you want to scream my name? Do you feel it filling you and stretching you open? Feel how it’s pounding into your tight pussy. See what you made me do? See how hard I am because you kept teasing me?” Adrien ran his hands down her arms and along her sides to grip her hips with his nails, pumping into her harder. 

Marinette gasped and screamed out his name as he fucked her harder. He tilted his hips up and his swollen tip brushed along the bundle of nerves within her pussy, causing her to gasp out in short sharp moans. She slapped his thigh with her hand and dug her nails into his flexing thigh. “Shut up and fuck your mouse harder, you ego filled cat!” 

“Is that all you’re gonna call me after making me wait so long for this?” Adrien slowed his pace, bringing his cock out to the tip to tease her. 

Marinette whined in a frustrated way as she pushed back to make him slide back in with ease. “You’ve hardly had to wait for my pussy, you’ve had the damn thing all day! Just because you can’t get enough of-” 

Adrien placed his hand over her lips to quiet her, as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Be a good little mouse and let the kitty have his fill.” 

Marinette whined and licked his palm, causing him to remove his hand and place his index and middle finger between her swollen lips. She moaned and sucked on them, running her tongue along them like it was his cock.

“Crawl up on the bed for me, lovebug.” Adrien softly spoke, removing his fingers and pulling out of her. He watched her climb more onto the bed.

He placed his knees on the bed and got behind her again, grabbing her hips and yanking her back against himself to slam into her wet pussy again.

She gasped and moaned as he thrusted into her harder and faster, causing her thighs to tremble and her toes to curl. 

Adrien slowed his pace, gathered her hair around his fist and gently tugged on it, causing her to rise up onto her knees with her back pressed against his chest. He panted and moaned in her ear as he held her against himself, fucking her harder from behind. She turned her head, begging for his swollen lips to capture hers. 

“Adrien… kiss me. I need you to kiss me. _Please_.” Marinette whined and he smirked as he leaned closer to brush his lips against hers. She moaned and dipped her tongue between his lips, allowing him to gently suck on it. 

He let it go and swept his tongue along hers as their lips brushed against one anothers in a heated kiss that made her burn more for him. It intensified everything and set them on fire. His warm fingertips grazed down her stomach and settled between her thighs as she locked her hungry gaze with his. Their lips were mere moments apart as he began to circle her swollen bud with his fingertips. She moaned and craved his lips again as he sped up his hand with his thrusts, while she bucked her hips against him. 

“Do you want me?” Adrien huskily whispered against her lips as they softly brushed against hers.

“I need more. I need all of you. I need you to fuck me harder with your cock like you mean it.” Marinette flicked his top lip with the tip of her tongue and he growled as he suddenly let her hair go and pushed her down against the bed. 

His chest pressed against her back as he gripped the sheets, fucking her harder and faster until she was a trembling mess. She slipped her hand between her legs and circled her own clit, losing control of her own motions as they faltered.

Adrien reached down and gently removed her hand to finish what she started, moving his fingers faster against her clit until she was digging her nails into the mattress and screaming out as her orgasm ran through her in waves. He groaned and slowed his fingers, letting her ride out her orgasm. 

“I’m not gonna last much longer. You teased me too long.” Adrien bit out the words through his clenched teeth as he hissed and groaned. 

“So cum in me, hot stuff.” Marinette peered over her shoulder and gasped as he grabbed her hips and yanked her up against his body again. 

He ran his hand between her breasts and up to her neck, gently holding her head against his shoulder as he fucked her faster. His muscles flexed and his thighs widened as he got closer to his climax. Marinette softly moaned as she felt his hard cock swell more inside her, stretching her open further and brushing along her sensitive G-spot. 

“Where do you want me to cum?” Adrien whispered against her ear, sucking and nibbling on the shell of it. 

“In me.” Marinette spoke in a breathless whisper. 

“Couldn’t hear you, mouse.” Adrien smirked and tugged on her ear with his teeth. “Gotta speak a little louder.” 

“In my pussy!” Marinette spoke loudly in a moan, causing Adrien to softly laugh. 

“My _pleasure,_ little mouse.” Adrien ran his hands to her breasts, cupping them and fucking her harder and faster as he tugged on her peaked nipples. 

She cried out and came again in time with him as she felt his cock fill her with each flexing movement. She panted and softly mewled as she shivered, feeling their mixed arousal drip from where they were still connected. He gently relaxed her onto the bed, pulled out of her, and gently rolled her onto her back, leaning down to press soft kisses to each corner of her swollen lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to capture his lips with a satisfied sigh. 

Adrien softly smirked against her lips as he rolled them onto their sides. He reached up and brushed her hair behind her ear, as she rested her forehead against his. “So, about that wedding?” 

“Mm-hm? What about it?” Marinette sighed and slowly opened her eyes to gaze into his. 

“Are we talking my private island?” Adrien nuzzled the tip of her nose with his own. “That island?” 

“Mm-hm…” Marinette ran her hands up along his neck, sinking her fingers into his damp hair. “That private island.” 

“The one I haven’t gone to in _God_ knows how long?” Adrien ran his index finger up and down between her breasts. 

“Yes…” Marinette slowly peered up and smirked at him. “... and the honeymoon could be at the beach house… If you want.”

“You don’t want something fancier?” Adrien peered down into her ocean blue eyes. 

Marinette shook her head and pulled him close to press quick pecks against his lips. “No, the beach house is perfect. I love our little memory there.” 

Adrien softly chuckled and pulled her on top of his hips, causing her fingers to slip out of his hair. He reached up and ran his fingers along her blushing cheek, bringing her down to kiss him. “So do I, mouse.” 

Marinette giggled and squealed as he ran his hands down her back to grip her ass, yanking her closer. 

She broke the kiss to laugh, slapping his chest. “Asshole!” 

“The one and only.” Adrien chuckled and sighed, as she relaxed her shoulders and warmly smiled down at her. “I’m one lucky cat.” 

“I’m one lucky mouse.” Marinette grabbed his hands and grabbed his hands to put them above his head, tangling their fingers together and leaning down to capture his lips in a loving kiss. 

Adrien broke the kiss and she let his hands go. He grabbed her hips and rolled her beside him. “Nap.” 

“Seriously?” Marinette propped herself up on her elbow. 

“If you don’t let me nap? I’ll be a zombie at your parents. Plus,-” Adrien poked her on the nose. “-cats need their beauty rest.” He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes at him.

“Cats sleep all day…” Marinette whined and he laughed. 

“Exactly. Let the kitten sleep. He worked hard to catch his prey.” Adrien brought his hands behind his head, flexing his triceps enough to drive her mad. 

Marinette whined as she watched his upper arms become defined in the most delicious way. “ _God_ , you’re so- so-” 

“What?” Adrien smirked and opened one eye to peer at her. 

“Such a lascivious tomcat!” Marinette complained at him and he burst out laughing. 

Adrien grabbed her around the waist and yanked her against him, causing her ass to settle against his hips like two perfect puzzle pieces. He buried his nose into her hair and breathed in her shampoo with a sigh. “I love you anyway, kitten. Even when you’re being a brat.”

Marinette giggled as she felt his nose rub against her scalp. She gently touched his forearms with her hands in a loving manner, slipping her fingers down to his hand to intertwine them together. “I love you too. Even when you’re a dirty old man.” 

Adrien gasped as her words. “ _Me?_ A dirty old man? I’m not even thirty yet.” 

Marinette burst out laughing and brought his hand up to her lips, kissing the back of it. “Exactly you’re almost thirty.” 

“Rude! So are you, old woman.” Adrien joked and she gasped and turned around in his arms to pout at him. “What? You called me an old man.” 

“You groan when you sit too long at your desk, I’m allowed to call you old.” Marinette stuck her tongue out at him. 

“And you struggle to get off the floor.” Adrien laughed and she suddenly burst out laughing, placing her forehead against his chest. 

“I hate you so, _so much_ ! Sometimes! _God!_ You can be such a _dick_ sometimes.” Marinette slapped him in the chest with her hands, causing him to laugh harder. 

Adrien shrugged and bit his tongue, “I mean… I can be. And you can be a bitch.” 

Marinette burst out laughing and rolled her eyes. “Stop talking before the mouse murders the cat.” 

“But you’re so smol… how can you possibly murder a big, strong, cat?” Adrien smirked and challenged her with his words. 

“Easily when the mouse knows all of the cat’s weaknesses.” Marinette slowly pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips, giggling as she rolled her hips and got a groan out of him. “No? Not a weakness?” She leaned down to slowly lick up the side of his neck to his earlobe, biting it. Adrien let a hiss pass his lips as she flicked his earlobe with her tongue. “Still not gonna give up? I happen to know a million more weak spots, kitten.” She trailed kisses down his neck and to his left nipple, circling it with her tongue and closing her lips around it to suck on it. He arched his back and moaned, as she kissed over to his other one. “I can keep going, if you want. Unless you want to give up so you can take your little cat nap.” Marinette continued to trail kisses down his body, swirling her tongue around his navel and working her way down his body. 

“Okay… I seriously need a nap. You win.” Adrien gently pushed her off of him as she giggled. 

“Thought so.” Marinette poked the tip of his nose with her index finger, causing him to roll his eyes and groan. 

“This time.” Adrien yanked her back down against his body and closed his eyes with a sigh, “Sleep.” 

“Fine. _Buzzkill_.” Marinette teased and felt him softly laugh. 

“Shh…” Adrien placed a finger over her lips and she parted them to bite it. “Ow!” 

Marinette giggled and let his finger go, placing a gentle kiss on it. “Okay, I’ll let you nap.”

“Thank you. Besides, we have a deal, remember? Weekends are for us to be lazy, just fucking and napping.” Adrien sighed and settled with his hand under his head as her fingers played with the hair on his forearm.

“How can I forget? Every monday I crave your dick because it spent all weekend inside me.”

“Shhhhhh, you’re talking nonsense.” He kissed her. “Sleep.”

“ _You_ make me speak nonsense.” She turned to poke his nose.

“Seriously… let me sleep woman.” He grabbed her hand and brought it back down against her stomach, holding it in place. 

Marinette softly giggled and tried to yank her hand from beneath his, but his grip was too strong. 

“Big strong cat.” Adrien joked and Marinette fell forward to laugh harder until she couldn’t breathe.

“Shut up, you dork.” Marinette tried to stop laughing. 

Adrien rolled her on top of himself to cover her lips with his hand. “Shh.. You sleep.” 

“Adrien!” Marinette giggled harder and pried his hand from her lips. “Alright, I’ll sleep. Sheesh. Smothering me and shit.” 

Adrien softly laughed and nuzzled his nose against her hair as she settled against his side with her head between his upper arm and chest. “Comfy, hot stuff?” 

She rolled onto her side and put her head more on his chest with her thigh over his crotch. She shifted her knee up and he groaned as her leg hit his balls. His hand slapped down on her thigh, shoving it down. 

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as she burst out laughing. “I am so, so sorry. I didn’t mean to.” 

“Sure, sure you didn’t. You kneed me in the balls.” Adrien groaned and cleared his throat as she gently placed her leg back over his hips. 

She paid more attention to where she was placing it as she settled back beside him. “Sorry.” She let another laugh escape from her lips. 

“I don’t believe you, but okay. Not like it’s the first and last time you’ve done, or are going to do, that to me.” Adrien rolled his eyes and her knee flinched, causing him to slam his hand back down on her thigh. “NO!” 

Marinette burst out into a fit of giggles and stopped moving her leg. “I was picking on you.” 

“You want to be a mom one day, right? So leave our future kids alone. And sleep!”

She burst out laughing to the point she had to sit down to breathe. Adrien groaned, turning his back to her.

“Kitten.” she hugged him from behind and hid her face in his back. “I’ll behave, I swear.”

“Fine. So, sleep. Or else we’re going to be a mess at your parent’s dinner.”

“Ok.” She kissed his back and nuzzled him until she slept, his warm body around her.

*

Adrien stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Marinette on the bed in her navy spring dress with her legs spread, slipping a hot pink u-shaped vibrator into her pussy. He stood in the doorway in a black leather jacket, tight dark blue jeans, and a white deep v-neck tee. He crossed one orange _Converse_ over the other with his arms crossed over his chest. 

She gasped when she finally noticed he was standing in the doorway watching her. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough.” Adrien kicked off the doorframe and crawled onto the bed. “What are you doing?” 

“I thought- we…” Marinette pulled back as he brought his lips close enough to hers that she could feel his warm minty breath on her lips. “... could… play a little game at dinner.” She swallowed hard as his fingers slowly ran along her inner thigh, floating along her sensitive skin until he reached between her thighs. 

“And… the toy is a part of that?” Adrien smirked as his lips barely brushed against hers.

“I- I wa-wanted to…” She shoved him away by his chest. “Damnit, I can’t focus when you are so close to me!” 

He softly laughed and backed up a bit, as she slipped her hand into her dress’s pocket to pull out her phone. “What is it?”

“It’s called a _Lush_ 2\. It has this app and-” Marinette watched him sit back with his palms behind himself. He raised an eyebrow at her. “-what?”

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Marinette. During dinner- with your parents? You’re just asking for trouble. Plus Alya and Nino will be there.” Adrien searched her pouting expression. “No. Absolutely not. I want them to still want me as a son. Not kick me out.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes and put her phone away. “Fine, I’ll just remove it then.” She slowly stood up and walked towards her bathroom, stopping at the door to grab the hem of her dress and slowly bring it up and over her rounded behind. She slowly bent over to show off her ass and pussy to him, as she peered over her shoulder with a sultry expression. “If you’re sure….” 

Adrien bit back a whine as he internally cursed himself for telling her no. He wanted to play. He really did, but it just seemed so inappropriate to do during a dinner with her parents and their friends. So tempting… but he couldn’t. 

He stood up and walked over to the window to peer out of it with his elbow resting against the wall as he waited. 

“There. It’s gone.” Marinette flashed her black panties for only a second when he turned around and he sighed and walked up to her. 

He ran his hand along her cheek and held her by her lower back, pulling her against himself. “I promise. One day? We’ll play out in public with it.” Adrien leaned down as she reached up on her toes. 

“I know.” She brushed her lips against his and took his hand, leading him out of the bedroom. “Let’s go so we’re not late.” 

*

Marinette sat in the car beside Adrien and peered down at her engagement ring. She played with it and let the low light coming through the window catch in the facets of the stone. She worried her bottom lip and felt his soft fingertips graze along her cheek and turn her face towards his own. 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay.” Adrien warmly smiled at her and grazed the pad of his thumb along her cheekbone. 

The cuff of his black leather jacket shifted down to show off his wrist and she grabbed his wrist to bring the palm of his hand to her lips. “I know. I’m just- I’m worried. You know how they’re going to freak out and make this a big deal. I can hear my papa now going on about lovers and our future kids… and you know how he will talk about you owning the damn bakery one day with him. And don’t get me started on the love themed dessert that is probably waiting. And my maman- my maman is going to be just ecstatic about you being her son-in-law and- and-” Marinette began to spiral into a million emotions as she blushed and brought her knees to her chest, gripping his wrist to her chest like he was keeping her afloat. 

“Mari, princess?” Adrien reached over with his free hand to brush her hair behind her ear in a loving manner, bringing her back to reality. “Look at me.” 

Marinette slowly peered up at her and her bottom lip quivered as she trembled all over. “What?” 

“It’s going to be okay. They’re going to be excited because they’ve wanted this so long, but it’s because they’re happy. It’ll be fun. Nino and Alya will join us shortly. So, you’ll have them there too. It’s going to be alright. Promise and if not? I’ll find some silly way to get us out of there. Okay?” Adrien crossed his eyes to be silly and she suddenly flung her head down and burst out laughing. 

She shoved him in the shoulder and brought her knees back down. “Alright, dork.” 

“Made you laugh. Alright, let’s go. They’re waiting for us.” Adrien smiled as she let his hand go and he opened the door to get out. He walked around the car to open the door for her, holding his hand out to her. “It’ll be okay.” 

“I’ll trust you.” Marinette sighed as she stood up out of the car, clearing her throat to hide the gasp from the toy moving within her pussy. 

She hadn’t taken it out like she had told him, but she wasn’t going to tell him that. It was her little secret weapon for later. She was going to make him wish that he had agreed to play by playing with herself from across the table. She pulled the hem of her dress down and adjusted her purse strap as he closed the door for her and took her hand. 

He led her to the front doors of the bakery and reached out to grab the handle for them. Adrien opened the door and Tom briskly walked up to them, wrapping them up into a hug. 

“I’m so happy for you two!” Tom squeezed them and hugged them hard. 

“Papa…” Marinette whined under her breath and he set them down.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’m just so excited for you and my son-in-law. FINALLY! I get to call you my son!” Tom grabbed Adrien by his shoulders and lightly shook him. 

“Papa… you already were calling him your son…” Marinette sighed as she hit her forehead with her hand. 

Sabine warmly smiled and walked up to her daughter, taking her hand and placing it over her forearm. “Come, let the men bond. It’s an exciting thing. My little girl and her long time crush finally getting married…”

“Maman.. Not you too…” Marinette whined and rolled her eyes. 

Sabine stopped and turned to touch her face. “We’re just happy for you both. It’s been a long time coming and it’s taken so long. We knew this day would come. Let me see the ring.” 

Marinette warmly smiled at her mother and held her left hand out towards her. “I know… I just didn’t want papa to do the thing he does.” 

“What thing?” Sabine got lost in how beautiful her ring was. 

“That... _Thing_.” Marinette turned to gesture with her hand at her father pushing Adrien behind the bakery counter to put an apron on him. 

Sabine giggled with Marinette as they watched Tom show Adrien how to knead dough properly. Tom was busily telling Adrien all about their future bakery and what it would be called. That the name would have to change and all of the wonderful items they could bake together. Every single item was a bakery pun. 

“I see.” Sabine laughed and went back to gazing at the engagement ring as it sparkled in the lights. “Well, it’s a gorgeous ring. Absolutely stunning and very Marinette.” 

“Maman… promise you won’t make a big deal at dinner over this?” Marinette pleaded with her mother and watched her give a crooked smile. “No…”

“Papa already kind of made a big fuss over it. He’s made his famous Sweethearts Dessert and I made quiche, Adrien’s favorite since you were both little.” Sabine led her daughter upstairs, leaving the two men to bond in the bakery.

Adrien laughed as he kneaded the dough beside Tom. “We could call one _Biskitti_ and it could be shaped like a cat.” 

“Oooh, good one.” Tom laughed and fist bumped Adrien. “I like it. See? This is a great idea. Let’s do it!” 

“Maybe one day.” Adrien clapped him on the back and laughed. “I should go help with dinner.” 

“Sounds good. I’ll be up there in a minute too.” Tom winked at Adrien and watched him untie his apron to hang it up again. 

Adrien jogged up the stairs until he reached their floor. He knocked on the door and Sabine opened the door for him. “All done helping Tom?” 

“Yes. How are you, maman?” Adrien embraced her and placed kisses on both of her cheeks with a warm smile. 

“I’m doing well. How are you, son?” Sabine warmly smiled and held him out by his shoulders. “You look nice.” 

“Thanks! Marinette made it.” Adrien played with the leather jacket and did a little model spin. 

“Yeah, years ago…” Marinette rolled her eyes and Adrien slipped past Sabine to slide up behind her. 

She nearly dropped the dishes in her hands as he whispered in her ear, “Guess what? I thought of a new dish.” 

“Oh you did… did you? And what is that?” Marinette set the dishes down onto the kitchen island. 

“A… _biskitti_.” Adrien whispered and pulled away from her to laugh. 

“Oh-my- _God_.” Marinette set the silverware in her hands down on the island to burst out laughing. “You would come up with a cat baking pun. God… sometimes I forget how much of a lamesaurous you are.” 

“You’re a lamesaurous.” Adrien burst out laughing and stole the plates from her, spinning around her to set the table. 

She brought the silverware over to the table to set them up beside the plates. She watched him slowly set down each plate with overly polite manners like a fancy butler. “What are you doing?” She burst out giggling at him. 

“Nothing, Madame. I know not what you mean. I am simply setting the table how Madame likes.” Adrien spoke with a proper cadence that had her losing it. 

Marinette burst out laughing so hard, she tripped on the leg of a chair. “You’re going to kill me before we’re even married.” 

Adrien burst out laughing as he caught her elbow and whispered in her ear, “Careful Cinnamon Bunny, you might end up too sweet to come borrow sugar.” 

“Well if I’m coated in cinnamon then I need some sugar to go with that spice, now don’t I, _mewcaron_?” Marinette winked at him and he nearly tripped on the rug. “Now who’s dying?” 

“Bitch.” Adrien spoke under his breath and she burst out laughing.

“Asshole.” Marinette teased and he took off after her when she ran. 

He grabbed her from around the waist and spun her around, kissing her all over her face. 

“Okay, you two lovebirds. Help me set the food on the table.” Sabine giggled and held out the quiche in one hand for one of them to take. 

Adrien grabbed an oven mitt to take the quiche from her hand. He set it onto the table, while Marinette grabbed the side dishes for her mom. Sabine brought over hot tea and water in a pitcher. Tom walked into the apartment and carried in his famous dessert. It was shaped like a heart and was dusted with powdered sugar and plated in a pastel pink ramekin. 

He set it down in the middle of the table when a knock sounded on the door. Marinette ran to grab it before her mom could. She opened the door to find Nino and Alya standing there with gift bags. 

“Hey…” Marinette called out and hugged her best friend, taking the bags from her hands. “What did you bring?” 

“You know just a little something for you and some wine.” Alya winked after saying the last thing. “But I want to _see_!” Alya said excited and grabbed Marinette’s hand, making her friend laugh. “MARINETTE!”

“Do you like it?” She laughed and Nino played with his red cap and became excited when he saw Adrien walking up to him. “Yo, dude!” 

Marinette and Alya moved out of the way so Adrien could fist bump his best friend and yank him close to clap him on the back. 

“Hey, man!” Adrien laughed as he let his best friend go.

“Fucking finally, right?”

Adrien sighed and nodded as he saw his fianceé all smiles and giggles as she made plans with her best friend.

“To be honest, i thought she would never agree.”

“Marinette loves you.”

“She does, but…” he hesitated and Nino approached so they didn’t listen to their talk.

“But?”

“My name haunts her. People keep bugging her about our friendship and saying she’s sleeping with me for fame. I don’t know what to do to protect her.”

“She doesn’t need to be protected, Adrien. Marinette can take care of herself.”

“I know.” He smiled and the love he felt for her burned in his chest.

“Dinner is ready!” Sabine called them and Adrien went to Marinette, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

“What?” She smiled at him and he pecked her lips. “Hm, not that I mind, but why am I receiving kisses?”

“I love you,” he whispered and cupped her face. She melted, closed her eyes, and turned her face to kiss the palm of his hands.

“I love you too.”

“Hey, disgusting couple!” Alya called them out. “This belly needs food so stop being adorkables and let’s _eat_!”

Marinette laughed and with her hands intertwined with Adrien’s, they went to the table.

The dinner was incredible, the food delicious, the company was perfect. They laughed, they talked and Adrien felt, once again, in a family. He loved Marinette’s parents because since he started hanging out with their daughters, they acted like he was their son.

Adrien took a sip of his wine as he stared at Marinette from across the table. He watched her slide her hand beneath the table and reach for something. He was half paying attention to Nino’s DJ story when he saw her fiddling with her phone. Adrien reached into his back pocket, thinking he had missed an important email from work. 

He unlocked his phone and noticed that there weren't any emails or messages from anyone, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t have one. He shrugged and put his phone back, bringing his wine back to his lips. 

Nino was going on about some drunk woman they had to kick out one night and about that adventure. He got lost in the story, laughing with everyone at the table, until he heard a soft gasp from across from him. It wasn’t a shocked gasp in the sense that Marinette was surprised by something someone had said. It was more of a delighted gasp. One that was- he stopped thinking when he heard her breathe slightly harsher. His ears were trained on her, while his eyes were trained on the people at the table. He could hear her hide a quiet moan behind a bite of food. Adrien bit his bottom lip as he curled his fingers around his glass more than he needed to. Another soft sigh escaped her lips and he suddenly peered over at her. 

He watched her clear her throat and shift her hips as she played with her phone under the table while she ate. His eyes widened as she set her fork down and raised her glass up to her lips, sighing into it with a soft moan as she took a sip from it. 

“You didn’t.” Adrien mouthed at Marinette after he caught her attention. 

Marinette smirked and winked at him as she held up her phone a bit more and slid her finger up the screen. “Mmm… this wine is _delicious_ , Alya.” 

Adrien parted his lips and a blush came to his cheeks as he watched her shift her hips in the chair. “Don’t you dare cum.” Adrien mouthed at her and watched her silently giggle. 

“And if I do?” Marinette mouthed back at him as she ran her finger up and down on the bar that adjusted the intensity of the toy. 

“I’ll fuck you on this table.” Adrien mouthed at her and her eyes went wide. 

“You-wouldn’t- _dare_.” Marinette mouthed at him with a gasp. 

Adrien touched a spoon on the table and knocked it onto the floor. “I am so sorry. Excuse me a moment.” He backed up and got under the table to try and find the spoon. 

Marinette continued to talk to Alya and her parents when she felt soft fingers skirting up her calf and along her inner thigh. She gasped and cleared her throat when she felt the toy shift in and out of her. 

Her thighs were trembling and Adrien knew she was close. He smirked and slipped her panties to the side, tugging the toy out of her. 

She gasped and whined, “Alya! Where did you find this wine?!”

Adrien pocketed the toy in his leather jacket and placed a kiss on her sensitive clit; before, he put her panties back in place and crawled back to grab the spoon from the floor. 

He stood up and fixed his hair, “I got it.”

Marinette pouted at him as she turned off the toy and put her phone back into her pocket. 

Adrien excused himself and stood up to put the spoon into the sink. He stopped by Marinette on his way back to the table. His fingers caressed her back as he held onto her chair. 

“You’re a little liar.” Adrien leaned down and whispered into her ear. 

“You wouldn’t play. What else was a girl to do?” Marinette smirked as she peered up to whisper back at him, placing her hand on his. 

“Tease.” Adrien nibbled on her ear as he whispered into it. 

“ _Buzz_ -kill.” Marinette teased him again and he growled low enough for only her to hear; before, he walked back to his seat. 

“You both are disgustingly cute.” Nino commented as he sipped his wine.

“What can I say?” Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand and brought it to his mouth, biting it, making her gasp. “She’s the love of my life.”

“You’re going to make me cry, Adrien.” She tilted her head to the side and smiled.

“I’m going to puke.” Alya said and they all laughed. Marinette took a long sip of the wine, the wetness between her legs making her a little unfocused on the conversation at the table.

The dinner was over and they said goodbye to Alya and Nino. Her parents left them to finish the cleaning in the kitchen so they could go to sleep, since the bakery would be open early tomorrow. Adrien had shrugged off his leather jacket to prepare to do dishes so that it wouldn’t get ruined.

Marinette ran a dishcloth along the kitchen island, cleaning it from the remnants of making dinner. The sound of dishes being washed beside her at the sink slightly distracted her, more so because of who was washing them and less about the actual dishes in question. She swallowed hard as she finished up cleaning the island and walked over to stand beside Adrien at the sink. 

“Can I rinse this really quick?” Marinette peered up at him, noticing how focused he was on one plate. “Does that plate really need that much attention? It’s pretty spot-” She was interrupted by the plate being dropped into the soapy water and two hands on her cheeks; while, a pair of lips captured her soft ones. She sighed and touched his wrists, parting her lips and got lost in the way he gently dipped his tongue between them. 

Marinette moaned as she ran her tongue along his and wrapped her lips around it to gently suck on it, eliciting a deep moan from him. Marinette ran her hands down to grip his shirt as he placed his hands on her hips, and slid them around to her ass. He gripped her bottom curves and slightly lifted her as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. 

She broke the kiss with a moan, bringing his forehead down against hers. “Can’t- what if my parents hear or come out here?” 

Adrien softly chuckled and touched her chin to tilt her head up, “I’ll be quiet, if _you_ _can_ be.” He brushed his lips against hers again, and she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, brushing her tongue along his again with a sigh. 

“Adrien…” she moaned, tilting her head to the side as he kissed her neck. “Adrien, wait, _wait_!” She pushed him with her hands on his chest. He looked at her lips and moaned, making Marinette whimper. “We can’t.”

“Oh, so when you had this…” he picked the toy from inside his pocket to show her. “It was okay. Should I remind you that you were playing with this _with_ your parents at the table with us?”

She blushed as he put it back in his pocket.

“It’s different.”

“Oh? So explain to me why it’s so different, kitten.” He crossed his arms and had that smug expression that hit her clit.

She opened her mouth but she couldn’t explain to him, because after all, it wasn’t different. She was afraid her parents would listen to them, but she had teased herself with her toy with them by her side.

“So? Did the cat bite your tongue?”

“No. Not yet, at least.” She smirked and grabbed his face to pull him down to kiss her. She could tell that her asshole was smirking as he kissed her. Marinette licked his bottom lip and bit it, making him moan.

She caressed her nose against his neck and kissed it.

“Do you trust me?” he asked.

“Always.”

“Bend over and put your hands on the corner.”

“What are you… _oh_.” She gasped when she saw her toy in his hands.

“You wanted to play with them so much, why not? Go.”

She took a deep breath, feeling excitement burning in her belly as she turned around, her back to him. With a smirk he couldn’t see, she raised her dress to her waist, showing her ass to him.

He let out a whimper and she smirked over her shoulder.

“What?”

“I love your ass.” He squeezed and she put both of her hands on the counter, bending. She wiggled her hips and Adrien slapped it. “Don’t tease.”

“Or?”

“Or your parents will definitely wake up.”

“Are you going to spank me?” She brushed her ass against his covered cock and smiled when he put his hands on her hips to make her still.

“Not today.” He kissed her temple and she moaned, grinding her ass to make him hard.

“When?”

“I don’t know yet, it will depend on your behavior… but looking the way you’re behaving I think it will be soon.”

“I am behaving.” She pretended to be hurt and Adrien chuckled against her ear before wrapping it with his mouth.

He licked her ear and wrapped his arm around her waist, making her stop moving her hips. Marinette whined in complaint and with his other arm, he brushed her breasts covered by her dress.

He raised his hands until they were wrapped around her neck and he turned her face to his to kiss her senseless.

“You have no idea how much I wanted to jump on you after discovering your little dirty secret. After knowing you were fucking yourself with a toy when I told you not to.”

She gasped as his hand wandered to the back of her head, hiding it in her hair. He pulled her hair and she moaned.

“You don’t know how much I wanted to bend you over the table, raise your dress and fuck you. Pounding you so hard that the only sounds that would leave your mouth would be my name and how good I fuck you. How much you love my cock, how much you want me to make you cum.”, he whispered and she shivered, making him smirk. “You love it, right? You love when I tell all the dirty things I want to do with you, my kitten. You love my cock, you love to be fucked by me. Only me, your man, your _lover_ , your _kitten_.”

She whimpered and he pushed her against the counter until she was laying on it, her feet not touching the ground.

“Tell me, _wife_.” He put his chest against her back. “What were you thinking about during the dinner? With the toy inside you, playing with it? Were you thinking about me in command? Me choosing what speed it will be fucking you?”

She nodded and he kissed her cheek.

“Answer me.”

“Y-yes,” she moaned as he kept grinding his hard cock still covered by his jeans against her pussy. “I was!”

“Open your mouth like the pretty kitten you are.”

She obeyed and looked when he teased the toy against her lips.

“Lick it and make it wet like your pussy is now. Lick it like you want to do with my cock. Praise it like you would praise my cock if it was inside that pretty mouth.”

She wrapped her mouth around the toy and Adrien let her lick it, moaning when she closed her eyes, and moved her hips trying to get some relief since her pussy was begging.

“Damn, you’re so beautiful this way. In my control, all needy. What would I not give for it to be my dick in your mouth?” He kissed her temple and took the toy out of her mouth. “Stay still and open those beautiful legs for me, please.”

She opened her legs and closed her eyes as he put the toy inside her. She moved her hips, getting used to it, and Adrien helped her to get up, adjusting her dress.

“W-what?” She asked, confused, as he grabbed her phone and opened the app that controlled the toy.

“What do you think I’m going to do with you now, princess?” He smiled and if she hadn’t heard the dirty words that left his mouth five minutes ago, she would believe it.

“Fuck me, I hope.”

“Later. First… we need to finish the cleaning.”

“You gotta be kidding me,” she said, not believing his words.

“What? We can’t leave the mess for your parents, right? Come on, finish the dishes, I’ll dry them and put them in the cabinets.”

“Adrien.” She grabbed his shirt and curled her fingers. “No, for one time in your life don’t be an asshole.”

“Did you think about me when you put in the toy and played with yourself as we had dinner with our friends and family? Did you think, just for a second, what the image would do to me? My dick was so hard it was painful, Mari. So the asshole here wasn’t me.”

“Are you really mad with me?” She chuckled without humour.

“I am. Dishes. Now.”He pecked her lips and she crossed her arms, not moving. “Oh? Is this how we’re going to play? Okay, just… remember who has the control here…” He shook her phone in front of her and she tried to get it. He raised his arms above his head and smirked when she rolled her eyes. “Not gonna try?”

“I can’t even reach your neck.”

“My short girl.” He pecked her lips and grabbed the towel on the counter. “Don’t worry, love, I will take care of you. Safeword?”

She didn’t move and smile and for a moment Adrien thought that he went too far.

“Mari?”

She approached him slowly and yanked him by his belt loops towards herself, making him gasp as their bodies coiled.

“My turn.”

She opened the button of his jeans and before he could react, she already had her hands on his dick and was kneeling in front of him.

She fought a little against his underwear until she released his dick and without hesitating, she wrapped her mouth around the tip and lowered her head very, _very_ , slowly until all of his dick was inside her mouth.

Adrien gasped and felt her tongue caress the underside of his cock. He knew he shouldn’t encourage her actions but one of his hands was around her head before he knew it and he was fucking her mouth, watching as she took his dick out of her mouth and wrapped it with her hand.

She kissed the tip, licking the precum, and smirked.

“Hmmm, you were so bossy five minutes ago, what happened?”, she teased and kissed his dick again.

“Don’t be cocky.” He warned as he opened the app in her phone and turned it on. She gasped and threw her head back, the highest setting making her pussy wet. “Up.”

“Hmmmm, not now.” She bucked her hips trying to reach the release that was so close.

“Up, kitten. Don’t make me ask again.”

With his help, she got up and looked at him, mouth half open and eyes begging to be fucked. She licked her lips and Adrien cupped her face, kissing her slowly as the toy vibrated inside her.

“I’m going to cum if you keep doing this.”

“Kissing you?” He laughed softly.

“Leaving the toy at the highest setting.”

He turned her around and smacked her ass.

“Dishes.”

“You’re acting like a sexist.”

“I can do the dishes but you’ll have to put them in the cabinets and I don’t think you can reach it.”

“Okay, fine, fine!” She rolled her eyes and trying not to moan, she walked to the sink.

She washed the dishes as he dried and put them in the right cabinets. She saw - and felt - him playing with the toy’s settings, increasing and lowering the speed. He changed the pattern of the vibrations and edged her until she begged for mercy.

They finished their chores and walked slowly to her room, stopping every five seconds to kiss the other, to tease the other with hands, kisses, bites. Her toy was still on and teasing her.

When they finally reached her childhood room, Marinette stopped Adrien as he walked to the stairs that led to her bed. She grabbed his hand, kissed it and bit it slightly and made him cup her pussy.

“See how wet is it?” She whispered against his mouth and kissed the corner of it. “See how the toy is fucking me?”

“Y-yeah.” He gulped and grabbed her phone to turn it off. Marinette frowned as he took the toy off her.

“What are you doing?”

“You know, after we kissed at your dorm? Every time we hang out here, in your room, I wanted to make love with you.”

She blushed and smiled as he put the toy inside his pants’ pocket.

“So?” she put her hands on his chest.

“So… Can I make love with you tonight, my lady?”

“I would love to, _mon chaton_.”

Marinette took her hands off of his chest, and he bowed with one hand on his stomach and the other gesturing towards her stairs. “After you, my lady.” 

Marinette softly smiled and touched his cheek to reach up on her tiptoes to brush her lips against his in a chaste kiss. She walked up a couple of steps and held her hand out to him. “His lady is nothing without her kitten.” 

Adrien softly laughed and placed his hand in hers, letting the love of his life lead him up to her old bed. He watched her crawl onto the bed and lay down near the side rail. She peered at him and watched him hit his head on accident with a curse; before, he crawled onto the bed to be beside her. 

Marinette covered her mouth to burst into a fit of giggles as he laid down beside her, fixing the hem of his shirt as it rode up. “You saw nothing.” Adrien blushed as he got comfortable with his head on her old cat pillow. 

She brought her hand from her lips, “Of course. I definitely didn’t see you hit your head on the ceiling. Nope.” 

Adrien groaned and rolled his eyes, scooting closer to grip her chin and kiss her. “Guess I’ll have to make you forget then.” 

Marinette ran her hand along his neck, gently gripping it and brushing her thumb along his pulse point as she rested her forehead against his. She played with his soft shirt with her other hand, picking at the bunched up fabric. “So, you’ve been thinking of making love to me in my old room for years?” 

“Mm-hmm.” Adrien licked his lips and rested his hand on her waist, stroking his thumb along her dress.

Marinette closed her eyes and sighed, focusing on how his thumb felt running along her side and hers felt running against his soft neck. “I love just laying here with you. Touching you. The feel of your hands on me.” Marinette slowly pulled away a bit to look into his smoldering gaze. “It’s like being in complete bliss. Like absolute heaven.” 

Adrien searched from her eyes, to her lips, and back again. “You always make me feel like home. No matter where we are… as long as you’re there? That’s all that matters. You’re gorgeous and sweet.” He searched her eyes and watched her blush. Adrien reached up to brush a strand of dark hair from her face, leaving his hand on her cheek. He caressed her pink cheek with his thumb and warmly smiled, “I love you more than anything in this world. More than anything in this universe and I can not wait to marry you, my _wife_.” 

Marinette reached up to cover his hand with her own, softly biting her bottom lip. “I love you too and-” She took his hand from her cheek and turned her head to kiss his palm. “-I can’t wait to marry you either, love of my life, my _husband_.” 

Adrien softly smiled as she put his hand on her hip. He gently squeezed it with his hand and pulled her closer against his body. She ran her hands down to the hem of his shirt as she slowly ran her nose from his bottom lip to his top one. Adrien parted his lips and her lips brushed along his in a slow kiss. Marinette softly moaned as the tip of his warm tongue ran along her bottom lip. She ran her tongue along his, granting him access. He sighed as she ran her soft fingers beneath his shirt and along his abs. 

Adrien slowly ran his hand down to the hem of her dress, tracing her thigh with his nails. She moaned and nibbled on his bottom lip, tugging on it as his fingers skirted up beneath her dress. He traced circles on her bare hip as she brought her thigh over his hips, grinding against him, as she ran her hand further up to run her thumb along his nipple. Adrien groaned and slowly rolled her onto her back as he got on top of her, continuing to passionately kiss her swollen lips. 

Marinette moaned and gripped his muscular pec in her hand as she ran her other hand along the back of his neck to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair, eliciting a moan from his lips. His fingers ran up her stomach, slipping his hand beneath her bra to caress her breast. She grabbed his bicep with her other hand and gasped when he pinched her nipple between his thumb and index finger. Adrien smirked against her lips and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, flicking her top one. 

She gasped as he raked his teeth along her bottom lip and tugged on it. He let her lip go to brush his lips against hers again, dipping his tongue into her warm mouth. She ran her hands back down, wrapping her legs around his hips. She gripped the hem of his shirt in her fists, slowly lifting it up his back. Her fingers grazed along his back and he softly moaned at the sensation, as he grinded his arousal between her thighs. She softly moaned and let the hem of his shirt go, running her fingers down his back to grip his belt. She gripped his belt as she widened her thighs and bucked her hips against his arousal, moaning into his mouth while they kissed. 

Adrien parted his lips again to wrap them around her tongue, gently sucking on it. Marinette moaned and once he stopped, she wrapped her lips around his warm tongue to suck on it. She let his tongue go to gently nibble on the tip, causing him to plunge his tongue back in for more. Marinette moaned and ran her nails down the back of his pants to grip his ass in her hands. He groaned and rocked his hips between her thighs harder, gripping her breast a bit harder as he caressed it. 

Marinette gasped and broke the kiss to bury her face in his neck as she bit his shirt to hide her moan. Adrien slipped his hand from her dress and felt her fingers loosen from his pants so that he could get onto his hands and knees. 

She reached up to run her fingertip down the front of his shirt, slowly gazing from the bulge in his jeans to his smoldering expression. “You have me on my old bed. What are you going to do now, hot stuff?” 

Adrien smirked, held himself up on one palm, and slowly ran his fingertips along her inner thigh. She gasped as his fingers caressed along her sensitive skin and he gently pushed her thigh to the side, causing her legs to widen more. 

He got between her thighs and slowly got onto his forearms, gently running his fingers along her outer thighs to her hips. He slowly pushed her dress up to her hips, caressing her hips bones with his soft fingers. Her dress pooled around her lower stomach, as she reached down to run her fingers through his hair. 

Adrien smiled as he gazed up at her with a soft smile. “What I’ve wanted to do for a long time in here. Well, one thing.” He slowly bent his head down to run his warm tongue from her entrance up to her clit. 

Marinette gasped and raised her hips, clenching her fingers in his hair and tugging lightly. Adrien groaned as he slowly ran his tongue along one side of her wet folds to the other, stopping to swirl his tongue inside of her entrance. She rolled her hips as he slowly licked up to her clit, quickly flicking the tip of his tongue on her swollen clit. She gasped and brought her other hand to her lips to silence her moans as her legs clenched around his head. 

Adrien moaned against her pussy, wrapping his lips around her clit to gently suck on it. He slipped a hand from her hip and gently dipped two fingers into her pussy. She arched her back and she flung her hand down beside her hips to gather the duvet into her fist. Adrien slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her, soaking his fingers in her arousal. He parted his lips to flick her swollen clit with the tip of his tongue as he slipped in a third finger. She moaned and bit her bottom lip to silence herself as he pumped into her with three fingers. 

Marinette felt her toes curl and her thighs trembled as she felt the heat build up in the pit of her stomach. “Adrien- Adrien?” 

“Hm?” Adrien peered up at her with a hungry gaze and his lips still on her pussy, fingers pumping into her over and over again. 

“I wanna suck your cock. Let me suck your cock, please.” Marinette desperately begged and watched him give her pussy one more lick, pulling out his fingers. 

He brought his fingers to his lips and slowly licked along the side and wrapped his lips around them to suck them clean. Marinette sat up and quickly undid his pants, tugging them down and freeing his cock from his jeans and boxers. He kicked them off and Marinette went to work on his shirt, slowly pulling it up as she brushed her lips against his. She broke the kiss and he grabbed the back of his shirt to yank it off. Adrien grabbed the hem of her dress, slowly pulling it up and over her head. Marinette gasped as his fingers trailed up her back to unclasp her bra, while he laid her back with his lips on hers. She grabbed his biceps as she fell against the pillows and he slipped her bra from her arms, throwing it to the side. 

Marinette wrapped her legs around his hips, letting his cock brush against her wet folds as he grinded against her. “Please? Let me.” 

Adrien gave her one last kiss before he trailed kisses down her neck, nipping her pulse point and sucking on it. She moaned and tangled her fingers into his hair as he placed kisses down to her breasts, lavishing each one with his lips and tongue. She panted and shifted on the bed as he slowly worked his way down her stomach with open mouthed kisses. He nibbled along her hips and down her inner thighs as he spread them again with his hands. 

“Adrien… let me suck your cock, _please_. I- I want it in my mouth so badly.” Marinette quietly moaned as he placed opened mouthed kisses down her pussy, curling his tongue within her wet entrance. 

He gently parted her lower lips to blow air along her wet folds, causing her to gasp and shiver from her head to her toes. He tilted his head to blow on them again, spending a bit longer on her swollen clit. “Hang on, baby girl.” 

Marinette whimpered and gripped his hair in her fists, bucking her hips to beg for his mouth. “ _I need it. Please…_ ”

Adrien placed a kiss to her sensitive slit and slowly slipped his three fingers back inside of her, pulling them out and pushing them back in, in the most slow and torturous way possible. She breathed in a shuddering breath and tilted her head back as he continued to slowly move his fingers in and out of her. 

“Don’t be an asshole.” Marinette whined and heard him softly laugh against her pussy. 

“I’m trying to make love to you.” Adrien flicked her clit with his tongue. 

“No, you’re trying to murder me. Just fuck my mouth already.” Marinette whined and he sucked on her clit one more time before getting up onto his palm, moving to place his knees on either side of her head.

“Is this what you want?” Adrien spoke against her pussy, slowly licking along the sides of it and moving his fingers within her walls once more. 

“ _Yes_.” She moaned and ran her tongue along the side of his hard cock, reaching up to wrap her fingers around it. 

Adrien groaned against her wet pussy as he licked along her inner folds, teasing her and taking in how sweet she was. She moaned and raised her hips, wrapping her lips around the tip of his cock and ran her fingers down his sides to grip his hips with her nails. Adrien moaned and sank further into her mouth as he began to flick her clit with his tongue and suck on it. She moaned around his hardened length, tugging on his hips to tell him to move. Adrien began to thrust into her warm mouth as he sped up his fingers in time with his cock. She moaned, sending vibrations through his cock and making him groan and pant. 

Marinette ran one hand down his thigh and between his legs to caress his balls with her fingers. Adrien moaned and felt her walls squeeze his fingers as she got closer. Her thighs widened and she felt his balls tighten, knowing he was close to. Marinette ran her hands up to his hips, signally for him to stop. He got up more on his hand and knees. 

She wrapped her fingers around his cock and slowly caressed it, “I want you to make love to me. To make me yours slowly.” 

Adrien slipped his fingers from her entrance and moved to settle between her legs. He crawled up her body and held his weight up on one palm, as he ran his fingers along her cheek and peered into her bluebell eyes with a loving expression.

“You’re absolutely stunning in the moonlight.” Adrien ran his fingers down her neck to her breast, gently cupping it and caressing her peaked nipple. “When the light dances on your skin, it makes you glow in the most gorgeous way. Almost ethereal. Sometimes-” He brushed his lips against hers, while he slowly caressed her breast. “-I wonder if you’re even of this world, or if you’re an angel that fell from heaven into my lap.” 

Marinette softly sighed and ran her hands through his hair, tugging him against her body with her legs. He slowly grinded his cock against her wet pussy between her thighs as he got onto his elbows and sank his fingers into her soft hair. She moaned against his kiss as she felt his hips shift, the tip of his cock pressing against her entrance. She wrapped her arms around his neck, caressing his hair with her fingers as he slowly entered her. She gasped and licked her lips as he slowly thrusted into her. He buried his face into her neck, parting his lips to wrap them around her pulse point in a lingering kiss. She softly moaned as he rolled his hips between her thighs. Marinette ran her nails down his back to grip his ass, feeling the muscles move beneath his soft skin. She raised her hips to rock her hips against his, brushing her swollen clit against him. He tilted his hips and the tip brushed against the swollen bundle of nerves within her walls, causing her to tilt her head back and moan. She trembled all over and he watched her through his lashes, as her breasts pressed against his chest and she softly came with his name on her lips. 

He grabbed her hands and brought them above her head, rolling his hips in slow precise movements as he intertwined their fingers together. Adrien quietly moaned and rocked within her, brushing his lips and tongue along hers in a passionate kiss that defined his love for her. 

Marinette moaned and gripped his hands in hers as she got lost in the way his cock swelled within her and made her feel loved and full. She wrapped her legs around his hips tighter, as he began to slowly speed up his hips. He ran his warm tongue along hers, exploring her mouth with his tongue. Marinette moaned and mirrored his tongue’s dance with her own, breaking the kiss to flick his top lip with her tongue. He panted and moaned as she raked her teeth along his bottom lip and tugged on it. Adrien felt his thighs flex and tremble as his balls tightened. The heat pooled in the pit of his stomach as he pressed more of his body against her, thrusting her into the mattress with lingering thrusts that had her whimpering. 

“Are you going to cum again?” Adrien trailed kisses to her ear as he felt her thighs tremble around his waist. “Say my name on your gorgeous lips?” 

_“Yeah.”_ Marinette quietly moaned out the word as she felt her clit swell again and throb against him. 

“Say my name, gorgeous.” Adrien whispered and wrapped his lips around her earlobe. 

“ _Ah...Adrien…_ ” Marinette dug her heels into his muscular ass, while he moved within her in slow strokes. _“Adrien…_ ”

“ _Yes, baby?”_ Adrien slipped his hands from hers to hold her face and caress her cheeks, placing gentle kisses to both corners of her mouth. 

_“Adrien?_ ” Marinette gasped his name out as she softly whimpered, feeling the pressure build between her thighs. 

“ _What is it, baby girl?”_ Adrien peered into her bedroom eyes with his smoldering ones. 

“ _I’m- I’m gonna- so close- ah…”_ Marinette spoke out of breath, as she rolled her hips in time with his. “ _Adrien?_ _Kitten? Husband?_ ”

“ _Yeah, wife?”_ Adrien smiled as he watched her cheeks blush a deeper rose and her swollen lips part. Her brows furrowed as she searched his desire filled eyes. His cheeks were tinged pink and sweat accented his brow, causing her to softly mewl. He looked absolutely gorgeous when he was about to climax with his long lashes low and his emerald eyes glowing in the low light of her old bedroom. She’d be lying if she hadn’t dreamed of this happening too. 

“I’ve always wanted this too.” Marinette whispered the words out and closed her eyes to shudder with a soft moan. 

“You did?” Adrien watched her nod and tremble more than before as her breath caught. 

“ _Yeah._ ” Marinette moaned out the word as she gripped his bicep and pec in her hands. She shuddered and within a few more strokes the pressure broke and she came with parted swollen lips. 

Adrien quickly covered her mouth with his in a passionate kiss to silence her. His tongue ran along hers as her breasts rose and fell with each long moan, her hips rocking against his. He moaned against her lips and thrusted faster, chasing his own orgasm. 

The pressure built up within him and his thighs widened, causing her thighs to ride up his back. He groaned and sighed as he began to release within her clenching walls. She wrapped her arms around his body and held him close as he slowed his hips down, riding out his orgasm. Her pussy was warm and wet around his softening cock and he didn’t want to pull out of her. He sighed and broke the kiss to press a swift one to her lips. 

Marinette sighed and drew circles along his back, while he pressed gentle kisses to each corner of her mouth. He trailed kisses along her chin, jawline, and down her neck. 

He softly kissed up to her ear and whispered into it as he held her, “How was that?” 

“Amazing. I don’t want you to move.” Marinette moved her hips and he pressed his harder against hers. 

“I don’t want to either. You’re so warm-” He kissed the corner of her lips. “-wet and-” He kissed the tip of her nose. “-sexy and-” He placed a kiss to her forehead. “-all….” He placed a kiss to her lips, cradling her cheek in his palm as he brushed his thumb along her cheekbone. “...mine.”

“Mmm… _yours._ ” Marinette softly sighed as she closed her eyes, reaching up to touch his hand on her cheek. 

Adrien nodded and leaned down to bring his lips close to hers, his warm breath feathering along her swollen lips, _“Mm-hm… mine._ ” 

“ _All, yours._ ” Marinette sighed between words, trying to catch her breath as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

“Tired?” Adrien ran his fingers through her hair and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

“Mm-hmm.” Marinette softly spoke and Adrien softly smiled, grabbing the edge of the duvet to throw over them. Marinette slowly opened her eyes to giggle at him. “You put us under the covers.” 

“I wasn’t going to pull myself from you yet, I’m enjoying myself too much.” Adrien softly smiled and ran his nose along the side of her soft neck, feeling her heartbeat race against it. 

“Good.” She ran her arm over his shoulder and poked him on the nose. “I like your cock inside of me.” 

“Mmm…” Adrien leaned down to brush his lips against hers, causing his cock to flex within her. “... good because I want to make love to you again under the covers and then-” Adrien softly kissed along her neck and licked up to her ear to whisper, “-on your chaise.” He slowly kissed along her jawline and peered into her loving gaze as he quietly spoke, “And maybe on your balcony.” 

Marinette softly moaned as he pressed more kisses along her cheeks. “Sounds like I’m not sleeping anytime soon.” 

“Nuh-uh.” Adrien mumbled against her skin as he trailed kisses to her swollen lips. “I’m going to keep you up until we’re both so satisfied we can’t get up in the morning.” 

Marinette squealed as he reached beneath her right thigh with his forearm to hike it up, beginning to thrust into her again. She wrapped her arms around him and bit down on his collarbone to stifle a moan as he took her beneath the blankets.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you for all of your amazing comments! Sorry that we haven't been responding fast to them. It's been crazy. We're happy for your support and we can't wait to see your reaction to a specific scene. ;)**

If someone asked Adrien how they both got up when their alarm went off, he wouldn’t know how to reply because he didn’t know what made him and Marinette get up. 

They found a table with breakfast for them and his leather jacket on a chair with a note with Sabine’s letter.

_ Next time, ask Mari to be quiet. We can’t wait for our grandkids, but we need to sleep! <3 _

_ I love you, daughter. I’m just kidding. _

Marinette groaned and blushed hard as she grabbed the note and put it in her bag. They ate the breakfast together, acting like they were already married, so in sync with the other for all the years spent by each other’s side.

After cleaning the kitchen, they went down the stairs to the bakery and said goodbye to Marinette’s parents. Adrien was walking towards the bakery’s door when Marinette hit her forehead with her hand.

“I forgot my purse, wait.” she said and Adrien rolled his eyes.

“Adrien, my dear, why don’t you go upstairs and grab some cheesecake? Tom made a lot.”

“I love you.” Adrien said dreamly and Sabine laughed as he went after Marinette.

“I want a boy now.” Sabine commented and Tom huffed.

“You already have one. Adrien.”

“You’re right.”

After grabbing her purse and Adrien his cheesecake, they left the building by the backdoor. Marinette put on her sunglasses and turned to Adrien with her hands raised up.

He put his car keys on her hand and she laughed.

“What?” he asked, confused, as he put on his sunglasses.

“I was asking for the cheesecake so you could drive.”

“My cheesecake.” He raised the box above his head and Marinette giggled.

“Why am I marrying an idiot like you?”

“Because you…” with one of his hands, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.

“I... what?” Marinette smirked at him as he placed her hand on his chest and she walked her fingers up his pec to place her wrist over his shoulder.

“Love your sexy idiot.” Adrien leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

She hesitated for a half of a second and Adrien stopped.

“What? You think we’re too exposed?”

She looked around. Since her parent’s house door was hidden in an alley, they were safe. No one was even passing by.

“No. And I really want to kiss you now.”

Marinette slid her hands down his chest, along his abs, and around his sides. Her fingers ran down his lower back and over his sculpted ass. She spread her fingers along his ass and gripped, pulling him against her body and slipping her tongue between his lips. He ran his hand down her back and gripped her ass with the box held out in his other hand. He wrapped his lips around her tongue and sucked on it, spinning her to throw her against the wall. She moaned and slammed her hands onto his chest, gripping his shirt in her fists and yanking him closer. She bent her knee and ran it up the side of his leg, grinding against him, as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss further. Adrien moaned and sank his hand into her hair, raking his teeth along her bottom lip to tug on it with a groan. She slowly peered up at him through her lashes as he let her lip go from his teeth. She yanked him back in for more, causing him to growl and moan against her lips. She slowly ran one hand down his body and cupped the bulge in his tight pants. He moaned against her lips and rocked his hips, brushing his hard cock against her hand. Her fingers grazed his balls and up along his cock, tracing the shape outside the tight material. Adrien groaned and he sighed against her kiss, as she slowly ran her nails back up and snaked her fingers around the back of his neck to kiss him harder. 

He softly moaned and broke the kiss to place a chaste one to her lips. He ran his fingers along her cheek and cradled her face, smiling down at her with a sultry expression. “We should go.” 

“Yeah.” she licked her lips and grabbed the cheesecake box from his hand. Adrien gasped as she laughed and ran to the car.

“The love of my life is stealing the love of my life!”

“Come on, dork. We need to work.”

*

“Marinette, do yo- oh, hello, Anna.”

Marinette’s secretary screamed and slipped from the chair and if it wasn’t for Adrien, she would have fallen on the ground.

“Oh,  _ shit _ , I’m sorry, Mr. Agreste, I-” She tried to get out of his arms, and Adrien put her gently on the floor.

“Are you okay? Did you get hurt?” he asked a bit confused seeing how the girl was red. “Anna, talk to me.”

“I-I’m okay.” She closed her eyes and shook her head fast. “I just, oh, God, I’m so sorry, Mr. Agreste, I was distracted, I didn’t-”

Adrien didn’t hear the rest of her rambling, looking at the cleaning cloth with red marks in her hands. He looked at the window she was cleaning and he froze.

The word  _ WHORE _ was written on Marinette’s office windows.

“When did this happen?” Adrien asked, grabbing his phone from inside his pocket.

“I don’t know? Mlle. Dupain-Cheng and I went to the third floor to help with the clothes for the new photoshoot session and we spent the morning there. She’s still with the design team, I came back to grab her sketchbook that she asked me to grab when I saw it. It looks like lipstick.”

“Huh. Does Marinette know?”

“Oh, no, Mr. Agreste. She was already too stressed about everything else that is happening, I didn’t want her to know about it, so I texted her saying that you asked me for some papers and that I will be late. I was trying to clean it before she came back, I don’t want her to see it. It would make her so sad and with everything going on I just- I didn’t think it would help.”

Adrien looked at the girl, seeing the worry in her eyes as she played with the cloth in her hands, restless. Sighing, he finished the text to the security, asking for security camera images.

“It’s very kind of you, Anna. Marinette is lucky to have you.”

She blushed and looked at her feet, still playing with the cloth in her hands.

“Mlle. Dupain-Cheng is an amazing boss. She’s very kind to me and patient since I started working here. I know she’s a busy human and the fact that she didn’t fire me when I messed things up in the beginning still makes me want to cry. Whoever is doing this just to hurt her doesn’t have a heart.”

“You don’t have to worry about it. Ask the custodian to clean the mess and go back to Marinette. You’re going to make her worry about unnecessary things. I’ll handle it.”

“Oh. Ok, yes. Of course.” she hesitated. “It’s just… Mr. Agreste, things are getting really complicated. I don’t know if she told you, but people are looking at her like she was, I don’t know. The gossip and bad words are spreading, people keep saying that you and Mlle Dupain-Cheng are fucking and she’s not comfortable around her coworkes because they look at her, judging her like she… I don’t know how to explain, I-”

“I know. Unfortunately, I know what you are trying to say.” he sighed, putting his hands inside his pocket. He knew that the fashion world was truly a hell, living that life since before he was even born, and he hesitated a lot when his father died and he needed a new Head of Design.

He thought about asking for one of his father’s old friends before Marinette, not because of their talent, but because of the bond between Adrien and Marinette. But in the end, her talent was immeasurable. He needed her.

“I am sorry.”

Adrien raised his head, surprised by Anna’s words.

“Sorry about?” He grabbed the cloth from her hands and started to clean the window, since he was taller and could reach places that she couldn’t.

“For you and Mlle. Dupain-Cheng having to face this situation. It’s ridiculous.”

He gave her a smile without humor.

“It is ridiculous, but that’s something we have to face since our names are kind of famous. I wish I could protect Marinette, I tried for years to protect her.”

“She is the type of person that doesn’t need to be protected.”

“Yes.” He smirked at Anna and she looked down. “But it doesn’t mean that I don’t want to protect her.”

Anna stayed quiet and for a moment, Adrien thought that she had left. So he almost jumped when he heard her voice.

“What did you ask? Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts.”

“You speak about her in a very fond way.”

He frowned, looking at Anna again.

“What do you mean? She’s my friend. Of course I treat her in a fond way. She’s been my best friend since we were 13 and was by my side a lot of times.”

“No, I didn’t mean  _ like _ friends.” She hesitated.

“Anna, look at me.”

She raised her face in a second, her eyes on his like a submissive would look at him.

“What did you mean?”

“Mr. Agreste, I didn’t mean to, hm… I’m just being silly, I-”

“What did you mean? Answer me.”

She swallowed.

“You can trust me. Tell me.” he said.

“Do you love her? Like… do you want her to be more than your friend?”

Adrien crossed his arms over his chest and locked his gaze with Anna’s, suddenly widening his stance with the cloth beneath his arm. She peered into his eyes and swallowed hard as she held her arms at her sides. She watched him stare at her for a moment and her heart pounded in her chest. It felt like ages until he answered her and it wasn’t what she was hoping for. 

“No. And I’d rather know why you seem to be so interested in our friendship? I have answered your question and yet you’re still  _ begging _ for more.” Adrien searched her gaze and watched her slowly peer down at the floor.

“I was just- I was wondering if it was true. What the media says? I know it lies and I just wanted to hear it from a reputable source. I’m sorry.” Anna swallowed hard and slowly peered up to see him set his jaw.

“If you know that the media lies and you wanted an answer from a reputable source… you got your honest answer, so why are you standing here begging on your knees for my answer?” Adrien glared at her and she peered down again, feeling embarrassed. “I’m not trying to be rude. I just- I’ve been really stressed lately. Forgive me.”

“What about Lila Rossi’s tweet about you and Marinette having sex in college?” The words spouted from Anna’s mouth before she could keep them at bay. 

“What?” Adrien fell out of his headspace and his arms went down at his sides to grab his phone, nearly dropping it as he pulled it from his pocket.

“The… tweet about when you two were in college.” Anna became more confident as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Something about your reaction tells me something more is going on and I’ve just caught you in a lie.” 

“No. I’m just shocked that someone would say such a thing, is all. Not that I should be because the media lies all the time.” Adrien cleared his throat and tapped his  _ Twitter _ app, looking it over. “ _ Shit. _ ” He cursed under his breath as he saw the tweet, plain as day. “ _ How did I miss that?” _

“Going to change your answer now, Mr. Agreste?” Anna felt like she had him pinned to where he couldn’t deny it. 

Adrien locked his phone and put it back in his pocket. He smirked and crossed his arms again to stare at the smug woman in front of him. “I’m not going to change my answer. She is my best friend and has been for a long time, like I said before. I can’t control what silly little girls say about me and you should know better and not pay attention to what some jealous fan says on social media. I know I don’t and I ask Marinette to do the same. Again, my answer will always be that Mlle. Dupain-Cheng is my very close friend. She is like family to me. So, if you would kindly quit pushing for answers that are for overly asked questions that I honestly answer on the daily… that would be much appreciated. I am glad that you helped clean up this mess and that you  _ seem _ to care about Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, but stop prying into my personal life or hers. She is your boss and you should respect her as such. Now, I am going to deal with Mlle. Rossi. So, don’t worry about that anymore.” Adrien searched her gaze as all of her courage evaporated and she nodded in response. “Now, I have a question for you and you need to answer me, please.” 

“Yes, Mr. Agreste.” Anna swallowed hard and worried her bottom lip as she held her arm in her hand. The room felt incredibly small and hot after his lecture. 

“Be honest with me. I don’t want to beg when I shouldn’t have to for an answer from you.” Adrien continued to keep his gaze on her. 

“Yes, Mr. Agreste.” Anna peered up at him and waited for him to ask her his question.

“Why did you call me?” Adrien searched from one of her eyes to the next, hoping it was something important and not something that Marinette assumed. 

“Oh! Um…” Anna looked around herself trying to find the paper that she had called about. “You forgot to sign a paper. I just had it the other day.” 

Adrien watched her suddenly jump into action searching through the stack of papers on Marinette’s desk. 

“Why do you care so much about whether I love Mlle. Dupain-Cheng or not?” Adrien watched her drop papers on the floor and duck down to gather them.

Adrien sighed and uncrossed his arms, throwing the cloth onto the desk and bending down to help her.

“I got it, it’s fine. You don’t have to help me. I made the mess. I’ll clean it.” Anna brushed her hair behind her ear and peered up, jumping when his gaze locked on hers.

“You never answered me.” Adrien searched her gaze and watched hers relax. 

“I- Um…” Anna’s lips parted as she began to panic. 

His gaze bored into her soul and her heart raced as she lost her thoughts. “Still, aren’t answering me.” 

“I was… just curious is all.” Anna sighed, as he broke his gaze from hers and stood up with the papers in his hands in a neat stack. 

“I guess I should be thankful that you asked me and not ask the person who made that comment. Did you find the paper you wanted me to sign?” Adrien searched her body as she trembled. 

“Y-yes.” Anna fumbled with the stack of papers, searching for it again. 

Adrien caught the empty signature line on one and before she could pass it, he snatched it from the stack. Anna gasped and cleared her throat as he grabbed a pen from his pocket and put the paper on the desk. She watched as he signed his name on the line and held it out to her, closing his pen and pocketing it. 

“Was that all?” Adrien smiled at her in a way that had heat pulling between her thighs. 

“Y-yes, Mr. Agreste. Thank you.” Anna took the paper and left the office, nearly tripping as she walked out the door. 

Adrien looked at the traces of the word that once were written on Marinette’s window and sighed. He needed to do something before the situation got out of control.

  
  


*

“Girls night?” he asked, as he followed her inside her apartment after a long day of work.

“Yeah. Alya wants to freak out a bit about the marriage, my dress, what flowers we will choose and blah blah blah.” Marinette laughed.

“Things I can’t know?” He put his hands on her hip and pulled her to him to give her a quick kiss. “Are you going to drink?”

“Yeah. It’s been so long since we went out.”

“Are you going to come back home drunk like last time?” He teased as she walked to her closet, taking off her clothes as she walked around.

“I don’t remember you complaining about me being drunk. Especially when I was riding you.”

“I don’t mind when you’re drunk.” He kissed her cheek. “You’re a funny drunk. And sexy as hell.”

“Oh really? Maybe I’ll have to get drunk more often.” Marinette ran her hands up his black button down shirt and played with his crimson red tie. She slowly peered up at him and bit the tip of her tongue as she smiled. 

“Can I handle a drunk Marinette that often?” Adrien smirked and felt her loosen his tie. “Sober Mari already gives me a run for my money.” 

Marinette feigned being insulted and yanked his tie from the collar of his shirt. “Says the man that steals all control from me when I try to take over.” 

Adrien softly laughed as she placed his tie around her own neck and played with the buttons on his shirt, undoing each one slowly. “You need to get ready, don’t you? Alya won’t wait forever.” 

Marinette suddenly grabbed his tie and threw it over his shoulders as he brushed his thumbs along her hips. She yanked him down to brush her lips against his and slowly licked along his bottom lip and flicked the top one. “You’re right, why don’t you come with me and help me pick out my outfit, hm?” 

“Why should I help you pick out an outfit I won’t be seeing?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms over his chest after she let go of his tie. 

“Doesn’t mean you won’t be seeing it after, hot stuff. Now c’mon…. I’m serious.” Marinette took his hands in hers and tugged him towards her bedroom. “I need a man’s opinion.” 

“You get plenty of my opinion daily when you come to work looking the way you do.” Adrien gazed at her with a dangerous expression, as she rolled her eyes with a scoff and let go of one of his hands to drag him into the bedroom. 

“Yeah well, I need more.” Marinette yanked him, causing him to slightly trip and catch himself on her bed. 

“Alright, show me what you got.” Adrien sat down on her bed and shrugged his suit coat off his shoulders and laid it beside him on the bed. 

Marinette chewed on her bottom lip, watching him take out his silver ‘G’ cufflinks and pocket them before rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. He leaned back on his palms with one ankle crossed over the other and watched her with interest. 

She smiled and slowly walked towards him, swaying her hips. Marinette placed her hands on his knees and slowly moved them up his thighs, shifting her hips back and forth with her lips close to his. She watched him swallow hard as he peered down the front of her dress. 

“First, I need a little help with this dress.” Marinette ran her nails back down his thighs after she watched him try to lean in and kiss her. She raked her teeth along her bottom lip and stood up to face away from him. 

Marinette slowly reached over her shoulder and gathered her hair to pull it across to the other side, exposing the zipper pull for him. She slowly lowered herself onto his lap and gripped his thigh with her other hand, holding her hair in place with the other. 

“Care to help a girl out?” Marinette peered over her shoulder and took in his hungry expression as he peered down at her rounded behind on his lap. She slowly rolled her hips, brushing her ass against his arousal. 

Adrien bit back a moan as he raised his hips slightly while she rolled her hips to tease him. He grabbed her hip with one hand, grinding against her for a moment until she stopped.

“You never answered me. Don’t you want me out of this dress,  _ mon chaton _ ? I know you do.” Marinette parted her lips and moaned as she rolled her hips one more time, leaning back against him with her cheek pressed against his chest. 

She heard his breath catch as she circled her hips and moaned for him. 

“Marinette.” Adrien made a sound of complaint and groaned as her ass brushed against his hard cock that was throbbing and aching for her pussy. “You’re killing me.” 

“And you’re killing me by making me wait, my kitten.” Marinette teased him and gripped both his upper thighs, slowly rolling her hips again to make him groan. 

“I wouldn’t be waiting if you weren’t moving those sexy hips of yours and making me want to fuck you and make you late to your girl’s night.” Adrien gasped as she ran a hand along the back of his neck and pulled him down to bite his neck, causing him to close his eyes and moan.

“Unzip my dress, please  _ chaton. _ ” Marinette whispered against his pulse-point, causing her soft lips to brush against his skin. 

Adrien let out a groan as she let her hand slide along the back of his neck while she sat up. He brought one hand up along her spine, tracing the zipper before slowly pulling it down for her. 

Marinette sighed and smiled over her shoulder as her dress became loose around her body, “ _ Merci, mon chaton. _ ” 

Adrien watched her roll her hips to stand up and she let her dress fall down her arms and body, letting it pool around her ankles. She stepped out of her dress in only a bra, panties, and heels. He groaned as he bit his bottom lip and scanned his gazed down her body, taking her in. 

“ _ Fuck, _ you’re so sexy when you’re only in that.” Adrien couldn’t control the words from coming out of his mouth. 

Marinette softly laughed and touched the handles on her top drawer, slowly rolling her fingers around the round knobs to yank it open. She peered over her shoulder, “Oh, if only you knew, my kitten.” 

Adrien swallowed hard at her tone, concerned about what she was getting at, when he saw her pull out lingerie. A pair of black lace panties dangled from her index finger and she turned slightly to throw them at him. Adrien caught them in one hand and she softly laughed as she grabbed a matching lace bra from her drawer and a black hip harness. Adrien’s eyes went wide as he stared at the thin straps of leather with metal O-rings. 

“Y- you’re wearing  _ that _ to dinner?” Adrien reached up to point at her with his index finger and watched her softly laugh as she made her way towards him again. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Marinette set the bra and harness beside his hips and leaned on his thighs, taking her panties from him. 

Adrien licked his lips and she reached for her panties and slipped them off her hips, letting them pool around her ankles. She brought her heel behind herself to grab her panties from her ankle. 

“Open that pretty mouth of yours for a moment.” Marinette smirked and watched him part his lips, allowing her to place her panties between his lips. 

Adrien moaned as her heady scent invaded his senses and made his cock throb between his thighs. Marinette turned around and reached behind her back and undid her bra, letting it fall to the ground. She heard him growl and groan from behind her. 

Marinette held her hand out and peered over her shoulder, “Mind handing me my bra,  _ Chaton? _ ” 

Adrien reached beside himself and picked up the bra, holding it out to her. 

“I think I’ll just sit down.” Marinette sat on his lap and rolled her hips, causing a deep groan to escape his lips when her ass brushed against his cock. “Mmm… you’re  _ so _ comfortable.” 

Adrien growled and glared at her as he became frustrated. His cock flexed against her ass and made her grind down harder. “ _ Temptress _ .” The word came out muffled around her wet panties. 

“Is that any way to talk to the woman you love.” Marinette teased him, circling her hips and making him curse beneath his breath. 

She finally took her bra from his hand and slipped it on, reaching behind herself to clasp it. Marinette grabbed the lace panties and suddenly flung her hair forward to slip her panties onto her ankles. She leaned back against him and slowly pulled them up her thighs. Marinette stood up, arching her back as she slowly swayed her hips. Adrien’s gaze dropped to her swaying gorgeous ass and between her thighs were her wet pussy peeked from between them, as she glided her panties up her thighs and around her hips. He gasped and moaned as her panties snapped in place between her thighs. Adrien whimpered and Marinette smiled, thoroughly enjoying his pain. 

She grabbed the harness from beside him and undid the silver buckles that held the thigh straps on. Marinette smirked at him with a sultry gaze, “Eyes on me, my kitten. I want you to watch.”

Adrien whined as he slowly gazed from her heels to the harness in her hands in front of her hips. She slowly stepped into it and dragged it up around her hips. Adrien took in the thin straps of black leather and silver O-rings that sat along each hip. Thin straps of leather ran down the fronts of her thighs and hooked to another pair of silver O-rings that connected the thigh straps to them. He swallowed hard as she ran her hands down one of her thighs, slowly bending down to caress her calf before she made her way back up. She grabbed both ends of the first thigh strap, running it around the middle of her thigh to fasten it. She slowly slipped the tail through the buckle, pulling tight and buckling it with a moan. His mouth ran dry as she teased herself and did the same to the other strap. Marinette slowly turned on the toe of her heel, showing off the back. 

Adrien whined as he took in the two straps that ran over the curves of her ass and held two little leather bows on each cheek. He wanted to bring them into his mouth and tug on them with his teeth. He wanted to curl his fingers around the leather straps and yank her onto the bed. 

Marinette walked over to her closet and heard him make a protesting sound. She stopped and smirked over her shoulder, “Oh? Do you not want me to walk away?” 

Adrien vigorously shook his head to say that he didn’t want her to. He wanted her to come closer again and get in his lap. She smirked and grabbed her outfit from her closet, walking back over to him with swaying hips. Marinette threw the outfit beside him on the bed and touched his thighs, gripping them and shoving them open wide. Adrien groaned as she slammed her knee in the empty space between his thighs, making him gasp and moan as adrenaline coursed through his veins. 

She bent down and ran her hands up his body to his chest, pushing him back more onto her bed. Adrien watched her slowly bend down and brush her breasts against the bulge in his pants, causing him to moan. 

“Too bad I have to go to dinner and leave my stray kitty all alone…” Marinette crawled up his body and straddled his hips, sitting back to run her hands up her stomach to cup her breasts and rolling her hips against his lap. 

Adrien moaned and ran his hands up her thighs, curling his fingers around the thigh straps and tugging. Marinette moaned as she tilted her head back, teasing him by rubbing his cock with her pussy. She fell onto her palms and leaned over him, searching his hungry gaze with her own sultry one. 

“I believe you have something that’s mine.” Marinette watched him close his eyes as she leaned down to bite the thin lace fabric of her soaked panties, slowly pulling them from his mouth. 

Adrien groaned as she continued to grind against his aching cock while she removed her panties from his lips. “You’re pure evil, you know that?” 

Marinette took her panties from her mouth and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his swollen lips. “Mmm… but you know you love it when I make my kitty beg.” 

Adrien groaned as she got up off of his lap and grabbed her outfit, leaving him sexually frustrated as he watched her get dressed to go out without him. He mentally cursed at her as she grabbed different heels to put on.

“You won’t come back late, right?”

“I don’t think so.” she said, checking herself on her mirror. “I’ll send you a text when I’m home.”

“Or you could sleep at my place. You’ll be drunk, you’ll need someone to take care of you.”

“I’ll probably pass out and sleep all night.” she laughed and put earrings on.

“You and I both know that you won’t sleep when you get back.” Adrien desperately watched her grab her purse.

“You’re only saying that because you're thinking with your dick right now and not your head.” Marinette teased him as she held the strap of her purse.

“No, I’m thinking of you and how much I care and worry about you. I know how you get when you drink too much.” Adrien stood up and caught her wrist before she could leave. 

Marinette rolled her eyes and let him spin her towards himself and hold her by her hip. “And you think I can’t take care of myself?” 

“I think that you’re gonna end up in my arms either way, princess.” Adrien let go of her wrist to gently kiss her.

“We’ll see. Maybe I will… maybe I won’t. Now, I have to go.” Marinette kissed him one more time before heading out the door. 

Adrien placed his hands on his hips and peered down to shake his head, laughing, before looking up at the ceiling while he chewed on his bottom lip for a moment cursing anything listening.

*

Marinette and Alya were having the time of their lives - and thanks to Bloody Marys and other cocktails with weird names that they didn’t know the name of, the alcohol level of their blood was high.

The restaurant Alya chose was small and very exclusive, a place where the famous could enjoy a bit of privacy - and since she was a reporter and married to one of the most famous DJs of the world, she was an assiduous customer of the place.

“So!” Alya put her empty glass on the table. “We talked about our works, I told you about my marriage life, I let you convince me that it’s time to be a mom, now…” she rubbed her hands and smirked. “Time to tease you.”

“Oh,  _ no _ .” Marinette laughed and took a long sip of her drink, grimacing. “Oh my god, how much alcohol did you order?”

“Pff, that’s nothing!” Alya laughed and bent to talk in her ear. “My job is to get you drunk.”

“I am already drunk!”

“Not enough for what I want!”

Marinette laughed.

“Should I be scared?” She took another long sip of her drink.

“Nah, you know I’m an angel. Hey, my dear!” Alya called the waitress that was serving them. “Can you please bring me another four glasses of that delicious blue drink you brought before?”

“Of course, Madame.”

“Merci!”

“Oh my god, Alya!” Marinette half laughed, half cried. “I won’t be able to move! I have to work tomorrow!”

“Some aspirins and a lot of water can solve your problem. Come on, Mari! We haven’t had a girls night for so long, I miss our adventures! Remember the time we went to Nino’s first set? It was so  _ insane _ !”

“How you and Nino dumped us so you could fuck in the club’s bathroom? Yes, I remember.” she whispered and rolled her eyes.

“But you had the chance to dance glued to Adrien’s body! Besides, we had fun, right?”

Marinette put her head on Alya’s shoulder and sighed.

“I always have fun with you, girl.”

“Awww, Mari! I love you too. But it won’t save you from my questions!”

Marinette rolled her eyes and gasped when the waitress came back with four full glasses of drinks.

“Alya!” Marinette chuckled. “If I throw up on someone, it will be your fault!”

“I’m  _ so _ ready for my drunk Marinette.”

“I  _ am _ drunk!” She giggled, feeling the warmth and fuzzy feeling of alcohol on her veins, her mind slow.

“So, about the wedding.”

Marinette looked around, a little bit worried.

“Marinette, we’re safe here. Besides, you and Adrien hid the relationship for years and got engaged. Don’t you think it’s finally time to tell the world?”

“We want to, but… you see the mess that interview did. I saw my secretary cleaning  _ whore _ that was painted on my windows when I was working. Someone in that place knows I’m with Adrien and I’m not in the mood to deal with this now. I love Adrien, I really do, and I love my job, but-”

“But?”

“If I need to choose between Adrien and my job, I don’t know what to choose.”

Alya sighed and even if her eyes were small and she was hella drunk, she was worried.

“Did you tell him about the shop?”

She tensed and Alya facepalmed.

“Marinette…”

“I didn’t have time to tell him.”

“In  _ three months _ ?”

“It’s just an idea, Alya. I don’t want to tell him that I’m trying to open a shop and leave the company yet, unless everything is serious.”

“You did the website, you bought fabric, you took photos of your old designs and you don’t know if it’s serious yet?”

Marinette put her empty glass on the table and grabbed another one, drinking half of it in a sip.

“Damn, girl, not so fast!” Alya begged. “You will puke if you keep doing this.”

“I can’t, Alya.” She felt tears burning in her eyes. “I can’t tell him. He will hate me!”

“Because you don’t want to work for the company anymore since people are stupid?” Alya blinked confused. “Marinette, Adrien will support you, doesn’t matter what you want to do. If you think you had enough, you had enough.”

“What if he needs me?”

“He will ask you to help as a freelancer. Besides, you trained the designers, they’re incredible like you. Adrien’s company will be okay, baby girl.” She put her hand over Marinette’s. “You need to stop trying to save the world alone.”

“I know. I’m just tired of people thinking that I’m sleeping my way up and that I work for Adrien because we fucked. I mean, we fuck, but that’s not the reason I work for him.”

“So, tell him. Tell him you’re going to open an online shop. He needs to know, love. He will support you, always, but he won’t like you hiding something from him.”

“I know. I will tell him, I swear.”

“Good. But enough of the serious talking! I need to know something.”

“Yeah?”

Alya looked around and smirked.

“What did you do to Adrien to make him send you a nude?”

**Art by QuantumChickpea**

Marinette choked with her drink and Alya laughed like a maniac.

“What are yo- _ Alya _ !” she grabbed her phone from Alya’s hand. “What the hell? Who let you mess with my phone?”

“You? Like, ten minutes ago? Asked me to text Adrien and send him the photo of you drinking!”

“Yeah, just text the photo!”

“I’m not the one to blame that he sent you a nude. By the way,  _ girl _ .” Alya smirked and drank half of her glass, giggling when a bit of the drink spilled on her dress. “Oh,  _ shit _ , now I’m all wet. Can you see my tits?”

“Oh, god, bad timing?”

They both raised their heads when they heard the sound of a hoarse voice.

“Luka!” Alya screamed excited and got up, hugging him hard. Luka laughed and hugged her back. “Dude, I miss you!”

“I miss you too, dude!” He kissed her cheek and turned to Marinette, who got up. Due to her being clumsy and the alcohol, she tripped over and Luka grabbed her, his hands holding her forearms and squeezing them.

“Hi, Luka.” She laughed, redness spreading on her cheeks.

“Hi, Ma-Ma-Marinette.”

“Are you hurt?”

“No, no. I’m okay, thank you.”

“What are you doing in Paris?” Alya asked and Luka let Marinette go, his hand on Marinette’s back. “I thought you were in London.”

“I came back today. I brought Jules and Rose to dinner but they’re making heart eyes at each other all the time, so I excused myself to go to the bathroom. Then I heard your laugh, Alya, and I decided to check.”

“Shit, why didn’t you tell me I was being loud, Marinette?!” Alya rolled her eyes. “Do you want to call the girls over and sit with us?”

“Oh, it looks like you’re having fun, I don’t want to impose or-”

“We don’t mind!” Alya said and looked at Marinette, who had her eyes wide open. “Right, Mari?”

She closed her eyes and nodded, putting a smile on her face.

“Yeah, we don’t.”

Because of course, of course, having her first boyfriend and only ex would be incredible.

Luka went to call his sister and sister in law over while Alya asked for more chairs for the table. In the end, Alya sat next Juleka and Rose and on the other side of the table, Marinette stayed with Luka.

She played with the straw of her drink, her heart beating fast. She had loved Luka, once. When she thought that Adrien would never love her back, especially since Kagami showed up in his life and how his father was always saying how they fit so well together.

So she opened her heart to the kind man that was by her side. She was 15 and stupidly in love with Adrien, she was heartbroken, and Luka was there. Yes, their romance didn’t last long, but still.

Once, she thought that the engagement ring on her finger would be his.

She grabbed her phone, ready to text Adrien to pick her up and make up some excuse, because she wasn’t feeling so good now, when she stopped.

Luka was her friend before they started to date. And when they broke up, when  _ she  _ broke his heart, he asked if they were friends and she said yes.

She didn’t need to run from him like he was a bad person just because they didn’t work out. She loved him as a friend, so what was the problem with being around him?

“Hey.” He poked her with his elbow. She turned to him, blinking slowly. “Can you please join the table and the conversation? We miss you.”

She smiled, embarrassed and nodded.

“Yes, sorry. I’m here now.” She locked her phone and put it in her purse.

*

Adrien sat on his bed and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He flicked his thumb across the screen to unlock it, signing into his social media. It didn’t take him long to see the photo of Marinette with Luka. His blood boiled with jealousy as he looked it over. Why wasn’t he allowed to be there, yet  _ he _ was?

“ _ Seriously? _ ” Adrien pulled out of the app and brought up his contacts list. 

He ran his thumb down to her name and clicked it, bringing it to his ear, as he tried to keep calm. The phone continuously rang and he growled as her sweet voice came through. 

“You have reached Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Sorry that I couldn’t come to the phone right now. If you could leave your name and phone number I will gladly get back to you.”  _ Beep _ … 

Adrien cursed the beep in his ear and hung up to dial again. He tried several times before he gave up and sent her a text. 

**[Adrien] Hey, I know you’re having fun but we need to talk. Call me asap.**

“ _What the_ _fuck_?” Adrien groaned and threw his phone down beside him, gripping his messy bangs and flopping back onto his bed. 

*

Marinette took out her phone and looked at the notifications. She had missed several calls from Adrien and then she saw the text. Marinette opened it and her eyes widened as her heart sped up in her chest. 

“I’ll be back. I need to make a call. Work stuff, you know how that is.” Marinette excused herself and got up, nearly tripping on nothing as she held onto the table. 

She made her way to the women’s restroom to call Adrien back. The restroom was full with loud giggling women that made her roll her eyes as she squeezed past them to lock herself in a stall. 

Marinette slid her thumb along the screen and hit the photo of his face to call him. She brought her phone to her ear as the sound of the sink echoed around her along with a flush. This was not the best place to call him, but it was what she had. 

“Hey!” Adrien’s voice came out desperate and relieved at the same time. 

“What happened? You called me several times and then left an alarming text message. How do you expect me to have fun when you send me something like that? Are you okay? What’s wrong? You’re worrying me! And you didn’t even leave a message out of the bazillion calls you made!” Marinette rambled on and on until she heard Adrien groan in irritation. 

“Mari! Stop. Just stop ranting for a moment like a damn nagging wife and listen to me!” Adrien raised his voice and heard her stop talking. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I’m stressed out. Look, I went onto  _ Twitter _ and saw the photo.” 

“What photo? For the love of god, Adrien, stop talking slowly and tell me.” Marinette sat down on the toilet for a moment. “I don’t need a play by play. Rip it like a damn band-aid.” 

“I know Luka is with you two.” Adrien cleared his throat and sighed as he laid back on his bed with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. “Why was he allowed to be there, yet I wasn’t? What else are you hiding from me?” 

“I’m not  _ hiding _ anything! Alya and I were sitting and having delicious drinks and he happened to be there…” Marinette tried to explain herself and Adrien interrupted her.

“Yeah, sure. And he just happened to be in the same restaurant when you two were there. You realize how that sounds, right?” Adrien got up and quickly changed into gym clothes to workout. 

“Adrien… listen. I know it sounds too easy, but it’s true. Jules and Rose are here and he was with them. You know how they get. He wanted to give them time alone and he heard Alya and came over. I love you. I won’t do anything to jeopardize that. You know that, don’t you?” Marinette felt tears begin to tease the corners of her eyes. “ _ I love you _ , not him. He’s in the past. We were just having some fun.” 

Adrien turned on the treadmill and got onto it, starting to jog. “Yeah, I know. It still doesn’t answer why I wasn’t allowed to join you since he could. Is he sitting there now?” 

“Yes, it was supposed to be a girl’s night out. If you want me to come h-” Mairnette was interrupted by his saddened voice.

“No, I want you to have fun. It’s okay. Just- Just be careful.” Adrien swallowed hard and hung up before she could answer him. 

Marinette put her phone back into her purse and stood up to flush the toilet to make it sound like she was in there for the intended reason. She opened the stall and made her way over to wash her hands at the sink. Marinette dried her hands and reached into her purse to grab her lipstick from her purse. Her hand trembled as she went to work tracing her bottom lip and cupid’s bow with it. Marinette pressed her lips together, as she closed the container and threw it back in her purse. She reached up and wiped her fingers beneath her eyes to fix her mascara and eyeliner before deeming herself acceptable. 

She peered up and took a deep breath before leaving out of the restroom to go back to the table. Marinette put on a fake smile as she got to the table and sat down.

“Sorry I left. What did I miss?” Marinette looked between Luka and Alya.

“Luka, here, was telling me about the time he nearly fell off stage in London while doing a guitar solo.” Alya laughed and nearly spilled her drink, causing her to laugh harder.

“Oh my god, were you okay?” Marinette tried to bring herself back into reality and not focus on what was happening with Adrien. 

“Yeah, yeah. No harm done. Makes a hell of a funny story though, don’t you think?” Luka softly laughed and Alya smacked his bicep with her hand. “Not as good as the story of when I first got into London though.” 

“Ooohhh, tell us. I want all the deets!” Alya became interested and Marinette sat there quietly with a smile as her thoughts obsessed over Adrien. 

“Well-” Luka peered at how Marinette was chewing on her lip and playing with her drink. “-Mari, are you okay? You seem upset.” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Marinette warmly smiled up at him.

“Are you sure? I know that look, Marinette.” Luka searched her gaze and Marinette whined. 

“I- I’d rather not talk about it. It’s fine. We’re here to have fun, so let’s have fun!” Marinette cleared her throat and tried to keep the tears from falling as she picked up her glass with a smile. “To old friends!” 

Alya picked up her glass, “To old friends!” 

Luka smiled and joined in, while they all laughed.

Marinette had a good night with her friends, even if she was a little sad about her tiny argument with Adrien. For some minutes, the alcohol and her friends make her feel a little better.

When they had too much fun and it was time to go, Marinette walked with Alya to leave the restaurant when Luka grabbed her wrist and stopped her from leaving. She peered over her shoulder at him with parted lips. 

“Hey. Are you sure that you’re fine? I’m worried about you.” Luka gave her a concerned expression that spoke beyond his words.

Marinette relaxed and turned to face him, pulling her wrist from his hand. “I’m okay. Just some drama is all. Nothing that won’t sort itself out after I handle it.” Marinette took in his worried expression and how he chewed on his bottom lip. 

“See, it always worried me when you had drama to deal with because it was always something that hurt you and you always would sacrifice your happiness for others and I just don’t want you to do that anymore.” Luka rambled on and Marinette smiled at him. 

She touched his shoulder and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “I appreciate that you care so much about me, I do, but- but I’m okay. I promise. You don’t need to worry about me anymore. I’m happy. You’re happy. Let’s just enjoy it. I do miss talking with you and seeing you and I’m glad that you’re back here in Paris. We should all go out. Maybe Adrien can come with too.” Marinette warmly smiled at him and watched him mirror her expression.

“Sounds like fun. How is Adrien?” Luka swallowed hard as his heart ached slightly at the thought of asking. 

“Are you asking because you really want to know… or…” Marinette knew that he didn’t like talking or hearing about Adrien. 

“I really want to know, my melody.” Luka smiled as he reached up to touch her upper arm and brush his thumb along it.

Marinette nearly choked on his old nickname for her. “I- I mean- he’s good. He’s just been really busy, no surprise. But we’re good. I’ll text you, promise.” 

“Please do. I miss our talks. Even the little ones or the ones where you freaked out about something going awry with your designs. Do you still make those beautiful creations?” Luka searched her gaze and watched her smile. 

“I do. I mean, when I have time that is. Which is… far and few between, but I try. I’m actually thinking of opening up an online shop.” Marinette for the first time became excited because she had someone that was happy about it. 

“That’s great! I can’t wait to see it! I know you’ll do amazing! Hey, if you want I can totally promote it on my social media to help boost you along.” Luka became excited for her. 

“O-okay! That’d be awesome!” A strand of her hair fell in front of her eyes as she watched him laugh. 

Luka brushed the strand behind her ear with a sweet smile. He leaned in to kiss her cheek, “I should let you go. Alya is waiting. See you around, my melody.” 

“See- see ya.” Marinette softly giggled as he walked back to Juleka and Rose. 

She shook it off and turned around to find Alya before she asked her too many questions. 

* 

Marinette entered the apartment and turned on the light, realizing that she had opened the wrong door - she wasn’t in her place, she was in Adrien’s. She looked around and saw everything was quiet - and his room’s light was on.

She had two options: face him now, while she was still hella drunk, or tomorrow, when he would be hella mad and worried because she was petty and didn’t want to warn him that she was home and safe.

Sighing, she put her purse on the table, slipped off her hip harness and panties, and took off her shoes. Slowly, she walked to his room, brushing her hair behind her ears as she knocked on his door.

“Come in.” he said and she opened the door. He was sitting on the old rocking chair that he used to read, a book opened on his lap. He looked up and she put her hands behind her back and stared at him, without smiling. “Did you have fun?”

“I wasn’t cheating on you.”

“I know you weren’t, Marinette. I would  _ never _ think you were.” He sighed and closed the book, throwing it on his bed. “They just made it look like you were alone with him and I know you both had a story, Marinette.”

“But I couldn’t stay with him because I love you too much. It was unfair to him, because he loved me and I couldn’t love him back. Because my heart was yours. And still is.”

He pinched his nose and sighed.

“I never doubt it, kitten. I know that you love me as much as I love you. But… he never stopped loving you. And I don’t think he will stop. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be angry with you. The paparazzi made the pic look like you were on a date with him, I should have trusted you, it just… seeing a pic of him with you when you told me it was just you and Alya, plus the comments, I… I let the jealousy speak out loud. I’m sorry.”

“You shouldn’t trust the media.”

“I taught you that and forgot, right?” he chuckled without humour. “Anyway… you’re beautiful. I love this outfit on you.”

She looked down and he sighed.

“Do you want to talk tomorrow? You must be tired.”

She shook her head and took off her cropped shirt, exposing her lace bra to him. Adrien leaned back, waiting for her next move.

“I’m not tired.” She reached behind herself to unclasp her bra and throw it on the floor.

“You’re drunk.” he smirked.

“I’m not drunk. What are you talking about? Do I need a reason to want to lavish the man I love?” Marinette smirked, hips swaying, as she slowly walked towards him.

“I suppose not, but I know for a fact that you are.” Adrien peered over his glasses with his fingers interlaced in his lap.

“You can’t prove nothing.” She slightly stumbled with a blush on her cheeks, causing Adrien to twitch about to reach out to catch her until she caught herself.

She cleared her throat and smiled at him as she reached him.

“Go sleep. We can talk tomorrow.”

She approached him slowly and bent over, putting her hands on his knees and opening his legs. Adrien swallowed, feeling his cock flex inside his trousers, expecting her to service him, but he forgot for a second that she was a little frustrated with him.

So of course she didn’t kneel. She stayed between his legs and brushed her hands softly against his face, smirking.

“You know, I love when you don’t shave.” She talked slowly, not just because the alcohol messed with her brain, but also, because his scent was driving her insane.

She grabbed his chin and raised his head, making him stare at her.

“You were a bad boy tonight. Calling me because you thought I was cheating on you when you know that this pussy here…” she grabbed his hand and made it slide inside the slit in her skirt. His hand found her exposed pussy, since his gorgeous future wife must have removed her panties after the dinner with her friend. “Belongs only to you.”

He moaned as she brushed her lips on his.

“I didn’t call you because of it.”

“Oh, no? Not because you were jealous?” She kissed the corner of his mouth.

“I was worried about you, because people were leaving mean comments on your photo.”

“Let me guess…” she started to kiss his neck, her hands on his shoulders as his hand inside her skirt teased her. “That I was a whore, fucking any guy that could make me famous, first fucking Adrien Agreste, now Luka Couffaine?”

“Y-yeah.” He moaned when she bit his earlobe.

“I don’t mind the comments. Because what matters is the truth… and the truth is that I’m fucking  _ only _ my kitten.” She put her hand on his chest and moved away from him, smirking as his hand tried to reach her.

“Kitten…”

“No. Tonight you will be the one to be punished.”

“Fine.” he shrugged. “Do whatever my kitten wants to do to me.”

Marinette ran her fingers down her body and dipped her thumbs beneath the band of her skirt. She swayed her hips and slowly pushed it down her stomach, over her hips, and let it pool around her feet. She stepped out of it and gently grazed one of her hands up along her curves to her breasts, caressing it while her other hand slipped between her thighs to tease her swollen clit. She bit her bottom lip and softly moaned as she watched him hungrily lick his lips.

“Place your hands on the arms of the chair and don’t move them.” Marinette softly spoke as she watched him slowly bring his hands to the arms of the chair, skirting his fingers along the smooth wood. 

“Now that you have my full attention… what are you planning to do with me?” Adrien slowly gazed from her head to her toes and back up again, devouring her with his smoldering gaze.

“Well…” Marinette slowly walked up to him, getting on her knees between his thighs. “I can think of… a few things. You said I could do whatever I wanted. And… what I want-” She suddenly widened his thighs again, slowly running her nails along them. “-is to suck your cock and ride what is mine.”

“So…” He licked his lips as she slid her hands on his legs. “What is stopping you?”

“Nah. It would be  _ too _ easy.” She got up and sat down on his left leg, her pussy brushing the fabric of his sweatpants and she shivered, moaning out his name. “I want to punish you.”

“You’re too drunk, kitten.” He couldn’t take his eyes off her hips, riding his leg like it was his cock.

“Hmmm, this is so delicious.” She put her hands on his leg, in front of her, to have more support as she kept humping him.

He squeezed the armrests and she laughed maliciously, flipping her hair to her back to expose her breasts as they bounced at the rhythm of her movements.

“Do you want to touch me?” She moaned and without stopping moving, she played with her breasts, squeezing them and closing her eyes. Adrien whined and she opened her eyes slowly, pinching her nipples and whimpered loudly as she reached her first orgasm.

She licked her lips and got up, giggling when she saw the wet spot on his sweatpants.

“That was good, right?” She bit her thumb and he cursed. “What? I thought you liked the show.”

“Stop looking at me with this innocence I know you don’t have, temptress.”

“Oh? You didn’t think it was hot?” She slid her index finger down his chest until she reached the hem of his sweatpants. “Because your dick doesn’t agree with you.”

“I’m going to make you pay.”

“No. Tonight I won’t let you lose control. Tonight I’m in command. And you won’t rebel.”

“Want to bet?” he teased and she laughed, walking slowly until she was standing behind him.

She put her hands on his shoulder and squeezed them, hearing Adrien try to contain the gasp.

“You’re so tense!” she faked a worried tone. “Are you okay?”

“I’m going to fuck you so hard.”

She smirked and lowered her head to put her mouth against his ear.

“Let me rephrase this for you, okay?  _ I  _ am the one that will fuck you so hard.” 

“ _ Fuck _ .” He closed his eyes and she brushed her hand on his hair, sliding her nails through his scalp.

“You like the idea, huh?” She hugged him from behind and put her hands on his chest. “Don’t you, kitten?”

“Marinette,  _ please _ …”

“Tsk tsk. Beg right. Like the good kitten you are.” Her hands brushed his covered cock, that was rock hard and begging for release. She saw that he was a bit wet with precum.

“Pretty please, kitten. Touch me.”

“Like this?” She cupped his dick.

“Y-yeah. Fuck me, please. Fuck me with your hands.”

“Hm…” she licked his neck and he shivered. “It’s tempting.”

“ _ Please,  _ woman.”

“So tempting…” She brushed her thumb on his covered tip and he whined. “Good? Should I keep going?”

“Yes, please, fu- _ fuck _ !” He bucked his hips and his hand covered hers.

She stopped and got away from him, making him curse again.

“Hands on arm rest. I won’t ask again.” Her voice was pure sin and he never wanted so much to get up and throw her on his bed and fuck her.

He started to get up, ready to do exactly this, but she was faster. She put her hands on his shoulder and pushed him down, making him sit again.

“No, no, no, kitten.” She said smugly. “Be a good cat for me and stay still, ok? Or should I tie you up?”

“I hate when you’re drunk.”

“No.” She slid her tongue along her teeth and  _ boy _ , she wished he could see her. “You  _ love _ when I’m drunk.”

“Marinette…”

“What, Adrien? We just started.”

“My dick is going to explode.”

“Oh?” She kissed his shoulder and turned her face to his ear, her mouth brushing it. “So you don’t want to know what my hands are doing now?”

“W-what?”

“They’re teasing my clit.” She moaned as she brushed her fingers against her clit, slowly. “Playing with it and it is  _ sooo _ good. You know what I’m thinking while I play with my clit?”

“What?”

“Your fingers, teasing me, like you love to do.” she kissed his jaw. “How they slowly brush along my swollen clit and make me catch my breath.” She softly moaned as she teased her clit with her fingertips. “How you lightly run your fingers up and down before circling them. Mmm… how I wish these were your fingers on my wet, tight, pussy.” 

Adrien growled from deep within his chest as she panted and moaned in his ear. Her tongue darted out and slowly traced the shell of his ear, causing his hands to grip around the armrests and his knuckles to turn white. 

“Don’t you wish you were the one touching me right now? The one making me so close to- _ Ah. _ ” Marinette circled her clit and stopped to run her fingers down her wet folds, spreading them and rocking her hips. Her nails bit into his shoulder muscles as she bit onto his earlobe and closed her eyes, slipping three fingers into her wet entrance. “-to cumming.”

“Marinette…  _ Princess? _ ” Adrien’s words came out as a tremble. His muscles tensed up as his sweatpants grew wetter from the swollen tip of his hard cock brushing along the fabric. 

“Do you wish to know what I’m doing now?” Marinette cooed in his ear, causing him to whine. 

“What?” Adrien swallowed hard as he began to involuntarily move his hips, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. 

“Fucking my wet pussy with my fingers and imagining it’s your  _ amazing  _ cock.” Marinette whimpered and trembled as she pumped her fingers in and out of her pussy. 

She began to run circles on her clit, panting and moaning as she got closer to her orgasm. Her toes curled and she rocked her hips, clutching to his shoulder as she shivered and came hard. She moaned his name into his ear, causing electricity to run down his spine and land between his thighs. 

Adrien bit his bottom lip and whimpered as her hand ran along his shoulder and up the side of her neck, sinking into his hair. She gently tugged on it and slipped her fingers from her soaking wet pussy. She walked to the side of the chair, ran her fingers along his chin, and turned his head to the side, leaning around the chair to peer into his heavily lidded eyes. 

His cheeks were flushed a warm peach hue and his lips were parted and swollen. Marinette gripped his chin, with a smirk on her lips, and ran her wet fingers along his bottom lip. “Do you want a taste?” 

Adrien let out a mumbled sound of agreement that sounded more desperate and carnal than logical or thought out. She slowly slipped her fingers between his lips, watching him slowly close his eyes and wrap his lips around them with a bliss filled moan. Her fingers were sweet like a dark honey that made him crave his mouth between her thighs, licking and sucking until he had his fill of her sweet nectar. She was like the most decadent dessert and one that was forbidden for any mortal to eat. He wanted more. Had to have more. His hips bucked up from the chair as his nails dug into the wood, causing the wet spot on his sweatpants to grow with his need for her pussy. 

“I think you’ve had enough, Kitten, don’t you?” Marinette slowly took her fingers from his swollen lips, walked in front of him,and ran her hands down his body to make his hips stop. She leaned into his ear and whispered, “Did I say you could move those gorgeous hips?”

“You didn’t say I could  _ not _ either.”

She smirked with his proud smile and licked her lips.

“You’re right. I didn’t. So let me be very clear now.” She grabbed his hand and made him get up. “You’re going to kneel, hands behind your back, and stay still as I have my wicked way with you, okay?”

“Yes, kitten.”

“Good. Now,  _ husband _ , kneel.”

He didn’t hesitate. While kneeling on the floor and his hands behind his back, he watched her, waiting for the new order. She walked to his bed and sat down, opening her legs and exposing her wet pussy to him.

She brushed her fingers against it and opened the lips to make him groan.

“Do you want it?”

“I do. You know I do.”

She put her feet on his bed and laid down, closing her eyes as her hands wandered on her body. She pinched her nipples, playing with them. She knew Adrien couldn’t see what she was doing, that’s why she was moaning and panting loud.

She knew how much he loved her noises - and she would use his weakness to punish him. Her hand cupped her pussy and she slid a finger inside her, gasping.

“Fuck,  _ Adrien _ . It is so wet. Hmmm, you would love to feel it.”

“Let me.” he begged.

“Not yet. Not- _ fuck _ !”

“Is it good?” his voice was hoarse. “Your pussy? Is it wet? Is it craving for my cock?”

“Oh,  _ god _ , yes!” she moaned, two more fingers entering her pussy. “It’s so,  _ so empty _ . It’s making me insane, I need you inside me.”

“Let me fuck you, then.  _ Please _ , my lady. I need to be inside you. I need to fuck you. I need to have you.”

She put her elbows on the mattress and raised her upper body, watching him still in the position she left him, waiting for her orders. She brushed her thumb on her clit and screamed his name, loving the way he closed his eyes and his cock flexed.

“Beg once more.” she moaned. “Beg for my pussy, beg for  _ me _ .”

“I want you, please, my lady. Please, kitten, let me eat you. Let me fuck you. Let me have your wet pussy, let me fuck it hard.”

She stopped to touch herself, slid from the bed to the floor and crawled to him. She kneeled in front of him, cupped his face and looking in his eyes, she whispered against his mouth:

“Don’t move until I say so.”

He whined as she lowered his pants and grabbed his dick, pumping a few times before brushing the tip against her entrance.

“Slow.” she kissed him. “Inch by inch, okay?”

He nodded, closing his eyes and panting against her mouth as he entered her. When he was fully inside, he put his forehead against hers and looked in her eyes.

“What?” she asked, smiling with his goofy smile.

“I love you.”

She felt tears burning her eyes and cupped his face, kissing him slowly. The sexual tension was still there, but their love burned stronger as she moved her hips, controlling the fucking.

“Adrien?” She broke the kiss.

“Yeah?”

“Move. And fuck me like you want. You were punished enough, so I’m all yours now.”

Adrien took his hands from the arms of the chair, running his fingers along her hips. He moaned and massaged them as he slowly moved his hips, thrusting them between her thighs. He ran his hand up along her stomach, between her rounded breasts, and up along her neck. He slowly ran his hand around to the back of her neck and spread his fingers to yank her closer. She gasped as his warm breath feathered along her swollen lips, causing her to whimper and roll her hips. 

“Don’t move your gorgeous hips. I want you to feel my cock throb within your pussy. How you’ve made my cock ache with need for you.” Adrien whispered against her lips, watching her lashes lower and her lips part. “How badly you’ve tortured me.” 

“Adrien…” Marinette whined and trembled, as he kept his lips dangerously close to hers but didn’t touch them. “ _ Please. Be fair. _ ”

The corner of his lip curled up as he peered down. “Oh, but why should I be fair when you were so,  _ so  _ unfair to me. Cumming over and over again and making me watch what I so  _ desperately _ wanted to do to you. What my  _ cock _ wanted to do to you.” Adrien slowly trailed kisses to her ear, running his other hand up to cup one of her breasts. He brushed his thumb over her peaked nipple, feeling her shiver. 

_ “Please. _ I beg of you, fuck me.” Marinette swallowed hard and gasped when his hips shifted. 

“But I begged so,  _ so many  _ times, my lady.” Adrien kissed along her jawline and down her neck, before wrapping his lips around her pulse-point to suck on it. “Does my lady deserve such satisfaction?” 

“ _ Yes _ .” Marinette gripped his biceps, feeling them flex beneath her fingertips. Her nails dragged against his muscles and he moaned against her sensitive skin. 

“Does she deserve to be fucked hard and fast by my cock?” Adrien softly spoke as he hovered his swollen lips over hers. He slowly peered up into her sultry gaze, hearing her breathing falter. A smirk formed on his lips as he heard her whimper while she quivered on his lap. Her walls tightened around his cock and he flexed it, making her moan. “Beg for it.” 

“Fuck me with your amazing cock. I want it filling me and stretching me open. I want your lips and tongue all over me, kissing and biting me. I need you. Adrien, please.” Marinette begged and touched the sides of his neck, brushing his jawline with her thumbs and pressing her forehead against his. She lowered her lashes and swallowed hard. “I need all of you.” Marinette slowly opened her eyes and peered into his hungry gaze. 

Adrien growled from deep with his chest, suddenly grabbed her ass and stood up. He gripped her ass in one hand and suddenly sank his fingers into her hair, tugging her head back to hungrily kiss and nibble on her neck. She gasped and moaned, grasping at anything she could. He stepped out of his pants as he slowly licked up to her lips, claiming them as his in a passionate kiss. His tongue skirting over hers and twirling around it before he sucked on it, eliciting a moan from her lips. She sank her fingers into his hair as they fell onto the bed.

Marinette gasped and rolled her hips in time with him as he held himself up with one hand, sliding his other one along her thigh and gripping it to bring it against her side to get deeper. He thrusted harder and deeper as his tongue explored her mouth, causing her to moan and tug on his hair. Adrien groaned and leaned down onto his forearms, widening his thighs. Her thighs slid up to widen more as he held her, brushing his lips hungrily against hers, as their tongues danced along one anothers. Her hands slammed down on his flexing bicep and right pec as he pulled away to gaze into her eyes. His golden hair was damp and hanging in his smoldering emerald eyes, while his cheeks were flushed and his swollen lips were parted in a pant. 

“I love you.” Marinette reached up to brush her fingers along his bangs, watching him close his eyes and nuzzle her palm. 

“I- love you too, princess.” Adrien turned his head to press a kiss to her palm before he tilted his hips, causing her to gasp and grip his pec with her fingertips. 

Her nails dug into his muscles, causing him to hiss and moan as he pumped into her faster. She rolled her hips in time, allowing the swollen tip of his hard cock to brush against the swollen bundle of nerves within her walls. She was so close, so very close. A few more strokes from his amazing cock and she’d be screaming and cumming beneath him. 

Adrien moaned and leaned down to bite her bottom lip, tugging on it and making her whimper. Her thighs flexed and her body trembled as she neared the edge. 

“I- I’m- I’m gonna-  _ Ah… Adrien… _ ” Marinette tilted her head back and moved her hips in time with him as the pressure broke and she gripped her legs around his hips, digging the heels of her feet into his muscular ass. Her nails dug into his skin, as she trembled and screamed out his name. Her orgasm ran through her like a slow wave, starting from her head and rolling down to her toes. She ran her hand up his chest and wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck, yanking him down as she ground out her orgasm. Her moan never stopped as they echoed against his ear. 

“ _ Ah! Marinette! Ah! Fuck! Shit! Ah! _ ” Adrien buried his face into her neck, biting onto her pulse point as he felt his own release tear through him. It was more intense than before as he felt every movement of her pussy, spasming around his cock. He moaned over and over again with each lingering thrust, as his orgasm ran through him in a wave that matched hers. 

“ _ Ah, Adrien? _ ” Marinette gasped as his body twitched and he continued to slowly move between her thighs, placing grateful wet kisses along her neck up to her ear. 

“Yes, love?” Adrien whispered against her ear as he nibbled on it and stilled his hips. 

“ _ I can’t wait to be your wife. _ ” Marinette softly moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair and along his spine. 

Adrien placed kisses down and along her shoulders to the corners of her lips. “I can’t wait to be your husband, kitten.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I know you all are excited for a new chapter, but please, read the notes, we have a important announcement.  
> It's august and it will be a very busy month for me and Quantum. We're helping with the Adrien Augreste + Quantum is participating of the month challenge (you all should check her fic, it is INCREDIBLE).  
> So, this fic will be on hiatus for a month. Thank you all for the kudos, comments and love for this fic. you're all amazing :heart:

Since Marinette and Luka posted the selfie with Alya included, showing that the photo that was released by the paparazzi was edited, her little dinner with her friends was not in the news for long and soon another celeb scandal blew, making her personal life not a problem.

Her work life, tho…

With the problem with the fabrics and the new designers for the new season, Marinette was working hard to punch the deadlines in the face. The deadlines were approaching fast and she felt like she had too many things to do with too little time. Adrien tried to help her the best way he could, but his lack of knowledge made him work with the finances behind it and the best way to make Marinette’s stress level low so she wouldn’t die.

So, Thursday night, Marinette stayed at work until late, with Anna and some designers, trying to wrap the last details of the new collection. When she got home, she took a really long and hot water shower, trying to ease the knots in her back. Seeing it wasn’t working, she grabbed her shower head and tried to masturbate, but it backfired, because now she was horny and tired.

She left the shower, wrapped in her towel, her hair still very wet. She grabbed her phone and saw some texts from Adrien, asking how she was, if she had left work, if she had ate…

She smiled, feeling love fill her chest, and texted him back, asking if he was home. When she got her answer, she went to the kitchen, still very wet, wrapped in a towel and totally naked under it.

Marinette bit her bottom lip, grabbed her favorite cup, her phone and keys, and left her apartment. She was in front of Adrien’s door in seconds and smiling, she knocked it.

Adrien opened the door and Marinette almost, _almost_ , let her cup fall from her hands with the vision.

For start, he was sweating, meaning that he was probably running or exercising. A towel was thrown on his neck and he wiped the sweat that was running down his forehead with it.

His sweatpants were also wet and glued to his skin and she felt, very, very thirsty suddenly.

She licked her lips and he smirked.

“What?”

“Sugar.” She showed him the cup and put her hand on his chest, pushing him so she could enter his apartment. She closed the door, kicking it, and put her cup on the first surface she found.

“Sugar is in the kitchen, kitten.”

“Fuck sugar. Actually, no. Fuck _me_.”

He laughed and she pulled him down with his towel and kissed him hard. Adrien moaned, grabbing her ass under her towel to hold her better.

“Did you shower?” he asked, brushing his nose against her neck. “I will dirty all of you with my sweat.”

“Like I would fucking care.” She fought against his sweatpants, trying to take it off as fast as she could.

“You’re smelling so good.” He started to kiss and bite her neck, making her moan. Her towel was on the floor in a second, his leg between hers.

“Seriously? I took the laziest shower.”

“Yeah?” He turned her around and cupped her breasts. She brushed her ass against his dick, her nails biting his legs over the sweatpants. “No one to wash your back?”

“I was too busy to wash my back.”

“With?”

“Masturbating with the shower head.”

Adrien whimpered and held her chin hard, turning her face to his to kiss her. The kiss was full of lust, like they were trying to devour the other. His free hand cupped her pussy and he put two fingers inside her.

She gasped, her mouth still near his.

“You should have called me to help you with the shower. Or to watch. You know I don’t mind seeing your show for me.”

“I was just trying to destress. But I fai- _AH_!”

“So since you couldn’t, you came to ask for help.”

“S-sugar.” she panted and he let her go, seeing her trembling.

“Let me grab the sugar for you then.”

“Wait, Adrien.” Marinette reached out and grabbed his wrist. “Where are you going?”

Adrien smirked and stared at her, “You said you came for sugar.” 

“You know what I meant.” Marinette stared at him unamused. 

“Do I? I thought I was giving you the _sugar_ that you needed, but…” Adrien stopped talking as she suddenly yanked him towards herself, reaching up on her toes to wrap her fingers around the back of his neck and placed his hand back between her legs. 

Her lips brushed along his and he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for access. Marinette parted her lips and ran her tongue along his. Adrien moaned and slipped his fingers back inside of her wet pussy, slowly pumping them between her thighs. 

Marinette broke the kiss, rested her forehead against his chest and shivered with a moan.

“Good?”

“Amazing.” she kissed him again. “Bed.”

“Wait.” he broke the kiss. “I need to take a shower.”

“Now?” she said, not believing him.

“Yeah, I’m disgusting. Why don’t you lay down on the bed and wait for me, huh?”

“Adrien… I don’t care if you’re gross… I need you.” Marinette whined, as he brushed his hand along her jawline. 

“I know, kitten, but I feel gross and don’t want to subject you to it. Especially after you showered and smell so lovely. I’ll be fast.” 

“Fine!” She rolled her eyes and kissed him one more time before letting him go. 

Marinette slowly walked over to his bed and laid down on it. She sighed with her head on his pillow, her damp hair spread out along it as she situated herself to get comfortable. Her clit vibrated with need as she felt it swell and throb from how Adrien had been touching her. She softly moaned as she closed her eyes, running her fingertips lightly along the side of her stomach. 

She gasped and bit her bottom lip as she grazed her soft fingertips up and down along her stomach. Her fingers softly trailed up to her right breast, where she gently cupped it and caressed the swell with her palm. She arched her back and softly moaned as she got lost in the smell of his cologne that filled his bed, while her index and thumb gently pinched her nipple and tugged lightly. She moaned as she grazed her other hand down the side of her stomach. 

Her fingers teased her hip bone, as she traced it in long drawn out strokes. Marinette slowly ran her nails down her left thigh and back up, over and over again, as she caressed her breast. She softly mewled, turning her head so that she was closer to his pillow. Her fingers slowly grazed across her chest to her other breast, caressing it and pinching her nipple. She arched her back as her other hand slowly teased along her inner thigh. She bent her knees and slowly parted them, running her nails further down and closer to her pussy. 

She arched her back and slowly rolled her hips as she raked her nails across her chest and back to her other breast to play with her right one again. She gripped her breast and moaned as she tilted her head back and barely brushed her fingers between her thighs. 

She lightly ran her soft fingertips along one of her smooth outer lips, gasping as she circled her wet entrance in slow tantalizing strokes. She moaned as she slowly skirted her fingers up the other lip, tracing an arch over her clit and teasing herself. She parted her lips as her breathing quickened, her fingertip barely brushed against her clit and a shiver ran through her body. Her heart pounded in her ears as she lazily drew circles on her swollen clit, eliciting a moan from her lips. She brought her two fingers up above her sensitive clit, that was begging for release and aching, and ran them along the sides of her inner folds. She gasped and tugged harder on her breast as she ran her fingers up and down along her wet folds in a slow movement that made her whole body tremble. She brought her fingers back up to gently caress her clit. She sped her fingers up and arched her back as she rocked her hips against her fingers, shivering as she felt herself get closer to her climax. 

Right as she was about to, she stopped her ministrations with a gasp and whimper. She ran her fingers back down to her wet entrance, circling it and dipping just the tips of her fingers in. She moaned as she slowly slipped her fingers in and out of her pussy, teasing herself further. 

She traced down her curves with her other hand and ran her fingers between her thighs, widening her legs further in view of the door. She slipped her three fingers over her sex, running them between her folds and stroking along the sides of her clit and over it while her fingers pumped within her tight pussy. 

She gasped and moaned as she began to rock her hips against her hand, speeding up her fingers around her clit. Her breathing came out as fast pants and her body trembled. She arched her back and slowed down her movements right as she was near the edge again. 

Marinette softly hummed as she slowly pumped her fingers in and out while her other fingers lazily played with her clit. She closed her eyes and got lost in the way she teased herself, bringing herself close to cumming and then pulling herself away from it, over and over again. 

Adrien walked up to the door of his bedroom and stopped in his tracks. His gaze fell to Marinette on the bed with her legs spread wide and fingers slowly dipping in and out of her wet pussy. Her arousal coated her three fingers as he watched her pussy wrap around them while she brought them in and out. He took in how her hips were slowly moving in a rhythm similar to when she rode him, and his cock flexed as he swallowed hard and watched her touching herself on his bed. He bit back a moan to silence it as he watched her slowly trail her fingers up from her clit to her breast, caressing and drawing circles on her peaked nipple. 

He watched how her rounded breasts rose and fell with each pant and how her eyes were closed. A warm blush coated her cheeks, shoulders, nipples, and all he wanted to do was lavish her with his warm tongue and mouth. He wanted to make her scream his name and beg for more. 

Marinette moaned with a soft sigh and rolled onto her stomach, raising up on her knees to slip her fingers deeper and thinking of Adrien fucking her from behind. 

_“Ah, Adrien…_ ” She quietly moaned into his pillow, breathing in his cologne as she began to rock her hips against her hand. 

Adrien swallowed hard as words began to fall from her lips that made his cock harden further until it ached between his thighs. He watched her bring her fingers up to her mouth and slip them between her lips to suck on them as she got lost in the thought of him thrusting into her instead of her fingers.

He pushed off the doorframe and made his way over to his bed, where a very sexy woman was pleasuring herself on his sheets. Her pussy was dripping wet and he internally groaned as he watched her arousal slowly fall onto his sheets. Adrien wanted to get behind her and slowly lick along her pussy, gathering her arousal on his warm tongue. He shook off the thought and placed a knee on the bed, bracing his weight on one fist and watched her continue to suck on her fingers with swollen pink lips. 

“Were you touching yourself?” He bent down to kiss her back, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

Marinette slowly opened her eyes to peer at a dripping wet Adrien and whimpered. “I was lonely. Give me a massage and fuck me, thank you, I love you.”

“Yeah sure you do. You only love me for my cock because I fuck you so good.” Adrien smirked and winced, as she pulled her fingers from her pussy and smacked him on the hip. 

“Asshole….” Marinette giggled at him. 

Adrien laughed and shook his head, “Be right back. Don’t sleep.” 

Marinette yawned and rested her head on her folded arms, “Can’t promise.” 

Adrien walked towards his closet to get dressed, while Marinette laid on the bed getting lost in how relaxed she felt. The sound of him moving around his closet lulled her to sleep and before long she was passed out on his bed.

The sound of the door shutting woke her up and she rubbed her eyes and moaned as she turned onto her back to sit up. She fluttered her eyes open to see Adrien in a red lace lingerie set. Her eyes flew open wide and her hand fell to her lips. 

The red lace bra covered his muscular pecs and a line of lace ran between them and wrapped around his neck in a choker. A matching garter ran around his hips and over his sculpted thighs to clip to a pair of black thigh highs. Her gaze ran down his back as he turned around to grab a tie that was hanging up. She stared at how the thin strap of his thong ran between his cheeks and accentuated them, while the straps from the garter ran down to clip to the stockings. She swallowed hard as she took in his matching cherry red heels. 

“Did- where did you get that?” Marinette couldn’t even form words as she stared at him in awe with blushing cheeks. 

Adrien did a model spin and walked up to her, running the tie along his palm. His hips swayed as he walked up to her and suddenly put his foot on the bed, causing her gaze to shoot down to his patent leather heel. He placed the tie over her head and along the back of her neck, leaning into her. 

“The name of this? Payback. And wouldn’t you like to know?” Adrien smirked as he peered into her eyes, his lips barely touching hers. 

Marinette parted her lips and peered down, not meeting his gaze. Her hands came up to touch his lace garter belt, when Adrien grabbed her wrist. 

“You can look, but not touch.” Adrien let her wrist go and grabbed onto the ends of the silk tie, crashing his lips onto hers while he tugged. 

She sighed into the hungry kiss and tilted her head to run her tongue along his. He smirked against her lips and ran the tie down her shoulders, taking her hands behind her back. She gasped as he brought her hands behind her back and wrapped the tie around them a few times before pulling tight.

Adrien broke the kiss and smirked at a dazed woman on his bed. “Safeword, my kitten.” 

“Passion fruit.” Marinette whimpered and squeaked when he suddenly lifted her and put her onto her stomach. 

Adrien grabbed her hips and yanked her up onto her knees and chest. Her breathing picked up as he kneeled at the edge of the bed and gripped her hips, slowly licking from her swollen clit to her entrance. She shivered and moaned as he circled her wet entrance and dipped his tongue inside. 

Marinette arched her back and pressed her pussy against his warm mouth, begging for more. Adrien moaned and curled his tongue within her, dipping it in and out of her sweet tasting pussy. She moaned and panted as he removed his tongue from her and ran his index and middle fingers along her wet folds, teasing her. 

She whimpered as he spread her lips and did slow teasing circles. She gasped as she rocked her hips, causing her sensitive nipples to graze the sheets. 

“Am I better than your showerhead? Or would you rather play without me?” Adrien leaned over her body, the soft lace of his lingerie causing her to shiver, and bit her shoulder.

“You know the answer to that question, _mon chaton_.”

“But I want to hear you say it.” 

“You. Always you.”

“Hmmm.” he licked her slit and she moaned. “You’re already so wet, baby girl.”

“What can I say? Seeing you in lingerie killed me.” She chuckled and moaned when he started to eat her again.

“Did you enjoy my surprise?” he whispered against her pussy and she shivered.

“More than I should.”

“I know you are so stressed with work so I decided to buy you a new set of lingerie so we could have a nice dinner on the weekend, where I would fuck you senseless with your new lingerie. But...” he started to finger her, in and out, slowly. “I saw this lingerie and thought that I would be beautiful wearing it. Don’t you agree with me?”

“ _Shit_!” She bucked her hips, trying to grind her clit against something to get some relief.

“Didn’t hear your opinion, kitten. Do you like the vision of me in the lingerie set?”

“Hmmmm, _fuck_ , y-yes.”

“You were the one that said that I could pull off a pair of heels and a skirt.”

“You missed the skirt.” She panted.

“It’s in my closet. I can put it on, but for this…” he brushed her clit with his thumb and she whimpered. “I need to stop teasing you.”

Adrien pumped his fingers inside of her wet pussy a couple more times before slowly removing them, causing her to tremble and whine. 

“No, Adrien. Wait!” Marinette peered over her shoulder and watched him walk over to his closet. 

“I was thinking I forgot a very important part to this ensemble and you just reminded me. If you wanted the whole vision of me in a skirt…. Well-” Adrien pulled a skirt out that was sheer and black. He slowly stepped into it and fastened it around his waist, spinning to show off how short it was. The bottom curves of his ass showed along the bottom hem and made her whine louder. “-better? Oh yeah, almost forgot.” 

Adrien walked over and grabbed his phone, placing it into the doc of his stereo after finding _Dangerous Woman_ by _Ariana Grande._ Marinette’s eyes widened as he rolled his hips to the beat, slowly running his hands up along his abs to his pecs, along his neck and up past his hair. He crossed his wrists and smirked at her before running his hands back down to place them on his hips. Her gaze followed one of his hands sliding down along the bulge in his lace panties while he bit his bottom lip and moaned with his smoldering gaze locked on hers. 

Adrien winked at her, slowly thrusting his hard cock against his hand while the other hand ran up to sink into his damp hair. 

“Stop teasing me and finish what you started.” Marinette whined as she watched both of his hands slowly make their way to the hem of his lace thong. 

She whimpered as he dipped his thumbs beneath the band and slowly took them down to where just the base of his cock peeked from the thin material. “But I’m having too much fun watching your pussy drip from how much you want this inside you. Fucking you. Making you scream.” 

“ADRIEN! I swear to fucking god!” Marinette whined and bit her bottom lip in frustration. 

Adrien softly laughed and shifted the panties back and forth with the movement of his hips. Marinette swallowed hard as he slowly pulled them down again, showcasing more of his gorgeous dick that she wanted in her mouth more than before. She wanted to lick it, taste it, suck on it and make it hers. She wanted to have him begging on his knees for her in his red lingerie and heels. She moaned and whimpered as he pulled them back up and slowly made his way towards her. 

“Do you wanna taste it?” Adrien crawled onto the bed and ran his fingers beneath her chin. 

“Yes, please.” Marinette begged and whined when his fingers left her chin. 

Adrien grabbed her upper arms and pulled her up onto her knees. He undid the tie and rolled her onto her back, grabbing her wrists to place them above her head and tied them again. 

Adrien straddled her waist, grabbed her wrists, and placed her hands on his chest. He rolled his hips as he slowly ran her hands down his body. Marinette gasped and watched through her lashes as he slipped her fingers beneath the band of the panties, causing his cock to spring free. She whined and moaned as she watched the bead of precum on his slit catch the light. A part of her wanted to run her warm tongue along it, tasting him and making his breath catch. 

Adrien kept her hands on the panties and wrapped his hand around his throbbing cock, slowly pumping his hand along it. Marinette whined as the clear liquid rolled down along his swollen head and dripped onto her hands. 

Marinette moaned and gasped as he slipped one hand behind himself to graze her swollen clit. She arched her back and moaned as she bent her knees and spread her thighs further for him. 

Adrien gave his cock one more stroke before taking her hands and throwing them above her head. He gave her clit one more stroke before crawling up near her shoulders, placing the tip of his cock against her soft lips. Marinette parted her lips and ran her tongue along the slit, gathering the precum onto her tongue with a soft mewl. 

“How does it taste?” Adrien moaned as she circled the tip with her tongue and placed an open mouthed kiss on it. 

Marinette moaned and wrapped her lips around it to gently suck on it, causing Adrien to fall forward and catch his weight on the headboard with his hand and groan. He rocked his hips as she pulled more of his cock into her warm mouth. Adrien hissed and reached behind himself to sink two fingers into her wet pussy. She raised her hips, thrusting them in time with his fingers. Adrien moaned as he began to pump into her wet mouth, adding a third finger into her pussy. He grazed her swollen clit with his thumb, making deliciously slow circles on the sensitive bud. 

She moaned around his cock, causing vibrations to run through it and make him growl from deep within his chest. He pulled away and she grabbed his hip to stop him with her wrists still restrained together. Adrien stopped moving and she pulled on him, causing him to shift forward more. Marinette slowly ran her warm tongue along one side of his balls, gathering it into her mouth and gently sucking on it. Adrien parted his lips and moaned as she let it go with a pop, licking and kissing over to do the same to the other one. Adrien clenched his teeth and hissed in a breath as she slowly ran the tip of her tongue between his balls and up to trace along the bottom of his cock. 

“Baby girl, if you don’t stop…” Adrien moaned and trembled as the pressure built. 

She circled the swollen tip with her tongue and wrapped her lips around the tip, sucking and letting it go with a wet pop. “You’ll what?” 

“Cum.” Adrien swallowed hard and moaned loudly as she wrapped her lips back around his cock again, causing him to buck his hips into her warm mouth. She let him go from her mouth to moan as his fingers got faster. 

“And… you don’t want to…” Marinette ran her tongue around the tip, making his cock flex. “.... _cum_?”

“I do, but you came here for sugar and I have yet to fulfill that request.” Adrien pulled his cock from her grasp and crawled back down her body, slipping his arms beneath her thighs and gripping her hips. 

“What are you plann-” Marinette squealed as he suddenly yanked her down the bed and covered her pussy with his mouth. “- _FUCK_!”

Marinette bucked her hips, tilting her head to the side as her hands, still tied up, grabbed Adrien’s hair and pulled. He gasped, his mouth devouring her, his fingers squeezing her thighs with so much force that it would leave bruises.

He started to nibble her thighs, near her pussy, teasing her. She gasped when he put her legs over his shoulder and started to eat her pussy again. His hands wandered up, enveloping her breasts and playing with them.

She looked down and saw his eyes on her face, smirking. He pulled his face a little from her pussy, her juices dripping down his chin, and he licked his lips.

“I had one idea.”

“Oh, god, _no_.”

“Oh, god, yes.” he put her legs on the bed and got up. She whimpered and he cleaned his chin with his thumb. He hovered over her and put his thumb on her mouth, making her wrap her mouth around it and moan. “Good?”

She nodded and he took off his thumb from her mouth.

“Where are you going?” she asked as she watched him going to his nightstand. He bent to open the drawer, showing his ass since his damn tiny skirt didn’t cover shit. “Adrien!” she begged.

“What, kitten?” He moved his hips and she cried out.

“I need to cum.”

“You will, soon. Relax.”

“ _Relax_?! How?! With your ass teasing me?!”

“I’m glad you enjoyed.” Still bent, he raised his skirt and slapped his ass. The sound echoed and Marinette closed her legs and her eyes, feeling lust running down her spine.

“You’re a fucking asshole.”

“You love me, right?”

“Eat my ass.”

Her pussy was dripping and the asshole was-

“Getting my plan B.” he said. She opened her eyes and saw him smirking.

“Plan B?” she asked, confused, and he showed her the lube bottle. “Oh, _God_.”

He threw the lube on bed and walked to her, standing near the bed. He looked at her, tied up with _his_ tie, her hair a wet mess because of his actions, her nipples hard, her pussy dripping, and it all because of _him_ , all _for_ him.

“Safeword?” he asked and she frowned.

“Passion-fruit, but I alrea- _AHHH_!” she screamed as he flipped her over, making her chest hit his mattress.

“God, I love this vision.”

“Are you going to fuck me from behind?”

“Later, maybe…” he caressed her ass cheeks and slapped. She moaned, her hands nailing the sheets.

“So what are you going to do?”

“Aren’t you a curious kitten? Calm down.” He adjusted her, so he could kneel on the bed, behind her. “Chest on the mattress, no moving it, okay?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Safeword if you need to, wife.” He raised her hips and started to kiss her back, lowering his mouth little by little until he bit her ass cheek. She gasped and wiggled it and he laughed, smacking it. “Behave.”

“I am!” She teased and he spread her ass cheeks, making her freeze. “Adrien?”

“Yes?”

“Are you goin- _ah_.” She closed her eyes when he licked her asshole.

“Eat your ass? You asked for it, remember?”

She panted as his tongue played with her ass, his nails biting her ass cheeks. 

“Too much?” He kissed the place he just scratched.

“No.”

“Great.” He started to eat her ass like it was her pussy and she closed her eyes again, feeling her pussy throb. One of his hands went to her pussy, teasing the entrance and fingering her slowly as he kept licking her ass.

She was close and Adrien could feel it, because he stopped to finger her.

“You are so wet that I don’t think I’ll need my plan B.”

“Hmm, I’m glad.” She smiled, feeling excited as she saw his finger teasing her ass.

“Can I?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t forget to safeword if it’s too much, okay? Since it’s been so long since we did it.”

“Yes.” She sighed and he pushed the first finger inside her slowly. She closed her eyes and moaned.

“You feel amazing.” He bent to kiss her back, smiling when he felt that she was relaxed.

“Hmm, you make me feel amazing.”

“I wonder…” his free hand caressed her back, up and down.

“Do you?”

“What if I…” he pumped his cock a feel times in the rhythm he was fingering her ass. He moaned with intensity.

“A-Adrien.”

“Hm?”

“I want your cock inside my pussy.”

He licked his lips and smirked as he teased her entrance with his dick.

“Do you want this? To feel so full? My dick in your pussy as I finger your ass?”

“ _Please_.”

“I don’t know how badly you want my dick, baby girl.” He smirked and moaned while he pumped his finger within her.

“Didn’t I beg enough?” she whimpered. 

Adrien leaned down and ran his tongue along the top of her asshole, letting his saliva wet it more. He brought his finger out and coated it before dipping two fingers into her, causing her to gasp and push back against him with her ass. 

He ran the tip of his cock along her wet pussy and slowly sank into her. Marinette buried her face into the mattress and screamed into it as she felt fuller with his fingers and cock buried within her. She moaned and bit his sheets as he sped up his hips in time with his fingers, fucking her hard with both and making her scream out in a loud moan. 

“ _Holy shit, Adrien!”_ Marinette moaned into the bed as he continued to pound into her. 

Adrien moaned as he reached around her hip to caress her swollen clit as he slowed his thrusts down, coaxing her to the edge. He sped up his fingers and thrusts as her legs trembled. She tilted her head to the side and peered back at him with her bottom lip between her lips and her lashes lowered. 

He smirked, bit the tip of his tongue, and began to pound into her harder and faster until she was screaming in bliss and trembling as she came hard. Her arousal coated his cock as she shook and continued to ride the wave of her intense orgasm, soaking the sheets. Adrien groaned as the slick sounds of his cock pounding her pussy echoed out around them, making him want her even more. 

Adrien leaned forward to rest his weight on one hand as he pressed his chest against her back, spreading her thighs more with his as he thrusted into her. He curled his fingers and parted his lips to wrap his lips around her shoulder to bite it. She gasped out a moan as he thrusted deeper within her. His thighs trembled as his balls pressed up against his body and the heat built up between his thighs. Her pussy felt fuller as his cock swelled and became harder than before, causing her to know he was close. 

“Cum for me.” Marinette gasped between pants as she moaned. 

He groaned against her skin, raking his teeth along it before letting it go to close his eyes and release into her. He filled her with each thrust and trailed kisses along her shoulder to her neck, sucking and nibbling on it. Adrien gently hummed as he came down from his high, pulling out slowly from her pussy to watch cum drip down onto the sheets. 

“Hang on, baby girl.” Adrien leaned down to lick along the tip of her asshole and beneath it a few times, making her wet again to slip his fingers out of her. 

She moaned and gasped as he slowly eased his fingers out. She whimpered and he smirked, spreading her cheeks to lick from her entrance to her asshole. He circled her asshole with his tongue and moaned as he placed an open mouthed kiss on it. She buried her face back into the bed as he dipped his tongue back in and swirled it within her. He brought his tongue out to run it back down to her entrance, dipped his tongue inside while reaching around to play with her swollen clit. She rolled her hips against his mouth and hand as she trembled, getting close again. Her muscles tensed up and the pressure built again as she felt herself near the edge. He sped up his fingers and tongue, causing her to sink beneath the waves of her orgasm and cum hard again. 

Adrien lowered down to the bed with her, bringing his tongue out to trail kisses over her ass, and bit her cheek as she rode out her climax. 

Adrien slowly trailed kisses up her back, as he crawled up along her body. “You okay?” He whispered into her ear and nibbled on her earlobe. 

“Totally.” she sighed satisfied and he chuckled, pecking her lips.

“Gonna clean myself, be right back.”

“Okay.” She hugged his pillow and smiled, feeling a hundred times better since she was well fucked.

Adrien came back some minutes later, naked and with a wet towel in his hands. He kneeled on the bed and opened her legs to clean her.

“We need to change the sheets.”

“Nooooo,” she moaned. “I can’t move.”

“You wet it!”

“Who's fault was that again?” She opened one of her eyes and smiled lazily.

“I’m not sorry. Come on, get up. Let me change the sheets.”

“Fineee!” She got up like a zombie and sat down on his rocking chair as he changed the sheets.

“Do you still want that massage?” he asked as he walked to her.

“I will probably pass out during it. I’m feeling so sleepy for some reason.”

“You were dicked hard. By your perfect and delicious man.”

“Oh, where is he? Because he’s not in front of me.” she teased and he rolled his eyes, carrying her. She screamed, laughing, and he threw her on his bed. She bounced a little and giggled when he lay down and wrapped her inside his arms.

“I love you, temptress.”

“I love you, asshole.” She cupped his face and they shared a long and sweet kiss.

“I will give you your massage tomorrow, okay? Let’s sleep.”

“Hmm, I can’t.” She got up and kissed his forehead. “I have to wake up really early to finish some creations.”

“Marinette…” He tried to reach her, but she kissed him again.

“Sleep, kitten. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Fine.” he sighed. “Don’t be up too late, please.”

“I will sleep as soon as I’m home, promise you. Gonna grab my sugar and leave.” She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself. “I love you.”

He melted with her smile and saw her leaving, feeling his chest ache a bit. He heard her leaving and grabbed his pillow, that somehow had her scent, and hugged it to sleep.

Adrien had a good night of sleep - until in the middle of the night, he woke up from a weird nightmare where Marinette had returned her engagement ring to him, crying and saying that she couldn’t.

In a panic, he grabbed his phone and called her.

“Kitten?” she answered confused. “It’s 5 am, what are you doing up?”

“You love me, right?”

She went silent for a second.

“What is happening, Adrien? Talk to me.”

He could hear sounds of traffic and he frowned.

“Are you driving?”

“Yeah. I’m going to work, remember? But tell me, what is happening?”

He sat on his bed, brushing his damp hair back, breathing slowly to calm himself down.

“I had a weird dream where you said you couldn’t be my wife. And returned the ring.”

“Oh, kitten. I would never do that. You know how much I want to be your wife. It was just a really bad dream. Do you want me to come back to stay with you?”

“No, that’s okay. It was just a dumb nightmare.”

“Yes, it was. I love you, okay? And nothing will change it. Why don’t you drink a cold glass of water and try to sleep again?”

“Yes. I will. Thank you, kitten. For being here.”

“Always. Sleep well, okay?”

“I will. See you soon.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too. Bye.”

He put his phone aside and laid down again, looking at his ceiling. Little by little, he calmed down until he fell asleep.

He woke up again, but this time with his phone ringing. He picked up, ready to turn his alarm off, when he saw it was a calling.

Anna was calling him again.

Frowning, Adrien answered.

“Adrien Agreste.”

“Mr. Agreste, I am so sorry to call you so early, but… Mlle Dupain-Cheng is not answering her phone and it’s already 7, she should be here by 5 and we can’t contact her and after the tweet about you both, I thought that maybe she was with you and we are trying to reach her, but she’s not answering and it’s like she’s gone and _oh my god what if something happened to her I-_ ”

“Anna. Hey. Calm down.” He sat on his bed, trying to wake up more. “Let’s start again. Where is Marinette?”

“We don’t know, sir. She’s not answering her phone.”

As if an ice cube was sliding down Adrien’s spine, he froze.

“Did you check her studio? She likes to hide there when she’s creating and forgetting about the world.”

“We did already. We checked every single room of this building, Mr. Agreste. Her car is not here either. She never entered the room.”

His legs started to shake and he sat down.

“I think it’s because the paparazzi found her and asked her about that tweet and she must be hiding, I thought that maybe you would know where she is, since, you know, you both are together and-”

“ _What_?!”

Silence.

“Anna?”

“O-Oh. You didn’t see it, did you?”

“See what, Anna?”

“Mr. Agreste, I- I think you should check your _Twitter_ and social medias.” Anna said with her voice so low that Adrien almost didn’t hear.

He pulled the phone away from his ear and opened _Twitter_ , his notifications going crazy with thousands of mentions and missing calls.

Adrien opened the trending topics and saw his name. Swallowing his fear, he opened the _TMZ Twitter_ and saw a video of him kissing Marinette inside her parent’s bakery.

Oh, _shit_.

He clicked the comments and saw one that got his attention. He opened and cursed.

> **L. Rossi:**
> 
> Told you that they were fucking. (:

Adrien put his phone back on his ear.

“Anna, try to find Marinette and ignore everyone that tries to reach her that is not me.”

“O-of course, Mr. Agreste.”

He turned his phone off and put on the first clothes he saw. He grabbed his wallet and his car keys, calling Marinette.

She didn’t answer him.

“Come on, kitten.” he begged, calling her again as he ran down the stairs, too restless to wait for the elevator. “Answer me.”

Once again, she didn’t answer.

Adrien entered his car, turned it on and tried to call her once again. When she didn’t answer him, he called Alya, Nino, Luka, Alix. He called every single of their friends and no one knew where Marinette was.

He was desperate, trying to find her, trying to reach her.

Adrien drove to places he thought she would be - and she wasn’t.

The day passed with everyone trying to reach her, Adrien ignoring calls of anyone that wasn’t his friends or Anna, but it was in vain.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng vanished like she had never existed.

**Song Adrien Danced to:**

[ **Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande** ](https://youtu.be/9WbCfHutDSE)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I know we said we would be on hiatus for a month, but due to life and everything happening in the next few months, this story will be on hiatus until October. The other warning that we have for you all is: please do not do what Adrien does... at one part below. It's not a healthy D/s relationship thing to do. Anyway, other than that... we hope you enjoy this and we will see you all on this story in Octorber! Leave a comment if you like and one of us will try to answer it. Sorry we've been slacking in that area. Just been crazy. XD**

He couldn’t sleep.

It wasn’t a surprise, since his life was a living hell in the last few hours. Today was one of the deadlines for the first try on of clothing, and because of a problem with a fabric supplier, Marinette had to remake some outfits with the design team. The deadline was today and since she didn’t show up and she was the boss, none of the outfits were approved.

So, yes, of course there were once again late with a collection and that people were freaking out because without Marinette, they were lost. Tomorrow, the day at the office would be a living hell with Anna following behind him with all of Marinette’s commitments, reunions, and paperwork.

Then, he also needed to deal with the mess with their picture out. He didn’t open any of his social media because he knew it was going to be hell and he wasn’t in the mood to deal with it - not yet. He received calls all day and he could bet that it was journalists begging for an interview, or some answer, and that was one of the last things he wanted to think about at the moment - but he knew he would have to deal with it and soon.

His marketing team called him and with a fucking bad mood, he agreed about the meeting with their business partners to deal with the publicity around them and with how to make everyone believe that Marinette was talented and was there not because she was sleeping with Adrien Agreste, but because she deserved it.

And for last, but the most important, Marinette was still missing. He tried to track her phone and car, but he should have known that wouldn’t be easy. When Marinette wanted to disappear, she always turned off her trackers. He always found her in her office, her studio, or her place, but this time she was gone.

Like, really gone. Like his nightmare, he couldn’t reach her and he was freaking out. He got himself together all day with her parents when they went to the police and when he and Nino drove around looking for Marinette or her car.

And when they found her car and not her, Adrien couldn’t take it anymore. He broke and Nino hugged him hard because he couldn’t stand to see his best friend that way. The fear of losing his soulmate, his partner, his lover, his best friend, his future _wife_.

She said she was always there for him and now, she was _gone_.

Alya was looking for any news and the media already knew that Marinette was missing, which helped people to calm a little down about his relationship with Marinette since it wasn’t the important thing now.

It was almost 3 am and he couldn’t sleep. He was wearing only the jeans he put on earlier to look for Marinette, his phone was in his pocket, and he checked every single text message or call.

He tried to call her again, but this time, it went straight to voicemail. He put his phone on the kitchen island and opened the cabinet with the strongest drinks he saved for shitty days and grabbed one of the whiskey bottles. Without even bothering with a glass, or ice, Adrien opened the bottle and took a long sip straight from it.

His phone vibrated and he ran, waiting for good news, but it was a text message from Anna.

[Anna Hill]: Are you okay? Any news of Marinette?

[Anna Hill]: Is there anything I can do to help?

He rolled his eyes and drank more of the bottle.

[Adrien]: Nothing. Just worry about sleeping.

[Adrien]: Tomorrow we’re going to have a hard day dealing with the company.

[Adrien]: Night, Anna.

He didn’t wait for her answer. He walked to his living room, the bottle still in his hands. Angry with himself for not taking care of Marinette and leaving her alone, he sat on the piano bench and put the bottle by his side.

He called Marinette again, but this time he didn’t hang up when it reached her voicemail. He put the phone on his lap and looked at her name on the screen.

“Come on, kitty. I know you are scared and hiding from the world, but we should be dealing with it together. Answer me.” He took a deep breath and started to play her favorite song on piano. He angrily played, putting all his fears, anger, and sadness into the song.

Before he could finish the song, he broke down and cried, hitting the red button to end the call. Adrien grabbed the bottle and drank all his sorrows in a foolish and futile attempt to stop his heart from hurting.

*

“Urgh, I will never drink again.”

The first words that left his mouth when he opened his eyes with a huge migraine, thirsty as fuck, and wishing to sleep for 200 hours, were a lie. He knew that he would totally drink again - especially if he had another day like yesterday.

He sat down and grabbed his phone, the reason why he was up, since the alarm was ringing loud and making him cringe and saw that it was almost 7 am.

“Fuck.” He looked quickly at his messages and didn’t see anything about Marinette. Locking it, he put his elbows on the mattress and looked around.

He wasn’t in his house.

He wasn’t on _his_ bed.

And he was naked.

Shit, what the fuck did he do?

When he looked around, his heart slowed down. He was in Marinette’s room.

He must have drank too much since he couldn’t remember when he went to her room, but he was glad that he was there and safe. His jeans were on the floor and a blanket was thrown over his hips.

By his side, he saw her pillow. So, yeah, he probably was too drunk and didn’t want to sleep in his room alone and went to her place and her bed and since he hated to sleep with clothes, he got rid of his jeans and boxers.

He needed to change her sheets now because they smelled of pure alcohol. He paused, sniffed himself, and groaned.

He was the one smelling of pure alcohol. He needed a shower, aspirins, and water to become functional again. So he got up, dressed, and walked to his place - that even drunk, he used his brain enough to lock it.

Adrien threw his phone on his bed and walked to his closet to grab a towel. He chose the suit he would wear and opened a drawer to pick a tie, choosing a red one.

“I prefer the green one.” A tearful voice reached his ears.

He froze, the tie in his hands, as he slowly looked behind himself and found Marinette sitting on his closet floor, hugging her legs and wearing one of his old shirts she loved so much. Aside from the hair that was a mess and her swollen eyes shining with tears, she was okay. She was safe. She was there, she was-

“You are not a ghost or someone out of my drunk fantasies, are you?” He asked and his voice was practically begging for her answer.

“It’s me, Adrien. A mess, but me.”

“Oh, _fuck_.” He dropped everything in his hands and kneeled on the floor, crawling to her. Gentle to not scare her or afraid that it was just a dream, he cupped her face and caressed his thumbs under her eyes. “Oh, Mari. You’re safe. You’re here and you’re safe.”

Marinette swallowed hard as he peered into her broken gaze. She didn’t know what to say or how to feel. She didn’t know how to react when he was looking at her like a desperate man that had searched for years for someone. “I-” 

“I’m so glad that you’re okay.” Tears began to fall down his cheeks, as he swallowed the lump in his throat from holding them back. “Relieved doesn’t even cover the emotion I’m feeling from finding you here.”

“I’m sorry I worried you. I’m so sorry. I- I should have called but my phone got lost in the mess and- and-” Marinette flung herself into his body, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face into his chest. He smelled of liquor and something familiar. “-and I know I should have found a way to call you, but I- I was so scared. I- I’m so sorry. You probably are so mad at me for what I did. For going missing?” 

“I’m not mad at you. I was scared that I had lost you forever, is all, kitten.” Adrien reached up to run his fingers through her hair. “I had the police looking for you and when I found your car with Nino… Well, I imagined the worst case scenario and I am so sorry for assuming my nightmare came true. But you’re here now. You’re in my arms and I’ve never wanted to let you go less than I do now.” Adrien buried his face into her messy hair and let his tears fall between the strands. “I’m also sorry that I smell like a liquor shop.” 

Marinette suddenly burst out into a sob filled laugh and Adrien thought she had begun to cry again. “What? I’m sorry. You weren’t supposed to get sad from that. I was-” 

“No, no.” Marinette touched his chest and pushed away to peer up at him with a weak smile. “Such a dork. I don’t care about that. I understand. Honestly, I could use a drink myself.” 

“Don’t remind me.” Adrien swallowed hard as the sudden reminder that he had drank too much hit him. “I mean you can. I just don’t wish to partake in more. I drank way too much last night.” 

“I see that.” Marinette reached up to trace the rings beneath his swollen bloodshot gaze. 

“Well, also, couldn’t sleep so… not just the alcohol.” Adrien suddenly wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her against himself. “What happened? Are you okay? We should go to a hospital to have you chec-”

“I’m okay.” She held him and he sat down next to her. “Promise.”

“So tell me everything, please.” 

“I was chased down by paparazzi and I ran and I tried to hide, but they kept catching up to me. And right as I was about to hit your name to call you, I was blinded by the flash of a camera and I clumsily ran and tripped. When I fell, my phone skidded across the street and was crushed by a car driving past. I didn’t have a way to call you. Every corner I turned, there were more cameras and more people. I somehow lost them at one point and made it to the apartment building. I was scared to be in my own place, so I hid in yours. I felt safer here because you were here and- and-” Marinette’s shoulders began to shake and her whole body trembled. She gripped his back hard as she pressed her forehead against his chest. “-and I thought you would find me, but then I got scared. So, I hid and when you didn’t show up… I thought it’d be better to wait here for when you did. I don’t know why the paparazzi were after me or- or anything really. It was so scary, Adrien. I still don’t want to go outside. What if they find me?” Marinette peered up at him with tears cascading down her blushing cheeks, before burying her face into his chest again. “What if they find _us_?”

“They already did, kitten.” He cupped her face and Marinette looked at him with her eyes widened. “I might know why the paparazzi went after you. The photo of the kiss in the bakery got out. A paparazzi must have been there and took the photo. I’m sorry, my love.” Adrien heard her gasp and the sound of her sobbing again.

“Adrien! This is bad! This is really bad! I thought it was safe!” Marinette raised her voice louder and Adrien sighed. “Everyone knows! They will ruin our lives now.”

“They don’t. They can’t. These things happen and I- but I never imagined that it would happen like this.” Adrien swallowed hard and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“We were doing so well hiding it and now- now some disgusting photographer got a photo of us? DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD THIS LOOKS?” Marinette burst into tears. “How this will ruin _everything_? I can’t do it. I can’t do this anymore.”

“Mari… stop. Don’t talk like this.” Adrien swallowed hard as he became scared that she was gonna leave him again. “We’ll make it work. We’ll fix this like we always do.” 

“Adrien, there is no _fixing_ this. It is broken. They will never leave us alone. They will always say that I’m just a whore that is using you to get fame or that I made you give me the position because we are lovers.” She grabbed her hair and tossed it, looking at the floor. “They will never see me as Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Gabriel’s Head of Design. They will see me as your easy fuck.”

“It’s something you heard, right? During the last few days?”

She didn’t look at him and Adrien held her chin, making her raise her head and look at him.

“Anna told me.”

Marinette pushed his hands off her chin and got up.

“Oh, now you and Anna are close friends?”

“Marinette.”

“What?” She went to his bathroom and he followed behind her. “Go ask Anna what is happening with me, since she knows me soooo well and you are sooooo close to her.”

“Hey.” He embraced her and she tried to get away and kissed her hair as she sobbed. “Hey, hey, kitten. She just was worried about you and told me that people are being assholes with you because of all the rumors.”

“I don’t trust her anymore.”

“I don’t trust her either.” He kissed her face, feeling herself calm down a bit. “I will make an investigation about her, she makes me suspicious.”

“It’s true, though. What she said. People are doubting my talents suddenly just because we’re together. Since the rumor and that damn interview, they keep whispering behind my back.”

“I’m so sorry, my kitten. Tell me what you want to do. I will do whatever you ask me to do.”

“Please don’t hate me?” She asked.

“Mari, I could never hate you, what ar-” his eyes widened when she turned to him and he noticed her expression. “I don’t know what is inside your mind, but I don’t like your expression.”

She hesitated and looked at her hands. Gently, she took off her engagement ring.

“Marinette…”

“Until… until we solve this mess, okay?”

“No. I know I said I would do anything you wanted, but _this_ ? This I can’t agree with.” Adrien pointed down with his index finger to protest. His bottom lip slightly quivered and he gave her big eyes that showed he was about to beg. “ _Please, my kitten._ Don’t do this. Anything but this. I just got you back. I just found you again. I can’t lose you again.” Adrien grabbed her hand that held the ring in it. “How about this? We could run away. We could go on vacation. We could-” 

Marinette placed her finger over his lips and shook her head. “This is the best solution to the problem. It’s what’s best. I promise once we figure this out, I’ll come back for it.” She took her hand from his and grabbed his hand to put the ring into his palm.

“No. This isn’t the best solution! There are plenty of other ways to do this! Just because you feel like you can’t be strong enough to deal with the media and everything else going on!” Adrien became angry and defensive. 

“ _Excuse me_?!” Marinette placed her hands on her hips and stared at him, insulted. “Why don’t you repeat yourself for me?”

“Why are you so afraid of the media suddenly?”

“You’ll lose the company. We’ll lose the company and I- I _can’t do what I had planned to_.” Marinette hiccuped as she peered down at her lap, letting tears fall.

“What you _had planned to_? Mari, what are you talking about?” Adrien was taken aback by her words.

“It doesn’t matter now. I have to help you fix this and I can’t focus on my silly dreams because I have to sacrifice myself for yours.” Marinette burst out crying.

“Marinette, you’re not making any sense. When have you been sacrificing yourself for me? What dream do I have that I am currently doing?” Adrien was confused as to why she was so upset over something that he didn’t even know about. “Be honest with me!”

“I was going to leave the company.” Marinette whispered and mumbled under her breath. “Now if I leave everyone will know I did because we were discovered!”

“I’m sorry. I could barely understand you, but if I got it correctly…. I sure as hell hope I didn’t, baby girl.” Adrien’s voice came out stern and caused her to burst into tears.

“Can we, please, talk about this later?” Marinette choked on her tears.

“No, talk to me now. What is this about leaving the company?” Adrien cut his hand through the air in frustration. “Why? Why would you leave?”

Marinette peered up and took a deep breath. “I have _always_ wanted to make my own company. One that sold my designs and- and I thought… maybe it’d be easier to just do that. Then we could be together and it would be easier if I wasn’t in the company…”

“For you.” Adrien scoffed. “It’d be easier for you because then you wouldn’t be accused of being some whore. I got it, because how could I possibly love you.”

“That’s not what I’m _saying!_ Adrien, listen to me!” Marinette flung her hand down as she tried to get him to listen to what she had to say. 

“I did and I hear you loud and clear. You want out and don’t want me anymore. Got it. Thanks for waiting till now to tell me.” Adrien rolled his eyes. “That’s why you’re giving me the ring back.”

“NO! You _didn’t_ listen to me at all! If you had then I could have explained myself and you wouldn’t be a fucking asshole to me right now!” Marinette screamed at him, not caring if anyone heard. “And I’m not calling you an ass out of love right now! I just need some time far from you to solve everything.”

Adrien froze and parted his lips, as he realized what he had exactly said to her. “I- Marinette, there are other ways to fight this.” 

“You know what?” Marinette crossed her arms and parted her lips for a moment before pressing them together in a thin line. “Luka is more supportive than you! He actually sees _ME_!” She dropped her hands down by her hips and jabbed her chest with her index finger. “He’s always been there for me! He thinks I’m strong and talented!” Tears fell down Marinette’s cheeks. 

“RUN TO HIM THEN!” Adrien yelled and threw his fists down at his hips. “If you miss him so much? GO!” 

“Maybe I will! I’d be safer with _HIM!_ ” Marinette gestured behind her and Adrien growled. 

“You’d be safer if you stayed with me and went to work with me!” Adrien glared at her. “And wore my ring!” 

Marinette scoffed and crossed her arms over her breasts again. “Because why? You don’t think I can protect myself?” 

“I- I didn’t say that… Mari? My kitten? Look, I don’t want you to go. I don’t want you to go to some other man. I-” Adrien calmed down and put a hand on his hip, while his other hand ran through his hair.

“No? Is that not what you basically accused me of? Running to someone _better_?” Marinette let tears fall down her cheeks. “Are you not accusing me of being what everyone else thinks?” 

“Mari, I never… said that. I just-” Adrien watched her peer down and shake her head.

“I thought you were better than that. Stronger than that. Yet here you are, telling me I’m going to go run to anyone’s arms as long as they have a dick! Yeah, I talked to Luka and yeah he had his moments of being supportive and amazing! He would let me do what I want and support me through it all! And what about you, hm?” Marinette flung a hand out and gestured to all of him. “If you want to know more about me… ask me. Or better yet? Go find Luka. Here, take his _fucking_ number. Maybe then you’ll know how to be a real man!” Marinette walked past him and to a desk to grab a pen and paper. She scribbled down Luka’s number and slammed it against Adrien’s chest, before walking out of the room and towards the front door.

“Mari!” Adrien gripped the paper and ran after her but before he could reach her, she was gone. “Damn!” He punched his door with his fist and turned around to throw his back against it. 

Adrien slid down to the floor with his knees bent and pressed against his chest, gripping his hair in one of his fists. He groaned and slowly brought his hand down from his hair, while he grabbed his phone from his pocket. He ran his thumb across the screen till he reached his contacts app. He clicked it and brought up the keyboard to punch in Luka’s number. He hadn’t talked to him in ages and he had never wanted to, but he was curious what made him so damn amazing. 

[Adrien] Hey man. Long time no talk. This is Adrien. Mari slipped me your number. She thought we could catch up. So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get a drink.

[Luka] Hey! It’s been ages. Sure man, I’m up for it. Tonight?

[Adrien] Tonight works. Want me to pick you up or you want to meet there?

[Luka] We can meet. I’ll take my bike. 

[Adrien] Oh shit, you got a bike now?

[Luka] Yeah, she’s pretty badass. Got her… probably a year ago maybe? You’ll have to see her, man. Anyway, meet you at the bar near le Seine? My boat is near that one.

[Adrien] Sounds good, man. See you at 19:00?

[Luka] I’m down for 19:00. See ya then.

Adrien blocked his phone and ran his hand through his hair. He couldn’t believe he was going to Marinette's ex boyfriend to ask for advice about his relationship with her.

*

“Sorry, I had some personal issues and I-”

Marinette raised her head from the papers with the balance sheet of the month and watched with her eyebrow raised as Adrien entered the conference room. He shut his mouth the moment he saw Marinette sitting at the table with Gabriel’s business partners.

“It’s good to have you with us today, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng.” He said politely and sat in his chair.

“It’s good to be back.” She smiled and she could notice how people in the room tensed. “After all, everybody thinks I’m sleeping with you to maintain my position in the company. My hard work had to give me results.”

She noticed Adrien holding his breath to calm down and she bit her bottom lip. His eyes locked with hers in _that_ way that would her kneel and beg for him to tie her up and fuck her senseless, but in that moment it just made her angrier.

“I’m glad you said that because it is about our relationship and how it can affect our company that we’re here today.” He looked around the room and the way that he was clenching his pen, she could notice how mad he was. “It’s obvious that we’re dealing with bad publicity now, and an unfounded one.”

“Before we talk about it, we would love to hear both sides of your story.” Jessica, the second designer on command and Gabriel Agreste’s old friend, spoke softly, making everyone look at her. “I worked with Gabriel for years and with Marinette since Gabriel introduced us. She is an incredible designer and I don’t believe, at all, that her romance with Adrien is the reason why she is where she is now.”

Marinette smiled at her gratefully. She looked at Adrien and waited until he smiled at her, gesturing with his hand so she could continue. Marinette took a deep breath and got up, putting her hands on the desk and looking at the business partners.

“To be honest, I feel very upset and hurt that some of you, as well as most people, think that I need to sleep with Adrien to be where I am right now. A week ago, you all would trust me, my talent blindly. You all would say how amazing my designers are, how talented I am, how Gabriel was smart to keep me around.” She breathed slowly to not let her anger spill from her mouth. “The reason why I denied Gabriel’s job offers was because I wanted to do something totally different. Yes, I wanted to design clothes, but not for a fashion house like _Gabriel_. And the reason why I accepted when Adrien asked me to was because he needed my help. We’re already together and seeing your lover struggling when you can’t help is painful.”

She looked at Jessica, smirking.

“Jessica denied all of Adrien’s attempts to make her Head of Design and when he asked me if I could help, because he knew his father would love to see me working for _Gabriel_ , I couldn’t say no.”

Marinette raised her head.

“So, to anyone thinking that I am a whore that needed to open my legs to be where I am right now…” She threw the folders that she had prepared earlier. “Look at the numbers and say to my face that I’m an untalented whore who needed to fuck people to be sucessful.”

Seeing that no one moved, she sat down and grabbed her cup of coffee, taking a sip.

“That’s what I thought.” She put her cup on the table. “Adrien, anything you want to add?”

“Just that my relationship with Marinette will not affect the company at all. We’re together, yes, but our relationship is outside this building. We did it for years and nobody realized.”

“Yes, because you both didn’t want your relationship to be public. But now that everyone knows, how are you going to not let it affect business?” A man said and Adrien sighed.

“Like we have done for all these days. You don’t have to worry.”

“We worry because of the publicity. Unfortunately, we’re dealing with a lot of bad publicity right now.”

Marinette looked at Adrien and held her smile when she saw him smirking.

“And that’s exactly what we are here for. Because I can guarantee two things for you all. First, that Marinette deserves the job she has and I would, without any hesitation, give her all of _Gabriel_ if she wanted and not because we’re together, but because I know she would make this company prosper like my father did.”

“And the other thing?” Jessica smiled.

He looked into Marinette’s eyes and she felt her chest burning with the soft way he was looking at her.

“That I love her and if she wants, I would do everything possible to make her stay by my side.”

*

Adrien knew Marinette since they were kids and if there is one thing he knows for sure is that she didn’t eat when she was stressed. It was lunch time after a difficult meeting and he could bet she wasn’t eating.

And since he didn’t know for sure if she had eaten anything since yesterday, he ordered food for her.

With her meal in his hands, he went to her office. Anna was at her desk and eating something. When she saw Adrien, she put her plate on the desk and got up, cleaning the corner of her mouth.

“Hello, Anna.”

“No, Mr. Agreste, Mlle Dupain Cheng will kill me if I let you in. She doesn’t want to see anyone.”

“I know she doesn’t but she needs to eat.” He put one of his hands on the door handle.

“Please, Mr. Agreste.” Anna bit her bottom lip and held his wrist. “I don’t want to be in trouble.”

“You won’t. Don’t let anyone enter.” He shaked his arm gently to free himself from her and opened the door. Once he was inside, he closed it and sighed.

Her office was dark - the curtains closed to make it very dark. He put her meal on her desk and saw her lying on the office’s couch, sleeping and cowering like she was cold.

Adrien grabbed the ac controller and noticed it was off. Without hesitation, he went to her and took off his suit jacket to cover her with it. Taking a deep breath, he crouched near her and caressed her hair.

“I should have protected you better.”

She didn’t move, but Adrien was expecting her to be sleeping after the stressful day she had yesterday.

“You know…” He sat on the floor, his back against the couch. “My dad really loved your creativity. He spent hours praising your ideas and saying to everyone how amazing you are. So when I needed someone to take care of the creativity part of the company, I could only think about you because my dad would want it. But if I knew that was something that would give you so much trouble, that would _hurt_ you like it’s hurting now… I would never ask for your help.”

He caressed his temples, feeling the famous stress migraine.

“I want you to be happy, Mari. And I bet you would be happier with your store that you always wanted. I want you to be happy and do whatever you want and if you still want me to be your husband? It would make me the most happy man in the world.”

He put his hands inside his pants pocket and grabbed her ring.

“But if you are happy not being my wife… I will accept that too.” He put the ring back inside of his pocket and got up. “I just love you, Mari. Always have and always will.”

He kissed her temple and noticed that she was still sleeping. He grabbed a sticky note and wrote a message to her, begging her to eat something, and left her office.

Adrien didn’t notice, though, the love of his life cleaning the tears from her face after hearing all his speech.

*

After a hell of a day at the office, Adrien went to Marinette’s office before leaving. Anna wasn’t there anymore, so Adrien simply knocked on Marinette’s door.

“Come in.”

“Hey.” He entered the room and closed the door behind himself. Marinette looked at him and gave a tiny smile, a little unsure. “I came to ask for a favor.”

“Yes?”

He grabbed his car keys and put them on her desk, next to her hands.

“The police officer called me and said that you can pick up your car tomorrow, since you’re safe now. I noticed that today you called for an _Uber_ , so…” Adrien grabbed the lapels of his suit coat and shrugged it from his shoulders. 

“What about you?” She frowned, watching him shake his suit coat in his hands.

Adrien walked around her desk and slipped his suit coat around her shoulders, causing his cologne to surround her. “Oh. I’ll meet Luka for some drinks after work, so you can take my car. You can leave the keys on my desk. And I won’t work tomorrow. Also, if you could take that home and...” Adrien reached up and loosened his tie, tugging it free and slipped it around her neck, letting it slide from his fingertips. “... take that too, please. I’ll grab them from you later. I’m going straight to meet with him.”

“Wait, why are you going to drink with Luka?” Marinette peered up at him confused, as her gaze shot down to his slender fingers undoing the top two buttons on his shirt to loosen the collar.

“Well, you were the one that gave me his number and asked me to learn how to be a man with him, so.” He shrugged, undoing the cuffs of his shirt and rolling the sleeves to his elbows, and saw Marinette tense. “Sorry.”

“I deserved it.”

“Look, I…” he scratched his neck. “I’m going to drink and talk with Luka. I can text you when I’m home if you want.”

“Just… be careful, okay? Please.”

“I will. Promise you. Night, Marinette.”

“Night, Adrien.”

Adrien pulled his phone from his pocket, ran his thumb across the screen, and peered at the time. He sighed and punched the button to call the elevator. It didn’t take long for the doors to open and he slipped inside, shoving his phone back into his pocket. He punched the button for the ground floor and leaned back against the steel bar that ran around the back of the elevator. He crossed one ankle over the other as he waited, peering up at the ceiling. He got lost in the mirrors and how it only showcased how alone he felt at that moment. He still had no idea why he had decided to meet with Luka of all people, but a big part of him didn’t want to admit that he might have felt a slight tinge of jealousy for the man. Marinette had talked him up like he was some amazing person that was more of a superhero than an average person and for some reason he cared more than he should. 

A groan escaped his lips as he peered down at the ground, while the elevator shook and came to a stop. The doors opened and he kicked off the wall to step out of the elevator and to the lobby of the office. He walked out of the front double doors and onto the busy sidewalk. Adrien hadn’t taken the Metro in ages and he peered around himself to try and remember where he had seen it last. It didn’t take him long to see the filigreed sign with Metro scrawled across it in elegant writing. 

Adrien put his hands in his pockets and walked towards the entrance and took it down. It was busy and full of people, just trying to live life normally around him. He took in all of the different people and possible stories that could be behind each of them. Something about seeing mothers with babies or children and friends laughing calmed him down and made him feel like he belonged for once. There was no stress of being known. No stress of deadlines or people asking him questions. It was just like he was an average Parisian, living his life like the rest. He wanted a calmer life. Always had, but he never felt like it was in his cards. He wanted a warm place to call home, where he would come home to find Marinette baking his favorite dessert or come home to three kids running up and hugging him. He wanted something to come home to that felt more like home than anything he had ever had. But now, now he was unsure if that would ever be a dream that he could reach. 

He paid for a pass and boarded the Metro, sitting down on one of the seats and peering down at his phone. He flipped through emails and found nothing to be of interest at the moment. Adrien tapped on a mobile game and started to play it before becoming bored with it too. He put his phone away and leaned his head back against the glass window, closing his eyes. He got lost in his thoughts and tried to gather the questions he wanted to ask Luka. It had been bugging him all day at work. He had no idea what his plans really were. He just knew he wanted to know what was so damn special about the man that dated his fiancee previously. Wanted to know why she would put Luka up so high above him. He licked his lips and slowly opened his eyes, peering down to see a curious little boy on the seat across from him. 

Adrien smiled at him and gently waved at him. The little boy hid behind his mother’s arm and Adrien softly laughed. The boy’s mother looked at Adrien and smiled at him. 

“Bonsoir.” Adrien warmly smiled and waved at the woman. 

“Bonsoir.” The woman smiled at him in return and the little boy held up a blue car to show Adrien it. 

Adrien pretended to be excited, “That’s a really cool car! I loved cars like that when I was little too. Is it your favorite?” 

The little boy nodded and peered up at his mother. “He loves cars. They’re his favorite. That one especially, don’t you?” 

“Mm-hm.” The boy smiled and got up to walk over to Adrien.

“Let’s see…” Adrien took the car from the little boy after he handed it to him. He flipped it upside down to read the name of the car. “ _Porsche 911 613 RS_ . Pretty awesome, dude. Do you want a _Porsche_ when you grow up?”

“They’re my favorite cars! I wanna race one day. Do you like _Porsches_?” The little boy sat next to Adrien and kicked his feet. 

“I do like them. One day, I bet you will get one and be able to drive it around Paris.” Adrien smiled at him and ran the car along the back of the seat and up onto the window. “My toy cars were definitely not as cool as this one though. You’re pretty lucky.” He passed the toy back to the little boy with a warm smile. 

“Alright, tell the nice man thank you. We’re at our stop.” The woman softly laughed and watched her son smile up at Adrien. 

“Thank you!” The boy smiled and got up to take his mother’s hand. 

“No, thank you for letting me play with your awesome _Porsche_. It was nice meeting you both.” Adrien waved at them and the woman ruffled her son’s hair before walking off the Metro. 

Adrien sat back against the seat and watched them leave before the Metro began to move again. He was one stop away from the bar that he was supposed to meet Luka at. 

The Metro came to a stop and he got up and waited for the doors to open, before stepping out onto the sidewalk. He made his way out of the tunnels and up to the surface, heading to the bar that was nearby. It was busy tonight and the loud sounds of music and glasses clinking echoed out from the place. 

The loud rumble of a motorcycle made him perk up as it came to a low purr beside him. Adrien turned to face the bike and noticed who was on it. Luka kicked the kickstand down and turned off his bike. Adrien took in his black leather jacket, white band tee, black skinny jeans, and matching leather boots. His teal tipped hair was messy from the wind and he ran his fingers through it to try and tame it. 

Adrien cleared his throat as Luka swung his leg over his bike and walked up to him. “Hey! Did you not drive?” 

“No, Marinette needed a car and so I gave her my keys. Figured it would be of more use to her than to me.” Adrien shrugged, watching Luka nod and adjust his jacket. 

“Alright, let’s head inside.” Luka smacked Adrien on the back and led him inside of the bar. 

“Sounds great.” Adrien sighed and walked into the busy bar, making his way to the bartender with Luka. 

“What’s your poison?” Luka looked over the options and Adrien peered over at him. 

Adrien gave him an unamused expression and tapped the bartop with his finger, causing the bartender to come over to him. Adrien effortlessly opened a tab and ordered a dark beer. 

“Alright, I see you. Take it the keys weren’t just for her needing a car.” Luka smirked and ordered a soda since he was driving. 

Adrien brought the glass to his lips and peered down. “Nope.” 

“Talk to me. I know we’ve never been close, but clearly there is a reason you wanted to meet me here of all places.” Luka gestured around them with his glass. 

“What do you know about Marinette?” Adrien took a long sip from his glass and didn’t stare at the man beside him. 

“Well… she’s talented, smart, nice, clumsy as all hell, funny, cute, and cares about others over herself. Sacrifices herself often. Why?” Luka brought his own glass to his full lips. 

“Shit, man. I know all that about her. I mean is there something that most people don’t know?” Adrien downed the rest of his beer before ordering a second one. “Something that she hides from the general public.”

Luka burst out laughing and wiggled his eyebrows once as he downed the rest of his soda. “You probably know more in that department than I do, man.”

“Clearly I don’t. So…” Adrien shrugged and drank half of the next beer. 

“Alright, first you need water to chase that shit.” Luka tapped the bar and got him a water on the side. “Second, how would I know more than you when she is crazy about you and not me?” 

“She’s not, but I appreciate the sentiment.” Adrien rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his glass, taking up the glass of water. 

“How can you sit here and tell me she isn’t when all she ever thinks about is your ass?” Luka ordered another soda for himself and stared at him like he was insane. 

“Well, apparently you are more of a man than me so… how about you teach me your ways… oh great amazing man of wisdom that understands the woman more than me.” Adrien didn’t even think to filter what was coming out of his mouth. He finished the water and ordered a third beer. 

Luka was taken back by his comment and shook his head. “There is nothing amazing about me that makes me any more of a man than you, Adrien. She’s just upset. Hurt even. She didn’t mean it.” 

“Well she sure as hell rubbed it in my face enough, Luka. So, please, tell me what I’m missing because I can’t find the damn last puzzle piece to Mari and it’s breaking me into a million pieces.” Adrien took a long sip from his glass with a saddened expression, as he began to feel warm and his mind began to feel fuzzy.

“Look, I don’t know why I would be more appealing than you to her. So you must have fucked up bad enough and I don’t know what you did to her, but…” Luka sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “... I don’t think there is a map to Marinette other than to speak from your heart. Don’t give her some fake bullshit that you think she wants to hear. Tell her what she needs to hear. Tell her how you feel about her. Tell her how much she means to you. Tell her how… how amazing she is and what makes her that amazing. You can’t just skirt around it and be vague, man.” 

Adrien leaned on the bar with his elbows and downed the rest of his third beer. “But has she told you anything that she hasn’t told anyone? I feel like the other night when she was out with-”

“She is working really hard, right? She’s been busting her ass lately with work and has been trying to handle all the media bullshit with you. The stress is clearly getting to her and she also started up that online shop so-” Luka shrugged and stopped rambling when Adrien shouted.

“Wait!” Adrien held his hand up to interrupt him, as the room slightly shifted. Although, that could have been because he was starting to feel the third beer. “What- what thing?” 

“What do you mean what thing? The online shop?” Luka raised an eyebrow at him. 

Adrien slammed his hand down and ordered five shots. “Yes, that!” He thanked the bartender and slammed the first one back. 

“Marinette has been working on making stuff for an online shop. She has been sketching up designs and creating pieces for it. I figured you knew about it.” Luka watched as Adrien slammed back four shots in a row and cringed. “Gonna take that as a no.” 

Adrien touched Luka’s bicep and squeezed it for a moment, feeling it beneath the leather material. “I- I did not. Oh my god, is this genuine leather?” 

“Yeah. Dude, I’m sorry that she didn’t tell you about it. She’s had it set up for months now and-” Luka stopped talking as Adrien ran his fingers along one of the lapels of his coat. 

“How long?” Adrien peered up at him with a confused expression, as the room began to slightly spin. “I need more shots.” 

“You need water first.” Luka ordered Adrien another water and slid it towards him. “A few months. She was going to try and make it easier on you by leaving the company, plus she always wanted to have her own shop.” 

Adrien nodded and brought the glass of water to his lips, taking a slow sip. His hair fell in front of his eyes as he tried to process everything coming out of Luka’s mouth, but nothing was registering through the wall of alcohol. He slammed the glass down and suddenly touched Luka’s thigh. “I got it!” 

Luka peered down at Adrien’s hand and picked it up to put it back on the bar. Adrien slammed his hand down onto Luka’s shoulder and giggled. “She wants to leave the company because she hates me and wants to cut her ties with me. Is that what it is?” 

“No, that’s not it. She’s worried about you. Dude, when the fuck did you sit here and hear anything to make you think that she wanted that? The girl is head over heels for you, man!” Luka gave him this expression like Adrien had lost his mind. “She only wants you. All you have to do is support her shop and her decision to be independent.” 

Adrien ran his hand through his hair before leaning over to rest his forehead on Luka’s shoulder. “I do. I do. I just- I thought we could keep fighting the world and running this business as a team. You know…” He sat up and punched the air with his fists. “... tag team the bitch and make the world better one design at a time!” 

Luka burst out laughing and Adrien ordered five more shots after finishing his glass of water. “You sound ridiculous right now, you know that. BUT!” Luka held up his index finger and shook it at the drunk man beside him. “I can admire that statement. The woman is badass!”

“You didn’t see her in that meeting today.” Adrien snorted and slammed back two shots in a row. “Woman was on fire! Why couldn’t she just tell me she wanted to pull away and do her own thing? Why did she tell you?”

Luka shrugged, “That is a mystery that even I can’t solve.” 

Adrien sighed and slammed back the last three shots, leaning over to rest his head on Luka’s shoulder. “I just want her back, man…” He reached down to draw hearts on Luka’s denim covered thigh. “I want to hug her, kiss her, embrace her warm body, and her gorgeous cur-” 

“As much as I love to hear about Marinette’s amazing body… maybe not tell me everything in that department.” Luka picked up Adrien’s hand and put it onto the man’s own lap. “Look, Mari is… well Mari. She can get extreme sometimes, but she’s got some major talent. You can’t harness that and keep it for yourself. You gotta let her spread her wings. She needs to soar and having her own shop? It does that. Just open up your heart and let her be herself and if that means letting her go? Let her go.” 

“I don’t want to let her go. It hurts.” Adrien sniffed as he felt tears begin to burn the rims of his emerald eyes. 

“I’m not saying dump her, Adrien. I’m saying support her decision to become an independent brand.” Luka shrugged and felt him put more weight onto his shoulder. “Adrien?” He slapped Adrien’s cheek and held it, as the wasted man slowly peered up at him with a dazed expression. “I think it’s time to take you to your apartment.” 

Adrien sat up and grabbed the bar, nearly falling off his barstool. “No, take me to Marinette’s.” 

“No, it’s better if I take you to your place. What’s your address? Come on.” Luka closed his tab and Adrien did the same, giving him his address.

“I know that’s Mari’s place. I want your address, Adrien. Not hers.” Luka sighed and helped Adrien pay his tab.

“That- that is my address.” Adrien cleared his throat as Luka took him away from the bar. 

“It’s not.” Luka caught Adrien as he stumbled out of the bar beside him. “Oh fuck.” Luka grunted as he shouldered Adrien, walking over to his bike. “Just tell me where you live so I can get you home.”

“What- what did you name her?” Adrien lazily peered up at the sleek black motorcycle.

“Melody. Adrien, c’mon man. Just tell me where you live.” Luka swallowed hard as the name stung his heart a little. He had named it after Marinette, but he didn’t tell anyone that. 

“Marinette?” Adrien slurred and Luka had him sit down on the curb. Adrien put his head in his hands and drew his knees up. “I told you where I live already.”

“No, music.” Luka cleared his throat and pulled his phone out of his pocket with a sigh. 

“Don’t fuck with me, man. I know it’s named after Mari. It’s fine. Can’t say that I blame you.” Adrien sighed and let tears fall down his cheeks and drop onto his pants. 

“It’s not Marinette. I happen to love melodies, is all, and tend to talk better through music. Doesn’t matter.” Luka sighed and flicked his thumb along the screen of his phone. 

“It does matter because- because she loves you, man.” Adrien pulled the ring out of his pocket and nearly dropped it, catching it and pinching it between his fingers. He tilted the ring and watched the light reflect off of the center stone. “She gave the ring back.” 

Luka peered down at the saddened man and caught him as he closed his eyes and fell over. “Nope, nope. I need you conscious.” 

He caught him by his shoulder and Adrien touched Luka’s chiseled jawline, peering into his eyes. “Did you know… your eyes are the color of the sea? I miss the sea. Is that why you live in a houseboat?” 

Luka stared at him funny for a moment, as Adrien’s fingers skirted along his jawline. “Uh, no, but I have been told I remind people of the sea. Look, you need to lay down.” 

“I don’t want to go home. I want to drink more. I’m not _wasted_ -” Adrien licked his lips and blinked for a moment, shaking off the feeling of blacking out. “-wasted enough. Take me to another bar. Ooh!” Adrien threw sloppy finger guns at Luka before grabbing the man’s jacket lapels. “Take me to a club! I want a random girl to fuck and make me forget the good thing I had.” 

“Adrien, no. I’m taking you home. You’ll only regret it if you fuck random pussy. Trust me, it only makes it worse. It’ll only hurt more and not just you. Mari too and you know it.” Luka sighed and stood up, causing Adrien’s hand to slide down his arm and catch his hand. 

“Can’t go home. What is home? I know no such thing. Take me out…” Adrien whined and yanked Luka down beside him. 

Luka sighed as he let Adrien rub his cheek against his shoulder. Adrien snatched Luka’s phone and messed with it, handing the ring to him instead. “You really gave her a ring.” 

“I did and there it is…” Adrien threw his hands out and shook them like it was this amazing surprise. “... in my possession and not on her _fucking_ finger. Tah- dah...”

Luka shook his head and tried to reach for his phone, but Adrien yanked it away with a giggle. “You are seriously a little kid, love drunk, aren’t you?” 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Adrien laughed harder and kept the phone away from Luka, teetering and nearly falling back onto the sidewalk as the world spun. 

Luka grabbed Adrien’s wrist and yanked him towards himself, stealing his phone back. “Rings don’t mean as much as that does.” Luka stabbed Adrien in the chest with his index finger. “Speak with that, not this material possession.” Luka shook the ring at Adrien and gave it back to him. “Tell her what’s in your heart.”

“It won’t matter.” Adrien pocketed the ring and wrapped his arms around his legs, slamming his forehead repeatedly against his knees. 

“Stop, it will matter. Stop being a bitch and grow a pair.” Luka caught him as he wavered and fell against his shoulder. “ _Fuck_.” 

Luka flicked his phone across his screen to find Marinette’s number, pushing Adrien off of his shoulder to stand up and peer at the street with a hand on his hip. 

*

Marinette was trying really hard to finish the dress she was working on, but her mind was restless. She was thinking about Adrien with Luka, worried if they were both behaving, especially since she said those harsh words to hurt Adrien earlier.

What was she thinking when she said that Adrien should know how to be a real man from Luka? She was hurt and mad and wanted to hurt him, but it was a low blow. He didn’t deserve it, at all, and now he was with Luka and she really hoped they weren’t doing anything stupid - that Adrien wasn’t doing anything stupid.

“Ok, calm down, Marinette. You’re freaking out for no reason.” She sighed and grabbed her water bottle to drink a really long sip. Maybe she should grab something to drink and watch some TV to calm down.

She went to her living room and saw the door being opened. Her eyes widened and she was ready to throw the water bottle at the invader when she noticed that it was Adrien.

“Hey.” She said and gave him a nervous smile. He smiled back, his hands playing with his belt in his hands. “I thought you were going out with Luka.”

“I did. We had some drinks. And then I had one idea.” He hit his right hand with the belt and Marinette gasped, feeling heat pool between her thighs. 

“What kind of idea?”

“A _very_ good one. If you want to play, kitten, turn around.”

“Should we talk about what happened earlier?” She tried to push the lust to the side and be rational for a few seconds because they really needed to talk.

“We will, after I fuck you. I need to make you cum at least three times or I’m going to go crazy. Besides…” He approached her very slowly, wrapping the belt around his hand. “I got you a little surprise.”

“D-Did you?”

“I did. So, what do you say, kitten? Are we going to play?”

“Yes, _sir_.”

“Turn around.” He ordered and she let her bottle fall. “Come on, my beautiful kitten, turn around.”

“What are you going to do?” She licked her lips and the dangerous glow in his eyes plus the smirk made her choke. “Adrien.”

“Safeword?”

“Passion fruit.”

“Turn around, gorgeous.”

She obeyed, eagerly, and she felt his lips brush her temple. She missed him, her body craving his. She wanted him, she needed his touch, his kisses, his caresses. She needed to be fucked by him, to be ravished, to be nothing but a sweaty and melted mess after he made her cum.

She needed to relax and his dick was a perfect way to do it. Besides, it was something she was waiting for since she was chased by the paparazzis. She wanted his arms around her, she wanted to feel safe and protected by him.

He used the belt to blindfold her and kissed her cheek.

“Not too tight?”

“No, Sir. It’s perfect.”

“Come with me.” He held her hand and guided her. She didn’t know where they were going, but she trusted him, she knew she was safe with him.

Some minutes later, he made her stop in the middle of the room and cupped her face, kissing her hard. He bit her bottom lip, making Marinette whimper as he caressed her neck with his thumb.

“I want to wreck you.”

“Do it.” She licked her lips, feeling his hands sliding down her body. He cupped one of her breasts and bit her neck. “Make me yours.”

“You want it bad, don’t you? To be mine. Only mine. You want me to be your Sir, your Owner. You want to be my little kitten. You crave my cock, you want it inside you, fucking you. You want me to ravish you, to make you feel loved, to feel good, right?” He whispered against her ear and she shivered. “Beg.”

“Please.”

“Please, what?” He pulled the belt to expose her neck to him and attacked it with kisses and nibbles. “Beg right, kitten.”

“Please, _mon chaton_.”

“What do you need, my princess?”

“Fuck me.”

He kissed her once more, his hand brushing her skin under her nightgown, going up and up until it reached her breasts. His thumb brushed one of her nipples and she whimpered.

“Let me show you my little surprise for you first.” He kissed her again and pulled his hands away, making Marinette complain. “Be patient, kitten. I will make it worth it.”

She felt him move and she let herself be guided by him once again. He moved her and helped her to sit on something - that seemed to be his bed. Adrien grabbed her chin and kissed her again, nibbling her bottom lip to make her moan.

“Wait here, ok? Gonna grab some ropes.”

“Are you going to tie me?”

“I want to play with you a bit before fucking you. Stay still, princess. I’ll be right back.”

A few minutes - that felt like hours - later, he was back. He carried her bridal style and soon he put her on a chair. He kissed each of her wrists before putting them behind her and wrapping them with a rope. He pulled the rope to make sure it wasn’t too tight.

“Beautiful. Just two more things and I’ll let you see what I got for you.”

She couldn’t see, so it was a surprise when he grabbed her right leg and kissed down it until he reached her ankle. He nibbled the skin and made her giggle and she could feel his smirk when he kissed her ankle again.

He tied her leg against the chair leg and did the same treatment with the other - with kisses and tying it. When he was satisfied with his work, he got up and kissed her again.

“Ready for your surprise?”

“Yes.” She licked her lips and Adrien took off her ‘blindfold’.

Marinette blinked a few times, not just to adjust her vision, but she couldn’t believe what was happening in front of her. She tensed, like if a ice cube was sliding down her spine, because there was no way to explain why-

“- the fuck is she doing here?”

“ _She_ … is my little surprise to you.”

 _This is insane_ , Marinette thought as she watched Anna totally naked with a long gold chain leash dripping down between her breasts and kneeling in front of her, hands on her thighs, eyes closed, and her head up.

“You didn’t like your surprise, kitten?” Adrien whispered, putting his hands on Marinette’s shoulders. “She called me and sent me a beautiful pic of her fucking herself while moaning my name. She is such a good sub, so willing to praise and obey, I couldn’t resist.” He caressed Marinette’s face and she pulled away from his caressing. “Oh, you don’t like?”

“What the hell are you doing? Let me go, Adrien.” She moved her hands and couldn’t free herself.

“Soon, my kitten. First, you need to see how obedient Anna is.”

“Adrien-”

“You asked me to ask Luka how to be a man, Marinette.” He walked to Anna and crouched by her side, taking her leash in his hand. “He told me to obey my heart and that’s exactly what I am doing.”

“Stop.” Marinette begged, feeling tears burning her eyes. “Please, stop.”

“Anna?” He slid his other hand against Anna’s face and raised it. “Tell Marinette what you want, my beautiful slut.”

“I want to be fucked by you, Sir.” 

“Good girl.” He curled his finger underneath her collar and suddenly yanked her close to kiss her. Anna moaned and Marinette closed her eyes.

“Adrien, stop, _please_.”

Adrien ignored her and sat down on the couch in front of Marinette, opening his pants and grabbing his cock, playing with it.

“Come here, my beautiful girl.” Adrien wrapped the gold chain leash around his fist a few times and yanked Anna towards himself.

Anna crawled towards him, her eyes glued to his, begging for him. Adrien smirked, biting his thumb as Anna put her hands on his knees and looked at him like a good sub waiting for instructions.

“Do you want it?” He brushed his thumb over his slit. Anna whimpered and nodded. Smirking, Adrien spread the precum that was on his thumb on her lips. “Open your pretty mouth, my slut.”

She opened her mouth, wrapping her mouth around it and sucking it with gusto. Adrien moaned, his eyes staring at Marinette, who was crying and begging to be released.

“Good girl, Anna. Do you want my dick inside you, huh? Fucking you?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Get up.” He leaned against the back of the sofa, tugged her leash, and watched as Anna raised up in all her naked glory. “No, no, no, beautiful _kitten_.” He said when she moved to sit on his lap. “Turn around. Let Marinette see you riding the dick she loved to ride and decided to abandon.”

Anna smirked and nodded, turning around. Looking at Marinette’s eyes, she grabbed Adrien’s dick and pumped a few times, making it really hard. Watching her crying boss, Anna teased herself on his dick, the tip brushing her entrance and clit.

“Adrien, no.” Marinette begged with tears rolling down her cheeks and an ache in her heart. It felt like it was being torn in half and being trampled on. Like she couldn’t breathe no matter how hard she tried. She was at their mercy and couldn’t get away.

As an answer, he put his hands on Anna’s hip and made her sit on his dick, entering her fast and hard. Anna screamed and put her hands on his knees as she rode him harder. Adrien wrapped the leash more around his fist and pulled her back against his body, tugging Anna’s head to the side before parting his lips to wrap them around her pulse point. He nibbled, licked, and sucked on the sensitive spot, locking his hungry gaze with Marinette’s broken one. He slowly closed his eyes and moaned against Anna’s slender neck as he raised his hips from the couch to thrust into her secretary’s wet pussy faster.

The moans, wet sounds, and curses hit Marinette and she looked down, feeling her chest hurting badly. It was a nightmare, that was the only explanation. Adrien would never, _ever_ , fuck another woman. He would never torture her, he would never do that to her. He knew her so well and even without a safeword, he knew if it was too much and-

 _Safeword_.

“Passion fruit.” She spilled the safeword and a loud ring made her open her eyes.

Dark. Everything around her was dark and she shivered, even under her blankets. The loud ring was insistent and still shaking and with tears streaming down her face, she reached her phone.

Adrien was calling her and it was almost 3 AM.

“Hello?”

“Oh, thank God, Mari!” Luka said and there was relief in his voice. “Sorry for waking you up, it’s just… I need help.”

“Is everything okay? What happened to Adrien?” With her heart still pounding like crazy because of her nightmare, she kicked her blankets to free herself and got up.

“He is with me and he is okay, but he is wasted. Hey, no, Adrien, sit down! I’m calling Mari.”

“Mari?!” She heard Adrien’s voice and her heart lost a beat. She wanted to see him, to hug him and beg for forgiveness for her words earlier.

“I’ll get him.”

“No, it’s late. I can drive him home, but there is one problem, he won’t tell me where he lives. Everytime I ask, he says your address.”

Marinette bit her bottom lip and pinched her nose. It was too hard to explain that Adrien lives on the same floor as her, so Adrien was actually giving Luka the right address.

“Look, bring him over. I know Adrien and when he is wasted, it is a mess. I will take care of him.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to give you trouble and- Can you stop touching me for ten seconds, Adrien? I’m trying to talk with Mari.” Luka laughed.

“Let me talk with her! I miss her! Luka!” Adrien said and Marinette tried to not laugh. “Did you know I want to marry her?”

“You told me, like, fifty times today. Ok, Mari, I’ll drive to your place then so you can take care of- Adrien, don’t touch my bike with those dirty fingers.”

She couldn’t control herself anymore. She laughed, feeling a bit better. The nightmare was still fresh in her mind, but she brushed it to the side. Adrien would never do that to her, it was just her fears playing with her.

She turned off her phone and bit her bottom lip, hesitating. Before she could give up, she texted Anna.

[Marinette]: Anna, please reschedule my appointments from morning to later or the next day. I will be late for work tomorrow due to personal issues.

[Anna]: Is everything okay, Ms. Marinette?

[Marinette]: It’s late, Anna, you should be sleeping.

[Marinette]: And, don’t worry. Adrien is sick so I’m spending my night taking care of him.

[Anna]: Oh.

[Anna]: I hope he feels better.

[Marinette]: Don’t worry - I am taking care of him, he will be better soon ;)

[Marinette]: Night, Anna.

*

Maybe, _maybe_ , Luka should have called a taxi instead of trying to drive his bike with a drunk Adrien with him. But, hey, the best moments of life are when you are a fucking idiot and make stupid decisions.

Like not calling for a taxi to drive Adrien’s drunk ass to Marinette’s place.

“Come on, dude. Help me here, ok?” Luka said as he crouched to help Adrien get up. Adrien didn’t move and Luka sighed, sitting next to him on the curb. “Adrien, are you okay?”

“Where are we going?” Adrien looked at Luka and he could see how wasted he was. Luka tried to tell him that he was drinking too much, but the sadness in his voice and the way his heartbeat was lost told Luka how hurt Adrien was - and how much he needed every single ounce of alcohol he had drank.

“I’m going to drive you home. Actually, to Marinette’s home.”

Immediately, Adrien’s expression changed and he looked at his feet.

“I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Hey, what do you mean?” Luka nudged Adrien lightly. “You were so excited about Marinette when I was calling her and you asked to go to her earlier.”

“Yeah, because I love her and I miss her, but me going to her place is not a good idea. She hates me.”

“She doesn’t hate you, Adrien.”

“She does, Luka. She gave me the ring back soon after she promised we would marry. I showed you it. I don’t mind if she doesn’t want to marry me anymore, I just want her to be happy and I-”

“Adrien.” He put his hands on Adrien’s shoulder and squeezed. “Marinette wants to marry you, she is just a little mad. She loves you a lot, Adrien, but she doesn’t hate you. Marinette wants you.”

“Did she tell you that on the phone?”

Luka smiled. It was painful, so painful, to see Adrien loving his melody that way, to the point to get hurt because he thought she hated him. Adrien loved Marinette and just wanted her to be happy.

The same thing Luka wanted too.

“She didn’t need to. I heard it loud and clear in her laugh.”

Adrien’s eyes widened like a small kid listening that didn’t have school. Luka laughed again.

“I want to hear her laugh too, Luka! It’s such a beautiful sound, it makes me so happy. And lately she isn’t laughing like she used to. I miss her laugh.”

“So, let’s go then? You’re the only one who can make her laugh like that.”

“Okay.” Adrien watched Luka stand up and cross his forearms over one another. 

“C’mon, man up and get off your ass.” Luka picked on Adrien and watched the wasted man roll his eyes.

“You get off your ass.” Adrien burst out laughing and nearly fell over. He caught his balance on the sidewalk. “Okay, okay. Be serious, Agreste.” He cleared his throat and crossed his forearms to take Luka’s hands. 

“And… up off your ass.” Luka yanked Adrien up and caught him as he stumbled and fell against him. “Alright, we’re up.” 

Adrien laughed and nearly tripped, catching his balance again. “I’m good. Let’s just go get this shit over with.” 

Luka put Adrien’s arm over his shoulders and wrapped an arm around his waist. “It’s not going to be hell, man. She’s worried about your drunk ass.” 

“Yeah, but I know how she gets and I’m sure she’s not thrilled to deal with me wasted.” Adrien giggled and stumbled to Luka’s bike. 

“She laughed, man. She’s fine with it. She’d rather you be someplace safe. C’mon.” Luka let him go and swung a leg over his bike before kicking the kickstand up. “Hop on. You get the bitch seat, since you’re a bitch.” Luka smirked and bit the tip of his tongue, causing Adrien to burst out laughing. 

“Fuck you, man.” Adrien stumbled with a laugh, as he swung his leg over the back of the bike to sit on the seat behind Luka. 

“Better hold on.” Luka smirked over his shoulder as he kicked his bike to life after turning the key in the ignition.

“You’d like that.” Adrien smirked and burst out laughing as Luka revved the engine and took off, causing Adrien to kick back. “Shit!” He suddenly wrapped his arms around Luka’s waist and pressed his cheek against the back of his leather jacket. 

Adrien closed his eyes as Luka took them through the streets of Paris. Luka’s body heat radiated through his shirt and onto Adrien’s hands, while the leather of his jacket was cold against his cheek. It slightly sobered him along with the chilly Parisian night air. He sighed and nuzzled Luka’s back, getting lost in how the bike purred between his thighs. Adrien slowly ran one hand down Luka’s body and grazed over the other man’s jeans. Luka shifted his leg to knock into Adrien’s hand, causing him to quickly place it back around the man’s waist.

“Don’t black out on me!” Luka yelled over the engine as he took a corner. 

“What?!” Adrien tilted his head up, pressing his chin against Luka’s back. 

“I said! Stay awake! We’re almost there!” Luka sped up and took a couple more corners until he reached Marinette’s apartment. 

He slowed down and slapped his hand against Adrien’s hip, as the man almost fell off the bike when he stopped. “Hang on, man.” 

Luka kicked the kickstand down and got off of the bike before helping Adrien off the back of it. Adrien stumbled and held his hands out to balance. 

“I’m good. I’m fine. We’re cool.” Adrien ran a hand through his messy hair.

Luka raised an eyebrow at Adrien as he pocketed his keys and walked up to the wasted man to put his arm over his shoulders again. Luka slipped his arm around Adrien’s waist and helped him to the front door of the apartment building. They stumbled to the elevator and Luka punched the up arrow. Once the doors opened, Luka helped the nearly unconscious man into the elevator. He smiled at the couple that was in there and hit the button for Marinette’s floor. 

He leaned Adrien against the wall and they rode it up to her floor. The doors opened and Luka helped him out of the elevator and down the hallway towards Marinette’s apartment. Adrien leaned on the wall beside Marinette’s door with his arms crossed over his chest and one ankle over the other. Luka sighed and knocked on the door. 

“She doesn’t want me man.” Adrien sighed as the door opened within moments. It barely took Marinette a second to answer her door and Adrien jumped off the wall and fell on his ass. 

“Adrien…” Marinette walked out of her apartment and crouched down beside him, running her fingers through his hair. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Adrien hid in his hair and Marinette peered up at Luka. 

“Thank you, Luka.” Marinette warmly smiled, as Adrien wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her breasts. 

“You’re welcome. You uh… want help getting him up?” Luka rubbed the back of his head with his hand. 

“I’m okay. Thank you for bringing him to me.” Marinette pried Adrien off of her and stood up. 

Luka watched her hold her hands out to him and Adrien took one to stand up. “I’ll just- yeah. It was nice catching up with you, Adrien. We should do it again.” 

“Thanks, man.” Adrien waved at him and leaned against the wall. 

“Alright, let’s get you inside.” Marinette took his hand and he wrapped his arms around her waist instead. She smiled and helped him through the door. 

“I missed you… I’m really sorry, my kitten.” Adrien whined as he snuggled against her head. 

“I should be saying sorry to you, kitten, not you.” Marinette sighed and closed her front door, locking it. 

She helped him through her apartment and towards her bathroom. “Let’s get you cleaned up and in bed. Okay?” 

“Okay. Have I told you how beautiful you are? Or how gorgeous your eyes look?” Adrien reached up to touch her face and Marinette caught his hand before he could poke her in the eye on accident. 

“Not today, but thank you, _mon chaton._ ” Marinette warmly smiled and kissed the back of his hand. 

“Well you are and I love you so… much!” Adrien got loud and giggled as he leaned down to sloppily kiss her cheek. 

“I love you too. Okay… let’s get you undressed.” Marinette got him to sit on the bed. 

“Are you going to fuck me?” Adrien smirked at her with a smoldering expression and Marinette burst out laughing, while she rolled her eyes. 

“I think it would be better to get you in a cold shower, kitten.” Marinette began to undo his belt, as he giggled and laid back on her bed. He grabbed her shoulders and yanked her on top of him, embracing her and nuzzled against her breasts when she caught her weight on her palms. “Come on, work with me here.” 

“Boobs. They’re so soft. Mmm…” Adrien suddenly gasped and peered up at her with a smile. “Pillows! They’re like the softest pillows in the world. Oh my _god_ ….” Adrien moaned and rubbed his cheek against her breasts again.

“Yes, I see. I need you to work with me here, kitten.” Marinette felt his arms loosen from around her body and she stood up to finish undoing his belt. 

Adrien lifted his hips so she could pull his pants and boxers off, after she undid the clasp and zipper. He groaned as she crouched down to yank off his shoes, socks, pants, and boxers. 

“Alright, my kitten, now your shirt.” Marinette took his hand and helped him to sit up. She began to undo the buttons before slipping his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. 

“Sure you don’t want to fuck this sexy kitty?” Adrien winked at her with a smirk. “Mew. Rrreow, rreow.” Adrien slid his arms around her hips and nuzzled her stomach, peering up at her with big eyes. 

Marinette burst out into a fit of giggles, as he bit her shirt and laughed. “Okay, kitty. Into the shower. C’mon.” She slipped her wrists out of his hands and grabbed his hands to help him up. 

“I just want to cuddle… with you… though…” Adrien whined as he dragged his feet towards her bathroom. 

“And I want a clean kitty that is a little more sober.” Marinette let him sit on the edge of her tub as she undressed and turned on the shower. 

“I am sober. What are you talking about?” Adrien swayed slightly and cleared his throat as he sat up straight. “ _So_ sober.” 

Marinette burst out laughing and shook her head, feeling the water to make sure it wasn’t freezing. “Oh yeah, so, _so_ sober.” 

Adrien laughed and Marinette walked over to help him stand up again. “I don’t want to shower. C’mon, just take me to bed and love me.” 

“I will, after we shower.” Marinette helped him into the shower and pushed him under the stream of water. 

Adrien shivered as the cold water poured on his messy hair. “Why cold?” 

“To bring my kitten back to me.” Marinette smirked and shut the glass door, reaching up on her tip-toes to run her fingers through his hair. 

Adrien ran his hands up her stomach and cupped her breasts. “Your nipples are so hard right now.” He ran his thumbs along them and she shivered. 

“Probably because the damn water is so cold.” Marinette picked on him as he caressed her breasts, before leaning down to nuzzle them. 

Marinette sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face into her neck. His lips brushed and pressed against her sensitive skin as she ran her fingers up and down his back and muscular ass. 

“Adrien?” Marinette sighed and spoke against his shoulder. 

“Hm?” Adrien got lost in how soft and damp her skin was. 

“What happened tonight?” Marinette reached over to grab shampoo and poured some into her hand. 

Adrien pulled away and she reached up to run the shampoo through his messy hair. “I- I wanted to know why you thought Luka was so amazing. I wanted to see what I was doing wrong. And- and I learned that you… had a shop. That you wanted to pull out of the contract with me and run your own brand.” 

Marinette nearly slipped and Adrien caught her, pulling her against his body. “I’m so sorry, Adrien. I was going to tell you, but I was scared that- that you would leave and-”

Adrien touched her chin and brushed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. “It’s okay. I- I want to support you. I need to support you.” 

“You don’t _need_ to support me. It’s okay to be upset. I really should have told you.” Marinette sighed as she reached up to continue to lather the shampoo through his hair. 

“That wasn’t the only reason I was upset. To be told by my father that I am a worthless piece of shit hurts. To be told I’m perfect and to try and live up to that expectation hurts. But- but nothing hurts more than the one person that matters most telling me I’m not a real man. Telling me how I can’t protect the one person and thing that matters, Marinette. And- and I needed to know… what that meant to you. I needed to know what made Luka so great and you know what I found?” Adrien kept his eyes closed as her fingers worked through his hair. 

“No, I don’t.” Marinette shook her head and pushed his head back into the water to rinse out the shampoo. “And I’m scared, to be honest.”

“He’s a really good guy. And- and he has good taste in leather.” Adrien laughed and Marinette burst out in a giggle that was genuine and made his heart warm. “He said to speak with my heart, so- here I am pouring myself out to you.” 

“Adrien…” Marinette sighed and grabbed body wash, pouring some into her hand. She lathered the soap between her hands and began to run her hands along his shoulders and down his muscular pecs. 

“I wanted to say that I should have protected you better. I know I’ve said that before, but I mean it. I should have been there when you were attacked. I should have been there through it all that day. I should have known to find you in my closet.” Adrien got lost in her caresses and massages. 

“No, you shouldn’t have. It wasn’t a predictable place. Look, Adrien. It’s okay. I- I shouldn’t have said what I had. It wasn’t nice of me and I regret every word. You’re so much better than Luka and I love you to the end of the universe and back ten times over.” Marinette peered up at the broken man in front of her and rinsed her hands off to cradle his face and caress his cheeks with her thumbs. “I would never trade anyone for you.” 

“Then why’d you give me back the ring? Why’d you run away?” Adrien nuzzled her left hand with his cheek. 

“I’m sorry, kitten. I- I was angry and said some hurtful things. It’s better if I don’t wear the ring, for now. You know that it is a good idea.” Marinette watched him sadly nod. 

“I know. I don’t like it, but I know. Luka told me… told me that rings are just material possessions. The fact that you love me is what is the most important.” Adrien took her hands from his cheeks. “I want you to be happy. I want to support your shop. Show me it, please?” Adrien pressed kisses to her palms with a warm smile. 

“Okay, but let’s rinse you off first.” Marinette warmly smiled and helped rinse him off before herself. 

She shut off the water and helped him out of the shower, grabbing a towel to dry him off. She wrapped the towel around his hips and grabbed her own towel to dry off. Adrien leaned against the corner of the shower’s glass walls as he watched her grab his toothbrush from the holder and put toothpaste on it after wetting it. 

“Here.” Marinette held the toothbrush out to him and he took it from her. 

Adrien began to brush his teeth as she grabbed her own to do the same. “I don’t deserve you.” 

“I mean, I should be saying that more than you right now.” Marinette sighed as she watched him walk past her to rinse out his mouth. 

“No. Nope. I went out and got wasted like an idiot with your ex because I was jealous and you told me I should learn from him.” Adrien sighed and rinsed out his toothbrush, placing it into the holder. 

Marinette finished brushing her teeth and took his hand to lead him to her bedroom. She helped him sit down on her bed and he fell back against the pillows. His damp hair spread out on the pillow and he peered over to watch her put her hair up into a messy bun before crawling onto her bed. 

“Shh… no more talking. Come here.” Marinette laid down on her side and Adrien scooted closer to wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her against himself. 

He snuggled his face into her breasts and sighed. “Love me.” 

“I am loving you.” Marinette warmly smiled and ran her nails up and down his back, while she kissed the top of his head. “I will love you until my last breath.” 

“I’ll love you until- until the Earth stops spinning.” Adrien mumbled into her chest and Marinette giggled. 

“That’s a really long time.” Marinette twirled his hair around her index finger. 

“And worth every minute.” Adrien laughed and Marinette giggled at him. “I could cuddle like this forever.” 

“Feel better?” Marinette touched his chin and brought his gaze up to hers. 

“I’m tired.” Adrien searched her loving gaze. 

“You can sleep. We can talk more in the morning about everything. Right now you need to sleep.” Marinette placed a kiss to each corner of his lips before brushing them fully against them. 

“I don’t want to sleep. I just got you back in my arms.” Adrien sighed and snuggled closer, burying his face into her chest. “And got my pillows back.” 

Marinette burst out into a fit of giggles. “You’ve talked a lot about your ‘pillows’, _chaton_.” 

“Mine.” Adrien squeezed her tighter and smothered himself between her breasts. 

“Yours.” Marinette sighed, thinking only of the imminent end to a decade long truce with herself, she allows painful emotions that she is about to feel tomorrow when they spoke about it again. 

His breathing slowed and she knew he had fallen asleep. Marinette gently moved him and undid his towel. Adrien grumbled and lifted his hips so she could remove the towel and pull the comforter from beneath him. She threw the comforter over his hips and got up to hang up their towels. Marinette sighed and walked out to her kitchen to grab two glasses of water. 

She carried the glasses back to the bedroom and set one down on the nightstand beside Adrien. Marinette nudged him awake, kissing his cheeks and forehead. “Hey, you need to drink water.” 

Adrien whined and clumsily sat up, clearing his throat. Marinette passed him the glass of water and watched him take it. His fingertips brushed hers as he brought it to his lips, downing it fast. “Thanks.” 

Marinette took the empty glass from him and placed it on the nightstand again. She slowly sipped her own water and watched him lay down again. Marinette set her glass down and Adrien suddenly wrapped his arms around her hips and yanked her down onto the bed. She squealed and fell onto the bed beside him. He wrapped the comforter around her and held her with her back pressed against his chest.

“Sleep with me.” Adrien mumbled as he nuzzled her neck and pressed soft kisses against it. 

“Okay, but you need to sleep.” Marinette reached behind herself and smacked his ass with her hand, causing him to laugh. 

“I would if someone wasn’t spanking my ass and grabbing it.” Adrien moaned against her ear, causing her to bite her bottom lip. His cock hardened and pressed against her ass. 

“Yeah, but you love it.” Marinette smacked his ass again and dragged her nails along his cheek, causing him to groan. “Alright. Sleep.” She took her hand from his ass and wrapped her hands around his forearm, cuddling against him. 

“Hard to sleep when my dick is doing all the thinking.” Adrien grumbled and Marinette giggled, brushing her ass against his cock. “Not helping, woman.” 

“Sleep… asshole.” Marinette teased and Adrien whined. 

“Stop moving your amazing ass then.” Adrien slammed one hand down onto her hips to still them. 

“Fine… but only because you called my ass amazing.” Marinette giggled and rotated in his arms to wrap hers around his neck and rub her nose against his with a cute smile that killed him. 

“God, you’re so cute.” Adrien sighed and pressed several kisses on her lips, causing her to giggle. 

“You’re cuter.” Marinette sighed as he deepened the kiss and rolled her beneath him. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her thigh as he kissed her hard. He broke the kiss and his mouth started to wander to her neck, nibbling the skin.

She moaned and he groaned, his hips bucking against hers. When his tip brushed her clit, she panted and pushed him lightly, her eyes searching for his. Adrien looked at her, a bit confused due to the alcohol and her action.

“Not today. Not while you are drunk and not while we don’t talk about everything.”

Adrien nodded and moved, laying down next to her. Marinette turned to his side and caressed his hair, watching as his eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep. It took her a while, but she finally slept too.

*

“Morning.”

“Morning.” Marinette smiled as she watched Adrien entering her kitchen. He was still very naked like last night, but he didn’t mind. From his expression, she could see he was dying inside because of the hangover.

Adrien sat down on a bench and laid his head on the kitchen island, groaning.

“Why so much light?”

Marinette chuckled and put a glass of water and aspirin in front of him.

“Come on, take this. It will help with your headache.”

“Thank you.”

“You know, you need to move to drink the water.” He didn’t move. “Adrien, come on.”

“Just a second. I’m dying.”

She rolled her eyes and went back to her coffee maker.

“Do you want to eat something? Or your stomach will try to kill you if you try?”

“I’m good.” He raised his head and took the glass of water, finally noticing Marinette’s outfit. “Oh. Are you going to work?”

“Yes. Today is the last day to approve the new collection, so I need to be there. Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah. Sure.” He took a sip of water and didn’t look at her. Marinette frowned and didn’t say anything, wanting to avoid a fight. “Did Luka make it home safe?”

“Yes. He texted earlier to know if you were alive. He said you drank more than you should. Actually…” Marinette put his phone in front of him. “He wasn’t the only one worried about you. Anna was _really_ worried about your welfare.”

“Oh, hell.” He grabbed his phone and opened the message chat with Anna.

[Anna Hill]: I just wanted to check up on you and see how you were after we met last, Sir.

[Anna Hill]: You looked so upset…

[Anna Hill]: I can come over and take care of you if you like, Sir. I don’t mind.

[Anna Hill]: It’s okay. I’m used to it. Seriously. I don’t mind. If you need someone, I can be there. I’m more than just Marinette’s secretary. I'm also a very good friend.

[Anna Hill]: Also a very good sub…

[Anna Hill]: Anyway, Tell me what you need. I’ll do anything you need me to, Sir. Let me help you, please. I’m worried about you.

“Motherfuck-”

“I’m not jealous of you and I trust you completely, but Anna..” Marinette swallowed. “Anna is my nemesis and she is the only one that can get under my skin. So, please, Adrien, be honest… did you play with her?”

“Of course I didn’t, Marinette.”

“But do you want to?”

“Goddamnit, my lady, for real?”

“Do you want to?”

“You’re the only one I want. Always.” He got up and walked towards her and grabbed her hands. “Anna is nothing to me. Never was and never will be.”

“So why did she send that text?”

“Look I walked into your office and found her cleaning off a...word… off your window and I got concerned because it wasn’t something I wanted to see written ever in relation to you.” Adrien tried to skirt around the word and Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. 

“A word? What kind of word… are you talking about and why would Anna be in my office cleaning it?” Marinette put her hands on her hips. 

“She needed me to sign something that she forgot to have me sign before.” Adrien remembered why he was called in there in the first place. 

“Still… not telling me the word. Signing paperwork is very exciting and all, but I want to know why your ass was with her.” Marinette sighed and peered back down at his phone. “Why would she send the text about being a good sub? What did you do?”

“Look, Anna is a bitch and clearly has something going on in her head that is not happening in reality. I didn’t want to tell you the word and neither did she because we didn’t think you needed that on top of everything else going on.” Adrien gave her a shit-eating grin and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“ _We?_ You said, _we._ ” Marinette hyper focused on the word more than she probably needed to.

“Don’t be jealous, kitten. You know this…” he gestured to all of his body. “It’s only yours.”

“Yeah, but you and Anna are so friendly to each other.” Marinette rolled her eyes and walked away to grab her purse.

“Marinette, please. You know I would never do that to you. I would never hurt you that way. I can be an idiot sometimes and mess up our relationship a lot, but cheating on you? Never. And this was never an issue before, why now?”

She tensed, her nightmare coming back with full force. Anna riding Adrien’s dick and he saying that she has lost the opportunity and-

“Talk to me.” He hugged her from behind and kissed her temple. “Please, tell me what is wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong.” She lied because it was easier to lie than tell him how her emotions were driving her insane. They needed to talk. They needed to sit down and talk about everything that was happening - the media after them, Anna, her nightmare, his nightmare, his night with Luka, and her shop.

They needed to be adults, sit down and spill the beans. Everything. How they were feeling, what they would do next, _if_ they would be together. She called her parents and Alya yesterday to say she was safe and all of them asked her if she had told Adrien where she was because he was suffering and searching for her like a crazy man. She didn’t have courage to tell them that she had met Adrien and take off her ring.

Communication was key for every relationship, especially a D/s one - something that she and Adrien had. And somehow, both of them had forgotten that. He wasn’t telling her things - and she wasn’t telling him either.

He knew about her shop because Luka told him, and Alya had said for her to tell the truth to Adrien as soon as possible. She knew about his encounter with Anna in her office because he had to explain Anna’s text.

Neither of them went to the other to tell the truth - and this was painful.

“I need to go to work.” She said and left his arms. She saw by his expression how anxious he was, but she couldn't hold the stare for so long. She looked at her feet and grabbed her keys. “I’ll be back later. Can you pick up my car?”

“Sure.” He frowned. “Marinette-”

“Yes?”

“Nothing. Have a good day.”

“Yeah. You too. Drink a lot of water because, you know, hangover.”

“I will.”

“Okay. Hm, bye.”

“Marinette, I had enough of this.”

“This?” She turned around, her eyes widening with his words. “Us?”

“No. This… we need to talk. Like, really talk. Sit down and pour our feelings and try to fix us. We can’t let people destroy what we built together for years.”

“Well, media is already helping us with the destroying.”

“Look-” He scratched his neck. “What if we tell the world about our point of view? What we’ve been through all these years? Show them how our relationship really is, not what they think about it. Show them that you’re not a gold digger and I’m not an asshole using you.”

“How would we do this, Adrien? Every single reporter that is after us is going to twist our words, edit them, or ask us what they want.”

“There is a reporter that would never do that and we can do it during a live stream.”

“Who?” She frowned and then widened her eyes when she realized what he was talking about. “Alya.”

“Only if you-”

“Tonight. We can do it tonight.”

“Okay. So…”

“I’ll pick you up, since you won’t work today. Deal?”

“Deal. Have a good day at the office, Marinette. And try to not murder Anna.”

“Don’t ask me impossible things, Adrien.” She rolled her eyes before leaving her place.

Adrien watched her go for a moment and then grabbed his phone. Ignoring every notification, he opened his contact list and called the only one that could help him in that moment.

“Hey, Agreste, what a surprise.”

“Hey, Max. Are you up for a challenge?”

“Always. What do you have for me?”

“There is someone I want you to investigate. Someone that is driving me and Marinette insane.”

“Sure. Give me their name and a few days.

“Her name is Anna Hill. And I want every info you can find about her.”

“No problem.” 

“How much do I owe you?” 

“Just take me out for a beer one night and we’re good.”

“I’m serious. I’ll pay you.”

“And I’m serious. Hang out with me. It’s been too long.” 

“Alright. I really appreciate you.”

“Yeah, yeah. So, you’ve told me every time you hide…. from your job.” 

“Shhh… that is confidential information, my good friend.” 

Max burst out laughing and shook his head, “Alright. Go. We’re good. I’ll start researching this Anna… Hill for you.” 

“Thank you, Max.” 

“Anytime. Don’t take ages to ask me out. I know you.” 

“Pfft, alright. I won’t.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back!!!! :D  
> hello everybody, and welcome to the new chapter. We're sorry for taking so long but since this is a collab we need to write together and some personal problems happened in our lives so we couldn't find a moment to sit together and write  
> anyway, we're back and we hope you enjoy this chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it! <3  
> thank you for all the support and pls leave a comment! <3

**_Love me baby please_ **

**_'Cause I could still be the only one you need_ **

**_The only one close enough to feel you breathe_ **

**_Yeah I could still be that place where you run_ **

**_Instead of the one that you're running from, ooh_ **

**_You can take this heart_ **

**_Heal it or break it all apart_ **

**_No, this isn't fair_ **

**_Love me or leave me here, oh, oh, ah, ha_ **

* * *

Adrien and Marinette took the elevator up to Alya’s apartment for the interview that they had scheduled with her. Alya had loved the idea of asking her friends questions and wanted to help them. Plus, it would boost her online blog since the two of them were a hot topic right now on social media. 

Adrien adjusted the sleeves of his button down shirt, playing with the cufflinks due to being nervous. He cleared his throat and played with the lapels on his suit coat. 

Marinette peered up at him with a concerned expression, “Nervous? You do these all the time, don’t you?”

Adrien glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow, “Is this how this is going to start? You’re gonna throw my name in my face? How I should be used to this sort of thing. Aren’t you? Since you own your own online shop and everything and you’re being- nevermind. Sorry.” He cleared his throat and Marinette peered down at her heels. 

“My name is not the only thing being thrown around, Adrien. Can we just have one moment of trying to fix things? One moment of being on the same side and not argue?” Marinette adjusted the skirt of her dress.

“I’m trying to, but you’re standing there coming after me and we haven’t even gotten into the _damn_ interview. We’re supposed to be helping each other, not tearing one another down.” Adrien tried to keep himself as leveled as he could, but his anger and frustration was bubbling up.

“Try harder then. _Help me_.” Marinette begged him and he glared at her, as the doors to the elevator slid open. 

She walked out before him with a sway to her hips that had him growling in irritation. He jogged to catch up to her, “I’m trying to help you. I’m trying to help _us_.” 

Marinette crossed her arms after knocking on Alya’s door. “Then please do. I’ll believe it when I see it.” She rolled her eyes and put on a fake smile as her best friend answered the door. 

“Hey, girl!” Alya burst out the words with a massive smile on her face. “Hey, pretty boy!” 

“You always going to call me that?” Adrien shook his head and laughed, watching Marinette walk past her.

“Yeah, I am.” Alya smiled and lightly smacked his cheek, kissing him on the other cheek as he walked past. 

Alya shut her apartment door and turned around to see her two awkward friends. Adrien was leaning against her kitchen island with one hand in his pocket, picking at something invisible on the counter top. Marinette was looking over at Alya’s plants near her window.

“God… loosen up… It looks like we’re back in college and you both were crushing hard on the other and couldn’t even talk without being idiots.” Alya laughed and walked into her kitchen. 

Adrien flashed a glance at Marinette and caught her gaze, causing them both to look away and blush. 

“It’s not like that.” Both of them rang out in unison, and Alya burst out in a short laugh.

“Yeah, okay. Do you guys want something to drink? Water? Tea?” Alya reached up to grab glasses from her cabinet. 

“Got something stronger?” Both replied again, as if they knew what they both were going to say. It only showcased how much time they spent together.

Marinette rolled her eyes and groaned, giving up. “Tea is fine for me.” She then added, “for now”, beneath her breath. 

“I’ll take water, please. Thanks, Alya.” Adrien warmly smiled at her and Alya nodded.

“Make yourself at home. We’ll conduct the interview on the couch. Have a seat. I’ll bring the drinks over.” Alya peered over her shoulder at the two of them, watching them awkwardly run into each other on the way over to the couch. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at the two dorks.

“Sorry.” Marinette mumbled and brushed her hair behind her ear, as she tripped on his foot on the way to sit down.

“It’s fine, Mari.” Adrien sighed and caught her arm to keep her from falling on her face.

Marinette pulled her arm away from his grasp and cleared her throat before sitting down on the couch. She sat on the far end and Adrien sat on the other end. 

Alya walked over with Marinette’s tea and Adrien’s bottle of water, pausing to stare at how uncomfortable they looked on her couch. “You two really… do need help.” 

“NO, WE DON’T!” Adrien and Marinette protested and then looked away from one another.

“Okay… then. Ready to prove how good you two are?” Alya grabbed her notebook with her questions and sat down in an armchair off to the side. _“Lord… help us_.” She spoke under her breath, as she got up to turn on the camera.

“Alya.” Marinette spoke and Alya looked at her. “Thank you for doing this.”

“Ata, girl. Just…” She took a deep breath and looked from Marinette to Adrien. “You both need to get over whatever…” She moved her hand, doing a circle in the air. “... is happening between you both or this won’t work.”

“We will behave.” Adrien promised and Alya raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, let me pretend I believe you for our mind’s sake.” She took a deep breath. “Ready?”

“No.” Adrien and Marinette said at the same time and a tiny smirk showed up on Alya’s lips.

“God, how can you both doubt you’re meant to be?” She shook her head and grabbed her camera’s controller and looked at them. “I will start in five, four, three…”

Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand and squeezed. She looked at him and saw how his eyes were begging her to trust him. She nodded and relief covered Adrien as Alya started talking.

“Hello everybody and welcome to the interview you all were dying to see!” Alya smiled in that catchy way. “I don’t think you don’t know what we are talking about now, but if you fell here by parachute and have been in a cave for the past few hours, tonight I will give _THE_ couple, of the moment, a chance to talk. Tonight, my dears, I’m with Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the powerful couple that said so strongly that they were just friends and had a photo exchanging a very intimate kiss, I might add, caught by the cameras.”

Marinette tensed a bit with the way Alya introduced them, but she trusted her friend and knew it was a strategy.

“So, my dears, who wants to talk first?” Alya smiled at them. “Or I will ask and you decide who will answer?”

“Yeah, you can ask.” Adrien said, his hands still intertwined with Marinette’s. “We will answer together, right, my lady?”

Marinette forced a lovesick smile and brushed her hair behind her ear.

“Sure. Shoot us with your worst, Alya.”

Alya smirked.

“You asked for it. Okay, let’s start from the beginning. When this…” She pointed to their joined hands. “Started?”

“College.” Adrien said and looked at Marinette. “But I fell in love with her when I was a dumb teenager learning about love. It took me years to build the courage to confess.”

“You brought me the best hot chocolate. I miss you making that for me.” Marinette got lost in the memory of when he had come to help her study that one night and she had kissed him on accident.

“Long story, we stopped being afraid of ruining our friendship and confessed our feelings. And we’ve been together since then.”

“So why keep it a secret?” Alya didn’t even hesitate.

“We started to work for Adrien’s father and…” Marinette hesitated and Adrien squeezed her hand. “And we were afraid that people would judge us the same way they’re judging now. That I’m some gold digger and that Adrien is using his position as Gabriel Agreste’s heir to fuck me. Pardon, I didn’t mean to-”

“No, no. Don’t need to apologize. Here we work with the truth.” Alya assured her.

“The fact is that we’re not using each other.” Adrien added. “We really, really, are in love with each other and our relationship has nothing to do with _Gabriel_. We work together and we are dating but we can separate our job and personal life. We never, ever, abused our power or let our relationship affect the way we act in our workplace. And our coworkers can attest that.”

Marinette noticed how Adrien was really good at faking his happiness and a part of that made her heart ache for him. No one should be that good at making them look good. Making them look like nothing was wrong between them. It was a struggle for her to fake but, it seemed to come so easily to the man beside her and something about that hurt more.

She let his hand go and Alya noticed, pretending everything was okay to not let viewers know what was happening.

“What about the mysterious comments saying that you both were caught being… _intimate_ in your offices?”

“It was just someone, who was clearly upset over us being together. Having a wide range of fans makes it difficult sometimes. Not all of them would approve of me being taken.” Adrien smiled and shrugged about it. “And-”

“Also another reason why we kept our relationship a secret. We didn’t want to break Adrien’s fans’ hearts.” Marinette said and she couldn’t let the bitterness get far from her voice.

“That. We thought that would be an outcome of making our relationship public. I- _We_ didn’t want to upset anyone or hurt anyone. We were trying to be cautious.” Adrien gave a saddened expression and softly smiled, running his hand through his hair. “We would like to apologize for making any of my fans upset and for hurting anyone, if we did so. It wasn’t our intention.”

Alya noticed how quiet Marinette suddenly became.

“Marinette?” She said softly and her friend raised her head. “Want to add something or can we move to the next question?”

“I didn’t fuck Adrien inside our offices. People invent hurtful lies just because they are jealous. And my sexual life only concerns my partner and I, that’s all I have to say.”

“What happens outside of the office stays outside of the office. Work and sex do not belong together and we value that. Work is work and sex is sex. They don’t commingle in our relationship.” Adrien added in and took her hand into his again, causing her to gaze up at him with a fake smile.

“Can you give us a little glimpse of what it’s like in the workplace when you two work together? Maybe that would clear up some of those misunderstandings and rumors.” Alya smiled and tapped her notebook with her pen.

“I’d like to think that it works like any work relationship. We go to work separately and do our jobs. He answers emails and approves of things and I run the design department. I look over designs and make sure they’re going how they should be according to the sketches and patterns. The only time you see us really talking is if I have a question or he does.” Marinette tried to think of what they even did. To her, it was just work.

“Or if we have a meeting.” Adrien tossed in and shrugged. “I like to add that we don’t live together like I saw in some comments.”

“And I would like to add that Adrien says ‘no’ a lot to me even if I’m opening my legs to him.” Marinette threw her hair back and Adrien tensed. “He is the president of a company and our relationship doesn’t affect the decisions he needs to do. I can approve a collection and he can say ‘no’ and when we’re on a date I won’t be bitter about it. I will keep opening my legs to him like you all loved to point out.”

Adrien rolled his eyes and this time he let go of her hand and sat up straighter.

“Marinette is a little mad about the comments and with good reason. The things we read, just because we are together, was painful. She was talented- I mean, she _is_ talented…” He added faster when he saw the deadly glare she gave towards him. “And no, I didn’t hire her just because we were, _are,_ together. I hired her because she deserved the position. She still deserves it and _Gabriel_ will lose a lot when she leaves us in the next few months.” 

Marinette let her phone fall down and Adrien knew he had fucked up bad. Even Alya was surprised and blinked a few times.

“Marinette is leaving?” Alya cleared her throat. “Not because everybody found out about your relationship, I hope.”

“No.” Marinette had never felt so angry in her life. “I’m leaving to open my own store with my own designs. It was a secret I was hiding to share when this hurricane passed, though.” She faked an ‘ooops’ smile and Adrien wanted to facepalm hard. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered to her and she waved him away.

“Too late. Anyway, yes, I’m leaving _Gabriel_. My job there is lovely and I really love what I do and the people I work with, but I think it’s time to try new things. And before you all start to create new theories, no, I’m not leaving because my relationship with Adrien is not a secret anymore. It was something I decided a long time ago.”

“And I just found out recently.” Adrien said with a bitter laugh and Alya sensed the tension, knowing she had to do something before it blew up their initial idea of making everything better for their image.

Alya wanted to ask how he felt when he found out, but she thought better to hold that until after the interview. She wanted more details, but it wasn’t ones that she thought the world needed to see. 

“I think it’s great that you are starting up something new. I think it’s great to try new things, and I know you will be successful at it. Plus, I’m sure Adrien is nothing but supportive of it.” Alya smiled and glanced between them.

“I am. I think it’s great that she is going off to do her own thing. It’ll be good for her, and I know she has always dreamed of having her own brand and shop. It’s great.” Adrien swallowed hard and put on a fake model smile, hiding the pain of being last to know.

“He has done nothing but support my decision, honestly.” Marinette gave him a smile and rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb, selling it to the internet.

“I do.” Adrien smiled at her and Marinette didn’t miss the hint of sadness in his forest green eyes. “Honest.”

Marinette cleared her throat and peered at her lap for a moment, trying to keep from crying on camera when they were supposed to be so damn happy for everyone else. “Anyway, I am excited to start this project. But I will miss everyone at _Gabriel._ Especially my lovely and loyal secretary, Anna.”

Adrien choked on the sip of water that he had just taken, coughing and trying to hide his reaction to her words. He took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. “You can always meet us for lunch. It’s not goodbye forever. I’m sure everyone would love to still see you from time to time.” 

“Especially Anna.” Marinette laughed and Adrien felt a bit better for a few seconds. “She is such a lovely person, Alya. So _loyal_. I trust her with my life.”

Adrien flashed her a look as his heart began to panic. It was getting harder for him to hide behind this fake facade that he had created for years. His hand let go of Marinette’s to grip the couch cushion beside his hips, hiding how worried he was getting. This wasn’t going how they had planned. “Anna is… a great employee. She’s been working really hard lately. I’m glad that Marinette has her to help her with tasks. The way she is supporting Marinette during all this hurricane shows how deeply bound their relationship is.” 

Marinette shot him a glance and he could feel the anger boiling within her. “Yes, _tasks_ . She’s _supporting_ me so… well. The way she just waits on her _knees_ for me is astounding! She’s just always there waiting for me, begging to do whatever I need. She loves _helping_ me with tasks because she is _bound_ to me.” 

Adrien cleared his throat and squeezed the water bottle too hard, causing it to spill all over his lap. “Sorry. Yes, she is amazing at what she does.” Adrien internally cringed at his words because he realized how that could sound to Marinette.

Marinette nearly jumped off the couch, but she knew that she couldn’t. She had to stuff her anger inside herself for the camera and public. “Yes, she is. I don’t think I could ask for a better _secret_ -ary.” 

Adrien didn’t miss how she said the last word and he mentally groaned at it.

Alya quickly scrambled to think of anything that would salvage this trainwreck.

“It’s lovely to see so much support. And it’s lovely the way you both support each other, you are relationship goals.” Alya smiled and looked at her notebook. “Do you want to go to the hot questions now?”

“We weren’t in them?” Adrien laughed, a bit worried, and Alya chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I won’t be _that_ bad. Maybe I will make you both sleep a bit mad with each other, though.” Alya licked her lips. “So, it’s not a secret to anyone, it’s a _Google_ search away, that you had a fling with Luka Couffaine, Marinette. And lately we had dinner with him and some paparazzi got it all wrong. Dinner I was present, by the way, and I can attest nothing happened.”

Adrien took a deep breath, feeling anger boiling inside him.

“And yesterday we saw you going out to drink with him, Adrien, so we can say that Marinette’s relationship with Luka doesn’t affect your relationship with her. This is incredible because we know some people let jealousy affect a lot. Are you jealous of each other?”

They held their bitter laughs.

“Luka is in the past.” Marinette just said. “A past that helped me a lot to make a relationship work, since I learned from my mistakes. Also, you can’t be with someone when you love another.” She looked at Adrien.

“Right. You have to be _honest_ with one another and tell them the truth. You have to tell them how you feel and love them wholeheartedly. Trust them enough to tell them _everything,_ right Marinette?” Adrien hid his clenched pearly white teeth in a fake smile that could murder her soul.

Marinette swallowed hard and kept her gaze locked with his. “Right, Adrien. We have to be honest with one another and we are the very definition of trust.” 

Alya internally sighed and didn’t know how she could save this sinking ship. It was sinking too fast for her to get the water out of it. “I think it’s a good thing that you two are talking about trust. I think that anyone in this situation needs to hear that. Trust is very important and it’s obvious that you two have that with one another.”

“I’m not jealous.” Adrien cleared his throat and suddenly answered her question in a serious tone.

Alya looked at him with widened eyes and shook it off. “That’s a good thing. I’m glad to hear it. What about you Marinette?”

“I’m… not jealous either.” Marinette swallowed hard and searched his gaze. “I can’t be jealous. I know that even when his fans flirt with him or look at him in a special way? That he will always come home to me. I’m his home, not them. And… and I understand that.” She watched how his shoulders relaxed and his expression softened for a moment.

“She is my home. No matter what happens… I know that I can go to her and find comfort and that she can do the same with me too.” Adrien searched her gaze before looking back at Alya. “Anyway, jealousy isn’t a problem with us. I might get upset sometimes when she doesn’t tell me how she truly feels or about something that she is afraid will upset me, but- it doesn’t affect us.”

“I’m glad you both trust each other. So…. you had the chance to talk and now I think we can move to the next step. I opened my social media to questions that people would like me to ask you two.”

Adrien and Marinette wanted to sigh because they knew it wouldn’t be a pleasurable moment.

“So, can we start?!”

“Sure.” Marinette fake smiled.

“AdrienIsMyBae asks, ‘When did you know you were in love with Marinette?’.” Alya smiled and peered up at the couple on her couch.

“Yeah, Adrien. When did you know?” Marinette rested her chin on her fist with her elbow on her thigh.

Adrien stared at her and swallowed hard. “I knew the moment I saw her. She was always so amazing and gorgeous. I couldn’t take my eyes off of her. I just wish I had said something sooner than I had.” 

“Aww… you two are seriously goals. Alright, next one is for Marinette.” Alya flicked her thumb up her screen.

“Okay, ask away.” Marinette sat up straighter and brushed her hands along the pants of her jumpsuit.

“FutureDesigner69 asks, ‘How did you feel when everyone was accusing you of being a whore?’” Alya forgot to get rid of her cringe, before she hid it behind a smile.

“I didn’t take it well, but I’m trying to let it go and we’re here to prove them wrong. So.” Marinette shrugged and grabbed her tea to hide her awkward expression behind it.

“Ooh… here’s a spicy one.” Alya smirked and the couple on her couch tensed up. “AdriensSecretLvr asks, ‘Have you ever thought of fucking Marinette on your desk or… in your office?’”

Marinette spit out her tea and choked, while Adrien choked on spit. “Yeah… Adrien… have you? I mean I can name one time when-” Marinette coaxed him to answer it.

‘Don’t’ Adrien mouthed at her and widened his eyes for a moment, causing the gold flecks within them to catch the light. He relaxed again and cleared his throat to speak, “No, I haven’t. Never crossed my mind.” 

“Good to know. We wouldn’t want to jeopardize my career or yours. Would we?” Marinette took a sip of her tea and Adrien rolled his eyes.

“Like I’ve said and we’ve said, sex is sex and work is work.” Adrien sighed and urged Alya to move on to the next one. 

“L. Rossi asks, ‘Why did I catch you leaving Adrien’s office after hearing something banging loudly? I mean there is no other thing that it could have been besides you two being _intimate_ with one another.’” Alya cleared her throat and shook her head to put a smile on her face. 

Marinette stared at Adrien, begging for an answer to say because she had no idea who this person was. But Adrien knew that it was the one person that was giving them more trouble than the rest, he just hadn’t told her about it yet. 

“First of all, Lila Rossi doesn’t work for us.” Adrien quickly answered to try and pull away from the accusation.

“We really don’t know who this Lila Rossi is.” Marinette added and searched his gaze for a moment. “No one has reported strange sounds coming from anyone’s offices and we keep the door open when we meet with one another.” She internally cringed, knowing that was a lie. They closed the doors all the time. 

“We have been dealing with this anon for some time and they’re using fake news to spread lies.” Adrien cringed, hoping that she just believed it to be some ploy to help make them more believable to the public. “Marinette and I respect our working place and like we already said a hundred times, we can separate our lives.” Adrien said. “I mean, we do close our doors if we are talking about something personal within the company. Sometimes we have to because we’re discussing secret things like numbers and ideas.”

“So you lied. You _do_ close your doors.”

“But not to fuck.” Marinette was fast to add. She blushed when Adrien looked at her exasperated. “Look, the point is this user is just trying to burn our images. And I ask, please, don’t believe their lies.”

“Yes, _their_ lies.” Adrien took a sip of his water and peered off to the side. 

Marinette stared at him with an irritated expression. “YES, their lies. We don’t do anything inappropriate in the office. Promise. Can we move on to the next question, please?”

“No, wait a moment. Let’s keep talking about this.” Adrien set his water down and leaned back against the couch. 

Marinette looked at him with a shocked expression and swallowed hard. “What more is there to say, Adrien? The person is a liar, plain and simple.” 

“They’re not the only liar in the room is all I’m saying.” Adrien mumbled and Alya was about to cut the cameras off. 

“You mean the lie that we haven’t let this person get to us?” Marinette tried to diverge what he had said. 

“Sure.” Adrien grumbled and took his water up again. 

“I mean no one is perfect and this person has put a strain on us emotionally, but we power through it. We’re fine.” Marinette smiled and shrugged for the camera. 

“Yes, we’re _fine_.” Adrien played with his glass and Alya cleared her throat.

“How about we move on to the next question?” Alya was trying her damndest to save this whole thing, but she was struggling to do so. 

“Fine.” Both of them stated and she flinched.

“Okay, I think one more and we can finish this interview. I bet we got a lot of information for the night, right?” Alya flipped her hair back. “AdrienetteStan asks, ‘We saw the pic of the kiss but it’s from a distance. You’re such a lovely couple and my OTP, I ship you both since you started to get in the news. Can I have a clearer kiss?”

They shared a look, both of them didn’t know what to do next.

“Come on, guys.” Alya bit her bottom lip to stop smirking. “To help break the tension, huh? And your fans would love to see it. Also, it will show to the haters how cute you both are. How much you love one another and care about one another.”

Marinette took a deep breath and caressed Adrien’s hand. He sat up straight again and leaned towards her, taking her chin with his finger and thumb. His thumb caressed her skin and she looked at him, feeling breathless suddenly from the hurt way he was looking at her.

Their kiss shouldn’t be like this, in front of everyone while they were still angry with each other. Adrien pecked her lips and the touch was so fast and fake that Marinette had to hide her face with her hair to not let people see the tears in her eyes.

She loved Adrien. She loved to kiss him. So why was it so… painful?

Adrien pulled his mouth away from hers and let it close. He stared at her and so low so no one would be able to hear him, he whispered.

“Clean your tears. You’re supposed to be happy.” 

And before she could react to his words, he let her go and put his hands in his pockets, looking at Alya with a fake smirk.

“I don’t want people to think that my relationship with Marinette is just lust. We can share lovely kisses too. And we do.” Adrien cleared his throat to hide how upset he was. 

“Y-yeah. It’s not just lust. I- We _love_ each other too.” Marinette struggled to get the words past her lips, as she weakly smiled for the camera. “See?” She took Adrien’s hand from his pocket and laced her fingers with his, holding it up for the internet. “We can’t get enough of each other, right kitty?” 

Adrien gazed at their hands with a fake smile that held a lot of pain behind it, showcasing his broken heart to her. “Right, kitten.” He could feel the way her hand trembled in his and knew that she was barely holding it together. Her grasp was too loose to be secure. “I can’t fathom my life without her by my side and I know she feels the same.” He was more trying to convince himself than anything else at that moment.

“I think that concludes our interview for today.” Alya warmly smiled at them and tried to hide her own pain from witnessing the two of them fake their way through this shitshow. “I’d like to thank Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng for giving me their time today. It was lovely having you on. Let’s do this again sometime soon!” 

Marinette and Adrien put on a fake smile again and he quickly dropped Marinette’s hand. Marinette scrambled to bring her hands into her lap, gently rubbing her palm where his soft hand had just been touching. 

“It was lovely being on here with you. Thank you.” Marinette smiled at her best friend.

“Thank you, Alya.” Adrien cleared his throat and watched Alya shut off the camera. 

As soon as the camera cut off, Adrien jumped up and walked off to the kitchen to get as far as he could from Marinette. Marinette peered down at her hand that he had been previously holding, letting the tears drop onto it. 

“What the hell was _that,_ Agreste? _”_ Alya stormed after Adrien, once she saw her best friend falling apart silently on her couch. 

“What did you expect, Alya? You know we are broken! The interview was to make the media think we are okay so we can have some peace.” 

“Well, so why aren’t you both fixing it then? Relationships don't fix themselves, it would be the most amazing thing if they did!” Alya said agitated. “Don’t you think Nino and I have troubles? We are married but sometimes it gets too much for both of us and even when we are mad with each other, we sit down and _talk_ . Which you and Marinette _desperately_ need to do! Just fucking talk to each other!”

“Don’t you think I’ve tried? I’ve been trying for hours, Alya. She doesn’t want to listen to me!” Adrien angrily whispered because he didn’t want Marinette to hear and have to deal with more things. “She doesn’t want to talk, so how can I make this work? A relationship is not a one way thing. To fix it, I need her to want to fix it too.” He looked away because he was feeling tears burn in his eyes. “And it looks like she doesn’t want to.”

The hurt in his voice was so palpable that Alya closed her mouth with her argument. She took a deep breath and caressed her temples, thinking the best way to make the idiots get well again.

“You and Marinette have dealt with so much already. I don’t think this will tear you both apart because I know how strong you both are, how your relationship is. So, please, for the sake of you both, just try to talk. Hiding feelings is not how a relationship is. You have to hear her and she needs to listen to you.” Alya put her hand on his arm. “When you both are calm, or else it will be a shitshow where you both will try to hurt each other.”

Adrien brushed his hands in his hair and Alya sighed, grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

“Try to calm down so you can drive. I will try to calm Marinette down, okay?”

Without an answer, Alya walked to Marinette to calm her down. Adrien looked at his feet and asked himself, for the million time, how to make it work.

He didn’t have an answer.

*

Adrien drove them home because Marinette wasn’t feeling good enough to drive. An instrumental song played on the radio to try to calm them down and a weird silence filled the car.

He looked to his side and watched Marinette for some seconds. She was hugging herself in that way she did every time she wanted to disappear or she was feeling small.

She never felt small around Adrien. On the contrary, he insisted on making her feel like the powerful woman she was and it hurt him to see her trying to hide inside herself when she was with him.

_Talk_. Talk was the best way to know what was wrong and try to get to a conclusion of how to fix them. But their relationship was so fragile that he was afraid to talk and say something that would break them at once, no fixing would be able to solve them.

He looked at her, in her silent suffering, and decided that he preferred not having her by his side to have her suffering that way. He was ready to sacrifice his heart if it meant she would be happy.

So, because they both needed it, as painful as it was, they needed to try. So that’s why Adrien turned the audio off from the steering wheel.

She looked at him, surprised, and he noticed how red her eyes were. Sighing, he looked to the road again.

“Why was the kiss weird?”

She gasped and turned to him, furious.

“You had barely finished kissing me and said I should pretend to be happy!” She said bitterly.

“Because that was the whole point of why we were fucking there!”

“Oh, yes, a fake life. We are so good at pretending, right?”

Adrien felt anger boiling inside his chest, so he squeezed the steering wheel to control his tongue. They needed to act like adults and talk, not hurt each other just because they were hurt or else it would turn into an infinite cycle he wanted to break and hoped she wanted the same.”

“You break my heart and then try to blame _me_.” She argued.

“Do you think my heart is not broken too?” He asked with a choked voice and that made Marinette widen her eyes. “Don’t you think I’m suffering too? I love you so much and I’m terrified I will lose you.”

She stayed quiet and Adrien wanted to shout in frustration. _Why_ didn't she want to tell him how she was feeling? He needed to hear her feelings so they could try to solve their problems.

“I just want to go home. I’m tired.”

“I don’t want to sleep mad at you.” He almost begged.

She didn’t reply and he sighed, giving up. During the ride to their place, he heard her crying and felt himself wanting to cry again. It felt like ages until they got to the parking garage and parked. He got out and walked around to grab her door for her, but she was already slamming it shut and almost to the elevator. He sighed and locked his car, putting his hands in his pockets to follow her. 

“We need to talk.” Adrien said as he entered the elevator that led to their floor. Marinette leaned on the wall and sighed.

“That’s what we did for two hours. We talked, we poured our hearts out to everyone and now we hope it works.”

Adrien pressed the button to close the elevator’s door and pinched his nose.

“You didn’t want to kiss me.”

Marinette froze. Did she really think that he wouldn’t ask her about it again?

“We kissed.”

“That was not a kiss and you know it, Marinette.” He gave a bitter laugh and she felt suddenly small. “Why didn’t you kiss me?”

“I can’t.” She swallowed hard. Images of her nightmare flashed in her mind and she shivered. “Not unless- Not until-”

“You kissed me yesterday. While I was drunk, you kissed me! And now you don’t want to. Just… Just explain to me why.”

“I- It doesn’t matter why I can’t! Why does it matter? I just- I just can’t!” Marinette raised her hands and flung them down at her sides, moving to get in front of him. “Why do you always want me to explain myself like I need to when I don’t? Why can’t I just not want to kiss you in front of everyone?” 

Adrien pulled back and looked at her with a shocked expression. “You don’t want to kiss me in front of people? Why wouldn’t you want people to know that we’re together? Is there something wrong with me? Something wrong with being with me?” 

“No! That’s- that’s not why, Adrien. Ugh! Why do we have to make this some big spectacle? Why do we have to- why do you have to always make this about you?” Marinette screamed at him and shoved him against the wall of the elevator. “Why-”

“How am I making this about myself, Marinette? What part of this even remotely sounds like I’m making this about me?” Adrien jabbed his fingers towards his own chest. “Huh? Tell me! I’m really… curious to know!” 

“Oooh…. YOU MAKE ME- YOU MAKE ME…” Marinette pulled her hands into fists and trembled with anger, reaching up on her toes to get as close to his face as she could. 

“What?” Adrien crossed his arms over his chest and gave a short nod. “Tell me. Go ahead.” A smirk fell onto his lips and she growled in irritation.

“Stop… with that expression!” Marinette wailed at him and heard him laugh. “IT’S NOT FUNNY. YOU’RE SUCH... AN _ASSHOLE_!” 

“I’m the asshole?” Adrien pointed to his chest again, and she grew even more irritated. 

“YES! ALWAYS!” Marinette screamed at him and Adrien reached around her to pause the elevator. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“Giving us more time to fucking talk! BUT SOMEONE-” Adrien grabbed her upper arms and slammed her against the wall of the elevator, causing her to pant and slowly peer up at him to lock her shocked gaze with his. “-won’t listen!” 

“I am listening!” Marinette huffed as her eyebrows furrowed and her lips turned down in an irritated expression. 

“You may be listening, but you’re not _listening_. Look at me.” Adrien watched her lock her eyes with his again. He stood there and just stared into her bluebell eyes for a moment with piercing emerald ones. He licked his lips and the atmosphere changed around them, causing her to become more irritated. 

“Don’t you….” Marinette threatened him and shook her finger at him, trying to fight the thick masculine energy circling around them. 

“Or- you’ll- what?” With each word he leaned closer, bringing his lips close enough to hers that his warm breath danced on her soft lips.

“I’ll- I’ll-” Marinette’s lashes lowered, as he slowly tilted his head to the side.

He smirked, showing off one of his canine teeth, before running his hand down her body to grab her ass and hoisting her up against the wall. He pinned her with his hips, causing her to gasp, as he ran his hands down her arms to grab her hands and slam them above her head.

“You drive me insane, Marinette.” He growled as he pinned her against the wall with his body. “You let me approach one moment and in the next one you’re pushing me far from you again. You say you want me and, and at the same time you don’t. What the _fuck_ do you want?!”

“You, you idiot! Of course I want you.”

“So show me. Show me you want me!” He put her down and stepped back, watching her panting. “Because I’m lost, Marinette, I don’t know what to do, I know something is wrong and you don’t want to let me know and-” He swallowed hard.

“Adrien…”

“Don’t you want me anymore?” His voice was so low that Marinette almost didn’t hear. “It’s like I did something that made you hate me and I don’t even know what I did? I mean, yes, I messed up hard the last few days but you fucked up too.”

“Oh, of course, blame me for our troubles like I’m the only one that messed up.” She threw her arms up.

“Oh, no, no. I fucked up too, but I’m willing to stay and fix it. You gave the ring back like you are giving up. Like our relationship is something you don’t want to fix.”

“That’s not true!” She screamed.

“Since our relationship became public you keep running away. It’s like you don’t want people to know about us.”

“Because they think I’m sleeping-”

“Your way up, I get it, but… you’re not. And today during the interview we got this and you are stepping out of the company. In some months people will forget about this and us? Are we still going to be this weird around each other then?”

She gave him a humourless chuckle and turned around.

“You think it’s simple. You think that some words will make people suddenly be reasonable. And that’s not the case.”

“So what is your suggestion? Break up? You’re acting like our relationship can’t be fixed.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Adrien, are you listening to the nonsenses you are saying?! If I didn’t want you or our relationship to be fixed, would I be here? Do you think I would come back after being chased? You just don’t understand!”

“So help me, Marinette!” He raised his voice but she didn’t even flinch, already expecting his reaction. “Help me understand what is happening!”

“I love you!” She screamed. “I love you so much that I think that I will die if I lose you.”

Adrien swallowed hard and searched her gaze, losing all words for a moment. “You love me? _You love-me?_ How can you say that when you’re all over the damn place and choose when you do and when you don’t?”

“I don’t _choose_ to shut the damn thing off, Adrien! I love you regardless of what I’m showing!” Marinette became more and more irritated by the moment.

“WELL YOU SUCK AT SHOWING IT!” Adrien burst out and flung his arms down. 

“I suck?! I _suck_ ? Says the man that went to drink with my ex recently instead of staying with me when I needed you! I don’t _suck…_ at anything!” Marinette crossed her arms and pouted at him. 

“Well you _suck_ … at one thing.” Adrien smirked and waited for her to get what he meant.

She rolled her eyes and stared at him.

“Ok, I had enough.” She pushed him against the wall and he gasped. “Pay attention, stubborn man. I will fuck you now, you’re going to fuck me back, and if you dare to say something while I’m riding you, I swear I will shut you up with my pussy.”

“Sex is not the answer for our problems, Marinette.”

“I know.” She pulled the ribbon that was tying up her ponytail. Adrien gasped when he saw her hair cascading down her back, as she looked at him with anger and lust burning in her eyes. “But right now, I’m going to tie you up and fuck you. And we can talk later.”

He hissed when she glued her body to his.

“Safeword?” She grabbed his arms and started to tie them together.

“P-passion fruit.” Adrien swallowed hard as he watched the crimson satin ribbon wind around his wrists, holding them together.

Marinette slipped her fingers beneath the ribbon to make sure it wasn’t too tight. “Is it okay?” 

“Yes, Marinette.” Adrien watched her smirk and tug him down by his wrists. 

“Kneel for me, please.” Marinette watched the man gently get onto his knees. “Sit for me with your feet in front of you.” 

Adrien blushed and brought his feet in front of him and spread his legs for her. She raised her dress and took off her panties, putting it inside her purse and throwing it to the side.

His eyes were on her all the time, but she didn’t even react. Like it was something she _must_ do and not want to do, she sat on his lap and grabbed his dick with her hand while the other was on his shoulder to support herself.

She moved her hand up and down, watching Adrien’s eyes on her lips. He approached to kiss her, but she moved her head so his lips brushed her cheek.

“Marinette…” he begged.

“After I fuck you.” She said and put him inside her, slowly, inch by inch. She hissed, not ready enough to be penetrated, but she was so impatient to have him inside her, to cum and make him cum, and then hide in her feelings that she didn’t care about the pain.

She knew she needed to tell him about her nightmare and she needed to hear him talk about his feelings. This wasn’t healthy, the way they were treating their relationship. He was bitter because she had thrown her ex in his face and hurt him, because she gave the ring back after promising and promising that she would never leave him. She was hurt from hurting him and from the nightmare she didn’t have courage enough to tell him about.

Marinette shook her head and rode him harder, trying to bring herself to an orgasm. Her hand brushed down her body until she reached her clit and she started playing with it, but it didn’t matter how fast she flicked it or how hard she moved her hips, she couldn’t cum.

“Come on.” She hissed and held his chin with her hand. “Make me cum.”

He moved his head from her reach and Marinette gasped with the pain of him ignoring her eyes. She put her hands on his chest, over his shirt, and clawed the fabric as she moved her hips faster, trying to reach…

Something. _Anything_.

She broke down, but it wasn’t an orgasm. She started to sob, her tears choking her as she lost control of her body and fell on his, breathing fast between her tears.

“I can’t, I c-can’t.” She sobbed and she nuzzled his chest, his scent making her feel better. “I’m so sorry, I ruined everything, I-”

“ _Passion Fruit_.” He said gently and she gasped, raising her head from his chest to look at him. With her hands shaking, she untied him and hesitated, her hands still holding the ribbon.

“Can I touch you?” She asked and her voice was so broken that it brought more tears to her eyes.

He stared at her and it seemed like hours had passed until he moved. Adrien adjusted his sitting position and cupped her face with both of his hands. Marinette noticed that he was shaking and tears were streaming down his face in silence.

“Are you okay?” He whispered and she shook her head, letting her body fall over his again. Adrien sighed, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her hard.

They knew they needed to move and leave the elevator, but neither of them moved. They stayed that way, him brushing his hands up and down her back as they both cried.

“Adrien.” She whispered after some minutes.

“Yes, my lady?”

“We need to talk.”

He kissed her hair and she could feel him agreeing with his head.

“My place or yours?”

*

They stopped in his apartment and Adrien grabbed a bottle of whiskey and two cups for them. Marinette sat on the island and watched him pouring a generous dose for them.

Adrien offered the cup to her and Marinette grabbed it, drinking all the liquid in one gulp. It burned her throat and Adrien poured more for them. This time, Marinette didn’t drink and saw him drinking it the same way he drank the first one. When he poured the third, she put her drink on the island, next to her hips, and grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“I think that is enough. I don’t want to talk with a drunk Adrien about our relationship.”

He nodded and pushed the bottle far from them. He leaned on the island and crossed his feet, watching her.

“We need to start this shit show. Want to start?”

She licked her lips and jumped to get off the island. Adrien frowned as she grabbed his hands and walked them to his bathroom. Still confused, he watched as she turned the bathtub faucet on and turned to him.

“Safeword if you need.” She whispered and raised her hands, staring at his eyes as she started to unbutton his shirt, a button at a time. Adrien caressed her face with his thumb, giving her a comforting smile.

A relieved breath left her mouth as she finished his shirt. She moved her hands to help him take his shirt off and then she moved to his belt. Adrien grabbed her hands because she started to shake, and brought them to his mouth, kissing them and nibbling.

“Allow me.” He turned her around and started to open her zipper. Marinette moved her hair to the side as Adrien lowered the straps of her dress. The clothing slid down her body until it reached the floor.

She held her breath when he caressed the nape of her neck with his fingertips, down her shoulders and arms until they reached her wrists. He wrapped his hands around them and bent to kiss the skin behind her ear.

All of her body shivered and he stopped.

“Too much?”

“No. It made me feel safe.”

She felt him shiver and turned around, hugging him hard. He kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Kitten.”

“Yes?”

“The water.” He laughed gently and she let him go, even when her body rebelled against her. She watched as he turned the faucet off and then she took off her bra.

Adrien took off the rest of his clothes as she poured soap into the water and with his help, she got inside against one of the edges. Adrien entered the bathtub and leaned against the other side, closing his eyes and letting a very tired sigh leave his lips.

“Long day?” She asked as she played with the bubbles.

“Something like that. So.” He hugged his legs and put his chin on his knees. “Who starts?”

“Can you start, please?” She stared at him. “Tell me everything that I did that hurt you.”

“The list is painful.”

“And I’m ready to hear every single word.”

“You opened a store and didn’t tell me.” He looked down. “Why?”

“I was scared. Scared that you would get upset because I was leaving or upset because I decided to open my store without asking your opinion about it. Or if you would support me.” She swallowed. “I was an idiot to think that you wouldn’t support me.”

“Marinette, of course I would support you. I will support you in every choice you make. If it’s something I don’t like or I think is dangerous, I will give my opinion about it but I still will support you.” He approached her and cupped her face. “Because I love you and that’s what love means. To listen, to care, to support. I think your shop is an amazing idea and of course I will _always_ support you. After all, I’m your lover. How can I _not_ support your dreams?”

“I don’t know… I was just so scared that you would be upset with me. That it wouldn’t make you happy and you would think I was abandoning you. That I was putting myself before you and that I was being selfish. And- and I didn’t want you to think that I was that kind of person and for some reason I was so afraid that you would think that. Deep down I know that you wouldn’t, but- I just got lost in my head and-” She began to panic and got lost in her rambling thoughts.

“Marinette?” Adrien brushed his thumbs along her cheeks, catching the tears falling down them. 

“Hm?” Marinette slowly peered up at him and watched his warm smile grow. 

“I’m not upset. Like I said, I will be there for you no matter what you choose. I will support you and lift you up when you fall. I want you to be happy. I want you to do what you love and if this shop is what brings you happiness? Why the hell not. Do it. You deserve it and you will be amazing at it. I know you will because you are an amazingly strong, smart, creative, and beautiful woman. I want you to be able to tell me anything. To be able to lean on me when you need it, but you know what?”

“What?” Marinette searched his gaze and bit her quivering bottom lip.

“You don’t need me to tell you that.” Adrien softly chuckled for a moment and Marinette looked at him confused. 

“Why?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

“You don’t need me to tell you how amazing you are and that you can do it because deep down? You know that. You know how amazing and talented you are. How strong you are. You don’t need me to tell you that. You don’t need anyone to tell you that because it’s all in there.” Adrien let go of her cheek to place his hand on her chest. “You have a kind heart, Marinette. You have a lot to give to this damn world and I want to see your brand on everyone’s lips. You’re not selfish, kitten. You’re _selfless_.” 

Marinette peered down and wrapped her fingers around his wrist, gently gripping it. “I’m selfless?”

Adrien nodded with a soft smile, “You work so hard to make others happy. You were worried about hurting me instead of doing what made _you_ happy. You felt like you had to hide this for fear of breaking my heart and making me feel abandoned and I need you to stop. Stop worrying about hurting me or anyone and do what you _want_ to do. Because seeing you flourish and do what makes you smile… that’s what makes me happy.” 

Marinette licked her lips and nodded. “I’m so-sorry that I gave the ring back.” 

Adrien froze for a moment and cleared his throat, hiding the pain that ricocheted in his chest. “That- uh- that did hurt. A lot. I won’t lie, Marinette.” 

She sucked in a breath and tried to hide how her body trembled. Her grip loosened on his wrist and he pulled her closer. “I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t- it’s fine. I was hurt because I was scared that you were going to leave forever. The shop wasn’t something that would make me feel abandoned, but…” Adrien’s voice shook and he froze when she interrupted him.

“The ring. Me handing you the ring back was…” Marinette swallowed hard and prepared herself. 

“I thought you regretted saying yes to me.” Adrien swallowed hard as tears fell down his own cheeks. “I thought you didn’t want me around anymore.”

Marinette suddenly reached up and cradled his face, leaning in to kiss each tear that fell down his blushing cheeks. “Never. Never ever. I would never abandon you, kitten. I would never do anything like that. I love you too much. We’ve been through too much to let someone so amazing, sexy, caring, loving, funny, smart, and cute go. I can’t imagine my life without you. You keep me stable and make me feel safe. No one else can do those things.” 

Adrien sniffed and peered up at her, “then why won’t you kiss me? Why have you been so weird around me?” 

Marinette swallowed hard, as the nightmare flashed in her mind. It played like an old film, over and over again. It taunted and mocked her and she was suddenly trembling all over again at the image of it. “I-”

“You can tell me.” Adrien peered into her bluebell eyes and gave her a serious expression. “It’s okay.” 

“I- I am scared to tell you.” Marinette peered down, losing eye contact with him.

Adrien felt her fingers slip down and rest on his shoulders. “Hey.” He touched her chin and lifted her gaze back up to his own. “You can tell me. It’s okay. I promise I won’t run and I won’t leave. I won’t be angry. I won’t be mean or say something that is out of line. I am here for you. I love you. So, so much. Talk to me, please.”

She bit her bottom lip, looking unsure. Adrien moved in the bathtub, so he was closer to her and kissed her cheek.

“Marinette. We are just talking, we don’t have to hurry this, but you really need to tell me what is bugging you. I feel like I did something to hurt you and I don’t know what I did.”

She stared at his eyes again and took a deep breath before the words left her mouth in a rush.

“I had a nightmare that broke me. And you were in it.” 

Adrien’s gaze softened and he pulled her into his lap. “Turn around for me.” 

“Adrien, I’m trying to tell you.” Marinette worried as she began to panic again.

“I know and I want you to, but I want you to face away from me for a moment.” Adrien watched her give in and turn around. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, so that her back was pressed against his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and she sighed. “Does this help?” He trailed kisses along her shoulder, continuing to play with her hair. 

“Mmhm… a little.” Marinette closed her eyes and swallowed hard, while he kept his breathing even. 

“Tell me about your nightmare, princess.” Adrien softly kissed her hair and felt her relax a bit more. “It’s okay.” 

It was like the floodgates opened. The words fell from her lips like a jar that had gotten too full. Her emotions flowed from her heart and she went through millions of them at once. Adrien had continued to stroke her arms, thighs, and hair while she told him everything. He had only offered noises of understanding and held her while she cried, kissing away the pain and trauma. He had shushed her and tried to calm her, as she fell apart and gasped through the painful memory. His heart broke for her and he felt bad that she had gone through such a thing and not felt like she could tell him, let alone anyone about it. 

“And then I was so scared to tell you and everytime I see Anna I can’t not see it… and-” Marinette reached up to cover her face with her hands, curling into herself with her knees to her chest.

“It was just a dream, Marinette. You know I would _never_ do that to you. You know that I would never hurt you like that. It was just a nightmare. Anna is never going to be my sub, baby girl. She is never going to be in this kitten’s bed. She is never going to be used in that manner, especially in front of you like some fuck toy to taunt you or punish you. That’s not okay. Not safe. Also not what someone who loves a woman does things, baby girl. You know that.” Adrien took her hands from her face and leaned over her shoulder to kiss them. “The only thing I wish is that you would have confided in me sooner and told me about it so you didn’t have to go through that pain alone. So you didn’t have to suffer alone. It pains me to think of you dealing with such a thing alone.” 

“I was so scared.” Marinette burst into tears and he shushed her, holding her and rocking her back and forth to calm her down again. “I was- what if you left?” 

“I would never leave you. Nothing could make me leave you, princess. I promise. Not even a scary nightmare. Not even another man. I won’t leave you. Promise. I can’t.” Adrien planted kisses along her shoulder, loving her and showing her how much he worshipped her. “Nothing matters in this life without you in it, my kitten. My life means nothing without you.” 

Marinette burst out into tears and Adrien sighed, “I suppose I should tell you about the office thing now. What was on the window and what I did.”

“What do you mean?” Marinette peered over her shoulder to watch him bite his bottom lip. 

“What Anna did in your office and how I solved it.” Adrien swallowed hard and cringed. 

“What did you do?” Marinette pulled away from him and turned to face him. “What did she do?” 

“You remember how I said she was in your office that one time? And… how I had found her there?” Adrien swallowed hard as his hands trembled.

“Adrien there were so many times she was in my office.” Marinette sighed and he licked his lips. 

“The time she was cleaning your window.” Adrien brought his thumb up to chew on his nail.

“What about it?” Marinette’s heart sped up as she began to panic. “What did you do?”

“I- I didn’t tell you what the window said or why she was cleaning it.” Adrien swallowed hard. “I was afraid due to everything else going on that it would hurt you more. So I didn’t tell you.” 

“What did it say?” Marinette searched his gaze and he looked away from her.

“It said- ugh I hate this.” Adrien groaned, removed his thumb from his teeth, and slammed his fist down on the side of the tub. 

“Just tell me, please. It hurts more when you draw it out like you are.” Marinette’s bottom lip quivered, as her mind went to the worst case scenario. That her nightmare had come true to an extent. 

“Just promise me you won’t be mad at me.” Adrien whined and Marinette took a deep breath.

“I- I won’t be mad at you. You sat through what I had to say and accepted it with open arms and I can do the same. No matter how badly it hurts me.” Marinette took his trembling hands and kissed his knuckles. “It’s okay. Just tell me.”

“The window said ‘whore’ across it in big red letters.” Adrien let the words fly past his lips and heard her gasp before clearing her throat. “I’m so sorry, Marinette. I didn’t want you to get more hurt so I didn’t tell you. I thought hiding it would be better, but it only ate at me.” 

“So, when you found out about it and saw it? What did you do about it?” Marinette was deathly afraid of his answer, but she needed to know. 

“I Dommed her.” Adrien shot a glance down, ashamed to admit what he had done. 

“You _what_?” Marinette slid to the other side of the tub and covered her breasts with her arms. 

“Not sexually. I didn’t cheat. I just put her in her place and the one way I knew that she would listen was to Dom her.” Adrien waved his hands in front of his face in a panic. 

“How?” Marinette was horrified by what he had admitted and her heart was in a million pieces. “How did you do that? Explain. I want details.” 

Adrien thought for a moment and licked his lips, trying to think of how to explain it to her. “I caught her and asked her what had happened. She made up some excuse about her finding it. I asked for a custodian to be called to clean it. She began to ask me about my relations with you and where I stood emotionally. I told her how important you were and that you have been a good friend of mine for years. How amazing you were. I went on and when she kept insisting about my feelings for you… I took the cloth from her and crossed my arms. I placed one foot out and gave her a serious expression that made her stop. Her head bowed and I began to ask her why she was so curious. She made up excuses about the media and it went on until I couldn’t handle it anymore.”

“Then what happened?” Marinette swallowed hard, slowly peering up at him with her chin resting on her knees.

“She told me that a Lila Rossi had made a tweet about us fucking in college. I panicked at first because I had somehow missed it, but I told her to not worry about what little girls had to say about anything because they were only grasping for attention.” Adrien sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Lila? Lila Rossi? The one that asked us a question in the interview with Alya?” Marinette began to panic at the name that spilled from his lips. “Why?”

“I don’t know, but she seems to be one of the most offended people for some reason or another. Look, after that I told her off and then she showed me what she needed to. Whether that was her true intention or not? I have no idea. I Dommed with my body language and my words, Marinette, and for that I am so sorry.” Adrien peered down at the soap bubbles that were floating on the water. “I guess I wasn’t so different from your nightmare.” He awkwardly chuckled and shrugged, keeping his gaze to the side. 

Marinette let her legs go and scooted closer, sliding her fingers beneath his chin. She lifted his broken gaze up to hers and shook her head, “No, kitten, no. That was _nothing_ like my dream. You did what you had to to grab her attention and make her listen. It’s okay. Thank you for telling me. We’ll figure out this Lila Rossi thing together. We’re strong apart, but we’re even stronger together, right? We got this.” She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. 

He clenched his eyes closed and slowly relaxed as her soft lips fluttered along his. Adrien leaned back against the tub as she crawled into his lap, running her fingers through his soft golden hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her.

Marinette pulled away and smiled, giving him one last kiss before turning back around to sit in front of him. Adrien softly smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. “Let me wash your hair.” 

“You don’t have to do that.” Marinette sighed and closed her eyes when Adrien brushed her hair over her shoulder. 

“I insist, princess. Let me spoil you.” Adrien trailed chaste kisses along her damp skin. 

“Okay.” Marinette sighed and Adrien ran his fingers along her scalp, tilting her head back to run water along her hair.

Adrien focused on soaking her long dark tresses in the warm water, taking his time. She sighed and warmly smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp. He put shampoo into his palm and began to lather it between his hands. He gently began to run it through her wet hair, massaging circles as he worked it into a lather. 

Marinette softly sighed as she got lost in the way his fingers felt in her hair. “You’re too good to me.” 

Adrien softly laughed and continued to run it through her hair, letting his fingertips tease along her spine. “You’re too good to me, kitten.” 

Marinette blushed and let it go. She wasn’t going to argue with him about it. A sigh escaped her lips again, as he rinsed the soap from her long hair. He grabbed the bottle of conditioner and began to run it through her hair. She giggled as he wrapped her hair around his fist and tilted her head back to kiss her. 

“You’re absolutely gorgeous.” Adrien whispered against her soft lips and she warmly smiled at him.

“Not as handsome as you.” Marinette brushed her lips against his. 

Adrien grabbed the bar of soap and lathered it between his hands. He set the bar down and began to run his soapy hands along her body, following her curves with his fingertips. She sighed and leaned back against his chest, letting him explore her body with his hands. 

He continued to trail kisses up her neck and along her shoulder, taking his time to worship her like she deserved. He couldn’t get enough of her and how amazing she was. She was his main reason for living and breathing. He couldn’t see his life without her.

“I love you.” Adrien whispered against her ear, as he ran his fingers up and down between her breasts. 

Marinette grabbed his hand and brought his fingertips to her lips. “I love you too.” 

Adrien wrapped his arms around her and got lost in her warm body and soft lips on his. He didn’t care what happened, as long as he had her by his side. 

*

That’s how they ended up in his bed cuddling until they were sleeping together - in the innocent meaning of the word.

Adrien laid down slowly to not wake Marinette up. It was the second time since people found out about them that she was sleeping in his bed and he really, really, wanted to let her rest and feel safe there so she would come back more. The first one was when she cried until she passed out in his arms, too spent to move to her apartment.

Her nightmare still haunted him and he decided to prove to her that he would never, ever, hurt her like that.

Her breathing was steady and she looked relaxed, which helped the tension on Adrien’s shoulder evaporate. He just had a remote meeting with his marketing team and things were getting better, but they were far from perfect. Marinette was working hard to make the collection perfect, and he was working hard to make people focus on the collection and not on their sexual life - that was still a bit fragile since he said their safeword with tears in his eyes in the elevator.

He was unsure about what to do to prove to one another that they were safe in each other’s arms. They both had talked, yes, and their relationship was slowly coming back to be what it was.

Sighing, he moved the blanket to cover her better and put his arms around her waist gently to not scare her. He hugged her from behind, his hand brushed her left one and the lack of her ring still hurt him, but he would give her all the time in the world. Luka was right, a ring was just an object and he didn’t want Mari to wear the ring if they weren’t feeling safe and comfortable with the other.

“Hey.” She whispered, and he kissed her hair.

“Sorry for waking you up.”

“That’s okay.” She sighed and she sounded so relieved, so peaceful, that Adrien hugged her harder. She giggled, her hands brushing his gently to calm him. ‘We’re okay.”

“I-”

“No.” She turned around and put her hand on his cheek, looking for his eyes in the dark. Adrien brushed his nose against hers and he could feel her smile. “I love your touch. I love our cuddles. I love sleeping in your arms.”

She brushed her lips against his and he moaned. “And… I love you.”

“I love you, Mari. So much.”

“Yeah?” She whispered as her hands went to his hair, wrapping it around her fingers. “So show me what you got, kitten.”

Adrien gulped when he felt her hand around his dick, teasing him. He missed her touch and he was in heaven.

Adrien put his hands on her face and kissed her hard, putting all the love and desire he felt for her in that kiss. They were both trembling, gasping, as they devoured the other with their mouths. Her hands cupped his ass as she opened her legs so he could fit in the middle of them, as Adrien’s mouth traveled on her body, having his feast on her neck, her collarbone, her breasts.

When his tip brushed her entrance, he noticed she tensed and he stopped, getting ready to move away from her and give her space. She ran her nails on his shoulders blades, making him whimper, as she crossed her legs around his waist, making him stay still.

“We don’t have to.” He brushed her hair from her face. “We can just cuddle and sleep, I don’t mind. I just want to be with you.”

“I want this. I want you, I want you to fuck me, to make love to me. Because I’m all yours and you’re all mine.” She pushed his hips down and his tip entered her slowly, making them moan together. “See? It’s here where you belong.”

“K-kitten.” He gasped with his hands on the mattress and her head in the middle of them. She licked her lips, smiling sweetly at him, and Adrien lowered his head to kiss her.

She returned the kiss, one of her hands squeezing his ass as the other cupped his jaw to hold him as she bit his bottom lip.

“ _Mon chaton_?” Her hand on his face lowered to his chest as she spread her hand on it.

“Yes, my lady?”

“Give me your hand.”

Confused, Adrien supported his weight on an elbow and watched as she wrapped her hand around his free wrist. She moved his hand, making it slide down her chest, squeezing a breast. He whimpered and she kissed the corner of his mouth, all smug with his reaction.

“Fucking teaser.” He joked and she rolled her hips, reminding him that he was inside her.

“You’re a teaser and you love it.” She guided his hand down until he reached her pussy. “Can you feel it?”

He gulped because he could feel his dick inside her.

“Make love to me.” She begged and he moaned as he thrusted his hips, entering her completely.

Marinette moaned loudly, her hands on his ass as he moved slowly, his hand still feeling him entering her pussy.

He put his forehead against hers and saw her closing her eyes. He stopped his hips and she did a sound of complaining as she opened her eyes to look at him, confused.

“Don’t close your eyes, kitten. I want to see them as I love you.”

She smirked.

“Yes, _sir_.”

Adrien gasped and she moved her leg up to wrap it around his hips and make him stay inside her.

“Just because I don’t like her calling you sir doesn’t mean I can’t. Because after all…” She moved her hand from his to where they were connected. "You’re my Dom. And I’m your sub. And vice versa.” She smirked and he groaned.

“I love you so much, woman.”

“Prove it. Fuck me raw. Make me beg, make me babble, make me scream your name.” She stared at him as she put her free hand around his neck. “Make me _yours_.”

“With all my pleasure, my lady.” He hugged her harder and started to increase the speed of his thrusts, making her close her eyes and throw her head back, whimpering his name.

He started to whisper sweet nothings and soon both of them reached their orgasms, hugging each other so hard as they trembled. Adrien kissed her forehead and she stared at him with a lovesick smile.

“I love you, future husband.”

“I love you, future wife.”

*

Adrien snuck out of the bed and grabbed the ring box from his underwear drawer, hiding it in his palm. He only had a few moments to set-up what he wanted to for Marinette. 

He made his way through the apartment, making his famous hot chocolate that she had said that she missed so much during the interview. He grabbed two mugs and the thermos of hot chocolate. Adrien rushed out to his balcony, throwing a white table cloth over the round table and setting the cups down onto it. He ran to grab candles and a lighter. 

He gripped his hair and looked around himself for some type of flowers and grabbed shears to clip some from the roses that were growing on the side of his balcony, putting them in a vase. He set it in the middle of the table and lit the candles, accidentally burning a finger in the process. He hissed and shook his hand, bringing the burn to his mouth for a moment. 

He heard footsteps and quickly pocketed the lighter, hiding the ring box that was on the table from her behind his back. 

Marinette raised an eyebrow at him with the sheet wrapped around her body. “What are you doing?” 

Her dark hair was cascading down her back and his gaze ran down her body and back up, causing him to blush. “Thought I’d surprise you with a romantic evening after the last few days? Like we used to.”

Marinette warmly smiled and walked over towards him as he pulled a chair out from the table. “It’s lovely. Thank you.” 

“My famous hot chocolate?” Adrien shoved the ring box behind himself on the seat and opened the warm thermos. 

“Awww… I missed it so much.” Marinette felt tears begin to prick the corners of her eyes as the old memory flooded in her mind. She grabbed her mug and passed him it. 

Adrien took her cup and poured the warm rich hot chocolate into it. “I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you and how much you mean to me.”

“Adrien… I know that. Promise.” Marinette took her cup from him and watched him pour his own.

“I know, but I want to be sure that you believe me.” Adrien smiled and set the termos down after closing it. 

“What is the real reason that you did this? I can tell it was all spur of the moment. You murdered your roses.” Marinette gestured to the cut flowers behind him with her cup. 

“I would murder anything for you, princess.” Adrien smirked and she groaned. 

“Really?” Marinette shook her head and burst out laughing.

“Not the best thing to say. Alright, time to be serious.” Adrien pouted and Marinette burst out laughing. “What? This is my serious face.” 

“Oh my God… we’re doing this again?” Marinette giggled and he couldn’t help but break his resolve and laugh.

“Okay, okay. Set your delicious hot chocolate down for a second for me.” Adrien set his mug down and watched her do the same. He took her hands in his and rubbed along her knuckles with his thumbs. “You are the most amazing, strong, powerful woman that I have _ever_ met. You make my days brighter and better. Give me reason to live and wake up each morning. I was so sad when we fell apart and I never _ever_ want to give you reason to doubt me again. I never want you to think that I was sleeping with someone else. I never want you to have to worry about that. I belong to you and only you, my kitten.” He brought her hands to his soft lips and her heart beat loudly in her ears. 

“Adrien.” Marinette tried to grasp her bearings, as she realized what he was going to do. “Adrien.” 

Adrien let go of one of her hands to place his index finger over his lips. She closed her mouth and internally panicked, as he took her hand back into his own. “I’m so sorry that I got upset with you. That we fought and I will never hurt you again. I am here to support everything that you do. I am here to be by your side no matter what. I love you so much. I don’t want to spend my life without you.” He stood up, grabbing the ring box from behind himself. 

“Adrien.” Marinette’s eyes went wide as he got down on one knee in front of her. “I’m serious.”

“So am I.” Adrien chuckled and smiled at her, opening the ring box. He pouted again to be silly, “Can’t you see my serious face?” 

Marinette rolled her eyes and giggled at him, pouting in return. “I guess I should be serious too, you dork.” 

Adrien softly laughed and sighed with a warm smile. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng… most amazing woman and designer in all of the land…” 

Marinette burst out laughing and rolled her eyes, “Yes, my handsome prince?” 

“Will you make me the happiest kitten, CEO, and man… and mar-” Adrien barely got the words out before Marinette was on her knees in front of him with her arms wrapped around him. 

“YES!” Marinette let him go and ran her hands up his neck to cradle his face, grazing her thumbs along his cheekbones. “Yes, I’ll marry you. Again.”

Adrien softly laughed and leaned in to brush his lips against hers, quickly embracing her and making her giggle as he placed kisses all over her. He let her go and took her left hand, sliding the ring back where it belonged. Adrien turned her hand from side to side, letting the candlelight reflect off of it. “It was never meant to leave your side like I was never meant to.” He leaned down to kiss her ring and Marinette broke down into silent sobs. “What’s wrong? What did I do?”

“Nothing. I just- I love you so much. I never knew I could love someone so much.” Marinette sniffed and fell apart, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder. “I love you _so_ much, Adrien Agreste.” 

“I love you too, Marinette.” Adrien sighed and kissed along her shoulder as he just held her on the floor of his balcony. 

Marinette ran her hands up his muscular pecs and along his shoulders, gently pushing him down to the concrete. Adrien licked his lips and let the box drop beside them as she crawled onto his lap, straddling his hips. She sat up and undid the sheet around his hips, pushing it aside, as she trailed kisses down his body. 

Adrien parted his lips and licked them as she nibbled along his hips. He ran his fingers into her hair, as she slowly licked up along his hardened length. A groan escaped his lips, as she ran her fingers around his throbbing cock. She licked around the swollen tip, as he moaned and raised his hips for more. She wrapped her warm mouth around his cock and brought it to the back of her mouth, sweeping her tongue along the underside of it, as she bobbed her head up and down. She sucked hard and ran her hand along his taut balls, working him and making him moan. 

Adrien gently nudged her out of the way so that he could sit up. She ran her gaze up his body and locked her bluebell eyes with his forest green ones. He softly smiled and ran his hands along her curves before undoing her sheet and letting it pool around her knees. He wrapped his arms around her and scooped her up, bringing her legs around his waist. 

He gently laid her down onto the ground and rolled his hips, slowly entering her tight pussy. Marinette grasped and gripped his biceps. Adrien flexed them and began to thrust into her with a deep moan. He filled her and stretched her open, causing her to tilt her head back in bliss. 

“ _Ah Adrien_. You’re amazing.” Marinette whispered against his ear when he leaned down to bury his face into her neck. 

He trailed open-mouthed kisses up to her ear and nibbled along it. “Not as amazing as you. I don’t deserve such a talented and gorgeous woman.” 

Marinette ran her nails up his back and sank her fingers into his soft hair, gripping his golden locks while he pumped harder into her. She panted and bit down into his shoulder, taking in how built it was. “God, when did you get so built?” 

Adrien softly laughed and sat back, lifting her heels onto his shoulders. She gasped as he lifted her onto his thighs, pumping into her harder and faster. She spread her thighs and he reached between them to circle her swollen clit with his fingertip. He brushed along her sensitive clit faster and her eyelids lowered and her swollen lips parted in short pants. Adrien felt her dig her nails into his thighs, as she got close. Her walls caressed his cock and drew him closer to his climax. 

“Marinette…” Adrien moaned and focused on her, thrusting in a rhythm and speeding up his finger until she let go. 

Marinette gripped his legs harder and rolled her hips, cumming hard. He rode out her climax and brought her legs back down, wrapping them around his waist. He held her close and picked her up, getting to his feet. 

“Where-are-we-going?” Marinette panted between her words, as he carried her into the apartment. 

“Bed.” Adrien panted and stopped in the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of red wine from it.

“And the wine?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

Adrien kissed her lips and smirked, “More fun.”

Marinette gasped as he lifted her and she fell back onto his hard cock, biting down on his pec when pleasure ran through her. “Asshole.”

Adrien softly laughed and laid her down on the bed, pulling out of her. He poured wine between her breasts and slowly licked up the valley between them, capturing the bitter liquid of his tongue. She gasped and moaned as he continued to lick up the side of her neck and suck on her pulse point. 

Marinette caught her breath, as he softly laughed and trailed wine down her body. Her hand flew down to his head, as he slowly licked and sucked the sweet bitter liquid from her skin. He moaned and worked his way down to the apex of her thighs, where he took his time. Adrien peered up at her and the way she was arching her back and how her breasts kissed the air in the moonlight. How her skin glowed and shined in the light. How gorgeous the melodies pouring from her swollen lips sounded when he licked up her folds and teased her clit with the tip of his warm tongue. 

She panted and moaned, writhing beneath him with each lick and suck of his talented mouth. He continued to lavish her until she came over and over again. He trailed kisses down her inner thighs and back up her body. 

“Part your lips for me.” Adrien moaned and watched her slowly part her lips for him. He poured wine into her mouth and leaned down to capture her lips with his own. He dipped his tongue into her mouth, drinking from it with a soft moan. 

Marinette took the bottle from his grasp, blindly sitting it on the nightstand and wrapping her legs around his hips to make him enter her again. “Make love to me.”

Adrien softly moaned and wrapped his arms around her, thrusting into her and making her whimper. He got lost in her body and sounds. How amazing she felt wrapped around his body and how much he couldn’t get enough of her. She was gorgeous and warm and talented. She was like a dream that he never wanted to wake from. Her nails biting into his skin felt exquisite and she was like a fine wine. His drug and his blood flowing through his veins. 

Marinette gasped and moaned as he sped up his thrusts. His cock filled and stretched her open more, the closer he got and she knew that he was right there. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Adrien softly spoke, trailing kisses along her warm skin. He worshipped her and lost track of time, falling over the edge and releasing into her. 

His soft moans echoed out in her ears and she got lost in the waves with him. Nothing could be better than that moment and she craved to hear him do it again. He sighed and pulled out of her, laying down beside her and wrapped her up in his arms against his body.

Adrien cuddled Marinette, beneath the sheets. He ran his fingers through her dark hair, stroking it and causing her to softly moan. He gently kissed the top of her head and drowned in how soft her skin felt against his own. How perfectly she fit in the curve of his body. 

He couldn’t wait to wake up to her every morning until he took his last breath and that’s all he wanted to do. He wanted to smell the amazing aroma of breakfast and hear her sweet hum in his kitchen. He wanted to hear her soft voice and giggles. He wanted to wake up and fall asleep to her in his bed and when they were good and ready, he wanted to hear the pitter patter of children’s feet on his floor. 

He wanted everything in this woman and he couldn’t wait to have more adventures with her.

“Mmm… What are you thinking about?” Marinette softly hummed and turned around in his arms to kiss his chin. 

“Nothing. Just how amazing it feels to be sleeping with the woman of my dreams.” Adrien tilted his head down to kiss her lips. 

“Stop it…” Marinette softly giggled and kissed him back. “But I can say the same to you.” 

Adrien softly laughed and placed several chaste kisses on her lips. “You’re amazing.” 

“Thank you. So are you.” Marinette turned back around and grabbed his forearm to wrap his arm around her waist, yawning. “Now sleep.” 

Adrien softly chuckled and kissed the back of her head. “Night, my princess.”

“Night, my prince.” Marinette sighed and slowly closed her eyes, while Adrien looked past her at the window that showcased the Eiffel Tower.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry it took so long for us to update, but we hope this made it worth the long wait! We love reading comments so drop some to let us know what you thought. Thanks! <3 **

If there was one thing Adrien was glad about it was that Marinette and he had talked. Yes, it was painful and he really thought that he would lose her or that their love wouldn’t be strong enough - but it was.

So he really, really, missed waking up with her next to him, their dinners and lunch, their moments talking and caring about the other. Yes, they had to deal with a lot but now they were okay with each other.

Them being okay with each other meant that Marinette was, once again, being his lovely brat and teasing him. And,  _ boy _ , did he miss those moments.

“Spank yourself for me.” Adrien laid in the bed with one knee drawn up and a hand behind his head. 

“What?” Marinette peered up at him while laying on her stomach, facing away from him. 

“I want you to show me how hard you like to be spanked so I know.” Adrien explained himself as he raked his teeth along his bottom lip. 

“No.” Marinette giggled at his request. 

“Look, if you don’t then I won’t spank you.” Adrien shrugged and Marinette rolled her eyes and groaned. 

“Fine… I don’t know if my short arms can even reach to do this.” Marinette reached behind herself and smacked her own ass, barely touching it. 

“That’s really how hard you want me to spank you?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Well, it’d be nice if you started out with short smacks.” Marinette began to gently do quick taps on her ass. “Then, ya know. Smack hard.” She slapped her ass. 

“So you only want this hard?” Adrien took his hand from behind his head and rolled onto his side to slap her lower cheeks lightly. 

“Harder.” Marinette complained when it felt like nothing. 

“Gotta show me how hard you want it then.” Adrien smirked with a dangerous expression. “Get up on your hands and knees and show me.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes and sighed, “Really?”

“Do you want me to spank you or not?” Adrien teased her and she groaned. 

“Alright, fine.” Marinette got up on her hands and knees for him. 

“Now, show me. How hard do you want me to spank you?” Adrien watched her with a smirk. 

Marinette reached down and smacked her ass hard, causing it to vibrate to her own clit. She moaned and Adrien gave her a content expression. As soon as she pulled her own hand away, he reached over and smacked along her bottom curves how she liked. 

Marinette gasped and moaned from the vibrations ricocheting between her thighs. 

“Like that?” Adrien watched her rock her hips in bliss. He suddenly spanked her again like she had shown him, causing her to gasp and moan into the mattress. 

“Mm-hm.” Marinette peered over at him with a sultry expression. 

“Okay. That’s all. No more for you.” Adrien teased and Marinette sat back on her heels to gasp at him. 

“Seriously?” Marinette crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at him with a playful expression. 

“Did you want to fuck?” Adrien smirked at her and rolled onto his back to slip his boxers down, freeing his arousal from the tight cotton fabric. 

Marinette chewed on her bottom lip and moaned as she slipped off her own panties and crawled across the bed towards him. 

She straddled Adrien’s hips, rolling her hips just right to catch the tip of his cock on her entrance. She gasped as she slowly rose and fell in time with his hips until his cock slipped all the way in. She moaned and he gripped her hips as she began to rock them back and forth. 

Adrien turned his head and bit her forearm. She bit her bottom lip and moaned as she peered down at him. He placed an open mouthed kiss on her forearm and nipped it hard. 

“Ow!” Marinette scolded him and watched the corner of his lips curl up in a smirk as he let her arm go from his canine tooth. 

He turned his head to peer up at her as he ran his hands up her sides to cup her breasts through her nightgown. He tugged on her nipples through the satin fabric and caressed the swells of her breasts. Marinette moaned and focused on riding and how her swollen clit felt brushing against his smooth pelvis. How amazing his cock felt inside of her, stretching her open and how he pumped into her in time with her. 

Adrien brought his hands into fists and began to knead her breasts like a cat. She slowly opened her eyes and slowed her hips down to watch him, kneading her breasts like a kitten. Adrien peered up at her through his lashes, kneading her breasts like dough, and she knew right then what was going to spill from his lips.  _ Don’t you dare....Adrien Agreste… So help me… _

Adrien smirked up at her, kneading her like his life depended on it and parted his lips. “Mew.” 

Marinette stopped moving her hips and suddenly burst out laughing. She tried to get back into it. She tried to focus on riding again, slowly starting herself up again. He went back to caressing her breasts when suddenly she heard a low soft growl come from his chest as he kissed her forearm. 

“Did you just growl?” Marinette’s eyes widened for a moment and she watched him smirk against her forearm again. Nothing was wrong with him growling, it just surprised her. Something about it was sexy to her, but she was just shocked he had done it. Adrien continued to caress her breasts and make silly pouted lips and funny sounds and jokes.

Marinette suddenly burst out laughing again until she couldn’t breathe because her thoughts combined with the kitty meow and the growl. She suddenly was bursting out laughing into his neck with her body flat against his. 

Adrien grabbed her hips to try and make her move. “C’mon. Seriously.” 

“I can’t breathe…” Marinette continued to gasp for air, as he tried to get her to move her hips. 

“Marinette…” Adrien chuckled and felt her get off of him. “No, no. Don’t go…” He tried to hold her on by her hips, but it was too late. 

Marinette fell over onto her side, laughing into the pillows. Her stomach hurt from laughing so hard and she felt like she couldn’t get enough oxygen. 

Adrien stared at her. “Come back and ride the stallion!” He flexed his arms and Marinette looked up from the pillows enough to somewhat see what he was doing. 

“ _ WHAT _ ?” She flung her face back into the pillows as she laughed even harder. “I can’t  _ breathe _ … Hang on. Hang on. Oh my God!” 

“Look at me.” Adrien calmed down enough to speak seriously. 

Marinette took quick breaths and looked up and over at him. 

Adrien suddenly pointed his toe and lifted his leg to flex it. “Stallion.” 

Marinette stared blankly at what he was doing and then suddenly it registered that he was calling himself that and she burst out laughing into the pillows all over again. “I can’t… Oh my God! Okay. Hang on.” 

“Nope. Look at it.” Adrien pointed to his soft dick between his thighs. “It’s already sad.”

Marinette looked between his thighs and started laughing, “ _ Oh no…  _ It is sad.” 

Adrien put on a feigned expression of being stubborn. “You had a limited window. We have to wake up early for work and knowing you… you’re going to wake me up in the middle of the night, asking for sex. And we’re going to be going to bed late and then getting up late. We’ll only be able to work six hours because of it and it’ll be all your fault.” 

Marinette burst out laughing harder at him. “It’s fine. I’m not in the mood anymore. You killed it by making me laugh too hard. I can’t breathe and it hurts.” 

Adrien suddenly burst out laughing beside her and they got lost in hysterical laughter for far too long. Marinette grabbed her panties from the bed and slipped them on, causing Adrien to do the same. She cuddled up against him and nuzzled her cheek against his chest as he put his arm around her. 

Adrien suddenly took a deep breath and sighed, “You’re gonna wake me up and keep me up all night fucking aren’t you?” 

“Me?” Marinette pulled away from him as if she was offended. “Never…” 

“Uh-huh.” Adrien felt her lay her head back down and he turned his head to kiss the top of her head. “That’s what I thought.” 

Marinette burst out in a fit of giggles again. “Ow… I seriously can’t laugh anymore.” 

Adrien softly chuckled as he groaned and rolled on top of her, settling between her legs. He kissed her lips and trailed kisses down to her throat, tickling her with his lips. She burst out into more giggles that suddenly turned into soft moans, as he licked and sucked on her pulse point. She raised her hips to press herself against his arousal, skirting her hands down his back to slip her fingers beneath the waistband on his boxers. 

“What happened to I’m no longer in the mood?” Adrien’s voice came out low against her ear. 

“Shut up and finish what we started.” Marinette slipped his boxers down and used her feet to shove them down his legs, causing him to kick them off. 

Adrien softly chuckled and kissed back to her lips, dipping his tongue between her parted lips. He ran his right hand down her side and slipped his fingers beneath the side of them to shove them down. Marinette helped remove them by kicking them from her legs. He ran his hand up her leg and along her thigh to push it up, entering her with ease. 

She gasped against his lips, as he thrusted into her slowly. Adrien broke the kiss and sat back on his heels, grabbing her hips to keep her connected. He took one of her ankles to place it on his shoulder, before doing the same with her other one. Marinette watched him through her lashes as he thrusted into her, holding her legs on his shoulders. She moaned and ran her fingers between her thighs to tease her swollen clit as he fucked her faster. Her lips parted in a loud moan as she got closer. 

Adrien brought his arms beneath her thighs and fell forward, catching himself on his palms. Her thighs pressed against her stomach as he thrusted into her deeper. Adrien brushed his lips against hers as he pumped into her with hard strokes. Marinette ran her tongue along his bottom lip, feeling his lips part against her tongue. She dug her nails into his thighs as his tongue swept along hers in a needy kiss. She gripped his thighs and broke the kiss to moan loudly as he buried his face into her neck. He pulled his arms from behind her legs to settle down on his forearms. 

She wrapped her legs around his hips and ran her hands down his lower back to grip his muscular ass in her hands, feeling his muscles move beneath his skin. She gasped and moaned as she bit into his shoulder to quiet her moans. He pulled back to tilt his hips just right, causing her to lift her own hips from the bed with her legs still wrapped around his waist. She rolled her hips in time with his, causing the swollen tip of his cock to brush against her g-spot. She slapped her hands down onto his biceps and gripped as she felt her toes curl and the heat set in. She parted her lips as she held her breath, shaking all over. She continued to move her hips in time with his until she felt the pressure break and she came with a loud moan, as he slammed into her harder than before. She clutched at him as she rode out the waves of her orgasm with him. Adrien panted and pulled out to roll her onto her stomach. Marinette got up on her forearms and knees. His fingers ran along her rounded behind to grab her hips, yanking her back to slam his hard cock into her wet entrance. 

She gasped and cried out as he began to thrust into her with hard movements. He slowly ran his hand up her spine, causing her to sink into the bed and pillows with a moan. He laid down on top of her and ran a hand around her hip, settling it between her thighs. He played with her clit, circling it and causing it to swell again. 

“Are you gonna cum again?” Adrien spoke in a husky tone against her ear, causing her to moan. 

Marinette nodded, unable to form words as he sped up his fingers and slowed his thrusts. Her thighs trembled as she got close again. Adrien smirked and nibbled on her shoulder as he sped up his fingers, shaking them against her clit until she was screaming over the edge again. He sped up his thrusts, fucking her hard into the bed. Marinette panted and moaned as he sat back, grabbed her hips, and fucked her harder until he felt his own orgasm hit him hard. 

He bit his bottom lip and parted his lips as he watched her through his long lashes. His nails bit into her hips and he ran his hands to her ass, spreading her cheeks and slapping his hands against her inner cheeks out. He grabbed her ass again, caressing it, and slid his hands to her hips again to ride out the last of his orgasm. 

Adrien pulled out of her and heard her pant into the pillows as he sat back and watched his cum slowly drip out of her entrance, admiring how he had claimed her as his. He slowly caressed her ass and spanked along her lower folds, sending a vibration to her sensitive clit. She gasped and softly hummed as he rubbed his hands along her ass to spank her again. 

“You keep doing that and we won’t be sleeping and we will be late to work tomorrow because your ass won’t be getting up from this bed.” Marinette peered over her shoulder, threatening him. 

Adrien softly chuckled and moaned as he leaned forward to bite her ass cheek before, he got up to grab something to clean her up with.

Adrien laid on the bed in the most lazy way possible and Marinette was brushing her hair to tie it up to sleep. They were in her home, the silly movie they were watching before starting to tease each other was still paused on the TV.

“Hey, princess?” Adrien asked with his arms wrapped around her pillow. He moved to lay down with his chest against the mattress and his very beautiful and tempting ass was up and not covered at all.

Marinette knew he was talking to her, but she was too distracted licking her lips and containing her desire to lean and bite his ass.

“Princess?” He moved and she blinked, looking at him as he sat down. He had a shit-eating grin on his face and Marinette rolled her eyes, brushing her hair again. “Were you distracted?”

“You can’t say anything. You see my breasts and start not working too!”

“I feel so called out right now.” Adrien laughed.

“ _ You _ feel called out?” Marinette touched her brush to the valley between her breasts, feigning being insulted.

“We can argue about it later. Right now I need to ask you something serious.” Adrien held his hand out and wiggled his fingers for her hairbrush.

Marinette sighed and reluctantly handed her brush over to the confident man in her bed. “Alright, what is it?”

Adrien grabbed her hips to tug her in front of him. He touched her hair and brushed it to the center of her back, running her brush through her tangled locks. “How fast are you leaving the company? Just so I know how to prepare and when?”

Marinette sighed and licked her lips. “I wasn’t planning on running fast from the company. I was planning on helping with the collection that we are currently producing and then quit the company.”

“Okay, next question.” Adrien gathered her hair to brush it again. “Is there anyone that you wanted to train to take your spot? Someone that you think stands out personally to you?”

“Marc.” Marinette didn’t have to think that hard about it. She had seen them shine and stand out when they worked one on one. When she had thought of leaving to begin with, she couldn’t see anyone else taking that spot but them. They were perfect for it.

“Marc? No one usually talks about them. They don’t stand out to most of our clients and staff. Are you sure?” Adrien lifted her hair to begin to put it up into a ponytail.

She turned around and put her hands on his face, smiling.

“Do you trust me?”

“Always.” He pecked her lips.

“Marc. They showed me their sketches and they’re amazing, Adrien. They’re so talented, their problem is that they are shy. I’m trying to make them open up more, but it’s hard.” She licked her lips and let Adrien kiss her neck. “We stay after the meetings so they can ask for opinions and show me their new creations.”

“Hmmm, so Marc it is. Can you do their training?”

“Sure. The collection is done and we started to sew the pieces and prepare the catwalks and photo sessions.” She furrowed her brow and Adrien raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was thinking. “Adrien?”

“Yeah, princess?”

“Do you think you can find a moment in your busy schedule for a meeting with Marc, so we can show you their sketchbook?”

“Yeah. I can find some time for you. Do you think you can bring them during lunch, tomorrow? We can order something and talk about training them. Mari, I know you will be busy with your store, but…” He cupped her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. “Marc and I will need you showing up sometimes until we get used to their new position.”

“Of course. I will be there for you both, my amazing sunshines.” She kissed his nose, his lips, his eyelids. “Hmmm, you have no idea how I missed you.” 

“I might know a bit about that.” Adrien smirked and wrapped her ponytail around his fist to tug her head back. He trailed kisses up her neck and nibbled on her earlobe.

Marinette sighed and softly moaned, as he lavished her ear with his tongue. “Oh do you?” 

“Mm-hm…” Adrien moaned against her ear and tugged on her it with his teeth. “I missed you so much that I doubt you know how much I have.” 

“Is that a bet?” Marinette teased, grabbing his shoulders to shove him back on the bed. “Because if so… I’m willing to  _ bite _ .”

“Maybe it is.” Adrien peered up at her with a smoldering expression. “But as much as I’d love to stay here in bed with you all day…”

“We don’t have work today so we could...” Marinette walked her fingers up his chest.

“Yeah, but I’d much rather take my kitten out to lunch and maybe have a walk around the park.” Adrien stole her hand to press chaste kisses along her fingertips.

“And maybe stop at  _ Andre’s _ for ice cream?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

“Depends. Are you going to tease me while you lick it?” Adrien smirked at her and she gasped, smacking him on the chest and getting up.

Adrien watched her walk around the room, naked and beautiful. He bit his bottom lip and spoke under his breath, “ _ How did I get so lucky _ ?” 

“Hm?” Marinette gathered her hair into her hands, pulling it over her shoulder and peeking at the naked man laying in the bed with the sheet barely covering what laid between his thighs.

“Nothing.” Adrien stood up and walked towards her, running his hand along her upper arm and trailing sweet kisses down her neck. “I just love you is all.”

Marinette blushed and brushed her lips against his, “I love you too.”

*****

Marinette used to hate Mondays, but this Monday was different. First, her Sunday ended up with her using the spreader bar and tying Adrien up, riding him until they both were too spent to do anything except sleep.

They woke up and got ready to work. Adrien drove them to work, stopping at her favorite coffee shop to buy her coffee. Once he parked the car, he gave her a long kiss that made her curl her toes inside her heels. They said goodbye and they left, each one walking to their respective offices.

Secondly, it was her last day of work. Finally, fucking finally, she was leaving. Since Adrien now knew about her plans and supported them, Marinette talked to him and she advanced her plans. So, for today, she would talk with Jessica about Marc.

Third, Adrien woke her up with a gift box in his hands. Inside it, was a beautiful pink leather collar that made Marinette’s eyes widen and she threw herself at Adrien, kissing him senseless until their phones rang and they needed to get ready for work.

Nothing prettier than it to complete her look - a white off-shoulder shirt and a flowy black knee length skirt - with her collar and stockings.

Adrien almost fainted when he saw her. She sent a selfie to Alya, who bi screamed for minutes

And, of course, the best reaction was Anna.

Anna’s face was  _ priceless _ when she saw the collar.

“Good morning, Anna.” Marinette said, taking off her sunglasses and biting one of the legs of it while smirking at her secretary. “Did you have a good weekend?”

“Yes, Miss.” Anna forced a sweet smile and got up, grabbing some papers and giving them to Marinette. “The reports from the Designers’ time about the progress of the new collection.”

“Thank you, honey.” She grabbed the papers and took a sip of her coffee. “I will be in my office, don’t let anyone besides Adrien enter, okay?” 

Anna’s mouth fell open at her comment. Her mind couldn’t help but go other places at her order. “Yes, Miss.” She had to struggle to get the words to come out professionally. 

“Anything else you want to say, Anna?” Marinette tilted her head to the side.

“Nothing. I just liked your choker.” Anna commented with venom dripping from her words.

Marinette caressed the soft leather of her collar and leaned over Anna’s desk and smirked dangerously.

“It’s a  _ collar _ .” She winked. “You know enough about BDSM to know the meaning of it, don’t you? Adrien gave me one today after we…  _ talked _ .”

Anna’s eyes darkened with desire and envy.

“I’m glad you’re okay again.” Anna said but her voice was cold. “And the collar is beautiful, Marinette. But I don’t think it fits you.”

“And you think it would fit you?” Marinette adjusted her position and stared at Anna. “Because the owner is  _ all _ mine. But our personal life is outside these walls, don’t you agree?”

“Sure.” Anna said like she wanted to punch Marinette.

Marinette smirked and slipped into her office and shut the door, making her way to her desk. She took a sip from her coffee and sat down, peering over the reports that she had been handed. She thought for a moment and finished her coffee, setting the cup down to head to the design department to talk to Marc about the new position offer. 

She took her time walking down the hallway towards the design room, stopping every so often to handle something from an employee along the way. By the time she got to the design room, she was exhausted. 

She found Jessica walking around the floor, ordering employees around. Marinette approached her with a pleading expression and Jessica huffed.

“I don’t want to talk to you today. Tomorrow we can talk.”

“I won’t be here tomorrow!”

“Exactly why I don’t want to talk to you today! So you can come tomorrow!” Jessica pouted and Marinette laughed, hugging her hard. “Don’t leave me with these crazy people.”

“You’re going to do great, especially because I have a perfect person to replace me. I spent months talking with all the designers and the majority of them agree with me that Marc will be perfect for the position. What do you think?”

Jessica took a deep breath and put her hands on her hips, smirking.

“Since I have to say goodbye to a perfect artist like you, at least I will have one such amazing as you.”

“I knew you would love the idea.”

Jessica looked at Marc, who was drawing and smiled.

“He is a good person. A bit shy, but a good one. Ok, go talk to them and finish to stab me with your departure.”

“You’re acting like I’m dying.” Marinette laughed.

“You are. Once you leave, you’re out of my will because you’re dead to me, Dupain-Cheng!” Jessica screamed, laughing, as she walked to the other session to help some interns.

Marinette chuckled and rolled her eyes, walking to where Marc was. Marc peered up when they heard the door open and saw Marinette standing in the doorway. 

“Hey, Marc?” Marinette walked up to a shy designer, who wore a red fitted blazer and a long black ankle length skirt. They had on a pair of black  _ Converse _ and a deep v-neck loose fit tee with a black belt choker around their neck.

“Oh, hello, Marinette!” Marc got up and smiled. Marinette hugged them and sat on the chair they pulled out for her. “How can I help you?”

“So, we need to talk.” Marinette put her hair behind her ear and saw Marc looking at her with widened eyes. “Oh, no, no! It’s something good. I mean, I hope it’s good for you. It’s an opportunity.”

Marc frowned but calmed down.

“Look, I know you’re new to the fashion world and that you’re working with us while you stabilize as a writer, but your designs are incredible and something that fits  _ Gabriel _ . You understand our style and you’re one of the most creative minds I have ever had the opportunity to work with.”

“Are you sure you’re not firing me?” They chuckled and she laughed, putting her hand over theirs.

“As you know, I’m leaving the company to focus on my own shop. Adrien asked me to choose someone that I trust will be able to be in my position, someone that is talented enough to be the boss. I talked with some designers over the past few months and all of them agreed with my opinion. Marc, I’m not firing you, I’m actually asking you if you want to be the Head of Design.”

Marc gasped and hesitated, looking at Mari then their hands, like they didn’t know what to do. Marinette put her hands over theirs and squeezed them, making them look at her.

“I know you want to be a writer and I know you’re talented enough to be, but while people don’t realize how amazing you are with your words, show them how amazing you are with your designs. I trust you, Marc, and I know you will do amazingly. I will be honored, me and Adrien, actually, if you accept this opportunity.”

“Yes, of course they will!” Nathaniel entered the room, a lunch sack in his hands.

“Nath!” Marc got up, surprised. “What are you-”

“I came to bring your lunch since you forgot it at home.” Nath rolled his eyes affectionately and kissed Marc’s cheek. “Marc is always forgetting things.” He said to Marinette.

“Oh, I know the feeling. I have to remind Adrien to grab things all the time.” Marinette laughed.

“Hey, I’m right here?” Marc said.

“I’m so glad you and Adrien are together, Marinette. I mean, we knew you both were meant to be since we were all kids, but seeing it makes things way better. I’m sorry you had to get through a lot, though.”

“That’s okay. We’re okay now.”

“So!” Nath said, putting the lunch bag on the desk. “When does Marc start?”

“I didn’t even accept yet?!” Marc whispered.

“Oh honey, you did.” Nath said and Marinette chuckled.

“I’m leaving soon after the new release, so maybe in a month or two. I’ll be training him during all those days. But, Marc.” Marinette stared at the shy man. “It’s your choice. I believe in your talent, so does Adrien, but if you don’t want to, you don’t have to take the position.”

Marc looked at Marinette and swallowed hard.

“You’re going to train me, right?”

“Yes.” She smiled.

“So, yes. Of course. I’d be honored.”

*****

Adrien walked through the hallway with paperwork that he had to have Marinette sign for her resignation. He had read over it a million times and still couldn’t believe he was holding such a thing in his hands. He was happy for her, but sad to see her go. If he was honest, he was going to miss her bright smile and intoxicating giggles in the office. He sighed and suddenly bumped into someone without realizing it in the hallway, causing the paperwork to fly all over the floor.

He reached out and grabbed whoever he had run into by the upper arms. “I am so sorry.” His gaze trailed up to a pair of familiar eyes and he had to hide the way his lips curled down in disappointment, as he quickly let her go. 

“It’s okay. Let me help you.” Anna brushed her hair behind her ear as she crouched down to gather up the loose papers. “Meeting Ms. Dupain-Cheng?”

“Yeah, actually. I needed her to sign a few things.” Adrien kept his voice level and professional, crouching down to help gather the papers.

Anna held the stack she had collected, honing in on the words on the top paper that talked about Marinette resigning. “She’s really resigning, huh? I’m going to miss her.” 

Adrien swallowed hard, not believing a word out of her mouth. “Yeah, but she’s about to change fashion history.” 

“It’ll be nice having more time with you in the office, working one on one together. Have you considered the next person to take over as Head of Design?” Anna peered into his emerald gaze. 

Adrien sighed and took the paperwork from her. “She has… and I am not in liberty to speak on it yet until the other party has agreed to the offer. Now-” Adrien stood up and adjusted his suit coat. “-if you would excuse me.” 

Anna jogged after him and cut in front of him to touch his chest and stop him. Adrien rolled his eyes and peered down at her. “Yes, Ms. Hill?”

“Oh.... you don’t have to call me Ms. Hill. Call me Anna like old times.” She played with his suit coat and peered up at him with batting eyelashes. “Wouldn’t it be great to have me as Head of Design? It could be like old times back in college.”

Adrien sighed and crossed his arms with the paperwork under an arm. “Ms. Hill, do you know anything about working in the design department?”

“No, but I have been working for Marinette a very long time and I know what it takes to do the job. I’m sure of it. Besides, I’m good at learning and you can teach me. Just like you used to when I would ask for help, years ago.” Anna fixed his tie, and Adrien about threw her away from himself in his irritation. 

“Listen.” Adrien grabbed her hands from his tie, putting them down beside her hips, and gripped her shoulders. “I know we have a past back in college and I know you are  _ still _ somehow lost back then, but you only were her secretary. A secretary that has never worked in design and knows nothing about what we are trying to accomplish and bring to the table. With all do respect, you will behave accordingly to your job title and you are doing a wonderful job at that. Marinette has made her choice.”

Anna crossed her arms over her chest and pouted at him. “What if I don’t like her choice?” 

“Look, I’ve played nice far too long. I’ve even played the asshole boss to you and it didn’t work. So listen here, Ms. Bitchface.” Adrien lost all care for being professional at this point and had heard enough from her. He licked his lips and watched her gasp at his words. He pointed towards Marinette’s office. “You’re going to march into that office and sit down, take calls and notes, and whatever else the fuck it is you do for Ms. Dupain-Cheng and shut that filthy mouth of yours.”

Anna tried to touch him again. “Also-” He caught her hands and slammed them down again. “-stop touching what’s not yours and never was yours to begin with. I am your CEO. Be a good girl and act like it.” 

Adrien left her standing in the hallway in shock as he walked into his office, slamming the door behind himself.

He took a deep breath, furious about Anna’s insistence, as he grabbed his phone and texted Max. He was almost begging for anything about Anna that they could use to fire her. Unfortunately, she was a good employee and she only acted like a bitch towards Adrien. He was almost sure the ‘whore’ in Marinette's office was her writing, but he didn’t have any proof.

If he suddenly fired a good employee - and no one less than Marinette’s secretary, he knew people would ask the reason for his direction. So he needed Max’s amazing hack skills.

Max replied that he was still collecting evidence and Adrien sighed frustrated. He wanted, no, he  _ needed  _ to get rid of Anna before Marinette left or his life would be a living hell.

He could help Max and record Anna harassing him, but after his angry attack right now he really doubted she would try to do something again, unless he planned it. He licked his lips, grabbing his phone and screenshot all her old texts messages, sending them to Max.

He would wait for his friend’s attempts to decide what he would do. For now, he would stay far away from Anna.

Adrien heard the knock on his door and he put his phone inside his pocket. He swallowed hard, putting a calm expression on his face as he opened his door. Marinette smiled widely at him, but her smile died when she saw his expression.

“Are you okay?” She asked and cupped his face.

“I will be. I was looking for you, where have you been?”

Her smile was back as she walked to Marc, who Adrien didn’t notice until that very moment.

“I was offering this sunshine an offer they can’t deny! So, can we order some lunch and negotiate?” Marinette placed a hand on Marc’s shoulder.

“Sounds great.” Adrien walked up, wiping his hands on his pants before holding one out to shake Marc’s. 

Marc placed his trembling hand into Adrien’s to shake it twice. “It’s an honor to be offered such a great opportunity. Thank you, Sir.” 

“Of course. Marinette spoke to me about how amazing you are and how she thinks that you are more than qualified for the position. I’m excited to work with you and see what you can do.” Adrien nodded and Marc smiled at him. “Let me order lunch and we’ll sit down and start the paperwork.” 

“Sounds good. Thanks.” Marc nervously sat down in the chair in front of Adrien’s desk, as they watched him order from a place nearby.

Marinette sat down beside Marc and smiled at them, setting her stuff down on the desk. “You’re going to be awesome! I just know it!” 

“Thanks, Marinette.” Marc awkwardly smiled at her and hid slightly in their dark hair.

Adrien hung up the phone and sat down. “First, um, Marinette I had some paperwork for you to sign for your resignation.” He slid the papers across the desk towards her and passed her a fancy black pen. 

Marinette took the pen and looked it over before signing her name along the bottom of it. She passed it back to him with a warm smile. “It was a pleasure working with you and being your Head of Design for the last few years.” 

“The pleasure was all mine, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Now, go make the world a better place with your amazing designs.” Adrien weakly smiled and tried to ignore the stinging in the corners of his eyes. He cleared his throat and was about to speak when Anna knocked on the door. His gaze shot up and he growled beneath his breath.

“Sorry to interrupt, but a delivery just showed up.” Anna ignored Adrien and focused on Marinette and Marc.

“Come in.” Marinette stood up and walked over to take the food from her secretary. “Thank you, Anna.” 

“You’re welcome. Anything else I could do for you? Take some paperwork to file or maybe run and get you all coffee. Or maybe I could do some other type of thing to further broaden my tasks?” Anna shot her gaze at Adrien and watched his smile fade quickly.

“That would be all, Ms. Hill. Thank you for your hard work.” Marinette smiled and watched the woman leave. She turned too fast for Adrien to hide his grimace before the fake smile appeared back on his lips. She raised an eyebrow at him and he cleared his throat.

“So, about the amazing opportunity that we have offered you.” Adrien adjusted his suit coat, slipping it off and swinging it around the back of his chair because he didn’t want something that was soiled by Anna on his body anymore.

Marinette began to set out plates and utensils for them, opening up the containers of food. “Right. I’m so excited for you.”

She could barely contain her excitement, as she plated the food for them all. A genuine smile fell onto Adrien’s lips as he thought about them sitting around a dinner table with a couple of kids. He couldn’t wait to start a life with her where they didn’t have to worry about the media or anyone but each other. 

“Here is the job offer and everything that it entails.” Adrien picked up his fancy black pen and began to point at each bullet point. “Go ahead and read it over and if you agree to it all then sign here-” He pointed to one ‘x’. “-and here. And…” He pointed at one last signature line on the last page. “Here.” 

Adrien passed Marc the pen and took his plate of food from Marinette, “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Marinette warmly smiled at him and set a plate beside Marc before sitting to eat a bite from her own.

Marc read over it while they ate. By the time they got to the last page, they knew that they wanted the position and they signed each page with a flourish. “I accept. Thank you again for the opportunity.” 

*****

  
  


“Seriously, what was up with you when I walked into your office earlier?” Marinette gazed up at Adrien, as he signed a paper for someone in the hallway on the way to the meeting with all of their business partners.

“Can we talk about this later? Outside the office?” Adrien cleared his throat and gave a fake smile to someone.

Marinette grabbed the lapel of his suit coat and yanked him into a cleaning closet. She yanked the cord to turn on the small lightbulb on the ceiling. “Talk now.”

Adrien peered down at the index finger that was jabbing him in the chest. “Alright, fine. Just stop attacking me, woman.” 

“Sorry.” Marinette lowered her hand and sighed. “I’m just worried about you.”

“I know, kitten.” Adrien gave her a lovesick smile and took her hand to kiss along her knuckles. “Promise that you won’t storm off and do something reckless after I tell you.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. “Well, now I can’t promise that.”

“Hey.” Adrien touched her shoulders and leaned down to rub his nose against hers. “I love you and only you.”

“Why are you saying this?” Marinette pushed him away unsure about his wording.

“I was going to your office to have you sign your resignation papers and I ran into someone. I didn’t know it was Anna until after. The papers spilled all over. I apologized and then she mentioned how you really were leaving. I told her yes and that you were going to be doing something amazing. She got upset and asked if anyone was selected to be Head of Design and tried to talk me into giving her it so that she could see me more.” Adrien cringed with a disgusted expression. 

“Excuse me?” Marinette was taken aback by his words.

“Yeah, I know. I called her a bitchface, Marinette. I lost my temper and all of the etiquette training from my father and Nathalie went flying out the window. I already- look I already talked to a friend about it to try and get her fired. I have no proof and I’m trying because I don’t want to be alone with her in this office.” Adrien watched her raise her eyebrows in concern. “NO! Not because of that.” Adrien ran a hand through his hair and down the back of his neck, gripping it. “I just meant that she isn’t giving up, no matter how hard I try. I don’t want anything to do with her and she’s fucking shit up. She’s always been like this as long as I’ve known her. She’s a royal bitch, Marinette. I can’t have her in the office anymore and I want her out. I don’t want to see her anymore and if I can put all the distance between her and I, I will. I’m trying to. I shoved her off me and told her not to touch what didn’t belong to her and never did.” 

Marinette searched his worried expression, like he was going to lose her again and couldn’t handle the thought of it. A smile appeared on her lips and she walked closer towards him, reaching up to caress his cheeks with her thumbs. “Hey, it’s okay.”

“It’s okay?” Adrien’s eyes widened in shock.

“Mm-hm…” Marinette smirked and caressed his face with a loving touch. “Because I know… you’re  _ mine _ and not hers and you never will be.” 

Adrien’s expression softened and his eyelashes lowered. “You’re right. There is only one woman for me and she’s standing right here and about to make a name for herself.” 

“Mmhm, so stop worrying about it, kitten.” She pulled him by his tie and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Or do you want me to prove to you that you’re all mine?”

“ _ Please _ .” He almost begged and she smirked, locking the door. She grabbed his hand and looked at the hour on his watch.

“Okay, we have ten minutes.”

He chuckled as he watched her unbutton his shirt.

“I don’t think this is professional, kitten.” He teased but she shut him up with a kiss. Adrien moaned, his hands going to her waist and squeezing her skin under her shirt.

“Kiss  _ me _ .” She whispered against his ear and he groaned, his hands caressing behind her covered thighs.

“Tell me you’re wearing stockings.”

She bit his chin and raised one of her legs, wrapping it around his waist thanks to her heels.

“Why don’t you find out?”

Adrien slid his hand on her raised leg until he reached the top of her stockings and whimpered. With his other hand, he slipped his index and middle finger beneath her collar and suddenly yanked her close with a smirk. She let out a whimper and it ran through his veins and made his cock throb between his thighs.

“You’re such a teaser.” He whispered against her mouth, feeling her hands cupping his ass to bring him closer. He rolled his hips against hers, his bulge teasing her over her panties.

She never, ever, wanted to get rid of his pants like she did now.

“I’m  _ your _ teaser.” She kissed him again and Adrien’s self control broke down. He lifted her, pushing her against the wall. While kissing and biting each other, Marinette undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants, while Adrien pulled her panties to the side.

“We’re dead if someone finds us.” Adrien groaned as he grabbed his dick with his hand, pumping it a bit.

“So you need to keep your voice down.” She whispered against his ear, biting it and making Adrien moan. “Down, kitten. Not louder.”

He slipped inside her and Marinette bit his shoulder to not scream. She didn’t know she was  _ that _ wet until Adrien was inside her. He hugged her hard and wrapped his mouth around her ear.

“You have  _ no idea _ how much I wanted to have your legs covered with these sinful things…” He squeezed her leg. “Around my waist when I’m not wearing these fucking pants.”

“Is that so?” She pulled his hair to expose his neck to her bit. He started to fuck her harder, feeling her pussy tightening around him.

“ _ Fuck _ , you’re an evil temptress.” He wrapped one of his hands around her hair and held her still as he thrusted harder. “Look how fucking wet you are for me, kitten.”

Marinette licked her lips and grabbed his hand and checked the hour.

“Five minutes.” She rolled her hips and wrapped her mouth around two of his fingers. Adrien hissed while she looked at him with an innocent expression as she lavished his fingers like it was his cock.

Adrien slipped his fingers out of her mouth and brushed them against her chin and down her body until he reached her clit. He flicked her clit and watched as she gasped.

Marinette locked him between her legs harder and clawed his back. Adrien got the message and fucked her hard until they both reached their orgasms.

They stayed quiet for a moment, panting and trying to know how to make their bodies obey them again. With Adrien’s help, Marinette put her legs down and watched as Adrien grabbed his handkerchief to clean her up before setting her panties back in their place.

“There. Like new.” He sighed and checked his watch. “We need to go.”

“I will leave first.” She adjusted her skirt and her hair. “Oh, by the way, kitten… You cum is dripping on my panties.” She whispered, kissing his cheek and leaving the closet.

Adrien wanted to pull her closer, bend her over the janitor’s desk and fuck her again. But before he could do something stupid, Marinette stumbled out of the closet first and made her way towards the meeting that she was in charge of. Adrien slipped out of the closet afterwards, fixing his suit coat and hair. He cleared his throat and headed after her.

Adrien caught up to her and she smirked up at him, “Well we got proof of one thing.” 

“What’s that?” Adrien was still trying to catch his breath.

“We really know how to separate our personal life from our work one.” Marinette giggled, leaving him frozen in his spot as she shoved the meeting door open. 

*****

It wasn’t a surprise that they questioned her choice of Marc replacing her.

“Jessica, you’re the second in command. It should be you.” One of the business partners said, and Jessica rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, you see, I’m with Marinette.” Jessica said and blinked her eyes innocently. “Marc is amazing and will do amazingly. I will ruin this empire in a second and burn this floor to ashes on the first day.”

Marinette chuckled and saw Adrien hiding his smile with his hand.

“So we’re done with this topic, next on-” Adrien started but was interrupted by the marketing team leader. She raised her hands and Adrien took a deep breath. “Yes?”

“Marc can be talented and we can’t judge their talent because we don’t know fashion, but we know business. And Marc is not very…  _ sociable _ . I mean, they should be here and they’re not.”

“Because I am still here.” Marinette said. “After tomorrow, they will be here.”

“But do you think they will be a good choice? Not about the talent, but they will be under the spotlight. Do you think they’re ready for this?”

“Marinette learned to be under the spotlight and she had your help. Marc is more than qualified to assume her position or do you still think that my decisions are affected by the woman that I share my bed with?” Adrien asked and Amara shut up.

“Mr. Agreste, I’m just worried about-”

“Marc will be a good leader, Amara.” Marinette said and she felt every pair of eyes on her. “Since I’m working here, all my decisions were well thought out and we got great results, right? Why is it you suddenly can’t trust me?”

“I trust you, Marinette.” Amara sighed, bit her lip and in the end nodded. “If we have a bit of struggle…”

“You can call me.” Marinette said and put her hand over Adrien’s. “I won’t be far, since you know, I’m going to be Marinette Agreste and I will have the CEO mumbling his frustrations as we make dinner.”

Amara hesitated, but nodded.

“So, any other issue about Marinette’s replacement?”

Nobody said anything and they moved to another point of the meeting.

*****

Marinette walked into her office while looking at her phone. “Anna, can you pass me that paperwork that I-” She peered up to see that her office was empty. She sighed and threw the paperwork on her desk. “-nevermind.”

She shook her mouse to wake up her computer, finding a strange email opened up in Anna’s name. Marinette furrowed her brow as she read over the email and scrolled down to see the photo of her and Adrien that had circulated online. She gasped as she realized that Anna had sold the photo to the paparazzi in the first place. 

“I went out to grab you coffee. Thought you could-” Anna stopped in her tracks as she peered at Marinette’s expression. “I’m sorry. I’ll come back.” She turned to leave and Marinette raised her hand.

“Stop! Sit!” Marinette kept her voice short, causing a shiver to run through Anna’s body.

Anna walked over to sit down in the chair that Marinette pointed to. She swallowed hard and placed her hands in her lap, waiting for Marinette to fire her on the spot. The moment of silence that passed between them nearly killed her as she waited with baited breath. Her guilt swirled more and more around her head until she could barely take it.

Marinette hit print and Anna’s gaze flashed to the paper coming out of the office printer. Marinette tried to not say anything and her gaze kept flickering over to the woman in the chair, pinning her in place with the thick atmosphere in the room. She wasn’t letting this woman go, not until she admitted her crimes. She cleared her throat and ripped the paper from the printer, carrying it over to the worried woman.

“Look, Anna. I know we go way back-” Marinette started and stopped when the woman interrupted her.

“Since college, Marinette. We used to be close friends.” Anna tried to play the friend card and Marinette sighed.

“Yes. We had accounting together. I remember. You sat next to Adrien all semester. Always asking for his pen after you ‘ _ accidently _ ’ dropped yours.” Marinette circled the desk, letting her fingers trail along the top of it.

Anna swallowed hard as the woman circled her like a shark. “Y-yes.”

“And then you came to work here… as my secretary… because you’re such a good friend, am I right?” Marinette paused and slammed the paper down in front of her. “Such a good friend that you couldn’t help but take a photo of Adrien and I to send to the media to end our relationship. Because someone had to keep  _ accidentally _ dropping her pen for a certain man. Am I right?” Marinette was beyond furious. “Oh, but not just any man. Oh no. Couldn’t just be anyone, now could it? You had to go after the one thing you never had.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I came to work here because I wanted to move up within the company like anyone.” Anna argued and kept a straight face, shoving the paper away from herself. “I know nothing about this.”

“Your names on the damn email, Anna! Your hands were all over Adrien moments ago when you begged like a pathetic whore for him to have you be Head of Design. You think he doesn’t tell me about things? Let me let you in on a little word of advice.” Marinette hopped up onto the desk and crossed one leg over the other. “Around here, I  _ am _ not just Head of Design… but I am also the CEO’s best friend and main confidant. ANYTHING that happens under this roof is told to me. I know everything and can find out anything about any actions that happen under this damn roof and your secrets are not safe from me. So!” She slid the paper back towards Anna. “My  _ dear, sweet, _ old friend. Why don’t you come clean or I will call up our attorney to deal with your bullshit.” She gave her a sweet smile that could kill. “Or would you rather be a filthy whore and try to sleep your way to the top? If that’s how you want to play. But let me tell you one more thing.” Marinette leaned forward to whisper into Anna’s ear. “You’ll never be in his bed and you will never be by his side.  _ Ever _ , got that? Only one woman begs on her knees for that man and it’s me and me alone.”

“That’s not true I-” Anna went to argue that she could do something to make the man surrender instead like she had something over Marinette.

Marinette raised her finger and placed it over Anna’s lips. “Oh, honey. You didn’t do shit. Only this woman knows how to bring that man to his knees.” She winked and Anna’s eyes went wide as Marinette pulled away and smiled.

Marinette hopped off her desk to sit in her chair. She folded her arms on her desk and tapped her fingers, waiting for an explanation. “Well?” Marinette gestured towards Anna with her hand. “Go on then. Tell me. I’m excited to hear it.”

Anna swallowed hard and thought for a moment. She felt like a trapped deer with nowhere to go. Her chest rose and fell in quick pants and she licked her lips.

“I-”

“Yes? I’m waiting. Tell me how you clearly got this job to promote up and not by sucking my fiance’s dick.” Marinette glared at the woman across from her.

“I- I worked hard for you. I’ve bent backwards for you. I’ve done nothing but be on your beckon call!” Anna became furious. “YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME IN COLLEGE!”

“Did I?” Marinette crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. “Or! Was he never yours to begin with?”

“You’re a bitch.” Anna looked Marinette up and down.

“I’m not the one trying to stick my hands down my CEO’s pants to get somewhere instead of using my education and hard work!” Marinette spewed the words out towards the woman across from her. “Being a secretary doesn’t make you any less than a Head of Design, Ms. Hill. Your poor excuse for a work ethic does.”

Anna was taken aback by Marinette’s words and she scoffed. “Alright, I took the photo and sold it to the press. I got this job to be close to Adrien still because I  _ LOVED _ HIM AND YOU  _ STOLE _ HIM!” Tears burst from Anna’s eyes as she gripped her hands into fists. “I asked him to ‘ _ help _ ’ me with accounting that same night that he helped you. He had agreed to it. But then he got a damn text from you asking to study and he rescheduled with me! I was so close! So very close and you RIPPED him from my grasp like some greedy CAT!”

“I didn’t have to steal anything! He was mine from the start, Anna. I’m sorry that you got hurt, but this is not how you get what you want! You can’t make someone love you!” Marinette argued back, slamming her palms on her desk. “You can’t harass someone and expect them to want you.”

“I bet he  _ helped  _ you so good that night. I bet you had the time of your  _ life _ !” Anna spit the words at her, fueling the fire within her soul.

Marinette’s lips parted as she stared at her hurt old college friend. “Anna.”

“Don’t  _ Anna _ me. Just don’t. You got your damn answers. Leave me alone.” Anna shoved the email back towards Marinette and crossed her arms, peering down at her lap. 

“I’m missing one answer, Anna.” Marinette sighed.

“What?” Anna’s voice trembled as she didn’t meet Marinette’s gaze.

“Did you write ‘whore’ across my window?” 

The question lingered in the air, neither of them moving or speaking. 

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry that we haven't updated often. Life has been crazy, but here is the newest chapter! We hope you are all staying healthy and that you have a happy holidays!**

Marinette walked into Adrien’s office and slammed the door with an irritated expression. Adrien peered up from the paperwork in his hands and stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

“Everything okay?” Adrien watched the angry woman storm towards him and slam the email down on his desk. He looked it over and peered up at Marinette with parted lips. “Is this?”

“Anna. Anna took the photo and sold it to paparazzi. Anna wrote ‘whore’ on my fucking office window.” Marinette flung her finger towards the door. “ _ Precious Anna! _ Is the one behind all this bullshit! All because she wants to get into your damn pants!” Marinette struggled to keep her voice down.

Adrien raised his hands in the air. “Slow down. Hang on. What?” 

“Don’t- what happened between you two in college?” Marinette placed her hands on her hips.

“Nothing. She flirted with me and tried to get in my pants, as you call it, and I turned her down. I helped her with accounting.” 

“Helped or ‘ _ helped’ _ ?” Marinette finger quoted around the second one. 

Adrien relaxed and pushed his chair back to walk over to Marinette. He softly touched her cheek and peered into her sapphire hued eyes. “Kitten. I literally helped her. Nothing went on between us. Promise.  _ Nothing _ .” 

“I just- she touched you the other day and then she said that and I- I didn’t know.” Marinette peered away from his gaze and he warmly smiled. 

“Don’t listen to her. She’s desperate. Ignore her. She’ll be gone soon anyway. I’m working on it. Now!” Adrien let her go and walked over to grab the email. “I can use this to get her ass out of here.” 

“You can?” Marinette swallowed hard and licked her lips, walking over to peer at what he was doing. 

“I’m trying to get Max to do some digging, but it seems my little detective is good at it as well.” Adrien smirked and woke up his computer. “Help me search for more. Did you send Anna home?”

“No,-” Marinette swallowed hard. “-should I?”

“Give her the rest of the day off so we can go through her emails. If there is one then there might be more.” Adrien went to the spreadsheet with everyone’s login information on it. 

“You’re serious about this?” Marinette’s gaze locked onto him.

Adrien peered over at her and nodded. “I want her out. Or is that not what you want?” The corner of his lips slowly curled up in a dangerous smirk.

“I do! Get the bitch out.” Marinette stared at him like he was insane. 

“That’s Ms. Bitchface, by the way.” Adrien corrected her, causing her to burst out laughing. “Got you to loosen up. Thought I lost my girl there for a moment.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes and walked around the desk to wrap her arms around his neck, sliding her hands down his chest. “You’ll never lose me.” She gently placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. “Now let’s get the whore out.” 

“You or her?” Adrien peered over his shoulder with a wink, and she slapped him in the chest.

“Don’t be rude.” Marinette giggled at him. 

He shrugged, “I mean you’re my whore.” 

“Fucking man whore.” Marinette giggled and pulled away from him, but he turned in his chair to yank her into his lap. 

“Yeah, but I’m your man whore, so-” Adrien bit the side of her neck playfully, and she squeaked. 

“Focus.” Marinette pulled away and leaned forward to steal his phone to call Anna. 

Marinette picked up his phone and pressed to call Anna so she could tell her that she had the rest of the day off because she deserved it for being such an amazing worker. It didn’t take long for Anna to agree and thank Marinette for letting her go home early. She had plans to see her family anyway, so it worked out for her. 

Adrien and Marinette waited for her to leave before they began to dig through her emails. Adrien ran his fingers along Marinette’s stockings as she continued to sit in his lap. His stress levels rose with each email they found that linked Anna to various accounts, but nothing was conclusive enough to pin her. Adrien gripped his hair in frustration as his heart beat faster and he was suddenly yanking off his suit coat again. He undid the silver cufflinks to roll up his sleeves to his elbows. 

“You okay?” Marinette peered over her shoulder at him and he nodded.

“Yeah, fine.” Adrien cleared his throat and nodded his head back towards the screen.

“If you think I believe that fake ass smile on your face and those words for one moment you must be mmph-” Marinette was interrupted by his fingers beneath her collar pulling her into a kiss. 

He broke the kiss and smiled at her. “I’ll be okay. Promise.” 

“You just seem stressed and upset.” Marinette sighed.

“I am. We’ve found absolutely nothing that will help build a damn case against her, but it’s okay.” Adrien ran a hand through his hair. 

“Because you have someone you can pay to do these things for us?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

“Exactly.” Adrien softly laughed, but it came out all wrong. 

Marinette worried her bottom lip, knowing that something wasn’t right about Adrien. That this was bothering him more than normal and he was hiding it poorly. Not that he was ever good at hiding things. His shit-eating grin never passed by her. His day had been complete hell and he couldn’t lie about it or hide it. He was exhausted and stressed out and panicking to no end. Nothing was going his way and he was over it. He had spent years of his life with things not going his way, it was about time for it to. 

Adrien grabbed his phone and texted his friend, Max.

**[Adrien] 10k Euros?**

**[Max] That’s way too much. I can’t accept 10k, Adrien.**

**[Adrien] Nothing is too much. Just get me info on the bitch. Transfering 10k now.**

**[Max] Thought I said take me out for a drink?**

**[Adrien] Dude, I will give you anything if you get me this shit on her. Beer, 10k, name it. More?**

**[Max] Seriously. This is worth that much to you?**

**[Adrien] It is. Hurry it up, please.**

**[Max] Money can’t buy everything, Agreste. I’ll focus on the info today. We’ll decide what you owe me after I deliver.**

**[Adrien] Fine. Deal.**

Marinette watched Adrien throw his phone onto the desk and grip his hair in his hand. “Maybe you should go home for the day to relax.”

“No.” Adrien sighed and took his hand from his hair. “I need to work. You need to work. It’s your last day. Let’s just get everything done that needs to be done.” 

“Adrien.” Marinette softly spoke his name and tried to grab his attention.

“No. I’m serious.” Adrien gave her the most serious expression she had ever seen on his face in years. 

“I just don’t want you to overwork yourself and get a migraine, kitten.” Marinette tried again and touched his face with her hand. 

He grabbed her wrist and took her hand from his face. “I need to focus on work right now. Anything, but Anna and whatever else is going on. I’m sorry, my lady, but if I think about Anna right now, I will commit a murder.”

Marinette smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth, getting up and grabbing the photo.

“Huge mood.” She sighed. “I’m going to the Design floor to help Marc and Jessica and probably won’t come back to my office. If you need me, call me or go there, okay?”

“Sure.” He nodded, not really paying attention to her. Marinette noticed, but she didn’t say anything as she left his office.

Adrien watched her go and sighed, brushing his temple as he felt a migraine approaching. He was already dealing with business troubles with their partners and Marinette leaving, and now they had to worry about Anna too.

He really didn’t want to stay working with Anna while Marinette was gone. If the harassment was already this way with his fianceé in the office, he couldn’t even imagine what the hell Anna would do when she was alone with him.

He pushed his personal problems to the side, right now he had to deal with the company and its problems. Anna, Lila, and everything else could wait a bit.

*

After a day with a lot of meetings and calls, Adrien was glad to finally be home. He took off his suit coat and tie, throwing them on the couch and promising himself he would take care of it later. Right now, he needed to relax and take care of the migraine that was killing him.

He texted Marinette, letting her know he was home and safe - since she left work earlier than him - and that he would just pass out because he wasn’t feeling good. She texted him, asking if he wanted her company.

“Not today, kitten. I’m not feeling good and I don’t want to make you have a bad night because of me.”

“But I don’t have to work tomorrow, I’m officially unemployed!” She teased and Adrien even smiled a bit, but his head was bothering him a lot. Marinette sighed, sensing how stressed he was. “Okay, fine. You know you can call me if you need me, right? Anytime.”

“I know, kitten. Rest a bit, okay? I will probably shower and pass out. I love you.”

“I love you too, kitten. Good night.”

“Oh, Mari… there is something I want you to look for for us.”

“Yeah?”

“Things for our wedding. Food, decorations. I know you probably have your dress and my suit already designed.”

“Since I was 16.”

Adrien chuckled and brushed his thumb against his temple, trying to decrease the pressure.

“And, maybe, I don’t know… A nice house?” He asked, walking to his closet to grab pajamas. 

A bit of silence from the other side of the phone and Adrien bit his bottom lip, wondering if it was too much. They had agreed to move to one of the apartments and now he was suggesting a house when they both thought that it was too soon for one.

Marinette said she wanted a house when they decided it was time for having kids. And now he was throwing the house idea at her during a phone call.

“How many rooms?”

“How many kids again?” He said as he used his free hand to unbutton his shirt.

“Three. Or less.”

“No, I like the idea of three.”

“We can start making them right now if you want.” She flirted and Adrien closed his eyes, her voice tempting him.

“Woman, I’m dying and you’re being my evil temptress.”

“Someone told me once that sex helps with headache.” She purred and Adrien took a deep breath, holding his dick over his pants and looking at it with a serious expression.

“Don’t you dare.” He whispered.

“You’re already  _ hard _ !” Her voice was presumptuous and she hummed. “What if I was suckin-”

“Marinette, I hate you so much sometimes.” He sighed and she laughed.

“Okay, okay. Call me if you need, please?”

“I will, kitten. Sleep well, I love you.”

“I love you too, kitten. Have fun with your hand. If you need me, I’m right at the end of the hall!” She whispered sensually and ended the call.

“ _ Brat _ .” Adrien chuckled and threw his phone onto his bed.

After a shower, some pain killers, and dinner, Adrien threw himself at the bed, all naked because he was too tired to get dressed. He grabbed his phone, checking some work emails and his social medias.

He opened Marinette’s text where she sent a selfie of her wearing nothing but his collar as she laid over sheets, a pillow between her legs.

**[Marinette]: wish you were here.**

**[Adrien]:** **_My_ ** **fucking brat.**

**[Marinette]: awww, aren’t you so romantic? ;)**

**[Marinette]: Come on, my door is unlocked.**

**[Adrien]: That’s not safe, kitten… a big bad wolf can invade your home**

**[Marinette]: and knot me? My dream.**

**[Adrien]: Can you behave? I’m trying to sleep, kitten**

**[Marinette]: What if I don’t?**

**[Adrien]: Gonna have to slap your ass.**

**[Marinette]: Please,** **_do it_ ** **.**

**[Adrien]: Tomorrow. When I’m not dying. Go sleep, it’s an order.**

He chuckled, his body confused if it was more tired or more horny, and Adrien closed his eyes for half of a second when his phone vibrated in his hands. Sighing, he opened one eye to see what was making his phone freak out.

Marinette had sent him a  _ Snapcha _ t and he frowned. He opened it and choked with his own saliva as he sat down, squeezing the phone as he watched the video she sent.

It was her riding the pillow, only her naked body, collar, and red mouth visible. She moaned his name and squeezed her breast, begging for more.

Anddddd his hand was caressing his dick, because he was only human. He bit his bottom lip, fussing with the phone to reply to her  _ Snap _ with one of himself fucking his hand.

He recorded as he thrusted against his hand, precum sliding down his dick. He moaned her name because he knew how much she loved his moans. He sent it, throwing the phone to the side as he laid on the bed, planting his feet on the mattress to thrust harder.

He was panting as he imagined her pussy around his dick, as she rode him like she was riding that fucking pillow. He wanted her body, all over his, covering him with her warmth as she pleaded for more, praising his cock and how amazing it was inside her, fucking her brains out, making her  _ his _ kitten.

He was close and his phone vibrated again. He grabbed it with his free hand, desperate to see another snippet of her body driving him insane, but it was a text message from Max.

**[Max]: Lila Rossi is dead. The profile that is spreading the fake news is Anna.**

His orgasm slipped from his fingers faster than it would happen and he cursed as he saw his dick become sad.

“Yeah, dead as my dick. Thanks, Max.” He mumbled under his breath. He clicked over Marinette’s number and waited as it rang.

“ _ F-fuck _ , I was waiting for your call.” She gasped. “Make me cum,  _ please _ .”

“Mari, I know you’re having fun, but we need to talk, like, right now.”

“W-what?”

“Dress yourself and come here. Max just texted me with something… big.”

“Please tell me it’s your dick.”

“Marinette?!”

“What? Maybe Anna got a nude from you when you were showering. She’s crazy like that.” She huffed and he could hear her rolling around the bed, cursing. “I was  _ close _ , Adrien. If you had whispered  _ cum _ , I would have cum!” She whimpered.

“Look, I was  _ close _ too.”

“Fucking Max being a cockblocker.”

“Just… please? Come here.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll be there in five.”

*

Marinette knocked on his door and Adrien flung the door open to his apartment. Her hair was just as messy as his and he raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Oh, shut up. Your hair is just as bad.” She shoved him in the chest and he laughed, as he raised his hands in surrender.

“Wasn’t going to say anything.” Adrien shut his door and locked it. 

“Sure, you weren’t. Asshole.” Marinette giggled and sat down on his couch. “What did you want to tell me?”

“Hey, I’m not the enemy here. Max is. He’s the cockblocker.” Adrien laughed harder and walked over to sit beside her on the couch. He leaned towards her and kissed her. “I can help you later.”

“Mood kinda died, to be honest.” She sighed and patted the seat next to her. “We can make out like we used to after the news. So, what did Max get?”

Adrien grabbed his phone and opened Max’s email with the information he got during his research. He licked his lips and passed his phone to her, showing her the email.

“Lila Rossi is dead. She died in a freak plane crash. Anna created an account to pose as her and spread the fake news.” Adrien swallowed hard and watched her frantically read over the evidence more than once. “She’s-”

Marinette raised her hand for him and nodded. “So, Anna is Lila.” 

“Yes.” Adrien sighed as she calmed down a bit.

“And Anna has been talking trash about us behind a deceased celebrity?” Marinette was shocked by her old friend. “That’s….”

“Sick?” Adrien softly laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Because it is.”

“Really is.” Marinette sighed and looked at the rest of the information. “Anna has been busy.”

“Yep. Did you see the phone number included at the bottom from Max?” Adrien reached over to scroll up for her.

“What about it? Did you call it?” 

“No, I was gonna wait for you to get here.” Adrien smirked and she peered over at him.

“Should we?” 

Adrien shrugged, “I don’t see a little harm in toying with the bitch.”

“Call her.” Marinette smirked and passed him his phone. “I wanna hear her voice when she finds out you caught her.” 

Adrien smirked, copy and pasted the number into his phone, and hit the call button. He put it on speaker phone and waited as it rang incessantly. Marinette chewed on her nails as she waited like a kid excited to get candy. 

“Hello?” A familiar voice echoed out in the room and Marinette had to keep herself from giggling. 

“Yes, is this a Lila Rossi?” Adrien kept his voice professional sounding.

“This is her.” 

“I heard about you being involved in the adrienette scandal and wondered if you had a moment to answer a few questions on the matter.” Adrien cleared his throat and coughed for a moment to hide his own laugh. 

“And who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?” 

Adrien thought for a moment and licked his lips. “Jacques. I’m with _ les commérages _ , Paris’s top gossip magazine.” 

“Well, Jacques, I’d be happy to work with you.” 

“Great. Do you have a moment to speak now?” Adrien cringed at Marinette and she stifled a giggle.

“You happened to catch me at a good time.” 

“Good, good. So, what about the power couple bothers you the most?” Adrien watched Marinette raise an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

“Well, many things but the biggest thing is that I don’t like people encroaching on my territory of fame. Their little scandal is taking up my limelight.”

“I see. You were in this movie recently about a couple honeymooning on a private island, were you not?” 

“I was. I’m finishing it up.” 

“I’m glad you were okay after that horrific accident.” Adrien smirked. “Surprised that it isn't surpassing the couple’s scandal all over your social media.”

“What?” 

“The plane crash? Ya know, the one that happened during filming that movie? Has that impacted your career? I gotta say it’s been a pleasure and a shock to speak with a ghost.” Adrien bit his tongue to keep from laughing and Marinette walked away to laugh in another room, while he watched her. “Amazing that you’re alive and well.” 

“I-” 

“How did you recover so fast? I mean, we’d be the first magazine to showcase that you survived. Why did you go into hiding? I mean to go to the lengths all over the internet to fake your death? And you even got testimonies from your family and adoring fans? Consider me impressed.” Adrien sat back and crossed his ankles, thoroughly enjoying himself. 

“Well, ya know how it is. Gotta keep the world on its toes.” Her laugh was obviously nervous.

“You know who this is, don’t you? Who you’re talking to?” Adrien leaned forward with a dangerous expression that caught Marinette’s attention as she walked back into the room, freezing her in her spot. He rested his forearms on his thighs and locked his smoldering gaze with Marinette’s hungry one. “C’mon you gotta know this voice. Someone who asked you about a certain word written across a certain window. Someone who made you get on your knees. Someone who knows you more than you think. No? Do you?”

Marinette slowly got on her knees and slid her hands down her thighs to the floor. Adrien watched her slowly crawl towards him and he suddenly sat back with a hand behind himself. 

“I’m waiting for an answer,  _ Lila _ .” Adrien peered down at Marinette as she ran her hands along his thighs, teasing him with her nails. 

She watched his hard cock flex with anticipation as she ran her nails up and down his thighs, suddenly spreading them further apart. She watched him continue to speak on the phone.

“I can’t hear you. Perhaps I lost you. After all there must be bad reception in Hell.” Adrien bit his bottom lip to silence a groan, as Marinette ran her tongue up the underside of his cock. A shiver ran through him and he ran his hand down to sink his fingers into her hair, tugging on it with a hiss. “C’mon, Lila. Speak to me like a good girl. I thought you always wanted to play with me.” 

“Adrien, stop.” Her voice came through finally. 

“I don’t think I will. You wanted me. So, here I am. Why’d you pretend to be some poor deceased girl, Anna?” Adrien closed his eyes as Marinette’s warm mouth ran down to the base of his cock. 

She sucked hard on his hardened length, focusing on him as he suddenly raised his hips and began to fuck her mouth, while he waited for Anna to talk again.

“I- I know-  _ fuck- _ that you have the answer for me. Enlighten me.” Adrien parted his lips in a silent moan as Marinette brushed her tongue along his cock before sucking hard on him again. 

Marinette moaned and wrapped her fingers around his pulsing cock, moving her hand in time with her warm mouth. He peered down at her, and smiled as he heard Anna talk. 

“You were never supposed to find out. I didn’t think anyone would think anything of it. I could have been some helpless fangirl!” 

“You could have been, but you-  _ ah _ \- you didn’t think about it properly did you? Maybe if you had-  _ jesus- _ thought it through a bit better. But you lack the ability to, don’t you?” Adrien raised his hips again to thrust into Marinette’s mouth. “You realize how much trouble you could be in legally?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Then you know that-” Adrien swallowed hard as his thighs trembled. “-that I could get you in some serious trouble with this stunt you’ve pulled.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Why don’t you enlighten me on why I shouldn’t press charges and let you off easy?” Adrien tugged Marinette’s hair, causing her to let his cock go with a wet ‘pop’ sound. He gave her a short nod and sat back with his palm behind himself. 

Marinette wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and climbed onto his lap. He gripped her ass, letting it go to smack it with a quiet growl. She gasped and bit back a giggle as she lowered herself onto his pulsing cock. Marinette fell forward to bite his shoulder, raising and falling onto him. 

“I didn’t mean to cause anyone harm. I didn’t mean to go this far. I was just thinking I’d somehow make you guys split and then I could-”

Adrien panted and licked his lips. “Have me all for yourself?” 

“Yes! I was hoping you’d break up and see how awful she is and finally see what’s been in front of you this whole time.”

Adrien ran his gaze up and down the woman bouncing on his dick. “I don’t know… you got a hell of a competition.” 

Marinette burst out in a giggle, covering her mouth to try and silence herself. She licked her lips and gripped his shoulders, biting his neck as she continued to roll her hips. Adrien grabbed her ass and began to lift and drop her onto his cock harder, eliciting a scream into his shoulder. 

“Are you-”

“I have noisy neighbors. You know how it is in apartments. Thin walls.” Adrien smirked and leaned forward to bite Marinette’s shoulder, causing her to whimper. 

“That’s too loud to be neighbors, Adrien. You’re fucking  _ her _ , while on the phone with me? What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I could ask you the same.” Adrien softly chuckled and flipped Marinette onto her back, placing the phone on the bed beside them. “See, this-” He put his forearms beneath the back of Marinette’s knees and lifted them so they were against her body, thrusting into her deeper and making her scream and slam her hands down to grip the sheets. “-could have been you.  _ If- _ you had been as amazing as her. But you’ll never come close.” 

A whimper came from the phone and Adrien enjoyed her pain more than he should. He was over her bullshit and wanted her to suffer and sit in it. 

“Wouldn’t you agree, Marinette?” Adrien peered down at Marinette and watched her nod unable to answer him with words. “She’s a little preoccupied right now, but she did nod in agreement.” 

Marinette gasped and cried out as her first climax hit when he thrusted deep within her pussy. “Fuck, Adrien!” 

“Too bad you were never in my league enough to be fucked like this.” Adrien smirked and leaned down to bite Marinette’s bottom lip, tugging on it and letting it go. 

Marinette gasped and ran her hands up his arms to dig her nails into his muscles as she rolled her hips for more. She squeaked when he pulled out of her, gripped her hip, and flipped her onto her stomach. He grabbed her hips and yanked her up onto her knees, thrusting into her and making her cry out and grip the sheets in her fists. 

“You wanna play this game? Let’s play it, Anna. You wish you were Marinette and all you’ve ever wanted was to be under my control. You hate that you aren’t and so your jealousy took control of your actions. So, you began to pull all… this bull- _shit._ _God, Mari, you’re so tight and wet for me._ ” 

“Why are you doing this? It’s not fair.”

“I’m sorry. This isn’t fair?” Adrien thrusted hard, causing Marinette to scream in ecstasy. “Tell me again what’s fair?” 

“You’re fucking her and talking to me like I’m- like I’m nothing.”

“Am I? Or do you feel so low of yourself to think that. I’m merely having a bit of fun.” Adrien reached around Marinette’s hips to shake his fingers against her clit, making her come undone over and over again in quick succession. 

Anna whimpered through the phone as she heard him pant and groan. The sounds of their arousal echoing into her ears and making her whine and wish she was there. Making her wish that she was in his bed. 

Adrien let go with a groan and began to praise Marinette while Anna listened. “Such a good girl. The best thing to ever happen to me. So skilled in bed and in the office. You always know what I like.  _ God, you’re amazing.  _ I can’t wait to be your husband and wake up to you every day. To fuck you and love you every night and moment.” 

“Can I go now?” Anna’s voice came out stern.

“Sure, if you promise me one thing?” Adrien panted and slowed his thrusts down, kissing Marinette over and over again.

“ _ What _ ?” 

“Meet me in my office tomorrow like a good girl.” Adrien twirled a strand of Marinette’s hair around his finger with a warm smile.

“Fine.” 

“Good. Have a good evening.” 

“Fuck you.” 

Adrien burst out laughing with Marinette as they heard her hang up angrily. Marinette suddenly pushed him onto his back. “Can I now show my man what he loves most?”

Adrien smirked up at her with his hands above his head. “And what’s that?”

Marinette smiled and let him sit up, while she ran her hands along his shoulders. “Are you going to be a good boy?” Marinette ran her nails beneath his chin and gently gripped it, leaning down to peer into his eyes. 

“Yes, my kitten.” Adrien swallowed hard, as she searched his gaze. 

“Call me my lady.” Marinette stepped away from him after she felt him shiver from her words. 

“Yes, my lady.” Adrien bit the words out past his lips and watched her come back with leather fetish gear. “ _ Oh shit. _ ”

“Did you just curse?” Marinette feigned being upset with him. “Good boys don’t curse at their Dommes.” 

Adrien groaned as his gaze ran down to her swaying hips. He swallowed hard as the leather harness was tossed beside his hips, causing the metal hardware to echo out and trigger a tremble of anticipation through his whole body. “What are you going to do about it?” 

“Well, since you insist on being a bad boy tonight… I think I need to teach you how to be a good boy, don’t you?” Marinette slowly put a knee on the bed beside his hip. 

Adrien groaned as she climbed onto his lap, straddling him. She ran her fingers up into his hair, gripping it and suddenly tugging his head back. “Don’t you want her to make you feel just as good as you just did her?” 

Adrien moaned as she ran the tip of her warm tongue along his bottom lip and along his top one. He wrapped his lips around her tongue and gently sucked before she pulled away. He whimpered from the loss of her lips, and she softly giggled. 

“What do you say? Wanna play more?” Marinette gripped his chin with one hand and brushed the pad of her thumb down the center of his swollen bottom lip. “If you wanna be spoiled by your kitten, you have to give her a safeword.”

Adrien groaned as he closed his eyes and got lost in how her soft thumb traced his lips. He wrapped his lips around her thumb and sucked on it.

“You’re not answering me, kitten.” Marinette pulled her thumb from his lips, watching him slowly flutter his eyes open with a hopeless expression. 

“Mac-aron.” Adrien softly spoke as he raked his teeth along his bottom lip and watched a smile cross her lips. 

“Good boy.” Marinette leaned in and bit his bottom lip, tugging on it with a moan and roll of her hips.

“ _ Fuck _ .” Adrien groaned, as she brushed against his cock. 

Her fingers ran down his body and skirted along his soft cock. She slowly traced up his abs and pecs. Adrien raised his arms and his dick flexed and began to harden again. Her perky breasts caught his attention as she bounced. She climbed off his lap and pushed on his right pec to get him to lay back on the bed. Marinette hovered over him as she trailed open mouthed kisses down his body. 

She nibbled on his right hip bone. He gasped and moaned as she sucked on his hip, leaving a love bite behind. She wrapped her lips around his hard cock, teasing him.

“ _ Ah _ , Mari…” Adrien moaned, as she worked him with her warm mouth.

She stopped teasing him with her mouth, climbing off the bed. “What did I say to call me, kitten?”

“My lady.” Adrien gasped as she ran her nails up his muscular thighs. 

“Good boy.” Marinette nibbled and kissed up his inner thighs, working her way back to his hips. She ran the tip of her nose along his balls and up along the underside of his hard cock, feeling it flex for her. “Do you want me?”

“Yes, my lady.” Adrien sighed and moaned when her mouth wrapped around the side of his warm cock again. 

“How badly?” Marinette kissed up his cock. “Tell me.” 

“I want you so badly, my lady, that I can barely stand it.” Adrien panted and watched her slowly tease him. 

He was hard beyond reason and a drop of precum glistened along the slit. She moaned and bent down to lick along it, gathering his precum onto her warm tongue and making him tremble with a deep moan. He tilted his head back as she slowly licked up the underside of his cock and wrapped her warm mouth around the swollen tip. 

She took him to the back of her mouth and moaned before swiping her tongue along one side of his cock to the other. Marinette moaned and sucked, as she pulled up to the tip. She teased the triangle of sensitive skin beneath his head before placing a kiss to the tip. 

Adrien swallowed hard as she got on his lap again. She ran her nails up his forearms, to his biceps, and tugged. Adrien sat up for her with a hungry gaze as she rolled her hips, eliciting a moan from his lips.

Marinette reached beside him and grabbed the leather harness, bringing it in front of him to undo the buckles on it. Adrien’s gaze shot to the black leather harness in her hands. It was made of thick bands of black leather that had silver rivets running along each strap. Two massive O-rings connected the pieces together on the front and back. He swallowed hard as she ran the leather between his thighs, teasing his throbbing cock with it. He moaned as the smooth leather teased his warm skin. She slowly dipped the leather harness between them, grazing his balls and up the underside of his cock. Marinette watched his hips buck up to follow the harness as she ran it up his abs and between his pecs. 

She grabbed the harness with both hands and slipped it over his head. The thick leather bands ran over both shoulders and met at the first O-ring that sat at the top of the valley of his pecs. A shorter piece of thick leather ran along the space between them and met another O-ring, that sat right below his muscular pecs. She bit back a moan and ran her hands along the top leather straps, taking in how it accentuated his muscles. 

Adrien swallowed hard and shivered at the feel of leather on his skin. He forgot how much he loved it. How much the smooth, soft, leather teased his skin and how much he craved it. How he loved handing his control over to Marinette. He closed his eyes as he felt her nails run along his shoulders, down his biceps and forearms, and stopping to grab his hands. 

“Hands behind your head for me, kitten.” Marinette picked his hands up and Adrien put them up beneath his head, causing his triceps to flex and become sculpted.

She moaned and ran her hands along the lines in his triceps, taking in how sexy they looked. She ran her hands back down over his pecs and along his sides. She grabbed the first buckle and slipped the tail through, fastening and pulling it tight. Adrien gasped and moaned as he watched her with a hungry gaze. She ran her hands over to the other buckle to do the same. He gasped and moaned, as she pulled the second one tight. 

She ran her hands beneath the front thick bands of leather, between his pecs and the material. Marinette smirked, curled her fingers around the leather straps, and yanked him closer. He gasped and moaned, as her lips brushed along his in a hungry kiss. Adrien moaned as she wrapped her lips around his tongue and sucked on it with a mewl. 

Marinette moaned and broke the kiss. “God, you look good in leather.” Adrien dove back in for another kiss and she pulled away before he could. “Aht! Be a good boy for me. I’m not done with you yet.” 

Adrien groaned and swallowed hard as she crawled off his lap and opened a drawer. He watched her pull out a black ball gag, matching blindfold, a flogger, shibari rope, a bottle of lubricant, anal plug, and a strap on. “ _ Oh Hell. _ ”

“Oh hell, indeed. You said you wanted to play, kitten.” Marinette smirked and walked over with the toys.

Adrien whimpered as she threw the items beside him on the bed and went back to straddling his hips. She slid her hand down his body and wrapped her fingers around his hard cock. “I do wanna play. I wanna play so badly.” 

“Do you?” Marinette gently stroked his cock with her soft fingers, teasing the tip for a bit. 

“ _ Ah _ , please my lady.” Adrien moaned and hissed through his clenched teeth.

Marinette warmly smiled and gripped his chin, placing a kiss to his swollen lips. She pulled back and ran her thumb along his bottom lip, causing him to part his lips. “Then open that pretty mouth for me, kitten.” 

Adrien parted his lips and Marinette grabbed the ball gag to place it between his teeth. His lashes lowered as she slowly ran the leather around his head and buckled it in place. 

Marinette cradled his face and ran her thumbs along his cheekbones. “Is that okay? Nod for me.” 

Adrien nodded his head and moaned as she smiled, placing a kiss to the tip of his nose. She reached over and grabbed the black leather blindfold, running it up his body and slipping it over his eyes. “How this works is I’m going to watch your hands. One finger for more, three for purrfect, and five for yellow. Flash those gorgeous hands for me for red. Okay?” 

Adrien nodded and moaned as she buckled it behind his head. Marinette ran her hands down the leather harness and shoved him, causing him to fall back on the bed again. He moaned as she slipped off of him, trailing kisses down his body. 

He moaned as she ran her nails down his thighs and gripped them. “Feet on the bed for me, gorgeous.” 

Adrien groaned and bent his knees, placing his feet onto the bed. She ran her nails up to his knees and spread his legs with a sudden movement. He moaned as she ran her hands down his calves and pushed his legs up against his abs, leaning down to slowly lick between his ass cheeks and along his asshole. He groaned as she slowly circled her tongue around it and dipped it inside, before licking up and over his balls. He gasped and moaned as she brought one into her mouth, gently sucking on it and licking over to do the same to the second one.  Adrien groaned and gathered the sheets into his fists as he raised his hips, begging for more. She kissed back down to his asshole and circled it again. Her tongue flickered along it, and he groaned as she pulled back to place his feet back on the bed. 

Adrien’s chest rose and fell as she grabbed the soft black rope from the bed. She ran the rope through her hands and began to wrap it right above his ankle, making sure it wasn’t too tight. She wrapped the other end around his wrist, securing his hand beside his ankle. Marinette grabbed the second rope, going to work securing his other wrist to his other ankle in the same fashion. 

She slipped her fingers between the rope and his skin, checking each wrap of material. “How do those feel? Good?” 

Adrien nodded and held up three fingers, causing Marinette to smirk and lean down to place a kiss to the tip of his cock. Adrien raised his hips with a groan and she pulled away to grab the flogger. 

He gasped and trembled when the soft tendrils of leather touched his chest. She barely let the leather graze his skin as she slowly ran them across his chest, circling one of his nipples with the leather. “How does that feel?” 

Adrien held up three fingers and she continued to tease his nipple with the leather. She ran it over to his other one, gently circling it. A moan escaped his lips as she lightly trailed the leather down the center of his abs. She circled his navel a few times, watching his hips thrust up and more precum spill from the tip. 

Marinette smirked and ran it over to one of his hips, and lightly flicked her wrist, causing it to snap lightly against his skin. Adrien gasped and moaned as she ran the leather over his hips to tease the other one. She flicked her wrist and the leather snapped lightly against his skin, causing him to moan. 

The leather wrapped around his thigh as she ran it up to his knee, letting it fall along his inner thigh while she rounded his kneecap. She let the leather skirt along his inner thigh before snapping it against his sensitive skin. He shivered out a moan as she went back to letting the leather caress his skin. She flicked the leather strands against his other inner thigh, hearing him gasp out a moan. Marinette ran the soft strands down his inner thigh, letting the ends tease his balls before running it back up to his knee. 

“Spread your thighs more for me so I can have access to everything I want, please.” Marinette whispered and watched him groan and slowly spread open further for her. “That’s my good kitten.” 

Adrien moaned and flinched as she ran the soft leather strands along the bottom curves of his ass. He sighed and panted as the strands spread out around his ass and balls. Adrien flexed his throbbing cock as the strands engulfed his cock and balls, running up to the tip. His heart pounded loudly in his ears as his adrenaline rushed through his blood. His nipples hardened and he gripped the sheets harder within his fists. He bucked his hips up, as she began to run the soft tendrils of leather up and down along his warm cock. 

“Does that feel good? Do you like how it feels on your sexy cock?” Marinette watched his hips roll with each teasing stroke of the leather. 

Adrien raised three fingers, and she continued to tease him until he held up two fingers. 

“More?” Marinette watched him nod and she ran the flogger down to snap it against his ass, causing him to gasp and moan. 

Marinette pulled back to gather the tendrils along her palm, yanking and snapping the leather against his inner thighs and letting it gently bite his sensitive skin. Adrien moaned and raised his hips for more. Marinette watched him tremble with each snap of the leather before, she slowly ran the leather over his sensitive skin, eliciting a moan and three fingers. 

Marinette ran the flogger over his balls and along his cock before trailing it up his abs and over his pecs, crawling up his body to hover over him. She bent down to run her tongue along the shell of his ear, gathering his earlobe between her lips and nibbling on it. “Ready for more fun?” 

Adrien gasped and trembled as her fingers skirted down his stomach, between his thighs. She sat back and ran her hand down further, circling his tight entrance with her fingers. She teased along his asshole with her fingers and watched him raise his hips, trying to grind down on her fingers. 

“Do you want me?” Marinette moaned as she gently pressed her fingers against his tight hole, massaging it. 

Adrien nodded with a moan, as she teased him with her fingers. She slowly slipped further down the bed and ran her hands along his ass cheeks and up along the underside of his thighs, shoving them up and spreading his ass cheeks apart. He moaned and tilted his head back, as her warm tongue ran along his tight entrance. His thighs trembled as her tongue circled it, while he tensed up. 

“Relax, kitten.” Marinette spoke against his skin, kissing along his inner cheek before biting it. Adrien let out a groan and tried to relax. She trailed kisses over to the other cheek to bite it, eliciting a moan from him. 

Marinette gave his asshole one more lick before letting his legs go to grab lubricant. “Don’t put your feet down, okay? Stay in that pose for me.” 

Adrien groaned as he heard the bottle open and shivered out a struggled moan as he felt the cold lube drip onto his asshole and run between his cheeks. He panted and moaned as her wet index finger ran circles around his tight entrance. She gently pressed her finger against his asshole and felt him tense up. Marinette slowly kissed up his body, continuing to run her finger along his asshole. 

“Lift your head for me.” Marinette watched him lift his head up and she stopped touching his ass to brace her weight as she undid the ball gag. 

Adrien licked his lips and shivered when she pressed gentle kisses to each side of his lips before placing a kiss fully onto them. 

“I need you to relax more.” Marinette whispered against his lips and ran her hand back down to his asshole, while her lips brushed against his. 

He moaned against her lips as her tongue dipped into his warm mouth, distracting him and making his mind go blank. She felt him relax and get lost in her lips and tongue on his. He suddenly groaned and rocked his hips, pushing against her index finger and allowing her to slip it inside. He gasped against her lips, breaking the kiss with a groan as her finger slowly dipped deeper. 

He trembled as she waited for him to relax again before beginning to pump her finger in and out of him. Adrien moaned as Marinette kissed down his chest and sat back on her heels. Marinette grabbed the lubricant and poured more onto her fingers. She drizzled some along his cock and watched him tremble and bring his hands in and out of fists. Marinette bit her bottom lip and ran her hand along his cock, teasing him with a few strokes. Adrien suddenly cried out as she pulled her index finger out to the tip to add her middle finger. He hissed and moaned as her hand pumped along his cock, while her two fingers began to slowly dip inside of his asshole. 

Adrien raised his hips as her fingers pumped in and out of him and her hand pumped around his cock. Adrien licked his lips and tilted his head back to moan as she curled her fingers and began to stroke against his prostate with her fingertips, causing more precum to spill from the tip and along her hand. She moaned as she watched him get lost in her strokes. 

Marinette removed her fingers from his asshole and began to slowly run her fingers along his cock, gently pressing it against his body, as she reached beside her for the strap-on.

Marinette ran her hand down the underside of his cock, over his balls, and ran two fingers between his ass cheeks to tease his tight entrance. Adrien hissed between his clenched teeth and whimpered as he begged for more. She fastened the strap-on around her hips and coated it in lube. Marinette kissed up his body, and the cold silicone toy brushed against his warm cock and made him gasp in a breath. Marinette reached up to unbuckle the blindfold, placing kisses on each of his eyelids. She trailed kisses along his jawline and nibbled before kissing his swollen lips. 

She pulled back and peered into his smoldering emerald eyes. “I want you to watch me as I fuck you.” 

Adrien groaned as she sat back on her heels and ran her nails along the underside of his thighs. She ran her nails along the curves of his ass and gripped them before running more lubricant over the toy and his asshole.

“Wait.” He panted and she stopped in a second.

“What do you need?”

“Kiss me.” he begged. “Please, kiss me.”

A smile spread on her face. Since the scandal, because of their kiss in the bakery alley, Adrien was a little hesitant about kissing her, since it was a kiss that exposed them.

Hearing him ask for a kiss melted her heart. She cupped his face and kissed him, putting all the emotions she was feeling: love, lust, willing to protect and have him, to  _ Domme _ him.

Marinette ran her tongue along his and moaned as she focused on him. She placed her hand on the bed beside his shoulders as she continued to kiss him.

Adrien moaned as she grabbed the toy with her hand and gently ran the tip along his tight entrance. His breaths came out as short pants as she pressed against his asshole and circled it. He watched her as she ran the toy up and down, teasing him until she pressed the tip of the silicone against his asshole and felt him relax more from her lips on his. He felt loved and wanted, safe. His breathing settled as he moaned and gasped when the tip of the toy began to slip in. 

Marinette gently thrust her hips, letting more of the toy slip inside of his ass. Adrien groaned and grabbed the sheets as she let go of the toy, placing her hand up beside his other shoulder. He panted and moaned as he searched her gaze with the toy halfway inside of his tight asshole. 

She pressed her breasts against his chest and got onto her forearms to run her fingers through his hair. “You okay?” 

Adrien swallowed hard and nodded, licking his lips. “It feels amazing, don’t stop, my lady.” 

Marinette pressed kisses to the corners of his lips and brushed her lips against his in a loving kiss. She stayed still, lavishing his lips and tongue with her own and waited a few minutes for him to get used to it. Once he started to move his hips against hers and press himself harder against the dildo, she began to move her hips again. Adrien broke the kiss to moan loudly as the toy slipped all the way inside. He trembled as she stilled her hips for a few moments, waiting again as she kissed him again. 

Adrien began to move his hips, begging for more. “Fuck me, please, my lady. I want you to.” 

Marinette smirked and began to roll her hips, thrusting in and out of his tight entrance. Adrien tilted his head back to groan, as the toy moved in and out of him. She sat back on her heels and gripped his leg with one hand, while the other brushed along his hard cock. Adrien moaned and watched her through his lashes as she began to fuck him harder, curling her fingers around his throbbing cock. He moaned and panted, as she began to pump her hand along his hardened length in time with her hard thrusts. 

He raised his hips to rock them in time with her hand and strap-on, getting lost in how he felt full and stretched open. A groan escaped from his swollen lips as she began to thrust her hand and hips faster in a rhythm, causing him to get lost in it. His thighs trembled as her nails bit into his muscles and her thrusts sped up. She brought the toy mostly out in a tantalizingly slow movement before suddenly slamming back into his ass. Adrien cried out in a loud moan as more precum spilled onto his abs. Marinette moaned and grabbed a remote to turn the vibration function on on the strap-on, teasing her swollen clit. 

She bit back a moan as she rolled her hips, thrusting into him and chasing her own orgasm while bringing him to his own. 

“ _ Ah, my lady _ .  _ I’m so close. I’m gonna- ah- hah-hah.” _ Adrien barely got the words out as his muscles flexed and tensed up while the pressure built and his balls tucked up against his body while his cock swelled and became solid in her hand. 

“Are you going to cum for me,  _ mon chaton? _ ” Marinette panted and moaned as the vibrations teased her clit. She turned it up more and shivered as she felt her muscles tense and her toes curl. 

“ _ Ah, are you? _ ” Adrien searched her lust-filled gaze and flushed cheeks. “I can tell by how you’re trembling that you are.” 

Marinette moaned and bit her bottom lip as she undid the rope from his wrists and grabbed his hands to slam them above his head, pressing his cock against his body as she laid down against him. She covered his lips with hers in a hungry kiss and she clenched her fingers around his and moved with hard calculated thrusts. Adrien moaned against her lips and Marinette broke the kiss to cry out as she came hard, thrusting into his ass as she rode out her orgasm. The vibrations continued to tease her and make her body twitch as it overstimulated her. 

“ _ Be a good kitten and cum for me. _ ” Marinette whispered against his skin as she brushed her swollen lips down to his jawline and along his neck. She parted her lips and bit his pulse-point, causing him to tilt his head back in a loud groan. 

He trembled and gripped her hands hard as he felt cum begin to ride up his swollen cock. “ _ Ah! Cumming.”  _

Adrien moaned and bit down on her shoulder as he bucked his hips, grinding his cock against her soft warm skin and releasing onto his abs in several streams, while she thrusted harder and faster within his ass. Her thrusts intensified his climax, causing him to continuously moan loudly and cum hard as the toy rubbed against his prostate, milking him and making him shiver. 

Marinette slowed her thrusts as she trailed kisses up to his lips, slowly pulling the toy from his ass and letting go of his hands to turn off the vibrations. Marinette undid the strap-on and took it off of herself, setting it beside them. She ran her hands along his cheeks and placed several kisses on his swollen lips while he sighed. 

“How are you feeling? Sore? Are you okay?” Marinette brushed her thumbs along his cheekbones and placed gentle kisses at the corners of his lips, the tip of his nose, and his forehead. 

“I’m more than okay. Thank you.” Adrien nodded and softly hummed as she lovingly kissed him all over, trailing kisses down his body. He reached down and ran his fingers through her hair as she slowly licked up along the streams of cum, tracing his abs with the tip of her tongue. Adrien softly moaned as she licked up and circled one of his nipples with her tongue. She wrapped her lips around it and gently sucked before doing the same to the other one. 

“Marinette?” Adrien softly spoke, as she kissed back up to his lips.

“Hm?” Marinette whispered against his lips and jawline, nibbling on it. 

“Have I told you how much I appreciate you and love you?” Adrien ran his fingers through her hair. 

Marinette blindly undid the rope at his ankles as she kissed him over and over again. “Yes, all the time. But not as much as I appreciate and love you, kitten.”

Adrien softly laughed as she trailed kisses down his legs and along his ankles, rubbing the feeling back into them. “I don’t know if that’s possible.”

“It is.” Marinette bit his ankle and he gasped out a laugh. 

“Ow.” Adrien laughed harder, as she giggled and placed a kiss to the mark. 

Marinette crawled back up his body and laid on top of him with her fingers laced through his damp golden hair. “Sorry.” 

“No, you’re not.” Adrien softly smirked at her and she quietly giggled.

“Okay, maybe a little not sorry.” Marinette kissed him again. 

“Thank you.” he whispered, playing with her hair, since she was laying her head on his shoulder.

“For?”

“For taking control. It was needed after today.”

“Bad day?” she frowned and he shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it.” He kissed her and she melted a bit. “Things will be okay soon.”

“You can talk to me if something is bugging you.” She nuzzled his neck and gave him a soft kiss on it. “I’m here to listen.”

“It’s just the company being hell. I had some reunions with our business partners, that’s all.”

“And let me guess: they don't want my suggestion of Marc being the Head of Design because I’m sleeping with you?” She kissed his chin and sat on the bed.

“They want us to separate our personal life with our jobs.”

“That’s not what we’ve been doing for years?” She rolled her eyes and grabbed her dress.

“You don’t have to go.”

“I do.” She put on her dress and Adrien sighed.

“Marinette.”

“I need a moment alone.”

“Wait, kitten.” He got up and ran to her, hugging her from behind. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and he kissed her face, hiding his face in her hair later. “Don’t go.”

“I’m tired. Tired of being accused just because I love a famous man. It’s not like I’m forcing you to fuck me.”

“I know, kitten.”

“I just want to be able to love you.” She said and her voice was so broken that Adrien hugged her hard.

“Let’s run. I sell  _ Gabriel _ , we grab the money, buy a small house any place you want and we change our names. We marry and have 21 kids, what do you say?”

She gave a tiny laugh and Adrien felt a little better.

“And how are we going to feed our 21 kids, genius?”

“We will have a huge garden.”

She rolled her eyes and turned to hug him. Adrien pressed her against him harder and kissed her head.

“I love you. And I will always love you. And no matter what happens, I will always love and choose you.”

“I love you.” She said back, and he held her face with his index finger and thumb. He kissed her gently.

“Stay?”

“Yes.”


	13. Announcement

Hey everyone! It's Luna (:

We know it's a sad news, but we're going to take a break from this fic - again.

Quantum is dealing with some health problems and she's taking care of herself and won't be able to write until she gets better.

Since this fic is a collab, I don't think it's fair to write without her. This fic started just to us to get better at writing smut (me tbh, Quantum doesn't have to learn anything lmao) but it approached us, it's our HUGE baby.

So I'm going to wait for her and I hope we can come back soon. Thank you all for the support and love, you're amazing ♥️🥺


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello, sinners! We're back to finish this story. Updates might still be slow due to lalunaoscura's flu and my medical issues, but we're here. lol We hope you enjoy this update and we'll be waiting for screams in the comments. ;) XD We hope you had a great New Year and holidays! The world is crazy right now, but know that it'll get better one day. ^-^ Enjoy!**

Adrien brought his laptop over to Marinette’s place to try and forget about all of the drama that had been going on lately. There was so much chaos and he was beyond exhausted. He sighed and carried it over to where Marinette was laying. 

“You brought your laptop?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, I thought we could look up some stuff for wedding inspiration.” Adrien warmly smiled and laid down beside her on her bed.

“Oooh, sounds like fun. I’ve been looking around a little bit.” Marinette warmly smiled and shifted over so he could lay down beside her.

“Find anything that you loved?” Adrien logged into his laptop and crossed one ankle over the other.

“Nothing really stood out. Plus, I want to do this with you.” Marinette snuggled closer with her head on his shoulder, as he opened up an internet browser.

“Aww…” Adrien smiled and turned his head to kiss the top of her head. “Thanks, kitten.”

“So, what colors would you like?” Marinette watched him search ‘wedding aesthetics’ into the search engine bar.

“Black cats. Just black cats for days.” Adrien teased and ran his hands through the air.

“No.” Marinette shook her head.

“C’mon, princess. You know how black brings out my eyes.” Adrien raised his hands to place them beneath his chin and he batted his eyes at her.

Marinette burst out into a fit of giggles and shook her head. “Okay, black can be one color.” 

“Black suits with neon green accents?” Adrien beat his eyelashes again at her.

“No.” Marinette giggled at him. “How about… black and pink? Or black and red?”

“Black and pink would be cute, but black and red would be sultry. Hmm…” Adrien touched his chin, trying to decide what he liked more. “Although, pink is your favorite color, princess.” 

“It is.” Marinette chewed on her thumbnail. 

“Well, I think pink would be best since I know you love it so much.” Adrien warmly smiled and added that into the search.

“Blush pink?” Marinette peered up at him as she found a few images that she liked.

“Marinette Pink.” Adrien laughed and she rolled her eyes. “What? Whenever I see that color, I think of you.” 

She sighed and shook her head, laughing. “Can I call chartreuse green, Adrien Green then?” 

Adrien burst out laughing, “Do you think of me when you see bright green?”

“Any green really.” Marinette sighed as she admitted that. “Any shade. It doesn’t matter. Sometimes gold too. Not just for your hair but the flecks in your eyes and-” She blushed and went back to looking. “Anyway.”

“No, keep going. I think of you when I see the night sky as well.” Adrien wrapped an arm around her and tugged her closer. “Makes me think of your hair and of course, bluebells will always remind me of your eyes, princess. And let’s not forget about your amazing freckles that I love to kiss. It looks like a starry sky.”

Marinette blushed and waved her hands at her face. “Alright, enough flattering me, more searching for wedding things, hot stuff.”

Adrien softly laughed and turned his attention back on the laptop screen as she snuggled closer and they laughed about some of the weirder wedding aesthetics that existed. They began to make a game of it, making up stories about what the couple that would choose those would be like. How they met, what their hobbies were, what they did on dates, and how their houses were. By the end of it, Marinette and Adrien were gasping for breath on their backs.

“You’re horrible.” Marinette complained, pushing him lightly. Adrien laughed and pouted, making his love roll her eyes. “What now?”

“We’re going to get married.” He said, brushing her hair behind her ear. Marinette blushed, a sweet smile on her lips.

“We are and it will be the best wedding ever. Oh, we need to invite people and get everything ready and then-”

He kissed her to make her stop talking and smirked.

“First we need to choose our wedding aesthetic, your dress, my clothes… the lingerie I will rip from your body during our honeymoon.”

Marinette raised her eyebrow.

“What is the point of choosing lingerie so you can ruin it? I will have all the troubles of designing and sewing it and in the end you will ruin it.”

“That’s exactly why! It will drive me insane and all I”ll want to do is destroy it so I can do this…” He kissed her collarbone.

“Adrien,” Marinette said and laughed.

“What?”

“The laptop. We will kick it out of the bed if we start to make out like horny teenagers.”

“Ooooh, so we’re going to make out. Got it.” He said excitedly and Marinette laughed louder, watching as he picked up the laptop and put it in the closet. She watched his fine ass covered only by his sweatpants and smirked, biting her thumb.

Adrien came back and threw himself on the bed, making Marinette bounce. She giggled and squealed when he laid over her.

“You’re crushing me.” She mumbled as he hummed and kissed her chin. Her complaints turned to moans when he started to kiss down her neck, lowering the straps of her nightgown. “You have to work early tomorrow.”

“Hmmmm,” He said, kissing the skin right above her right nipple.

“Adrien, I’m serious. You need to work and I need to sew. I have some commissions already.”

“Fine, fine. No fuck tonight, got it. But!”

“Oh, no.”

“Oh, _yes_.” He smirked and got up, taking off his sweatpants like they were on fire and throwing them across the room. Marinette was ready to scream at him to not mess around her room, but when he cupped his dick and started to stroke it, she forgot how words work.

Marinette watched Adrien reach over to grab his pocket pussy from his nightstand. It was brand new and he had only tried it out once. She licked her lips as he tossed her a vibrator. 

“Me?” Marinette picked up the slender pink vibrator and felt the soft silicone surface in her hands.

“I want to watch you cum while I play with myself.” Adrien grabbed a bottle of lube out and laid back on his bed beside her. 

Marinette bit her bottom lip as she watched him open the bottle and poured some into the toy and onto his hard cock, stroking his hand along it for her. She whined as she pushed the button on her toy and ran it between her thighs. Adrien smirked and bit his bottom lip as he watched her slowly spread her thighs further, giving him a show. 

Adrien grabbed the silicone pocket pussy and slipped it over his throbbing cock, sinking into the soft silicon toy. He placed one hand behind his head and bent one knee as he began to stroke it along himself. 

“Give me your hand.” Adrien took his hand from behind his head and held it out to her.

Marinette stared at his hand for a moment and placed her slender hand in his. He placed her hand onto the toy and she gasped as she ignored her own, turning it off to focus on him. 

“Turn it on.” Marinette gazed at the toy and how his cock moved within it. Her thoughts filtered to his cock inside of her, moving in and out, making her scream and moan. 

Marinette held the button down and the toy came to life, causing Adrien to tremble and gasp in a breath. Marinette pushed the button to turn it onto its lowest setting for him. He put his hand back behind his head and watched her slowly start to stroke the toy in the same way he was. 

Her strokes were slow and steady as she worked him up. He moaned and closed his eyes as she ran the toy up and down, clenching her fist around it. 

Marinette brought the toy up around the tip and pumped it in short strokes, causing him to hiss through his teeth and tilt his head back. 

“ _Shit_ ,” Adrien moaned under his breath as he peered down to watch what had made him go wild.

Marinette smirked and stroked the toy a few more times, hearing him gasp and moan as he lifted his hips from the bed. She twisted the toy as she pumped it up and down on his cock. She began with slow movements, while she slowly twisted her wrist as if she had been jacking him off with her hand. He panted and his thighs trembled and flexed as the toy teased him. She focused on slow twisting movements for a while and he reached down to turn the vibration up a notch. 

The soft toy around his cock teased him and sent vibrations through him. It felt amazing, but it was nothing compared to when Marinette started to play with it. He gasped and groaned as she brought the toy to his swollen tip, slowly stroking just the head. She suddenly switched to fast, short, strokes and he moaned and raised his hips when she slammed it back down to fully envelope his warm cock. The toy got warmer with the friction and he was in heaven. 

Marinette began to pump the toy from the base to his tip. He panted and moaned as he clutched his pillow in blissful torture. She brought the toy up to the tip and did quick strokes again, teasing him and driving him insane. Her heart sped up in her chest as she became more and more turned on watching him react. There was something sexy about watching his cock go in and out of a toy like he was fucking her pussy instead. 

"Is this how you imagined fucking me? How you always wanted to?" Marinette watched Adrien get lost in how amazing it felt. 

" _Yeah. God, it feels so good. Don't stop."_ Adrien hissed between his teeth and moaned. " _Fuck, kitten. Ah..."_

She licked her lips and moaned as she turned the toy, slipping his cock from it. Adrien hissed and moaned as she began to tease the silicone lips along the swollen tip of his cock. She slipped it back down his cock, causing him to fling his head back with a groan. Marinette began to bring the toy up and down on his cock, circling it around a few times. He recognized her movements from when she rode him. He peered down to watch her move the toy up and down, while twisting her wrist back and forth. How she slowly brought it up, teased the tip, and slammed it back down to pump it again. He moaned and licked his lips as he watched her, widening, and closing his legs as they tensed up and trembled. 

“ _Fuck, why are you so good at this?”_ Adrien breathlessly spoke as she smirked and continued to bring it to the tip to do short strokes, making him lose his ability to speak. 

Marinette turned the toy back around and she let it go to grab her own toy. She laid back and slowly slipped it between her legs after she turned it on, watching him pull his hand from beneath his pillow to stroke the toy like she had showed him. Something about that was even sexier. Being able to watch a man stroke his cock in a toy like she had done. Knowing that he was doing what she had just done. She gasped and watched his cock move in and out of the toy through her dark lashes as her body trembled and her toes curled. 

Adrien watched her through his long lashes with parted lips as she fell over the edge and came beside him. He moaned and focused on stroking his cock with the toy, turning it up again. 

Marinette continued to tease herself with the toy as she came down from her high. “I want to fuck you.” 

Adrien smirked as he raised his hips to fuck the toy like he wanted to do to her. “Do you want to fuck me?” 

“Mm-hm.” Marinette bit her bottom lip and turned off her toy, throwing it beside them. 

She got onto her hands and knees and wrapped her fingers around his toy, stroking him a few more times before removing it and turning it off. She threw it beside her own and straddled his hips. His hands slid to her hips as she placed her hands beside each side of his head and leaned over him. She gazed into his hungry eyes and slowly rolled her hips to catch the tip of his cock on her wet entrance. Adrien gave her a dangerous expression and suddenly gripped her hips with his fingertips and slammed her down onto his hard cock, causing her to press her whole body against him and cry out in his ear. 

Adrien softly chuckled as she gasped and whimpered in his ear. He began to pick her up and slam her back down over and over as he pumped his hips off the bed with his heels braced against the mattress. Marinette moaned as his hard cock stroked against her sensitive walls. She bit his shirt to try and silence herself as he slammed her up and down onto him. More muffled screams and whimpers past her lips as he fucked her harder. He groaned and panted as he pumped into her. 

Adrien held her hips and relaxed, allowing her to roll her hips and bounce her ass up and down against his balls as she rode him hard. He groaned and ran his hands up to her breasts, pinching her nipples through her nightgown while he caressed the curves of her breasts in his palms. She moaned and leaned back down to capture his lips in a heated kiss. His tongue dipped between her lips and she got lost in him. Her heart filled with love as she felt fully connected to him, body and soul. 

“Fuck me from behind.” Marinette moaned against his ear and he grabbed her hips to lift her off of himself. 

She got onto her hands and knees and he grabbed her hips, brushed the tip of his cock along her wet folds, and slammed into her warm pussy. Marinette cried out into the pillows as he began to pump into her hard, grasping her hips with each hard thrust. She moaned loud and tried to quiet herself, but the pillows could only silence so much when he was doing what he was. He knew how to push her buttons. Knew how her body worked. There was nothing this man didn’t know about her. She was his and he was hers. There was nothing else that mattered. 

Adrien slipped his hand around her hip and between her thighs, spreading her folds to rub his middle finger along her swollen clit in circles. She panted and moaned louder into the mattress as he began to stroke her pussy and thrust into her harder. 

Marinette felt her toes curl and her muscles tense up as her breath caught and her head spun. She was so close as she felt his muscular hips slap against her rounded behind, causing her to gasp at the dull ache that was setting in between her thighs from how hard he was pounding into her. 

Adrien leaned down to make her thighs spread further as he fucked her harder into the bed. His pants and soft moaned words echoed in her ears and surrounded her. A slew of ‘ _ah yeah’, ‘my kitten’, ‘all mine’, ‘I love you so much.’, ‘baby girl’,_ and curses slipped past his lips as he thrusted into her. She trembled all over and he tilted his hips a certain way, causing her to break. She burst out in a loud moan and he quickly sped up his fingers on her clit until she was screaming in ecstasy into the bed, not caring who heard her. 

He softly chuckled and sat back to grip her hips, pounding into her faster and harder until he let go with a loud moan. He slowed his pace as he rode out his orgasm. Marinette sighed beneath him as he filled her with each warm stream before he pulled out of her. She whined at the feeling of being empty as her pussy throbbed. She stayed with her arms wrapped around his pillow, breathing in his shampoo scent and focusing on how her body felt. 

Adrien came back to clean her up for her and softly chuckled. He playfully smacked her across the bottom curves of her ass and sat down to bite her cheek. “Are you gonna stay like that all night?” 

Marinette slowly peered up from his pillow with messy dark hair. “Are we gonna go for round two if I do?” 

Adrien burst out laughing and cleaned her up before he grabbed her hip and tugged her to roll beside him, pulling her against his body. He leaned over to bite her earlobe and tug on it. “Gotta give me a bit to recharge, baby girl.” 

Marinette sighed and reached behind her to caress his hip. “Fine… I guess I can wait.” 

Adrien gasped, feigning being insulted. “You wound me.” 

Marinette suddenly giggled and playfully slapped his hip. “You dork.”

*****

“So, when is the big day?” Alya asked as she followed Marinette, walking the halls of the fabric store.

“We didn’t decide yet, but we’re already choosing some things. And the wedding dress is almost done.”

“Bitch, say that again.”

Marinette laughed and bit her bottom lip.

“Don’t you think this blue is too pale?”

“Marinette, I know we’re working here, but you can just drop a bomb like ‘my wedding dress is almost done’ and not tell me more about it!”

Marinette rolled her eyes playfully and turned to Alya.

“I’m working on my wedding dress for months without Adrien or anyone knowing about it, during my free time. And now that I’m working only with my shop, it gave me more time to work on it.”

“And you won’t show me? Rude.”

“Your dress is almost ready too.”

“Oh, now you have to show me!” Alya said, putting her hands on her waist and Marinette laughed.

“I will, I promise. Just help me pick some fabrics, I really need to finish my commissions so we can travel for the wedding. And the honeymoon.”

“I loved the idea of you both marrying on a private island. No one needs to know about your life more than they did lately.” Alya cringed. “You both were in public eyes a lot the past few weeks.”

“A break would be lovely. Besides, I don’t want people ruining the day I’ve been dreaming about since I met Adrien. He wants the same, just us and the important people in our lives.”

“So, after the wedding, you’re kicking our butts from the island so you can fuck against a palm tree?”

Marinette choked and she saw an old lady looking at them like she was judging hard, which she probably was.

“No!” Marinette whispered, wrapping her arm with Alya’s. “Adrien has this cabin near the ocean and some miles away from the house. We’re going to stay there during the honeymoon if you and Nino want to enjoy the island a bit. My parents can’t stay more because they need to open the bakery, but you and Nino are invited to stay.”

“I don’t know, girl. I think you and Adrien really need to fuck against a palm tree. Bucket list, you know? I mean, you and him already fucked in every possible way-”

“You’re making us look like perverts.”

“No kink shame, but, _girl_. Nino and I can leave and leave the island for you both, we don’t mind.”

“You can stay and enjoy a bit, Alya. After helping us, it’s the minimum we can do for you both.”

“Hmmm, I would enjoy some free days, I won't lie. Let’s see how it goes, but first, I need to check my dress and your wedding dress, girl!”

“Sure, but we need to buy my fabrics first. Then we can go to my studio and I can show you what I have done.”

*****

Marinette paced with her phone to her ear, chewing on her thumbnail as she nervously waited for her mom to pick up. Adrien had planned it all out and coordinated it all. He had gotten the private jet cleared for take-off on the day they had wanted which had shocked them. They didn’t think they would have been able to secure a time so soon. 

She heard her mom pick up the line and she heard the familiar warm voice come through, “Salut, Marinette.”

“Salut, maman.” Marinette smiled and sat down on the couch to talk to her. “How are you?”

“Good. Your father is busy with so many orders right now. Wedding season and all. What did you call to talk about? Is everything alright?” Her mother sounded worried suddenly.

“Yes, everything is fine. I was just going to tell you that Adrien managed to get a flight time for the wedding.” Marinette became more excited as she spoke. 

The sound of the apartment door shutting made her peer over at the door. Her eyes widened and all of the words that she had thought up disappeared into a deep void. Adrien was standing there, sweaty from working out and in grey joggers that left little to the imagination. His white deep v-neck tee was damp from his workout and his hair was hanging in his face slightly. His muscles were swollen from whatever workout he had just come from and her lips parted as she slowly gazed down his body and back up with interest. 

“Marinette? Honey, the times?” Her mothers voice brought her back to reality.

Marinette shook her head and Adrien walked into her kitchen to grab a water from her fridge. Her gaze locked on him as he reached up to grab the back of his damp shirt and tug it up and off of his body, causing his upper arm to flex. He threw the shirt over his shoulder and grabbed the handle on the fridge. He opened the door and leaned over, causing his back to flex and Marinette thought she was going to die. “The time for….”

“Flights to the wedding?” Her mother sounded so confused and Marinette wanted to kick herself.

She watched Adrien raise a hand to swirl his wrist to remind her to speak as he tried to not choke on his water while laughing. Marinette turned her attention away from the man in her kitchen and cleared her throat.

“Flight times, right.” Marinette went back to focusing on the conversation and relayed the information to her mother with ease since the man was no longer in her view. How they were going to all fly over there together and that Adrien had scheduled for her parents to fly back early in order to get back to the bakery in time for their orders.

“Sounds perfect. We should be done with orders by then.” Sabine giggled through the phone with excitement. “I’m so happy for you both! I know how long you were waiting for it."

“I’m so happy, mama.” She stared at the window so she could distract herself and not focus on the delicious semi-naked and sweaty man.

“I can only imagine,” Sabine laughed. “I’m excited too. We need to buy some stuff for the decorations! Oh, and the cake. You have to come over so we can design it together, okay?”

“Mom. It’s just you, papa, Alya and Nino. We don’t want a huge and classy party.”

“And just because you aren’t having a huge party I can’t spoil my only daughter?” Sabine complained and Marinette just rolled her eyes, amused with her mom’s reaction. She let Sabine vent as she walked to the kitchen to grab some vegetables, thinking about making something for her and Adrien.

Marinette put her phone on speaker as she started to wash the vegetables. She was explaining some details of her dress when Adrien entered the kitchen. He had showered, his hair was wet and he was, of course, naked.

Marinette choked on the carrot in her hands and cleared her throat, trying to focus on her mom. She knew the little ass was smirking as he walked to the fridge and grabbed an apple.

Adrien pulled a paring knife from the knife block on the kitchen counter and leaned against the cabinet, slicing into the smooth surface to carve out a slice. He held the perfect slice of apple on the blade and brought it to his lips, gently bringing it into his mouth to eat it while his eyes were locked on Marinette. 

She licked her lips and watched him chew the slice, before carving another piece from the apple. His wet hair fell in front of his face as he focused on it. He slowly peered up at Marinette and put the slice between his teeth. He set the knife and apple down, before walking towards Marinette.

He ran a hand along her hip and touched her chin to bring her lips close to the apple between his teeth. The corner of his lips curled up on one side as he did a short nod and she lowered her lashes and parted her lips to take the apple from him. He kissed her cheek and she grabbed the apple from her lips after she took a bite of it. 

“Hey, mom,” He said and hugged Marinette from behind. “How are you?”

“Adrien, my dear! I miss you. When are you going to visit?” Sabine said and Marinette turned her face so she could stare at her future husband. She begged with her eyes for him to behave, and like the good husband he would be, he interpreted her order as she was asking him to brush his dick against her ass.

“We will visit soon. Before the wedding, don’t worry.” He kissed Marinette’s cheek. “I will let you and Marinette talk, mom. Have a good night.”

Adrien grabbed his apple and the paring knife and turned to leave the kitchen. He smacked his ass and winked at her. She burst into giggles, forgetting for a minute that she was talking with her mom.

“Oh, I love that sound.” Sabine said. “And the fact that Adrien makes you laugh.”

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with him, mom.”

“Oh, honey. It will be amazing. But now, I must ask.”

“Yes?”

“When are you going to give me grandchildren?”

Marinette rolled her eyes, amused.

“Let us get married first, okay?”

*****

The next night, Adrien had asked Marinette to meet him on the top of a fancy restaurant. She had no idea what he was planning, but he had asked her to wear a gown. The best one that she had ever made. It was a dark rich color that matched a fine glass of cabernet. It had a sweetheart neckline with off the shoulder sleeves. The fabric of the bodice wrapped across her body to form a gorgeous silhouette. The gown had a mermaid style skirt that had a slit up to the middle of her thigh, showing off her slender leg. The main fabric was crushed velvet, while the underskirt was made from layered mesh that was hemmed with the same velvet material as the dress. It was gorgeous and perfect in every way. Her black stilettos paired well with the gown and showcased her slender feet and the curve of her calves. 

Marinette took a deep breath and closed her eyes before peering in the compact mirror that she carried in her black clutch. She ran her finger along the curve of her bottom lip to fix the rich dark-red lipstick that stained her plump lips, making sure that her dark eyeshadow was also still on point. She had spent so long doing her makeup and making it appear sultry for him. She cleared her throat and walked up to the front of the restaurant with a smile. 

“I have a reservation with Monsieur Agreste.” Marinette spoke to the maître d'hôtel.

“Right this way, Mademoiselle.” The man led her up a staircase to the roof of the restaurant. 

She froze as she took in that it was empty except for one table in the center of it all. White string lights were strung above them with white wisterias throughout them. A gorgeous candle centerpiece sat in the center of the round table that had a crimson tablecloth draped over it with white dishes and silver cutlery. Adrien stood up in a black suit with a red button-down and a black tie. He smiled and walked over to her with a single rose in his hand. 

“What is this?” Marinette lost her words as she took in the black box that was sitting on the table. Somehow, she had missed it among everything else.

“Well, I thought that since we are engaged… I would spoil you a bit.” Adrien held his hand out and she took it. 

The maître d'hôtel left them alone and Marinette sat down at the table after taking the rose from Adrien. She brought the rose to her nose and took in it’s fresh scent. Adrien brought his glass of wine to his lips and watched her set the rose down on the table with a sigh. 

“You didn’t have to do all of this.” Marinette giggled and took up her own wine glass to take a sip from it.

“I know, but I wanted to. It was important.” Adrien winked at her and their first course showed up. “Merci.”

“Merci.” Marinette thanked the servers with Adrien before they left them alone again. “And you felt the need to rent out a whole rooftop?”

“It called for it. Trust me.” Adrien smiled and set his glass down to begin on the first course.

“I trust you.” Marinette sighed and took a bite of her food. 

“So, you called and told everyone the flight plans?” Adrien aimlessly spoke as he focused on his food.

“Yep. Everyone is set.” Marinette smiled at him and then locked her gaze with the box.

One corner of Adrien’s lips curled up at the sight of his fiancée being overly curious about the box between them. She wanted to know what was in it and why this was so special. She chewed on her bottom lip and he softly chuckled.

“Quite the curious kitten, aren’t you?” Adrien watched her with a dangerous expression and she whined.

“I want to know what’s in the box.” Marinette sighed and gave in. 

“I was going to wait until after dessert, but I can make it sooner.” Adrien shrugged and stood up, paying the servers to leave after they replaced the first course with the second one. 

Marinette’s lips parted as she became confused when he had slipped them a few euros. She raised her eyebrow as he grabbed the box and stood with his back straight and a serious expression on his face. Her gaze slowly ran up his body to pause on his. He slowly stepped one foot out to widen his stance and the atmosphere thickened around her. She swallowed hard and stood up without so much as a thought. 

Marinette walked over towards him and he tapped his right dress shoe against the concrete floor. She slowly got onto her knees, letting the skirt of her dress pool around her in an elegant way. Her palms rested on her thighs and she slowly slid them down to bow. She kissed the instep of his shoe, placed her forehead on top of it, and slowly sat back on her heels with her head held high like she was proud. 

“Good girl.” Adrien watched her with pride at how beautiful she was. “I asked you to meet me here because I wanted to present you with something very special.”

Marinette’s eyes widened as she realized what was happening. Her fingers curled around the soft fabric of her dress as she watched his fingers skirt along the box. 

“Do you want to know what it is?” Adrien smirked and waited for her to speak.

“Yes, Sir.” Marinette swallowed hard and didn’t let her gaze drift from the box.

“Look at me, princess.” Adrien watched her gaze slowly move up to his. “That’s my kitten.”

Marinette focused on him as he waited a moment, watching her body slowly relax as she got more lost in his stern gaze. She licked her lips and everything she had been thinking disappeared and nothing else was around her but him. She felt like she was floating in space and her skin tingled with the electricity that was building between them. It was like he was the only thing on the roof and nothing else mattered. 

“You’ve been the best sub and Domme to ever grace my life. The only one and I wanted to give you something to commend that. I wanted to celebrate and show you how much I appreciate you. How amazing you are as a fiancée and lover. How much I appreciate you and trust you. How much I love you. You’ve been so good and I couldn’t think of anything else that I would love more than for you to wear my collar.” Adrien slowly undid the brass clasp on the box and opened it. 

Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest as her gaze fell onto the rose gold eternity collar. It wasn’t a play collar or one that she had found online that was made from leather. It was the highest rank, one that most people in the community prized. She swallowed hard and stared at the heart shaped pendant that dangled from it with the words, ‘My Kitten’, written across it in his cursive handwriting. He had clearly had it personally crafted by someone. 

“It’s gorgeous.” Marinette sighed and blushed, feeling all emotions at once, as she stared at it.

“Will you be my sub and Domme until we no longer breathe or until we choose to part?” Adrien waited for her to answer.

“Yes, Sir.” Marinette held her hands up to receive the collar and watched him take it from the box.

He reached into his pocket to retrieve the tiny hex screwdriver to unlock it. Adrien passed her the collar. “Present.”

Marinette pressed her lips to the collar and held it back up to him. Adrien took it and opened the collar, slipping it around her neck and clasping it back together. He used the screwdriver to lock it in place, shifting it around her throat to make the pendant in the center.

“It looks gorgeous on you, kitten.” Adrien slowly curled his fingers beneath the collar and tugged on it so that she stood up for him. 

Marinette licked her lips and he leaned down to brush his against hers in a loving kiss. She got lost in the way his lips danced along hers. She didn’t feel like she was even touching the ground anymore. 

“Thank you,” Marinette sighed.

“You deserve the world, princess.” Adrien kissed her one more time and let her collar go to lead her back to sit at the table.

“So… now that I’m your sub and Domme and fiancée…” Marinette rested her elbow on the table with her chin on her fist.

“Yes, baby girl?” Adrien grabbed his glass and brought it to his lips.

“Everything is perfect.” Marinette took her hand from her chin and grabbed her glass to drink her wine.

Adrien softly laughed and began to eat his food. “I couldn’t agree more, but I did have something else that is less pleasing to talk about.”

“What’s that?” Marinette became worried and set down her glass.

“Anna.” Adrien sighed and watched her tense up.

“What about her?” Marinette grabbed her fork to start eating.

“I want to talk to Anna and you so that we can make a deal with Anna so that the publicity doesn’t go wild again. I don’t want a repeat of what has already transpired.” Adrien shrugged and Marinette thought for a moment.

“Have her sign a release form that she will not speak of anything that she knows or hears?” Marinette took a bite of her food.

“Exactly. I don’t want her running around spreading more shit about us and I want to end this for good. No more useless drama. Clean break.” Adrien took a sip of his wine. 

“Sounds like a plan, but how are we going to do this?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

Adrien relayed his plans to her because he knew that eventually Anna would hear about their nuptials and it was only a matter of time before she would spread it all over like a wildfire. Anna was good at one thing, running her mouth and making their life a living hell. At least making his life one.

*****

Anna had heard about the upcoming wedding all day through everyone in the office talking about it. She was beyond annoyed at it and wanted to get away from it all. It was then that she got an email from Mr. Agreste himself. She smiled as she read the email that was tailored just for her.

**Good evening, Ms. Hill.**

**I am writing because I would like to invite you over to my apartment so that I may discuss something with you. I wanted to straighten things out and maybe talk about what happened at** **_Gabriel_ ** **. I was thinking maybe around 18:00 would work? We could talk over dinner. Let me know as soon as you have an answer. Thank you.**

**Have a good night,**

**Adrien Agreste**

**CEO,** **_Gabriel_ **

Anna brought her phone to her chest and smiled with excitement, thinking that the man must have had a change of heart and wanted to meet with her. That maybe he had left Marinette and wanted her instead. That she would still be able to work for his late father’s company and it caused her heart to rush in her chest. She was going to look her very best to impress him. All of her work had finally paid off. He wanted her to be his and only his. It was her time, finally.

*****

Marinette stood beside Adrien in his apartment, looking over the folder of information that they had on Anna Hill. It was quite impressive to say the least. Adrien was busily organizing it and Marinette walked towards the stove to boil water for tea. 

Adrien sighed when he heard a knock on the door. “She’s here.” He put everything back into the manila folder and hid it someplace close. 

He walked towards the door and cleared his throat before opening it, finding Anna standing in a cocktail dress with a pair of stiletto heels. A smirk formed on his lips, realizing that she apparently was expecting something else from him. 

“Ms. Hill. You look lovely this evening.” Adrien leaned on the doorframe with the doorknob in his other hand.

“Thank you. I thought I would look nice.” Anna shrugged and stepped through the door when he moved to let her inside. 

She froze when she saw Marinette in the kitchen, pouring tea. “I thought you wanted to discuss something with me.”

“Oh, I do. I thought Marinette would like to join in on the conversation.” Adrien shut his door and locked it, as he usually did.

“I see.” Anna’s voice came out disappointed.

“He thought that it would be best for me to hear your side of the story.” Marinette warmly smiled and carried over a tray of teacups filled with a black tea.

She set them down on the kitchen table and Adrien pulled the chairs out for them. “Ladies first.” Adrien gestured towards the chairs and both of them sat down.

Adrien walked over to where he had hidden the folder and carried it over, tossing it down onto the table in front of Anna. She stared at it confused until Adrien flipped it open to reveal everything inside.

“Inside, you will find the fake account that you made to pretend to be Lila Rossi, you will also find the writing on the window, the photo of us that you paid for, among many other things. Everything that I, _we,_ could pull legalities on.” Adrien watched Anna worry her bottom lip.

“In short, sweetheart,-” Marinette ran her fingers along the table and turned to face Anna, crossing one leg over the other. “-you’re fucked. But I think...”Anna watched Marinette stand up and take her cup with her. “I’m going to let you both talk.” She winked at Adrien and Anna didn’t miss it.

“I would like you to sign a nondisclosure form.” Adrien passed Anna paperwork. “That you will never speak of anything to anyone or on any social media platform.”

Anna took up the pen to sign her name on the line and Adrien smiled, taking it from her grasp and keeping his gaze on Marinette. Marinette barely got to the door when Adrien stopped her from leaving. She set her cup back down on the kitchen island before Adrien grabbed her hips and yanked her against his muscular body. He kept one hand on her hip and the other slowly snaked up between her breasts to grab her throat, squeezing the sides gently. Marinette bit her bottom lip, closed her eyes, and let a moan escape from between her lips. 

Adrien ran his hand on her hips down between her thighs, teasing her beneath her long t-shirt dress, and stared at Anna from across the room as Marinette moaned loudly, "Let me make something very clear to you. What I'm touching right now... This is all mine. Do you understand me?” Adrien turned his attention to Marinette and ran the tip of his nose against the shell of her ear, feeling her hips buck against his hand. “ _Ata girl. Now say please_ ,” He whispered into Marinette’s ear.

“ _Please, Sir. Give me more.”_ Marinette whispered loud enough for Anna to hear.

“ _Ah... yes.... How's that feel?_ " He bit the edge of her ear and Marinette gasped. 

“ _Amazing, Adrien_ ,” Marinette whispered.

“Kneel for me, baby girl.” Adrien whispered and let her go. 

Anna watched Marinette slowly get onto her knees for Adrien. Her thighs spread in the most torturous way and Anna whimpered. Marinette’s gaze raised and locked with Adrien’s. Adrien slipped his fingers beneath the collar around Marinette’s neck and he tugged up on it, eliciting a moan from Marinette’s lips.

She got to her feet and he grabbed her hips to spin her until her back hit against his chest. He slowly snaked his hand up beneath her dress and caressed her breast with his lips against her ear.

“Do you want to be a part of this?” Adrien bit Marinette’s ear and tugged on it. 

She softly giggled, lost in Adrien’s hands and mouth. “I’m willing to share if you promise one thing.”

“What’s that? Anything.” Anna scrambled to the floor and kneeled in front of them.

“Anything?” Adrien let Marinette go from his grasp and stood back to watch the love of his life circle around the girl on her knees.

“Anything. Name it.” Anna was beyond desperate. She needed it. Craved it.

“I won’t press charges if you promise to quit your job and never speak of this to anyone. As soon as you do? We contact the authorities and get them involved.” Marinette shrugged with her hand on her hip and she touched beneath Anna’s chin to raise her gaze up. “You have much to learn if you think I want a woman that is looking down and not up. Be proud.” 

“Sorry, Ma’am.” Anna swallowed hard and shivered, feeling heat pool further between her thighs.

“I really don’t want to involve the authorities but I will not hesitate if it comes down to Marinette’s safety. Understood?” Adrien walked up to her and ran his hand along her spine. “In the end Marinette means more to me than some sleazy ‘secretary’, understood?”

“Yes, Sir.” Anna swallowed hard, agreeing to their demands.

Marinette gripped Anna’s chin again, “Do you have a safeword, honey?”

Anna blushed, “Rose.” 

“Beautiful safeword.” Marinette ran her thumb along Anna’s bottom lip. “Any major hard limits?”

“Anal.” Anna gasped when Adrien ran his nails along her shoulders.

“Anything else?” Adrien continued to tease along her shoulders.

“Hardcore things.” Anna shivered as Marinette tapped her right foot and watched the woman slowly bow to rest her forehead against her foot before sitting back on her heels again. 

“Such as…” Adrien wanted to hear her say it so he knew.

“Anything medical play related, needles, knives, name it. Those aren’t my thing.” Anna explained as Marinette took her hand to help her stand.

“So… you’re okay with being tied up at our disposal?” A dangerous smirk fell onto Adrien’s lips and he ran his thumb along his bottom lip with a hungry expression that made Anna shiver.

“Yes, Sir.” Anna lowered her lashes at the way he teased his lip with his thumb and it made her melt.

Adrien walked up behind Anna and ran his fingers down her back, tracing the zipper of her dress. He leaned in close to her ear as he pinched the zipper pull between his index finger and thumb, “This dress is gorgeous, but it would look even better on the floor.”

Anna shivered as she felt him unzip her dress. The fabric slowly fell down her body, ghosting along her sensitive skin until it pooled around her feet. She stepped out of it and gasped when the clasp of her bra was undone within moments. Adrien threw her bra to the side and he grabbed her hips, yanking her against him. His lips ghosted along her skin as Marinette ran her hands down the front of Anna’s slender body. 

Anna took in a shuddering breath as Marinette traced her peaked nipples with her thumbs, caressing her breasts and watching her eyelashes lower in arousal. Marinette smirked and leaned in to brush her lips against Anna’s, while Adrien leaned down to place open mouthed kisses on Anna’s shoulder. 

She gasped and clenched her hands in fists when Adrien whispered into her ear, “You can look but not touch.” 

Anna whimpered as Marinette placed kisses down her neck to nibble along her pulse point. She parted her lips as Adrien ran his fingers along her jawline to turn her head to the side. He watched her eyes close as he captured her mouth with his hungry one. His hardened length pressed against her ass and she moaned into his mouth. Adrien dipped his tongue between her lips and ran it along hers.

Marinette closed her lips around one of Anna’s pink nipples, sucking and licking on it until the woman was rocking her hips. Adrien grabbed Anna’s hips and yanked them against himself to make her stop. 

“Don’t move those hips.” Adrien whispered against Anna’s mouth and felt her nod. “I need words from that pretty mouth of yours, sweetheart.”

“Yes, Sir.” Anna barely got the words out before she was moaning again when Marinette’s mouth trailed to her other nipple to tease it.

Marinette nibbled along Anna’s stomach and she ran her nails down her sides until she was on her knees. Adrien watched Marinette hook her fingers into the waistband of Anna’s lace panties. She ran her tongue around Anna’s naval and placed open-mouthed kisses down to her hips. Marinette moaned against Anna’s soft skin and tugged her panties down to reveal her smooth pussy. 

Adrien moaned and bit Anna’s shoulder as he watched Marinette part her lips and slowly lick up Anna’s slit. Anna reached behind to grip Adrien’s hips as her knees buckled beneath her. 

“Mmm… you taste so sweet.” Marinette moaned the words past her lips and licked up one side, grabbing her hips to yank her down onto her face. 

Adrien ran his hands up Anna’s body and began to cup and caress her breasts as she rode Marinette’s face. Loud moans escaped the two women’s lips as Marinette had her way with Anna. Adrien focused on Anna’s breasts, pinching her nipples and tugging on them while Marinette sucked and teased the other woman’s sensitive clit.

“Ride her faster.” Adrien whispered against Anna’s ear and watched her hips roll harder and faster against Marinette’s mouth. “Yeah, just like that. Harder. Baby girl, I want you to dip your tongue into her tight pussy.”

Marinette moaned and shifted to dip her tongue inside, curling it and letting Anna bounce on her face.” 

Adrien ran his hands down Anna’s body and gripped her thighs, lifting her legs up so that Marinette had better access to her pussy. Anna gasped and moaned as Marinette stood up to lick from her wet entrance to her swollen clit. Anna rocked her hips and moaned loudly as Marinette lavished her pussy. She ran her tongue up one side of her folds and over her clit before coming back down to her entrance. She removed her tongue with one more flick and replaced it with her fingers.

Adrien parted his lips and bit Anna’s neck, eliciting a louder scream from her as she came hard with Marinette’s fingers buried within her. Marinette began to fuck her hard with her fingers, teasing Anna’s g-spot while she sucked on her clit and flicked it fast with her tongue.

Anna closed her eyes and got lost in it as she tensed up and released, cumming hard and soaking Marinette’s fingers with her arousal as her whole body trembled. Marinette continued to tease the woman with her mouth and fingers, bringing her into another orgasm that racked through her. 

“Ready to be tied up?” Adrien whispered against Anna’s ear.

“Yes, Sir.” Anna panted and he shifted her to carry her bridal style into the bedroom. 

Adrien laid Anna onto the bed, while Marinette grabbed wrist and ankle restraints from the nightstand. She tossed them towards Adrien and he caught them without looking. His gaze was on Anna, as she laid there on top of the duvet. He smirked down at her and sat back on his heels. 

“Hold your wrists out for me, please.” Adrien watched her slowly raise her trembling hands up for him. “That’s my good slut.” 

Anna lowered her lashes as he gently took one of her hands and ran the tail of the restraint across one of her wrists before wrapping it around and fastening it. He did the same to her other wrist and connected them with a chain. A dangerous expression came over his face as he suddenly yanked her up by the chain and slammed her hands above her head. She squealed and Marinette giggled as she watched the love of her life torture Anna in front of her. 

“Kitten, would you be so kind and fasten her wrists to the corners of the bed for us.” Adrien winked at Anna and watched her whimper and pretend to struggle.

Marinette walked along the side of the bed and undid the chain, bringing one of her wrists to one corner, fastening it into place. Adrien worked on restraining her ankles to each corner of the bed, while Marinette fastened her other wrist to the other side of it as well. Anna panted and tugged at her binds, while Adrien got up to grab a few toys.

Marinette peered up to watch Adrien walk over with a riding crop, flogger, and vibrator. She raised her eyebrows at him as he threw the items onto the bed and began to unbutton his shirt. He nodded towards her and she slid her dress up and over her head, revealing nothing beneath. Adrien growled from beneath his breath as his gaze ran up and down Marinette’s body. 

She giggled and walked over to hold her hand out for the riding crop. “Follow me.” 

Adrien smirked and passed her the riding crop. She took it and smacked the leather tongue of the toy against her palm and Anna gasped at the sound before she moaned and shifted her hips. Adrien ran his nails up her thighs and pressed her hips to the bed.

“Did I say you could move those hips?” Adrien spoke with a stern tone that made Anna arch her back and listen. 

“No, Sir.” Anna licked her lips and Marinette smirked and slipped one leg over the woman’s head to straddle it. She brought her pussy right above Anna’s soft lips and ran the smooth leather end of the crop along her inner thighs. 

She let the leather lick up Anna’s sensitive inner thighs, one at a time. Anna clenched her hands in and out of fists, tugging at her binds. Adrien watched Marinette run the leather tongue up between Anna’s legs, teasing her glistening folds with it. Adrien ran his nails up and down Anna’s inner thighs, while Marinette did short strokes along Anna’s pussy. A smirk fell onto Adrien’s lips and he ran one of his hands up to spread Anna’s lower lips, giving Marinette better access to her clit.

Marinette licked her lips and flicked the leather end against Anna’s swollen clit, eliciting a gasp and moan from the woman. Marinette lowered herself down more so that her pussy brushed against Anna’s mouth. “Be a good slut and show me you can eat pussy better than our CEO here.” Adrien would spank her for that later and she knew it. 

Anna parted her lips and ran her tongue along Marinette’s folds, sucking and licking her as she rode her face. Adrien kneeled between Anna’s thighs and ran his fingers along Anna’s pussy, teasing her. Anna moaned against Marinette’s pussy as he ran his fingers along her inner folds, shaking them around her clit, before bringing them down to sink them into her entrance. She raised her hips from the bed as he curled his fingers and caressed the bundle of swollen nerves within her walls. He leaned down to wrap his lips around Anna’s pussy. He ran his tongue up one side and down the other, taking his time to tease her clit until it swelled. He blindly reached for the vibrator and turned it on to a pulsing rhythm, sitting back on his heels to replace his tongue with the toy. 

Anna’s moans grew louder and Marinette moaned as Anna lavished her more as she got closer to her orgasm. Marinette reached across to grab Adrien by his bicep, yanking him towards her. He chuckled and caught himself as Marinette’s finger snaked behind his neck to tug him into a heated kiss. His tongue ran along hers as their lips brushed, causing moans to echo out in the room. Marinette ran her other hand down his body to wrap her fingers around his hardened length. Adrien broke the kiss to rest his forehead against Marinette’s and moaned as her soft fingers caressed him. 

Marinette moaned and gripped Adrien’s bicep as she pressed her forehead against his shoulder and came hard from riding Anna’s mouth. Anna moaned as her arousal coated her lips. Anna panted and trembled as Adrien’s fingers pumped harder and faster within her, while his thumb circled on her swollen clit. Marinette swallowed hard and licked her lips, her hand slowed on Adrien’s cock as she came down from her high. 

“Fuck me.” She whispered against his mouth, making him moan and kiss her hard again. “Fuck me while I’m over her. Make me yours, and _only_ yours. Make me scream, make me beg, make me your kitten.”

“Do you want me to do that?” Adrien licked his lips and smirked at her before peering down at Anna. “Do you want me to fuck Mari over you?”

“Yes, Sir.” Both of them answered him and he moaned.

“Alright, but first you have to do something for me, baby girl.” Adrien’s attention was on Marinette.

He slipped his fingers from Anna’s pussy and ran them along Marinette’s bottom lip. Marinette parted her lips and slowly licked up his fingers before wrapping her warm mouth around them. She locked her gaze with his as she sucked on them with a moan. Adrien growled from deep within his chest as he watched her. He pulled his fingers from her mouth and ran his hands up her body to caress her breasts and ran his thumbs over her peaked nipples. 

Marinette gasped, moaned, and Adrien tugged her off of Anna’s face. She giggled and Anna mewled, rolling her hips for more. Adrien grabbed Marinette and flipped her to be over Anna. Marinette placed her hands on both sides of Anna’s arms and peered down at the starving woman. Marinette gasped as Adrien grabbed her hips and tugged her up against his hard cock. His smooth cock slid along her wet folds and teased her. Anna peered up at Marinette, watching the woman part her lips with flushed cheeks and lowered lashes.

Anna moaned as she watched Marinette slowly scrunch the sheets into her fists when the delightful sound of the leather strands of the flogger whipped against the other woman’s ass. Anna bit her bottom lip as Adrien pulled back and slapped the leather against Marinette’s ass. Marinette leaned forward to brush one of her hard nipples against Anna’s lips, causing her to part them and flick it with her tongue. Marinette moaned and pressed her breast harder against Anna’s warm mouth, causing her to suck on it.

Adrien sat back on his heels and ran the leather along Marinette’s folds, pulling the strands through his fist before letting it go with a snap. It slightly stung against Marinette’s skin and left a buzz that was more than addicting and made her scream out in pleasure.

Adrien ran the tip of his cock up her wet folds to gently dip his hardened length into Marinette’s tight pussy. “I should spank you for being such a brat, telling our little slut here to show you that she can eat pussy better than me.” 

Marinette whimpered and moaned above Anna, bringing her other breast to the other woman’s swollen lips. “Do it.”

“Excuse me?” Adrien whipped the flogger against one cheek and then the other, eliciting a squeal and moan from Marinette. “Want to say that again, kitten?”

“I said…” Marinette slowly peered over her shoulder and slammed back, causing her breast to come out of Anna’s warm mouth and making the woman whine in complaint, to make his cock thrust into her pussy hard and fast. “... Do-it!”

A dangerous smirk fell onto Adrien’s lips and he slipped his fingers beneath her collar and yanked her up onto her knees with her shoulders against his chest as he fucked her harder.

“Say it again,” His voice came out harsh and in her ear.

“Do- it.” Marinette smirked at him and parted her lips as she screamed when he fucked her faster with one hand on her hip. 

“Bend over Anna for me.” Adrien let her go and she fell forward on top of Anna. “I want you to kiss Anna like you mean it, while I punish you for being a bad girl.”

Anna moaned and parted her lips as she watched Marinette’s wanton expression. Marinette leaned down and ran her fingers up along Anna’s cheeks to sink into her hair as her lips brushed against Anna’s. Anna parted her lips, granting Marinette’s tongue access as it ran along her bottom lip. They moaned as their tongue ran along one anothers and their lips teased the others in a heated kiss. Marinette reached up to undo Anna’s wrists and the other woman ran her hands up Marinette’s body to cup and caress her breasts. Marinette moaned as Anna grazed her nipples and pinched them, tugging gently. 

Adrien got off the bed and came back with a red leather strap-on. He fastened it around Marinette’s hips and climbed off the bed again to unfasten Anna’s ankles. 

“Wrap your legs around Marinette’s hips for me, Anna.” Adrien instructed and watched Anna bring her legs up. “Good girl.” 

Adrien grabbed a chain and hooked the ankle restraints together around Marinette’s waist. Marinette gasped and moaned into Anna’s mouth as she kissed her harder. Adrien ran lubricant along the strap-on and parted his lips to bite Marinette’s ass cheek as he guided the silicone dildo into Anna’s wet pussy. Anna gasped and moaned as Marinette slowly thrusted to sink the toy into Anna’s tight pussy. Adrien groaned and ran his nails down Marinette’s back and sunk them into her hips, beginning to guide her thrusts.

Anna panted and moaned with each thrust and Adrien let go of Marinette’s hips to grab the paddle that he had brought over. He gently began to do short smacks along the lower curves of Marinette’s cheeks, watching her skin pinken as it warmed up. He licked his lips and did one quick smack, eliciting a scream of ecstasy from Marinette and a hard thrust from her hips into Anna. Anna burst out in a moan and Adrien worked Marinette up again before doing another, sharp, hard smack. Marinette cried out into Anna’s mouth and slammed into her pussy again. As Adrien spanked her faster, her thrusts matched it. 

Adrien gave her one last hard spank with the paddle, eliciting another hard thrust from Marinette and a loud moan. He tossed the paddle beside them and gripped Marinette’s hips and pressed the tip of his cock against her soaking wet entrance. She gasped as he thrusted, causing her hips to do the same rhythm into Anna’s pussy. They moaned as his thrusts dictated hers like he was fucking both women at once.

Anna sank her fingers into the back of Marinette’s hair and yanked her down to capture her lips in a hungry kiss. Marinette moaned loudly as Adrien turned on the vibration setting of the strap-on, causing Marinette to scream in bliss. Anna gasped as it vibrated against her sensitive clit and both women fell over the edge at the same time, while Adrien sped up his thrusts.

He clenched his teeth and leaned forward, moving Anna’s feet up higher on Marinette’s back to make her penetrate her deeper. He grabbing the sheets into his fists and bit Marinette’s side as he groaned and fucked her harder, causing the silicone dildo to fuck Anna hard. Marinette and Anna cried out as he pumped faster and harder until they were cumming and moaning loudly. His fingers curled around Marinette’s as he squeezed her hands, coming down from his high. 

Their pace slowed down and Adrien panted as he slipped out of her, watching his cum slowly drip down her legs.

“Make Anna cum again for me.” Adrien smirked and watched Marinette giggle. 

“As you wish, Sir.” Marinette practically purred the words from between her lips. 

She slipped out from between Anna’s legs and grabbed her ankles, shoving them up by her head. She took her wrists and attached the wrist restraints to her ankle ones, giving her full access to her pussy. It was throbbing and glistening with arousal and need. Anna watched her with parted lips and Marinette leaned down to lick up along one side of her folds, skirting over her clit, and back down to her tight entrance.

Anna raised her hips for more and Marinette wrapped her lips around her pussy and waved her tongue along it. Anna flung her head back and Adrien leaned down to touch Anna’s chin, turning her head to face him so he could capture her swollen lips with his. His tongue danced along hers and his hand snaked across her chest to play with her breasts, one at a time. He tugged on her nipples and pinched them. The sharp feeling of his fingers playing with her peaked nipples traveled down to her clit and she moaned louder. 

Adrien ran his finger beneath Anna’s chin and smirked down at her. “Wanna taste my cock after it’s been in Marinette’s soaking wet pussy? Taste what you’re missing?”

“Yes, Sir.” Anna barely got the words out and Adrien undid her ankle restraints from her wrists and straddled her head, holding onto the headboard for stability. 

She tilted her head up to lick his soft cock, watching it flex and harden with each long lick. His cock pulsed and flexed and he curled his fingers around it, stroking himself and lightly smacking the tip against her lips. Anna parted her lips and let his cock smack against her tongue before she wrapped her lips around the tip. She relaxed her throat and let him fuck her mouth, while Marinette sucked on her clit and flicked her tongue along it.

Anna sucked harder on Adrien’s cock as she got closer and closer to her climax. The heady scent of Marinette and Adrien surrounded her and she got even more lost in it. Her toes curled and her nails dug into Adrien’s hips as he fucked her warm mouth. Adrien tilted his head back in a loud groan, fucking Anna’s mouth faster. 

She moaned and sent vibrations around Adrien’s cock, pulling him over the edge and he peered down at her with his brows furrowed and his lips parted. He released into Anna’s mouth, gripping the headboard with his fingers. Anna moaned and peered up at him before closing her eyes as Marinette slipped her fingers into Anna’s pussy and pumped hard and fast until she was falling over the edge. 

Adrien pulled away from her mouth and she sat up to flick the tip of his pulsing cock with her tongue, eliciting a hiss from him. He wrapped her hair around his fist and pulled her mouth from his cock. “Such a dirty girl.”

Anna giggled as the two pulled away from her and undid her binds, kissing and rubbing each wrist and ankle. Marinette stole a heated kiss from Anna, tasting Adrien and herself on her lips. 

They were laying down, panting as they tried to breathe properly again. Adrien was the first one to move, sitting on the bed and brushing his damp hair to the side.

"How are you?" He asked softly to Marinette, cupping her face. She hummed, wrapping her hand around his wrist and nuzzling his hand. "Anna?"

He put his hand gentle over her waist, watching her eyes getting a bit more lucid with his touch.

"I'm feeling amazing."

He smirked and pecked Marinette's lips before getting up in all his naked glory.

"Gonna grab water for you both, wait for me."

"Yes, sir." They answered at the same time.

Marinette got up, walking to the closet to grab Adrien's silk bathrobe. She wrapped herself in it, took a deep breath, and went back to the room.

Anna was now sitting on bed, her hair all messy and damp. Marinette walked to her and cupped her face, moving it a bit to expose her neck.

"Marks?" Anna whispered.

"A bit. Nothing some concealer can't fix. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Anna hesitated and Marinette raised one of her eyebrows.

“Do I have to make you talk, Anna?"

"No." Anna bit her bottom lip and Marinette wrapped her hand around Anna's neck.

"Did you forget your manners, sweetheart? No, what?"

"No, ma'am."

"That's my good slut." Marinette whispered with lust dripping from her voice and smirked when Anna shivered. "Now tell me what is inside your mind, honey?"

"Why did you and Adrien decide to fuck me?"

Marinette let her go and walked to the bed, sitting on the corner and crossing her legs. Her eyes were on Anna the whole time.

"It won't happen again, will it?" Anna whispered and Marinette nodded.

"It was a one time thing. Didn't you notice? Adrien didn't fuck you. His dick was inside me the whole time. And the only time he allowed you to have it was when he fucked your mouth, but you didn't taste him. You tasted me." Marinette raised again and walked to Anna, grabbing her chin and moving her head up so Anna could stare at her. "It didn't matter how hard you tried, how low you went. The only time Adrien accepted you in his bed was for me to fuck you and show you that he is mine. And I'm his. And it doesn't matter how hard you try, it won't change a thing."

Anna swallowed hard and Marinette sighed, kissing her slowly.

"We could be happy, you know? You could be our pet. We could play together. I could share Adrien with you, but you decided to be selfish. You broke our trust in you, Anna. And you know how important trust is in a relationship. Especially a BDSM one. That's why me and Adrien have a strong bond. Because there aren't secrets between us. Because we love each other. Your obsession over him just made him push you far away, making me push you far away."

"He was supposed to be mine," Anna said with venom dripping from her words.

"Well guess what?" Marinette smirked and flicked her collar pendant. "He is mine."

Like he was just waiting for the right moment, Adrien entered the room with two glasses of water. He gave them to the women and sat right next to Mari, hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek.

"What were you talking about?"

Anna put the glass on the floor and crawled to Adrien and Marinette, grabbing her robe’s collar.

"I can be a good girl. I can obey you both. Please, let me be yours."

Adrien sighed and gently wrapped his hands around Anna's wrists, moving her hand away from Marinette.

"I'm sorry, Anna, but we can't trust you." He let her go and watched and she nodded, defeated. "I'm going to pick your resignation so you can sign."

Anna raised her head and her eyes were red and wet, but she smirked and nodded.

"As you wish, Mr. Agreste."

*****

Surprisingly, the next two weeks were peaceful. Anna disappeared and it didn’t matter how much Adrien tried to have information on her, he couldn’t. The fake Lila account was deleted and the news that she was dead was finally exposed. Although, the culprit was never found. He was able to find some very interesting conspiracy theories on the matter out there though. 

Adrien wanted to believe Anna was gone, so did Marinette, but they both knew better. They were living their lives, but always being careful. Especially since the night they had fucked Anna.

“Do you regret it?” Marinette asked one night.

“That you showed her who I belong to? No.” Adrien had kissed her on the forehead.

Marc had a bit of a struggle with the new secretary and getting used to the position, but Jessica helped him the best she could.

Adrien went back home almost every day a bit stressed with the new changes, but he just needed to see Marinette’s happy expression and to hear her rant about her store and how good it was going to see that everything was worth it. Yes, he missed her as his business partner, especially the “business” meeting where they discussed numbers while fucking each other senseless, but he was proud of her.

*****

It was Luka’s birthday and they decided to celebrate with drinks in a club. It was late at night but neither of their friends wanted to leave, so they talked while drinking and laughing even with the loud music playing.

Marinette and Adrien were sharing a seat; she was sitting on his lap with her arm draped around his neck and her other hand on his side with one leg tucked beneath the other one. He gently held her neck and brought his lips close to hers.

He gave her a quick kiss, coming back to his talk with Nino. Marinette watched as he drank a bit of his beer and laughed and her heart flipped with happiness and love.

She licked her lips and grabbed her phone, opening an app to look for sales. After all, when she wasn’t at his place, he was at hers. It would be more practical and way better if they simply lived together, especially with the wedding getting closer.

Adrien moved to kiss her forehead and hummed.

“What are you doing?”

“Selling some of my furniture so I can sell my apartment.”

“I thought we had agreed to sell them when we got married.”

“Yeah, but I changed my mind,” she whispered and stared at him. “I want to sleep and wake up by your side everyday. I want to cook and help you cook for us. I want to share baths with you, to walk in the room where you are and steal kisses while you’re working at home. I want to hold you when you have nightmares, I want to do silly and domestic things. I want a home for us and our future family.” She swallowed hard. “Besides, I want your home office, the view is beautiful and it will help me to get inspired.”

Adrien grinned, looking at her with a fond way that brought tears to her eyes. She kissed the corner of his mouth and he grabbed her by her neck, kissing her hard.

“Yo, I know you’re kinky as fuck, but can you please not fuck in public?” Alya screamed, throwing an olive at them. Marinette laughed and broke the kiss to smirk at her friend.

“Okay, fine! Let’s dance then.” She got up and grabbed Alya’s wrist. “We’re going to kill people on the dance floor, see you later!”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Alya screamed to Nino and they laughed as they walked to the dance floor.

Adrien watched Marinette leave with Alya and sighed. She would murder people indeed, especially moving with that red dress that was a danger to society. She saw it in that shitty porn movie™ they watched and made a copy of it for herself.

He almost pushed her against the wall of the corridor when he had knocked at her door to go to the club, ready to fuck her, but she had wrapped him around her finger like she always did and they had left.

She had to give him a blowjob during the ride to the club because he had a boner, but it was worth it.

Nino, Luka, and him drank a bit more until Luka said he needed to leave. They said goodbye to him and then went to the second floor balcony where they could watch the dance floor.

“Are you seeing the girls?” Nino yelled to be heard as his eyes ran through the crowd, looking for his girl.

“There.” Adrien pointed to where they were dancing. Nino thanked him and they took a sip of beer, talking about Adrien’s Bachelor Party.

Adrien’s eyes were on Marinette, watching as she moved to the rhythm of the beat, grinding herself against Alya, both too drunk to realize that people were looking at them.

He didn’t worry because he trusted his kitten. Besides, his collar was wrapped around her neck, making her _his_ for the rest of their lives.

Like she could sense her Master’s eyes on her, Marinette turned and raised her head in his direction. They shared a look, lust burning in their eyes, as Adrien smirked and took a sip of beer.

Marinette licked her dark lips and wrapped her hands around her neck, squeezing a bit and opening her mouth in a silent moan. Adrien tensed, his hand squeezing the bottle in his hands as Marinette’s hand slid down her neck to her chest.

She cupped her breasts and rolled her hips, Alya’s hands traveling dangerously close to her pussy. He knew how his kitten was touchy when she was drunk and how dangerous she could be when she was free from his grasp. So that's why he put his hand on Nino’s shoulder and whispered against his best friends’ ear.

“I need to save our girls.” Adrien held his beer towards Nino, “Hold my beer, dude.”

Nino chuckled, taking his best friend’s beer, and Adrien walked fast to where they were. He knew his kitten was needy just by her look, and if she needed him, how could he say no to her?

He walked through the crowd until he found them and he didn’t lose time. He sauntered over to Marinette and Alya.

“Okay… I think you’ve had enough fun. I think I should take my lovely fiancée for a whirl around the dance floor.” He took his fiancée’s hand and yanked her against his body.

He hugged her from behind and kissed her neck, biting the skin to mark her. If she was acting like a brat kitten, like she didn’t have an owner, he would make sure everyone knew she was his.

“Okay, I will let you have fun. Gonna look for Nino.” Alya laughed and left before she felt tempted to ask to be part of their little fun.

Adrien spun Marinette around so she was staring at him and sneaked his fingers under her collar and pulled her closer. She whined, her eyes getting glassy as she panted.

“Are you going to obey me and be a good girl?”

“Yes, _Master_.”

“So dance for me, kitten.” He brushed his lips against hers and let her go. Marinette gave two steps back and smirked, making Adrien shiver in anticipation.

 _Love Game_ by _Lady Gaga_ began to play over the sound system. Marinette raised her hand and curled her index finger in a come hither motion as she swayed her hips back and forth to the beat with a hungry gaze. Adrien smirked and walked up to her. She ran her hand down his black tie and yanked him down towards herself so that her lips were mere centimeters from his. He peered down through his long lashes and parted his lips as he put his thigh between hers and moved his hips along with hers. 

She softly giggled and slightly pulled away to spin around, causing his tie to run over her shoulder as she circled her hips. Her rounded behind brushed against his arousal and Adrien placed his hands on her hips, growling in her ear as he swayed his hips in time with hers. 

He parted his lips and wrapped his lips around her pulse point, sucking and nibbling on it. Marinette gasped and bit her bottom lip as she moaned and slowed her hips to move in more calculated movements like she was riding him. It didn't take long for him to catch on to what she was doing. 

"I know what you're doing, kitten. What you want." Adrien spoke against her skin and kissed up to her earlobe. 

Marinette turned around, wrapping his tie around her fist and yanking him down so his lips were close to hers again. "Oh, do you? And what's that?" She swayed her hips, as he placed his thigh between hers again.

Adrien rested his forehead against hers with his lips parted, as he peered down at the tip of her nose. “It’s too public here for that.” 

Marinette bit her bottom lip and let it go as she swayed her hips with him, rubbing her thigh against his arousal. She slowly licked from his bottom lip to his top one in a teasing manner. She unwrapped his tie and spun back around to grab his hips with her ass circling against his crotch. 

Adrien ran his fingers over her hips and down her inner thighs. She gasped as he gripped her thighs through her dress. She placed her back against his body and turned her head to the side as she slid down into a crouch. Adrien bit back a moan as she rolled her body, brushing her ass against his arousal as she stood up straight. She grabbed his hands and placed them back on her hips as she swayed her hips back and forth to the beat. Marinette slowly ran his hands up her sides until he cupped her breasts. She giggled as she heard him choke, making his hands squeeze her breasts. 

Adrien leaned down to whisper into her ear, “You’re not wearing a bra?” 

Marinette rolled her eyes and slid his hands higher above her head as she continued to move her hips in a teasing manner. She intertwined their fingers and placed their hands onto his neck as she leaned back and slowly rolled her hips to the claps in the song. Adrien purred in her ear as he watched her hips do slow dips and rolls in front of him. 

She giggled and let his hands go to turn around and drape a hand over his shoulder. She ran her index finger along his bottom lip and gripped his chin, tilting his hungry gaze down to her own. “Are you gonna tell me what you think I want? Being too public isn’t what I want.” 

Adrien leaned down to kiss her and she pulled away. He caught her wrist, letting his hand slide down to her hand. Adrien spun her back towards himself so her arms were crossed over her body. He held both of her hands and swayed his hips back and forth with hers as he leaned down to slowly lick up one side of her neck to her earlobe. 

He nibbled on her earlobe and sucked on it. “Back of the club, booth.” Adrien suddenly tugged her against himself more. “Facing away from me, fucking.”

Marinette bit back a moan as he circled his hips and slowly rolled his hips against her ass. She whined and he softly chuckled, spinning her back out and watching her get dizzy. 

Adrien spun her back in and caught her hips before she could lose balance. She cleared her throat and reached up to touch his shoulders, swaying her hips with his again. “When?” 

Adrien softly chuckled as he leaned down to speak into her ear with a low tone, “On the way out.” 

Marinette gasped when his thigh slid between hers and she rolled her hips on it as his lips brushed against hers and his tongue slipped into her warm mouth. She moaned and grinded against his thigh as they continued to passionately kiss and dance. 

*****

“I think we’re going to head out.” Adrien held Marinette on his lap again, reaching around to pick up his beer and finish it. “I have to get up early tomorrow and I know she has some orders to finish up.”

“Alright, man.” Nino fist bumped him and Marinette leaped off his lap.

She kissed Alya’s cheeks to say goodnight and Adrien grabbed her hand to lead her towards the exit of the club. He waited until they were out of eyesight and swung her around towards the back where the VIP booths were. She giggled as he rushed towards there as _If I Had You_ by _Adam Lambert_ began to play loudly throughout the dark club.

Adrien nodded at the security of the VIP section and they let him in with the mere mention of his name. Marinette’s eyes widened when they walked through a curtained off booth where a bucket of ice held champagne and two flukes sat on each side of it. 

Marinette sat down and Adrien grabbed the bottle from the bucket, popping it open and laughing as it sprayed on Marinette. She held her hands up to shield herself and shook her head as he poured some into each champagne fluke. 

“For you, my lady.” Adrien handed her a glass as he sat down beside her.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Marinette teased and brought her glass to her lips.

Adrien grazed his fingers along her neck, brushing her hair to the side and slowly licking up her throat to catch some of the droplets of champagne. “Would it really be that shocking that I did?” He purred into her ear and she shivered.

“Mmm… no… Guess not.” Marinette moaned as he took a sip of his champagne and touched her chin, bringing her lips to his and parting his lips to let the liquid pour into her mouth. She sighed and broke the kiss to fill her mouth with champagne to do the same to him. 

Adrien broke the kiss and licked his lips, setting his glass down onto the table and gathering her onto his lap. He faced Marinette away from himself and ran his hands up her thighs, causing the skirt of her red dress to pool around her hips.

Adrien smirked against the shell of her ear and nipped it with his teeth, tugging on it as he spoke into it, “No panties?”

“Would it really be shocking if I had forgotten to put them on?” Marinette teased and rolled her hips against his lap, feeling his arousal push between her cheeks.

Adrien softly laughed in her ear, “I suppose not.” 

She shifted so he could undo his pants, freeing his pulsing cock from it’s confines. “And would it shock you to know that I’m not wearing any either?”

Marinette gasped and turned her head to face him as he lifted her up and down onto his hard cock. “You mean, _ah_ , you didn’t steal a pair of my panties and put them o- _ah_!” Adrien cut her words off by thrusting up into her hard.

He wrapped her hair around his fist and tugged her hair back so that her head was resting against his shoulder with her lips parted and eyes half-lidded. He grabbed his champagne fluke and poured some down her neck, slowly licking up the line of chilled liquid and whispering into her ear, “Would you rather I had? I’d be more than willing to when we get home, Kitten.”

Marinette whimpered and he tilted her head to capture her lips with his own, setting the glass back on the table to grab her hips and fuck her harder. She peered out at the club, watching everyone dance from the booth as he pumped into her faster. She slammed her hands down onto the table and he ran one hand around to grasp her breast, pinching and tugging on her nipple while his other hand circled her sensitive clit. 

She brought her hands behind herself and gripped his hips as he thrusted into her and yanked her against his chest, working her nipple and clit faster. She panted and moaned as her toes curled in her heels. 

Her mouth was close to his ear as she moaned, “ _I’m so close, kitten. More. Give me More.”_

A dangerous smirk appeared on his lips and he grabbed her hips, lifting her slowly and torturously before dropping her hard onto his cock. She squealed and the loud music covered their moans, as he continued to torture her until she was a quivering and soaking wet mess. She panted and bit her bottom lip, as he let her drop down onto his pulsing cock once more before slipping his fingers between her thighs. He shook his fingers along her swollen clit until she screamed out and came hard around his cock. Her tight walls clenched around his pulsing cock and he moaned as the pressure built up. Her pussy felt amazing wrapped around his cock and he couldn’t do anything but speed up his thrusts until he came hard within her. 

They panted as they came down from their high and Adrien grabbed her champagne fluke to bring it to her lips. She took a sip from it and Adrien helped her off his lap, putting his dick away. Marinette giggled beside him as she grabbed the bottle to pour more.

“Are we not leaving now?” Marinette smiled and took another sip.

“Did you want to?” Adrien poured himself more.

Marinette sighed with her head resting on his shoulder, bringing her glass to her lips. “I’m enjoying myself actually.”

“Me too.” Adrien smirked and brought his glass to his lips and Marinette smacked his thigh with a laugh.

“Dirty old man,” Marinette teased.

Adrien laughed and shrugged before drinking more.


End file.
